A Sonic the Hedgehog Story
by CheddarBrat789
Summary: Not very long after Sonic Generations, Sonic grows exhausted from his two decades of adventuring and enters semi-retirement. The blue blur spends his days living it up in a new house he bought, alongside all the friends he's made over the years. Together, the gang enjoys life while solving whatever problem comes their way. [language, innuendos, and violence throughout] (c) 2016
1. Chapter 1: A New Home

Interlude:

 _All mainstream Sonic games_ _released after Sonic Generations assume that Sonic triumphed over the Time Eater and saved the space-time continuum. However, (in a plot-twist similar to that of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time), the following timeline assumes that he ultimately failed to defeat it, letting it continue its rampage. During said rampage, the Time Eater also broke free from Dr. Eggman's control, forcing him to team up with Sonic once more. While the two managed to finally defeat the monstrosity, it managed to pull one final stunt in its dying breath: it formed a two-way split in the timeline. One path would see Sonic continuing his adventures as before, with no alterations whatsoever, while the other path (containing separate incarnations of all the characters with intact memories of Generations and back) is as follows: After being forced to relive his entire past a second time, Sonic became exhausted from 20 years of crime-fighting and decided to take a break from his adventures. He moved back to Station Square and bought an apartment where he would live for a long while if not forever, promising that he would still be there to protect the world from evil, and go on some adventures from time to time, provided that he could relax and devote time to other things too. As mentioned above, the following story takes place in the latter timeline, and begins after this interlude..._

Chapter 1: A New Home:

Somewhere in Mobius, was a large neighborhood, consisting of a middle-class area full of normal houses, and a rich area full of mansions. In the rich area, was a pale gray mansion, which had ivy growing up its side, and a swimming pool and a chao garden in the backyard. This home was on sale for a price of 1,000,000 gold rings. Nobody had bought it yet, and it didn't look like anyone would. But one day, someone did.

Sonic the Hedgehog was the well-known hero of Mobius, constantly protecting it from the forces of evil, particularly Dr. Eggman. For this reason, he was very wealthy. Despite his riches though, Sonic did not have a real home. All he had was a small apartment in a building called "Casino Night Zone". Since it was above the casino, it always smelled of things like tobacco, alcohol, and (ocassionally) drugs. Also, the ringing and beeping of slot-machines, the folding and flipping of cards, and the screaming, laughing and talking from everyone who came to the casino made it incredibly noisy at night, making it next to impossible to get even the slightest amount of sleep.

Relieved to finally get a good opportunity to move out of there, Sonic non-hesitantly purchased the mansion, and since it was too big for only himself, he let his friends live there too as his housemates. A few days after spending the 1,000,000 rings, Sonic, and his friends Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge and Amy all began moving their things into the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2: A Morning of Embarrassment

Chapter 2: A Morning of Mild Embarrassment:

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Welcome to the_

 _alternate continuity, everyone! What are the odds that something_

 _like this would occur after dealing with a time-controlling force of hell?_

 _Anyway, at least I survived the ordeal, and so did all my friends! Even_

 _the WORLD isn't all that different! ...Except for the fact that I now own_

 _a house that others could only DREAM of! And boy is it great to be in - especially_

 _after I fixed it up!_

A year had passed since everyone had moved into the new house. It was 7:00am. Sonic was awakened from his slumber by the quiet beeps from the alarm clock next to his bunk-bed. He silently climbed down off his top bunk, making sure not to wake Tails who was sleeping on the bunk beneath him. He then proceeded sharpen his quills and don his famous red shoes. As he was grabbing a sweat-towel out of a drawer and a protein shake out of the mini-fridge, Knuckles happened to wake up. He sat up on his twin-bed across the room from Sonic and Tails' bunk-beds. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he said:

"Morning Sonic, where are you off to?"

Sonic whipped the towel over his shoulder and said, "Oh, nothing. Just going for a little morning workout. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Why not? I could use a little weight-lifting." Knuckles replied.

The two friends were about to leave the bedroom when they were interrupted by Tails. In an almost motherly tone, he said:

"Don't forget water, you two."

Sonic then got frustrated.

"For the last time, Tails, I don't need any fucking water! I'm the fastest damn thing alive!"

"Uh, sorry, sorry…" Tails shyly replied. Sonic and Knuckles then proceeded to head downstairs to the gym.

Meanwhile, Rouge was in her own personal bedroom sleeping on her side, a closed-eyed tense expression on her face as she tossed about.

{Rouge was having a dream that took place during her final fight against Knuckles in Sonic Adventure 2. After being knocked off the platform, she helplessly started to flap her wings in an attempt to save herself from the acid pit below, but to no avail. "Dammit! My wing must've broken during the fight!" Rouge cursed, looking back up, and seeing Knuckles standing on the ledge with his arms folded and looking away. "Um, help!?" She impatiently asked. "Sorry, bat girl! This is what you get for causing me all this trouble! At least you dropped my shards before you fell, so your services will no longer be required!" Knuckles replied, not making eye-contact as he tossed a Master Emerald shard into the air with one hand and caught it in the other. "Rgh! KNUCKLES!" Rouge yelled back up, only to realize that he had walked off. Just as she was giving up hope, a Tarzan-esque scream could be heard in the distance, growing louder as the person emitting it came closer. "Huh?" Rouge questioned as she looked in the direction of the yelling. To her shock, it was Shadow the Hedgehog, swinging in on a thick rope, his head aimed down towards the vat of green acid and one arm not touching the rope at all. Instantly, he looked up and shot a small grin in Rouge's direction as a twinkle flashed on his teeth. Without a word, the black hedgehog let both arms dangle free and made a grab for the helpless Rouge, both of his legs still tightly gripping the rope. He managed to catch her by the arm, and lightly tossed her into the air, before catching her arm with one hand (while using that same hand to re-grab the rope) and using the other hand to grab her by the rear in order to hold her in a relatively safe position as they continued to swing. As if they had been a couple for years, Rouge and Shadow sank into a deep kiss as the pair continued to swing around the circular fighting arena. Once the kiss ended, Rouge looked ahead. "Um, thanks for saving me and all, but how are we gonna land this thi-AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" She said, before noticing that the duo was about to crash into the outer wall of the acid pit. "Oh, shit..." Shadow said, before they both crashed, followed by a blinding flash of light.}

It turned out that the dream came to an abrupt end due to the alarm on the nightstand clock, waking Rouge up instantly. She quickly sat up, panting with cold sweat on her forehead as she glanced at the clock: 8:00am. She peered through the skylight above her canopy bed and saw that it was broad daylight.

"Phew! Well? Time to start another day." She said, as she got out of bed, donning a pair of fuzzy pink slippers.

Rouge stepped out of her room, wearing a black spaghetti-strap nightgown covered in pink hearts, which went half-way down her thighs and showed most of her chest. She had bags under her eyes, as she slouched to the kitchen, where she saw Tails at the stove making pancakes. Knowing Tails never usually got up until later, she said:

"Hi. _You're_ up bright and early." as she made her way to the coffee-maker.

Tails began using one of his tails to grab the spatula, while reaching for some blueberries with the other; all the while continuing to flip the pan with his hands.

"Well, Sonic and Knuckles woke me up when they left for a workout, and since I couldn't go back to sleep, I just decided to get up." He replied.

Rouge listened to this as she went to the cabinet and grabbed the last biscotti from the jar.

"Well then have a nice day!" she said as she prepared her breakfast. She added sugar, cream, honey, and a hint of bourbon to her cup of Sonic-Brand coffee, and sat down.

Down in the basement gym, Sonic, Knuckles and Blaze were working out. Sonic was using the treadmill at the maximum speed and incline, hardly breaking a sweat at all. Knuckles had finished doing reps with some dumbbells and had begun hitting the punching bag. Blaze was on the treadmill next to Sonic, though not going as fast or as uphill as he was. They had been doing this for about 50 minutes and decided to stop. The three headed back upstairs to get ready for the day.

 _I'm Silver the Hedgehog! The hero from the future today!_

 _You may be wondering what I'm doing here instead of...y'know, protecting my_

 _own time. Well let me sum it up for you: my world went to shit, I wandered into this era, I_

 _found love, and made some good friends! PLUS, there can NEVER be too many_

 _heroes, am I right?_

Meanwhile, Silver had just woken up and was sitting in bed watching the news. He saw Blaze come in and go straight to the bathroom. He smiled. He was so happy to be living in a time where everything was positive, and that he had made some friends and even gotten a girlfriend. Blaze finally came out of the bathroom after her shower and gave Silver a kiss on the cheek. (They had become girlfriend and boyfriend since they were introduced to each other in Sonic Colors. In order to be able to stay with Silver, Blaze retired as princess and brought the Sol Emeralds with her to this world). Silver turned off the TV, and got up. He smiled at his new girlfriend and said:

"I'm going for breakfast now. Want anything?"

"No thanks, I had a protein shake after my workout. Those have lots of calories." Blaze replied.

"Okay then." Silver said as he left their room.

Silver entered the kitchen where Tails and Rouge were talking at the table. Tails had his last bite on his fork, and was trying to mop the remaining strawberry syrup off his plate. He looked up and asked:

"Hi Silver! Want some pancakes?"

Silver scratched his head for a moment, and said:

"Um, thanks for the offer, but I'm allergic to blueberries." He then proceeded to stand by the door and open the fridge with his mind.

He began to make an omelet with his telekinesis, as Tails and Rouge watched in curiosity. Once the omelet was done, Silver sat down.

"Do we have any prunes?" he asked.

"I'm sure we do, but you'd better ask Amy if you can have some." Rouge replied.

"Yeah, she loves prunes just as much as she loves Sonic." Tails added.

"Ah well, then do we have any coffee left?" Silver asked.

"Sure. There's more in the coffee maker. Just hope I don't finish it." Rouge joked. Everyone laughed.

Then a deep voice started to speak: "Morning all."

Everyone looked towards the kitchen door. It was Shadow, who appeared to be in a better mood than he used to be. He grabbed a few of Tails' leftover pancakes, poured himself some orange juice and sat down. He began silently eating while looking at a newspaper. Rouge couldn't help but stare at him. She had recently developed a crush on Shadow, and thought he was really handsome. However, she was also slightly embarrassed to be in her pajamas in front of him. She thought it would be too hard to make a move, despite having worked with him many times, and having been his only friend for so many years. Soon Shadow closed the newspaper and glanced in Rouge's direction.

"Um, why are you staring at me?" He asked.

Rouge snapped out of her trance, and was embarrassed. She said:

"Oh, heh. I'd better get ready for the day. Gotta go!" as she quickly walked from the kitchen.

 _Shit! You screwed up in front of him! C'mon, you bitch!_ Rouge thought as she entered her room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3: A Beachside Get-Together

Chapter 3: A Get-Together at the Beach:

 _I'm Knuckles the Echidna! But they_

 _just call me Knuckles! Today's been as good as ANY day_

 _in this house, but I don't mean that as an insult! You'd think that_

 _since we're all super-fast characters, we'd be running around_

 _outside in this beautiful weather, but quite frankly...I'm pooped_

 _after that workout! So what else do you expect us Sonic characters_

 _to be doing? Why, sitting around and playing our own_

 _games, of course!_

Back in Team Heroes' room, Sonic and Knuckles were sitting in front of the TV, playing the Wii version of Sonic Unleashed. Sonic was controlling the Werehog as he played through the Dragon Road night stage, before a wave of enemies came out of the ground, and Sonic was rapidly shaking the Wii Remote and Nunchuk to punch them. (Sonic could do just about everything fast, not just running).

"D'aww, why can't _my_ gameplay be like this?!" Knuckles said with a groan, "It always has to be goddamn treasure hunting!"

"Well, you were _set_ to appear in this game, but you were cut from the final version." Sonic said, "And besides, you don't _always_ get treasure hunting! What about the team-based platforming?"

"That doesn't count!"

A large enemy called a Big Mother came out of the ground, and spit out a bunch of foes. The Werehog entered unleashed mode, and took him down with rapid punching combos.

"OH COME ON!" Knuckles shouted, as he saw this happen, "IT'S SO UNFAIR! _I_ DON'T GET TO DO THAT!? WHAT THE HELL!?"

Sonic gained access to the goal ring and got an S-rank.

"Ah, memories!" He grinned, "Probably the coolest gimmick those developers ever gave me."

Sonic then shut down the Wii and he and Knuckles left the room.

"C'mon. Let's see what Tails is doing." He suggested.

"Good. Enough of _that_ bullshit for one day." Knuckles replied.

 _My name is Rouge the Bat! Better known as the_

 _government agent Rouge! Ugh! I feel so awful! I woke up from_

 _a horrible nightmare, ate a stale biscotti for breakfast, and_

 _worst of all, I screwed up in front of Shadow yet again! Could_

 _this day get any worse?! ...Phew! Okay, calm down, Rouge!_

 _It never happened! Just, uh, do something to take your mind off of it!_

Meanwhile, Rouge was in her room. She was watching the shopping channel to try and get her mind off the "incident" earlier that day. Someone knocked on her door. It was Amy and Blaze, both wearing two-piece bikinis. Amy's was white, and Blaze's was violet-purple.

"Hi. Wanna come to the beach with us?" Amy asked.

Rouge tried to come up with an excuse.

"Uh, I don't know. I have, uh, things to do, and uh…" She began.

"C'mon. We were just thinking of getting everyone together and going to the beach. We'll play volleyball, we'll drink cocktails, we'll go swimming. What's not to like about _that_?" Amy asked.

"Oh, well, is Shadow coming?" Rouge asked, blushing nervously.

"No, he's not. He's on a GUN mission. Now will you please come?" Blaze pleaded.

Relieved that she wouldn't have to worry about Shadow, Rouge agreed. She then proceeded to shut her door and get ready.

 _My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails!_

 _As for me, I'm really digging this new mansion! It has a_

 _garage that can hold every plane I ever flew, while STILL_

 _having space for me to fart around in! And the house has just_

 _enough space for all of us to live here without fighting!_

 _What more could I possibly want?! Anywho, this morning,_

 _I felt the urge to buff up my machines again, so after a_

 _surprise awakening and the best breakfast I ever made,_

 _I made it my daily goal to do just that!_

In the garage, Tails was busy fixing his Tornado and talking to Sonic and Knuckles.

"...So then he goes, 'Hey look, a giant talking egg!', and man was I a dumbass to not take a photo of the look on Eggman's face!" He jeered.

Only Knuckles cracked up.

"Eh, I don't recall Eggman adopting any facial expressions during the entirety of that adventure." Sonic replied, "Come to think of it, _everyone_ was acting weird back then! They weren't speaking with emotion, and they were moving their faces and bodies as if they had a two-foot-long chili dog jammed up their asses!"

Then a familiar feminine voice came.

"Oh boys!"

The trio turned to see Amy and Blaze coming their way. Amy had a towel around her neck, a bag of various alcohols to make cocktails with, and a bag of suntan lotion and snacks. Blaze had a towel around her neck, a volleyball net, and a volleyball against her hip.

"Lemme guess. You want us to go to the beach with you guys?" Sonic asked knowingly.

"Well, I guess it _did_ look kinda' obvious, but yes."

"Well, we'd be _happy_ to go." Sonic said.

"Okay. Meet us at Emerald Coast." Amy replied.

"Oh, and be sure to spread the news to Silver." Blaze pointed out.

As the trio headed back to their bedroom to get ready, Knuckles asked:

"Why did you agree to it? She'll probably love on you the whole time! We all know it annoys you!"

"Well, she's finally over me now that we live in the same house, and she's much calmer around me too. _That's_ an improvement! Besides, and don't tell anyone this: I'm beginning to like her back." Sonic replied.

Knuckles and Tails looked at each other, shrugged, and continued getting ready.

After all the guys had gotten ready, they all piled into Sonic's personal car from All-Stars Racing.

"Crush 40, anyone?" Sonic asked, holding up a CD.

"Yeah!" Knuckles and Silver said in unison.

"Aww, but I wanted to listen to 'Blue Hedgehog Group'." Tails whined.

"Hey! I thought we said we wouldn't ever speak of that!" Sonic snapped back.

Before Sonic could insert the disc however, the daily weather repot came on, startling him into fumbling with it, before finally catching it.

"Good afternoon, I'm Omochao, giving you today's daily weather report. In the Emerald Coast region, the high today is 96 degrees. We're expecting nothing but clear skies and sunshine today, with a 0% percent chance of rain. However, there's still a slight chance of aggressive killer whales, so if one attacks, bolt for the docks and run like hell! That will be all." Omochao said.

The road consisted of hair-pin turns, loop-de-loops, and corkscrews, and passed through a cave, before finally running along Emerald Coast. After unpacking the car, Sonic, Tails, Silver and Knuckles set up a spot along the beach next to where the girls were. Sonic was whistling the Emerald Hill Zone theme while he set up a small charcoal then applied sunscreen to his exposed chest and arms, got out a surfboard, and he and Knuckles headed off to the water. (Despite his fear of water, Sonic was not afraid to surf). Tails was about to go for a swim, until he was stopped by a voice.

"Hey. Where did _you_ boys come from?"

Tails looked back. It was Rouge. She was sitting up on a beach-chair, wearing a hot pink two-piece bikini. The top had no straps, and had a white ring connecting the breast cups.

"Oh, Amy invited _us_ to come too." Tails replied.

Rouge nodded, lied back down and donned a pair of white horn-rimmed sunglasses with lenses the color of red wine. As this was happening, Silver was passing the conversation, carrying the volleyball net to a suitable spot, with Blaze walking alongside him. Blaze eyed the conversation not far away from them, taking notice of Rouge.

"If I catch you looking _anywhere_ below the neck, you're sleeping in the tub for a week!" She warned, speaking through gritted teeth and glaring at Silver, who gulped in response.

Sonic was surfing, wearing red swim trunks with white stripes and a gold buckle holding them on his waist. He grabbed the front end of his board and spun around as he jumped a wave, with Knuckles close behind, attempting to pass him. But Sonic won the race, and walked his board up the beach. He passed by the volleyball game, where Amy greeted him, asking if he wanted to join. Sonic, due to his developing attraction to her, agreed, and it was him and Amy against Blaze and Silver. Amy tossed the ball up, jumped after it, and whacked it full force at the opposing side with her hammer. Silver took Blaze in his arms and back-flipped out of the way, dodging the ball, which hit the ground really hard. Blaze's gold eyes were replaced with red hearts, as he safely put her down and went back to the court. Silver grew angry.

"Why the fuck did you serve like that!?"

"Uh, well…" Amy replied, embarrassed.

Silver interrupted: "It doesn't matter. Just don't do that again! And look! You hit it so hard, it popped!"

"...And of all days to forget the pump!" Amy sighed.

"Don't worry guys! We'll still have fun here! Besides, the dogs are ready!" Sonic comforted, running to the grill and turning it off.

Everyone gathered around, and took a hot dog.

"Uh, Sonic, are there any toppings for these?" Tails asked.

"Of course, the chili's right here!" Sonic replied, eagerly putting some on his and downing it in a single bite.

Tails and Knuckles rolled their eyes. Sonic's most favorite food was chili dogs, and he had brought the grill here just to make them. What they didn't like about it was that Sonic always ate a whole bunch of them, and they gave him horrible gas. Everyone shrugged, and reluctantly began to eat. Amy unfolded a table next to the grill and asked:

"Who wants a drink?"

"I'll have a dirty banana." Knuckles ordered.

"Uh, I'll just have some of the weakest you've got. Apparently, _I'm_ the one driving." Tails said, as he heard Sonic order two martinis. Despite her liking for alcohol, Rouge decided not to have any now.

 _I'll have a drink later. I don't want to already be drunk during my plan tonight._ She thought as she joined the party.

 _I'm Amy Rose! I'm cute and I'm full of energy!_

 _I don't think we could've picked a better day to come here!_

 _The high is 90 degrees, there are no clouds in sight, and_

 _the fruits that make the best alcoholic drinks are all in_

 _season! Shame that I'll probably end up letting loose a_

 _strong fart later! I love Sonic even more than soft-serve_

 _ice-cream, but even I dislike how obsessed he is with chili dogs!_

It was 2:00 in the afternoon. Amy waded into the water until she was about knee deep. Then she stared out at the splendid view off of Emerald Coast. The water's surface was shimmering in the afternoon sunlight. Sonic stepped into the water near her. He too began to stare out across the ocean. Then the silence was interrupted by Amy saying:

"Sure is a great view, isn't it?"

Sonic was startled, as it didn't look like she had seen him enter the water. He agreed. He shot a quick glance at her. His expression was between nervous and confident, as he inched a bit closer to her. After what felt like hours of silence, Amy said something Sonic never thought he'd hear her say:

"Y'know, about those many times before? I'm sorry I chased you and tried to force you to go out with me." Amy apologized.

Sonic answered with: "Well, _I_ apologize for always running away when you weren't doing me any harm."

Then an unexpected move was made. Amy took Sonic's hands in hers, (which she had done many times before), but this time he let her. Sonic then made up his mind. He pulled her in closer, and said:

"You know, you were right, I _am_ lucky to have you."

The two hedgehogs sank into a deep kiss in the water for about 60 seconds. Tails was swimming 100 yards away and caught a glimpse of them. In a quiet voice, he said:

"Way to go, Sonic."

Back on the beach, Knuckles was reading an issue of "Sonic the Comic" on a beach chair, occasionally putting his book down to stare at Rouge (who was sunbathing a few chairs down) through a pair of binoculars, before quickly putting it back up whenever she made any sort of movement.

"Alright, that's enough, Knux!" Amy scolded.

"Keep your voice down!" Knuckles whispered through gritted teeth.

"Well, it's time to go regardless!" Amy replied, "And besides, she's so obviously into Shadow! I've noticed that whenever he enters the room, she always sits with her body facing him and with her legs parted slightly."

"Oh." Knuckles replied, before glancing at Rouge, who appeared to not have been listening to the gossip.

"GUYS!" Amy shouted, prompting everyone to start hurrying, (as well as startling Silver into accidentally spitting some margarita onto Blaze as the two drank from the shared glass).

Everyone packed up and got into Sonic's and Amy's personal cars. In Sonic's car, Tails was driving, (since he'd had the least to drink), with Sonic next to him and Knuckles and Silver in the back. Amy and Blaze were in the front of her car, and Rouge was lying in the back, attempting to tan some more. When both cars pulled into the circular driveway, Rouge got up and removed her sunglasses, but was shocked to see that Shadow's personal motorcycle was back in its usual spot. She knew Shadow would probably see them come in, and he'd see her not looking quite decent. Rouge blushed, as she walked shyly into the house. Thankfully, Shadow was in his room taking a nap on top of his bed, so she was able to go to her room and change back into normal attire. Everyone else changed out of their swimwear after a fun lunch-party at the beach.


	4. Chapter 4: Rouge Makes Her Move

Chapter 4: Rouge Makes Her Move:

 _I'm Knuckles the Echidna! But they just_

 _call me Knuckles! That was some party we had earlier!_

 _If it were up to me, I would've extended it until after dark,_

 _but, eh, what the fuck? Despite the fact that almost everyone_

 _pigged out at the beach, we're all hungry now, so I figured now_

 _would be a perfect time to step into the limelight, and prepare my_

 _signature meal! Most households celebrate 'Taco Night', but THIS_

 _one cheers when I make steaks! Juicy, bone-in, as tough as me, and_

 _flavored with a secret rub passed down through my ancestors!_

It was 7:00pm. It was dinnertime. The sounds of Knuckles in the kitchen could be heard. He was preparing steaks for everyone. He had a pan in each hand, and was flipping them constantly to make sure each one was cooked perfectly, per request. Tails was hovering about two feet off the ground, trying to look at the thick pieces of meat and licking his lips in anticipation.

"Hey Tails. Could you go get Sonic? They're almost done!" Knuckles said.

Tails flew out of the kitchen and went to their bedroom, where Sonic was playing Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as himself, fighting against a Level 50 Mario amiibo on Final Destination.

"Yeah! Eat my sneakers, you big, fat, flabby, animal-abusing drug-addict! Who's the better mascot _now_?!" Sonic shouted, meteor-smashing Mario into the abyss by using his Up-B.

"Hey Sonic, it's almost time for dinner." He said.

"Yeah, sure, okay! Just gotta do this _one_ little thing here..." Sonic replied, knocking Mario off of the platform with a homing attack, and then using his down-aerial to send him into the pit.

After the match was over, Sonic paused the game, and headed to the kitchen, where everyone was gathered for dinner. Everyone was anxiously waiting for Knuckles to put the T-bone steaks, collard greens, mashed potatoes and dinner rolls on the table so they could serve themselves. All of them had growling stomachs, unable to look away from the food.

"Hey, where's Rouge?" Blaze asked.

Shadow proceeded to leave the kitchen.

"I'll get her." He said.

 _My name is Rouge the Bat! Better known as the_

 _government agent, Rouge! Well, I was right! I DID need to_

 _relax! I'm feeling much better now, and quite frankly, a little_

 _hungry! And with what happened this morning almost out of my mind,_

 _I don't feel like I'm gonna barf it back up this ti- Wait! Who's knocking?!_

Rouge was in her room watching Sonic X. There was a knock on her door. Rouge fluffed her ears up, and opened it. It was Shadow.

"Hey. It's time for dinner. Knuckles made steaks." He said.

Rouge hesitated for a moment. Her heart was beating hard. Her blue eyes were replaced with pink hearts. She said:

"Okay, I'm coming."

Shadow left. Rouge was awestruck for a moment, but snapped out of it and headed into the kitchen.

"Okay, who wanted medium-well?" Knuckles asked. "Right over here!" Tails said. "And the two rare ones?" Knuckles continued.

"That would be us." Blaze said, pointing to both herself and Rouge at once.

After everyone got a steak that was cooked at their level of choice, (and Knuckles finished cooking his until it was well-done) they all sat down. Conversations ensued as platters were passed around.

"Wow, Knuckles. What did you do to make these steaks so good?" Tails asked.

"Sorry, it's a secret." Knuckles said with a smirk.

After dinner, dessert consisted of a special dish called "Chaos Cake" served with ice cream. Everyone ate heartily that night. With bellies filled with food, everyone slumped to their rooms. Rouge volunteered to do the dishes as an excuse to be in the kitchen. Everyone else was in their rooms getting ready for bed. Rouge put on her usual sleepwear: a black spaghetti-strap nightgown covered in pink hearts, which came halfway down her thighs and showed a lot of her chest. After putting this on, she headed back to the kitchen and grabbed the two beer mugs of cherry-whiskey she had poured right before she did the dishes, knowing that it was Shadow's most favorite drink. Calmly and confidently walking down the hall, Rouge arrived at Shadow's room, and peeked in to make sure he was still up.

 _I'm Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate Life-Form!_

 _You're probably wondering why you haven't heard too much from_

 _me as of yet. See, I've actually been taking this time to better myself_

 _and become more likable to my peers...AND dealing with issues at work._

 _Why did I get the idea to do this? Because Sonic had the balls to invite me to live_

 _in this awesome house. That ALONE shows how much he respects me,_

 _despite all the shit I gave him over the years! Plus, I had already decided_

 _to give up on that petty rivalry since each time we fought, we always matched up_

 _perfectly and thus there was never a winner or a loser. I also heard today that the_

 _others had a beach-party without me! I may LOOK cranky and sour, but I DO_

 _know how to have fun, damn it!_

Shadow was up at his desk doing some GUN paperwork. He paid no attention to Rouge, as she entered casually.

 _C'mon, you can do it. Make the move!_ She thought.

After a deep breath, she moved in closer and said:

"Hi. Uh, want some whiskey?"

Shadow accepted the glass without a word. Then Rouge slid between his legs, resting her head on the patch of white fur covering his chest. One of the straps on her nightgown fell off her shoulder. Shadow got a confused look on his face. Rouge took a sip of her own whiskey glass, and after briefly staring at the life-sized poster of Shadow in his self-titled game on the wall, she started to talk.

"So! What's up?" She calmly asked.

"Look Rouge. Whatever you're doing, I don't have time for it. I've got work to take care of and…"

Rouge interrupted him: "Oh come on. It's not due for another month. _I_ usually put it off until the last week. Remember how I said that with you it's always business?"

Shadow looked down at her. Part of him wanted to stop being serious all the time, since he _had_ become at peace with his past. The whiskey slowly began to intoxicate him, as he had finished the glass. Rouge leaned up and said:

"Shadow, _this_ is how I've always felt about you."

She then leaned in further and kissed the black hedgehog right on the mouth. Shadow, who was not completely drunk yet, partially wanted to push away, but he didn't. Rouge had infatuated him.


	5. Chapter 5: Return of the Doctor

Chapter 5: Return of the Doctor:

An explosion woke Team Heroes up from their sleep at around 6:00am.

"What the hell was _that_?" Sonic asked, having been sent flying out of his bed in surprise.

The trio gathered around their window to see if they could see what had happened. They could see a giant robot with a long tail, a drill for a hand and a rapid-fire blaster for the other. Dr. Eggman had rebuilt the Egg Dragoon, and was leading a large army of Egg Pawns. There were also two smaller versions of the Egg Dragoon hovering alongside him. Amidst the chaos, they could hear crowds of people screaming and a few sirens. Also, standing out among the early-morning mist was a white spotlight that was blacked out in the middle, with the blacked-out part being shaped like Sonic's head.

"Damn it. Why doesn't he ever take a vacation or something?" Knuckles groaned.

"Well we all knew he'd return _eventually_ , even though we never heard from him for years." Tails said.

Sonic took out a small chest hidden in his dresser, and took out all seven Chaos Emeralds (in case the situation demanded it).

"Quick! To the Tornado!" He ordered.

The trio hurried down the hallway, and bumped into Amy (who had also been woken up by the explosion). They all landed on their butts and the two hedgehogs locked eyes for a few seconds.

"Guys, snap out of it! We gotta hurry!" Knuckles shouted.

The four of them got up and ran to inform everyone else.

 _I am Blaze the Cat! The former princess of the Sol Dimension!_

 _To be perfectly honest, I seriously NEVER thought I would love stepping down_

 _from royalty as much as I do now! No legislature, no worrying about my public image,_

 _and pretty much no cares at all! Not to mention, this house could be comparable to a_

 _palace anyway, so I don't feel TOO out of place. And living in close proximity to my_

 _new friends and boyfriend from this dimension only improves the experience! ...Yeah, I_

 _don't think I'm EVER going back! Anyway, yesterday was a blast, and I wonder what_

 _exciting events will transpire TODAY!_

Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze were awake in bed. Neither of them seemed to notice the explosion, as they were too lost in an episode of "The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". Blaze was resting her head on Silver's chest as they watched the show. She then sat up and shot a fireball at the fireplace, lighting it. After warming the room up, she assumed her previous position. A few minutes later, Tails burst into the room.

"Guys! Eggman is rampaging around town! We gotta go!" He shouted.

The couple quickly got up, donned their usual clothes and hurried out.

 _I'm Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate Life-Form!_

 _Yaaaawwwwnnn! I don't think I've ever slept better in my entire_

 _damn life! ...Yes, artificial beings still need rest! I guess it's all thanks_

 _to Rouge, but it's not in vain. The minute she walked into my room last night,_

 _something clicked. I felt a sense of compassion, love, and most importantly,_

 _happiness. I hadn't felt any of those since before Maria's death! And alongside_

 _that, I feel like I have something more to live for besides keeping my promise to her._

 _Yup, this will DEFINITELY be a catalyst in helping my improve upon myself!_

In Shadow's room, he and Rouge were lying under the covers on their backs. They both gave out a big sigh.

"That whiskey must've _really_ kicked in!" Rouge said.

Shadow said nothing.

 _Though she forced me to do this, I have to admit, that felt awesome as hell._ He thought.

After a few minutes, Amy barged into the room.

"Guys, get up! We need to stop Eggman again!" She yelled.

Rouge sat up, in her usual nightgown.

"Ya seriously couldn't have picked a better time? I'm not even wearing a bra!" She said, pointing to the part of her chest her nightgown was exposing.

Amy rolled her eyes. "You _never_ wear those, dumbass! Now hurry up!" She yelled.

Amy left the room, and Rouge got up.

 _Well, that honestly seemed like a PERFECTLY good excuse._ She thought aloud.

Rouge turned to Shadow, who was slowly getting up.

"Well, I'd best be off. I enjoyed the night. Later!" She said as she left the room.

Shadow sat up, watching her leave. For the first time in many years, a smile appeared on his face.

Everyone met up outside the house. They looked at the town of City Escape that lied just a few miles away from their current location.

"Is everyone ready to scramble some Eggman?" Sonic asked.

" _More_ like serve him sunny-side-up!" Knuckles replied with a cocky smirk.

Tails pulled his Tornado into the driveway.

"All set, Sonic!" He said with a thumbs-up.

Everyone hopped onto the plane, except for Silver and Rouge, who chose to fly alongside them. The view was splendid as they all flew above the city. Within 15 minutes, they had finally sighted Dr. Eggman's robot army.


	6. Chapter 6: Man Vs Animal

Chapter 6: A Battle Between Man and Animal:

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!_

 _After a long hiatus, it looks like Dr. Eggman's_

 _back! Can't say we weren't expecting this, but_

 _we never would've guessed that he'd reappear_

 _when he did! As the guy who constantly foils his plans,_

 _you'd think I'd be pretty annoyed at this, but personally,_

 _I find taking out threats to be fun! In fact, I'm legitimately_

 _looking FORWARD to what he has up his sleeve this time!_

 _Hopefully it's a challenge!_

Tails landed the plane on top of a building and hid it behind a billboard.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked.

" _I_ say we do a sneak attack on them, and take them by surprise." Sonic suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"OK," Sonic started, "We'll split up! Some of us take on the army, and the rest of us will take on Eggman."

The team split up. Amy, Rouge, Tails and Blaze snuck behind the massive army of Egg Pawns and plotted their attack. Everyone else left to take on the three Egg Dragoons. The army stopped. Eggman opened the cockpit of his intimidating robot.

"Now, now everyone," he said, fingering his long mustache, "Don't panic. If you bring me Shadow the Hedgehog, nobody gets hurt, and your city will not get leveled."

"What do you want with _him_?!" A random person shouted.

"I'm planning to rebuild my Death Egg, and I want his Chaos powers to fuel it. Now time is of the esscence, so _get him_!" Eggman sternly replied.

Just as this was happening, Sonic was hopping across some buildings, quickly and quietly.

 _Okay, now's the time!_ He thought, as he jumped onto the building closest to Dr. Eggman's mech.

The plan was to attack Eggman while his cockpit was open, and then everyone else would begin attacking afterwards. Sonic took a deep breath and jumped high into the air. He then curled into a ball, and zoomed towards the overweight scientist at mach speed.

"OW!" Eggman screamed as he was hit right in his plump belly and knocked backwards, barely regaining balance before he fell off his Dragoon.

" _Well_. Long time no see, Baldy McNosehair!" Sonic yelled, landing on the front of the mech.

"Ugh, not _you_ again you spiny little bastard!" Eggman yelled back.

"But on a serious note, I'm not letting you kidnap _anyone_ , fatass!" Sonic continued.

"I'll get fat from eating your black heart, hedgehog!" Eggman replied, a fist balled up.

Before Sonic could do anything else, the two smaller Egg Dragoons started blasting him. He quickly jumped away, but the two robots kept blasting the spot where he just was, unaware that he had jumped at the last second.

"NO YOU IDIOTS! THE PESKY BLUE HEDGEHOG GOT AWAY! DO I _LOOK_ LIKE HIM TO YOU!?" Eggman yelled.

But it was too late. The two robots had already destroyed the large Egg Dragoon, which exploded, sending Eggman (still in his Egg Mobile) hurtling into the horizon. Sonic stuck his landing on the asphault.

"Heh! So long, dick-nose!" He taunted, facing his rear in the direction that Eggman had flown off in and slapping it.

The smaller mechs opened their cockpits.

"I think we need to work on our aiming better." A familiar-looking enemy said.

It was Cubot. He and Orbot were Dr. Eggman's henchmen, and they each were piloting a smaller version of the Egg Dragoon.

"Gee, you guys too? Well, long time no see as well! _That's_ a new voice!" Sonic said.

"His voice chip is stuck on 'drunk' at the moment," Orbot stated, "But anyway, SAY YOUR PRAYERS!"

Sonic was quickly backed up by Silver, Knuckles and Shadow.

"Oh yeah? Well, _we've_ got ourselves some backup too!" Orbot taunted, pointing to the large army of Egg Pawns behind them.

The group of four got into a fighting stance. The smaller mechs behind the two minions began to charge. Suddenly, a flaming cyclone was in view, sending many Egg Pawns flying. This was followed by a few explosions of golden rings. Amidst the chaos, Amy could be seen repeatedly jumping into the air and creating shockwaves with her hammer. Orbot and Cubot looked nervously behind them, watching as the army was quickly vanishing. Once all the robots were broken, Tails, Rouge, Amy and Blaze joined them. Then a fight ensued.

 _My name is Cream the Rabbit! Please call me Cream!_

 _It sure looks like a beautiful morning outside today! And what better_

 _way to spend it than taking a walk with my faithful pet 'Cheese'? Most people_

 _usually spend their beautiful mornings walking out in nature, but I'm more of a_

 _city girl! I did hear some questionable noises along Main Street earlier, but I should be_

 _able to avoid the commotion, right?_

Meanwhile, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao were going for a walk down one of the streets nearby. They happened to come around a corner and see the fight going on.

"Yikes!" Cream yelped, trembling and eyeing the massive robot.

Cheese quickly flew over and rammed Cubot's Egg Dragoon. This hardly dealt any damage at all, but alerted Cubot into quickly noticing them and attempting to shoot and chase after them. Just as he was gaining on Cream and Cheese, Tails saw this and quickly threw a ring bomb at him. He then proceeded to dodge the drill attack that was aimed at him and fly Cream to safety. They landed safely on top of a building.

"Thanks, Tai- Oh!" Cream began, only to realize that Tails had already left to aid his friends.

Cream's eyes were replaced with hearts as she watched him fly back to the ground.

Back in the fight scene, Sonic was running along the side of a building, while Orbot was constantly blasting him.

 _Damn! Why won't he give up already!?_ Sonic thought.

Sonic eventually reached the top of the skyscraper, swung off the tip and kicked Orbot's cockpit. He then sprinted back down, but the robotic minion was persistent. It chased him back onto the ground, and was gaining on him. Then the robot suddenly swerved away. Sonic screeched to a halt as he saw Knuckles swing the mech around by its long scorpion-like tail and then throw it into a building. Across the street, Blaze was dodging Cubot's attacks. She proceeded to do a fire spin and ram him, but this had no effect.

"Heh heh heh. Looks like flames are useless against _this_ bad boy." He taunted.

Blaze panicked. She proceeded to make large jumps to evade his onslaught, but was soon cornered.

"Here, kitty kitty!" Cubot continued to taunt.

"IT'S NO USE!" A voice called, attracting both of their attention.

A bunch of broken Egg Pawns began hurtling at Cubot, damaging his mech. He turned around. It was Silver using his telekinesis to pick up the destroyed mechs and throw them. He then used all his strength to lift Cubot's Dragoon and hurl it at Orbot's. With both minions weakened, all they needed was a final blow to finish them off. Shadow stepped out, and took out a Chaos Emerald. He used Chaos Control to stop time, and then used Chaos Blast to send the two damaged mechs flying into the horizon.

"Hmph. Try to use _me_ as a power source? I think not!" He said.

Everyone wiped the sweat from their foreheads, dusted themselves off, and headed back to the Tornado.


	7. Chapter 7: Date Preparations

Chapter 7: Date Preparations:

 _My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails!_

 _Well, that battle with Eggman the other day was as fun as ever,_

 _but all fun must come to an end, right? Besides, it also gives us some_

 _time to do what we want to do rather than what we have to. In this case,_

 _I'm buffing Sonic's abilities so he can be more versatile during our_

 _future endeavors! And so far, the results are salient!_

It had been over a month since Eggman last attacked the city. Everyone was going about their usual business. A knock on the front door happened. Amy went to answer it. It was Cream and Cheese.

"Hi. What's up?" She asked.

"Um, I'd like to speak to Mr. Tails please?" Cream asked timidly.

"Ok, I'll get him. He's probably off with Sonic. _Christ_ knows how much time they spend together." Amy replied.

She found Tails and Sonic in the backyard, with Sonic about chest deep in the swimming pool with a timid expression on his face. Tails was teaching him how to swim, and get over his fear of water.

"OK, now I'll teach you the breast stroke." He said from the edge of the pool.

Amy saw this.

"Tails! Just what the fuck are you doing to Sonic!? You know how he is with water!" She yelled.

Tails could not come up with an excuse.

"Well anyways, Cream wants to talk to you. She's at the front door. And by the way, if Sonic drowns, I'll beat your ass so hard, it won't fit into those trunks!" Amy said.

With a gulp, Tails took a quick glance at Sonic, who was doing the breast stroke very well.

"Uh, well today's lesson is over." He said.

He then proceeded to head for the front door. Sonic climbed out of the pool. Amy grabbed his towel off the beach-chair and he accepted it. While he was drying off, Amy kissed him on the cheek. Sonic smiled back, and left.

Tails appeared by the door, and Cream's heart began beating hard within her chest.

"Um, hi, I just wanted to thank you for saving me a while back." She said shyly.

Trying not to look like a fool, Tails said, "Oh, it was nothing."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Cream said, "Well, bye for now."

She then flapped her ears and flew off. Tails smiled. For once in his life, he had found someone he had feelings for. Tails then proceeded to go back to Team Heroes' room.

He came in to find the room full of steam from the shower that Sonic had just taken, and Sonic sitting on his bunk with a towel wrapped around himself. As soon as he saw Tails enter the room, he started to speak.

"So, as you two are aware, Amy and I have been in a relationship for a while now, and now I am planning to get more serious when we go on our date tonight." He said.

Tails and Knuckles nodded.

"But I don't quite know what to do to make this good. Can you guys help me out?" Sonic continued.

Tails and Knuckles nodded again.

"Well, first you need to get a nice suit to wear for the date." Tails suggested.

"You also need plenty of rings, so you can pay for the whole thing. For every date, the man must do all the paying." Knuckles added.

"And the most important part: Where you're going to take her. I can recommend some places." Tails said.

"Nah, I've already figured _that_ part out. I found a restaurant called "Café Chili". There's over 100 variations of the chili dog served there!" Sonic replied, licking his lips.

Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Look, Amy doesn't like chili dogs as much as you do, so you need to go somewhere she'll enjoy too." He said.

Sonic nodded, though his face showed disappointment.

 _I'm Amy Rose! I'm cute and I'm full of energy!_

 _Part of me still thinks I'm dreaming! Sonic actually,_

 _legitimately reciprocated my feelings! I feel like I'm about_

 _to faint! I guess all it took was a little self-control to keep him_

 _from running away, huh? Anyways, we've already agreed on a_

 _formal date, and I want it to be the most memorable of them all!_

 _And to do that, I'll need the perfect dress!_

Meanwhile, Amy and Blaze were shopping at the Station Square Mall. They were in a store called "The Dress Diaries", looking for a dress for Amy to wear for that night's date.

"I honestly don't know why _I_ had to come. This is _your_ date, not mine." Blaze complained.

"Well, Sonic said this date would be more special than the others, and I want to look extra good for it. _Plus_ , I'll need a _girl's_ advice to determine if the dress looks good." Amy countered.

"Well anyways. _Here's_ one. It looks perfect." Blaze said, pointing to a dress on a manikin.

It was black and strapless with gold sequins on the top rim. It came down to the knees and showed half of the chest. Amy looked at it, and said:

"Yeah, _that's_ more of a _Rouge_ dress. And besides, where the hell am I gonna get the boobs for it _anyway_?"

"Um, you could get them enlarged?" Blaze suggested.

"Oh, shut the hell up. No way am I doing that." Amy replied, "Though to be honest, I do _sometimes_ wish I could wear certain things. I try something on, and I don't like how it looks, but then I see _Rouge_ try it on, and she looks _fabulous_."

"Well, lucky for us, a lot of the time, there are clothes that not only work on many body-types, but also look good." Blaze said in agreement.

After a few hours, Amy stepped out of a fitting room wearing a sea-foam-green dress. It was similar to her usual dress, but it was longer. Blaze was tearing up.

"Oh, you look great!" She commented.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Really." Blaze replied.

The two girls paid for their items and left the mall.


	8. Chapter 8: A Night to Remember

Chapter 8: A Night to Remember:

 _I'm Knuckles the Echidna, but they call me Knuckles!_

 _Right now is probably one of the happiest times of my life! Seriously,_

 _one of the biggest honors anyone could ever have is being the wingman_

 _for their longtime friend! ...Or in MY case, the co-wingman. Thanks to_

 _our help, Sonic should have no problem on his date tonight...unless_

 _the suit we gave him isn't perfect!_

It was 6:30pm. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were in their room. They were helping Sonic get his suit on for the date. When it was finally on, Sonic started scratching with his foot.

"Oog, this suit is so damn itchy. I've never worn clothes before." Sonic commented, ducking down and scratching the area behind his ears with a foot.

"Well, it looks good. _That's_ the _important_ part." Tails pointed out, standing up from the bed and applying various alterations to the suit.

"If you say so…" Sonic replied.

At 7:00, Sonic made his way to Amy's room, and knocked on the door. Amy opened it, wearing the dress she had bought earlier. Sonic thought she looked absolutely stunning. Their tender moment was interrupted by Shadow, who was passing by, sipping a glass of champagne.

"Where are you two going?" He asked calmly.

"We're going on a date!" Amy replied.

"Good to hear. Have fun." Shadow replied, walking away.

Sonic then proceeded to escort Amy to his car. As they left, Tails was at the door, watching them.

"Good luck!" He said.

The drive lasted for a good half-hour down Speed Highway. The couple finally arrived at "Le Chao Bistro". A white Chao with a black bowtie and a brown mustache led the two hedgehogs to a table. Sonic helped Amy into her chair and then got into his own.

 _My name is Rouge the Bat! Better known as the_

 _government agent, Rouge! Ever since that last battle with_

 _Eggman, life's been pretty damn peaceful! Like Tails established earlier,_

 _this allows us to spend more time on what we like to do for fun!_

 _And in my case, I like to tan! No, not on a bed, or with that shitty_

 _spray, but via natural sunlight! Oddly though, my favorite time of day to tan is_

 _around sunset. The evening rays won't give me sunburn or skin-cancer, and_

 _for some reason, make my complexion more rich! And to seal the deal,_

 _the lighting makes me look tan before the tanning session even begins!_

 _Needless to say, I'm enjoying myself - coupled with the fact that I've_

 _been laying out here for hours totally uninterrupted!_

Meanwhile, Shadow stepped out into the backyard to look at the sunset. The sky was fiery orange as the last hours of sunlight were passing. Shadow looked around, and his heart tingled a little. He caught sight of Rouge lying in one of the beach-chairs by the pool, soaking up the last of the sun before the sky completely got dark. She was wearing her usual swimwear: a hot pink two-piece bikini with no straps and a white ring connecting the breast cups. He casually walked by, took a deep breath, and said:

"Sure is a great sunset today, isn't it?"

Rouge removed her sunglasses and looked up, her heart beating very hard.

"Damn right." She replied.

Shadow then sat a few chairs away from her, and finished his champagne glass.

"But…it's not the _most_ beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said, glancing at Rouge.

Rouge's heart started beating harder.

"Well, then what would that be?" She asked in anticipation.

Shadow paused for a few moments. He really wanted to start this relationship. He wanted to be truly happy.

"Rouge, I don't know any other way to say this, but…I love you." He said.

Rouge was awestruck for a moment. Now she knew he _did_ like her back.

"Come closer and say that again." She cooed.

Shadow casually walked over and picked her up in his arms like a baby. They sank into a deep kiss. In the silence of the outdoors that night, you could hear Rouge's heart beating rapidly. Then Shadow, still holding her, removed his shoes and (without warning) jumped into the pool. Rouge let out a high-pitched scream as they jumped. Both came up at the surface, laughing very hard. Shadow himself had not laughed in many years, and this felt amazing to him.

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Hoo boy! I know this sounds_

 _ridiculous, but going on a very important date with someone who you_

 _started liking fairly recently may just be more stressful than stopping_

 _Eggman! At least nothing has gone wrong, and I'm still very grateful_

 _for the pointers that Tails and Knuckles gave me! I gotta say, having_

 _such great friends like those two is awesome in situations like this!_

Back at the restaurant, Sonic and Amy were still talking. The entire meal had passed, and the couple was waiting for the check. While they were waiting, Sonic thought it would be a good opportunity to enact his plan.

"Uh, Amy? We've been dating for a long time now, and well, I've enjoyed that." Sonic started.

"Yes?" Amy replied.

"Well, now that we're here together, I just have _one question_ :" Sonic said.

He then got out of his chair, stood in front of Amy, and got down on one knee. He reached in the pocket of his sport coat, pulled out a tiny black leather case, and flipped it open, revealing a silver ring with an emerald on it. Sonic then asked the question that Amy had asked him years back:

"Will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9: Romance and Robots

Chapter 9: Romance and Robots:

Sonic was still kneeling in front of Amy at the restaurant, his ears perked up in hopeful anticipation. Amy was stunned. Her eyes started to become shaky with tears. She could not believe what was happening. Finally, she mustered up the nerve to speak.

"Yes. Yes I _will_!" She finally said.

Sonic was struck. His heart was beating rapidly inside his hairless chest. His face lit up, and still on his knees, he immediately swept Amy off her feet, and the new couple sank into a deep kiss. But their moment of love was shattered as suddenly, a robot with eight long spider-like legs broke through the wall of Le Chao Bistro. Sonic got into a fighting stance, standing in front of the shocked Amy. The cockpit of the robot opened, and Dr. Eggman stood up. Just as this happened, a crew of news reporters burst into the restaurant and began filming the action.

 _My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails!_

 _With almost everyone out for the night, Knuckles and I decided to_

 _go out for dinner! And not just ANY dinner! We both agreed that we'd_

 _intentionally fuck with Sonic and eat his favorite food without him! Ha ha!_

 _He may be my best friend, but I'm sure EVERYONE has fucked with their_

 _bestie at least ONCE before, am I right? Anyways, boy are we tired...and a little_

 _heartburnt. I think we both ate too many dogs! See, we ordered 12, which_

 _is the number we usually get when Sonic is with us, but instead of dividing_

 _them up into thirds, we did halves! ...But enough about dinner! Time_

 _to see what's on tonight!_

Tails and Knuckles arrived back home. With a sigh, Tails said:

"As much as I'm happy for Sonic's relationship, it just doesn't feel the same going out for chili dogs without him."

Knuckles nodded.

As they headed to their room, they looked through the glass door leading out to the now dark backyard. They stopped because they could hear noises. Tails stepped outside and flipped a switch. The swimming pool lights and the lights in the garden lit up, and now they could see what they were hearing. Shadow was chasing Rouge around in the swimming pool. Rouge tried to swim to the deep end, but Shadow was too fast, and grabbed her. Rouge let out a yelp as the black hedgehog pulled her in close. The two were laughing as they were horsing around the pool, splashing and having a good time.

"I'll never understand love." Tails sighed, walking off.

"Now just what the hell are you two doing?!" Knuckles asked the couple.

"Oh, just going for a little swim…WHOA!" Rouge replied, just as Shadow swam up beneath her and picked her up on his shoulders.

He dropped her back in the water, and she popped back up, knocking him into the water as she jumped onto him and kissed him. Knuckles rolled his eyes and left. He and Tails retired to their bedroom, and turned on the TV to watch Sonic Underground. But right after the opening theme, the program stopped and a news flash appeared on the screen.

"WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM TO GIVE YOU SOME BREAKING NEWS!" The TV announcer yelled.

Then the screen showed the massive dining area of a restaurant with a big hole in the wall, and a giant spider robot standing in front of the hole. Omochao flew onto the screen holding a microphone.

"Good Evening, I'm Omochao. In tonight's news, we find that Eggman is up to no good again. We see that he's attacked Le Chao Bistro…and look here! Sonic the Hedgehog is on the scene! He's looking pretty snazzy there too!" He quipped.

The camera zoomed in on Sonic and Amy, who were right by their dinner table. Tails and Knuckles could see the engagement ring on Amy's finger.

"Oh my god! He…he proposed?" Tails asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! Way to go, Sonic!" Knuckles shouted.

The camera focused back on Omochao.

"Well, that's all we can say at the moment. Stay tuned." He said.

 _I am Doctor Eggman! The greatest genius who ever lived!_

 _Sonic may have handed by an ass-whooping about a month ago,_

 _but right now...I'M BA-ACK! And this time, with a burning vengeance!_

 _I'll make sure that hedgehog deeply regrets making an absolute fool_

 _of me, all the while laying waste to whatever special occasion he is_

 _participating in, and beating the ever-living shit out of him in front of_

 _hundreds of his fans! Mwahahahahah!_

Eggman was standing up in the cockpit of his robot.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _Sonic_! Out on a date, now are we? Well now!" He taunted, coolly flipping down his sunglasses to reveal a pair of sunken eyes with very light gray irises.

Then Orbot and Cubot flew in via their _own_ personal Egg Mobiles and each activated a set of spidery legs too.

"Hey look! It's a giant talking egg!" Sonic said back.

"Um, I think you already said that one." Amy replied.

"Silence! I am Dr. Eggman! The greatest evil scientist in all the world!" Eggman replied.

"... _That_ line's been said too." Amy remarked.

"Haha, some bragging rights. You'd think the world's greatest evil scientist would design better robots! Seriously though, first the Egg Dragoon, and now a tarantula on steroids?" Sonic taunted back.

"Good. Something that hasn't been said." Amy added.

"...Wait, you keep records of all my one-liners?" Sonic asked, still in a fighting stance as he looked at his new fiancé.

Eggman then sat back down and lifted up a claw-tipped arm from his robot.

"Nope. Say hello to the Egg Widow!" He replied, reaching the arm down towards Sonic with a grin, "Now without further adieu, I shall grind you into a blue hamburger! Prepare to be going home in a box!"

Sonic dodged the arm, which continued to chase him around the room. He looped around toward Eggman, and more of the arms lifted up. Multiple arms attempted to grab him, but he was too fast, and the arms tangled, and Eggman's mech tripped over itself. The four legs that had tangled broke off, and Eggman let out a furious growl as smoke blew from his ears.

"Heh heh, I guess even someone with an IQ of 300 is considered an idiot!" Sonic taunted, before Orbot snuck up behind him and grabbed him with a robotic arm, tightening its grip by the seconds.

Eggman cackled as this happened.

"Thanks Orbot. I really needed someone to put a cork in that rude mouth. His remarks really hurt my feelings. Anyways, _this_ is for humiliating me back in the city!" He gloated.

Amy was scared now. Her new fiancé, who she had only had for a couple of minutes, was on the brink of death. She proceeded to jump high in the air and thrust her hammer down. As she fell towards the unsuspecting mech, the hammer was gaining force, and damaged it severely, knocking Sonic out of its grasp. Sonic then proceeded to begin charging a spin-dash. Amy came up behind him with her hammer, and began whacking the blue concussive ball at the spidery robots, damaging them in the process. The force broke the glass on Eggman's cockpit **.** Sonic took the opportunity to Homing Attack him while he was exposed. Eggman was knocked unconscious, his head bleeding all over the interior of the cockpit. As he fell, his limp hand flopped onto the eject button with enough force to cause the Egg Mobile to enter eject mode. Eggman's out cold bleeding body was launched into the horizon with it.

"Wow! Look at that! Sonic has knocked out Eggman! This is surely a night to remember!" Omochao said.

After a few midair backflips, Sonic landed on the ground and dusted himself off. Amy ran up and hugged him. Sonic was waving to the crowd and cameras that were all looking at him. Orbot and Cubot got up, and they realized that their boss had been defeated. The two minions gulped, abandoned their mechs and flew into the horizon as well.

It was midnight as Sonic and Amy arrived home. Tails and Knuckles had been up waiting for them by the front door. When the couple came in, they were welcomed.

"Congratulations, Sonic." Tails praised.

Sonic did a hearty fist-bump with Knuckles, before going to Tails.

"Um, if it's OK with you, I'm going to sleep with Amy tonight." He said.

"I understand. See you tomorrow!" Tails said waving.

Later on, Sonic lay on the bed on his back, not wearing his shoes. Shortly later, Amy came out from _her_ turn in the bathroom wearing red silk pajamas. She snuggled up next to her new fiancé.

"Tonight was amazing. I honestly don't know what to say." She said.

"Well, I knew you were the one for me, the minute we moved into this house. If I had just stopped running away from you, I probably would've felt it." Sonic replied.

The now engaged couple sank into a deep kiss.

 _I'm Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate Life-Form!_

 _I think it's safe to say that this is officially the best moment in my_

 _entire life so far! I've never felt so euphoric - not even during my times_

 _with Maria, or the time when I finally regained my memories (though the_

 _latter time was ruined by me having to traverse countless drab_

 _areas with confusing structure and fighting out-of-place enemies_

 _just to find out what the hell was going on in the first place)! I don't_

 _want this feeling to end! And I absolutely want to cherish this new_

 _relationship!_

Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge had finally gotten out of the pool and calmed down. They walked to Rouge's room and dried off. Rouge changed into her usual nightgown. She and Shadow then proceeded to make out and plop onto the bed. Their relationship had finally begun, and was off to a great start.

Across the hall, Silver woke up to the sounds from Rouge's room.

"Ugh, come on." He groaned.

Blaze said nothing, save for a yawn.

Thankfully, the couple was tired enough to sleep through it, so they assumed their previous position.


	10. Chapter 10: Two Days Later

Chapter 10: Two Days Later:

 _I'm Dr. Eggman! The (cough) greatest scientist in (wheeze) all the world!_

 _(choke) (gasp) I-I can't believe that...ugh...Sonic bested me again! Brrr...every time I_

 _seemingly succeed in killing him, he (hack) (cough)...ACHOO! He always gets saved_

 _in some way! Urrf! Oog! ...I-I need to get my revenge! (sputter) SOMEHOW!_

High on a cold and snowy mountain in Ice Cap Zone were the remains of Dr. Eggman, his robot minions and their personal Egg Mobiles. The breeze was strong and cold, and pneumonia and altitude sickness were inevitable. Eggman, (who had a puddle of blood around his head from the large gashes he had there) weakly got up onto his hands and knees, shivering hard. Orbot and Cubot were on either side of him, shut down and frozen in blocks of ice.

"Ooh…th-that…f-f-fucking …hedge…h-h-hog." He said.

{A brief flashback spontaneously passed through Eggman's mind, showing him and his wrecked pod flying high up into the sky, (while slowly regaining his consciousness) before suddenly coming to a stop and falling straight down towards the top of the mountain. Upon impact, the doctor was knocked out of his Egg Mobile, and proceeded to uncontrollably bounce down the mountain, (letting out an obscenely loud belch each time he did so), before finally stopping on a ledge as his small head crashed into it.}

Seeing this flashback caused him to grab his head in agony with a blood-curdling scream. Not only was he upset that he had lost against Sonic yet again, but he was in severe pain from the two gaping wounds on his head that he had received from both Sonic's homing attack, and upon landing on the mountain. Moaning in pain, Eggman proceeded to vomit uncontrollably, a mixture of food, black bile, and blood spewing out. Too weak to keep himself propped up on his hands and knees any longer, he collapsed into the discolored snow again.

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedeghog!_

 _Hot damn, this has gotta be the happiest day_

 _of my life! I just started my first relationship in_

 _years, and it's already shaping up to be WAY_

 _stronger than my LAST one! I guess all it took was_

 _the desire for a break from adventuring to let me finally_

 _settle down!_

Sonic woke up. He looked over at his sleeping fiancé. He felt so lucky. Sunlight was shining through the windows. Sonic got up and stretched. He then proceeded to go get ready. With an ear-to-ear smile on his face, he headed to the kitchen, and to his surprise, found Tails and Knuckles there too, eating toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs. They saw him enter and sit down with them, still smiling.

"Uh, Sonic, you're starting to creep me out. What happened?" Knuckles said.

Sonic didn't answer. Tails snapped his fingers in his face, and he snapped out of it.

"Now, as I was saying. What happened?" Knuckles asked.

Once again, Sonic's face was split apart with a smile.

"Oh nothing. I just feel as if I'm flying and it's impossible to bring me down. It's almost like nothing can hurt me." He said.

Tails and Knuckles shrugged, as they watched their friend get up and start picking a cereal from the pantry.

"Dammit! We're all out of 'Sonic Bunches of Oats'! Hmmm...which one should I have today? 'Rouge Krispies'? 'Lucky Charmy Bees'? 'Special Chaos'? Wait, 'Raisin Eggman'?! I thought we said we weren't gonna buy this!" Sonic said.

 _My name is Rouge the Bat! Better known as_

 _the government agent Rouge! I don't think I've ever felt_

 _so euphoric before! For years I've dreamed of getting with_

 _Shadow the Hedgehog, and just last night, it came true! To_

 _this minute, I'm STILL in disbelief about the whole thing! At_

 _the moment, I couldn't give two fucks about anything else right_

 _now, though admittedly I do have one concern: what could_

 _Shadow be thinking about this?_

Meanwhile, Rouge and Shadow were lying in her bed. They had been cuddling all night, soundly sleeping. The sunlight shining in through the skylight woke them up. Shadow let out a yawn and stretched out after assuming the same position for over eight hours. He and Rouge sank into a deep kiss, but before they could do anything more, Silver opened the door. Rouge noticed this, and quickly pulled the strap of her nightgown back onto her shoulder and covered the part of her chest it was exposing with the blankets.

"Fuck, Silver! You scared me!" She said.

"Uh, I'm sorry if you're in the middle of something and I'm intruding, but I just have one request:" Silver started, "I know you guys are serious now, but could you keep it down? It's waking us up over there." He finished, thumbing to the door to his and Blaze's room across the hall.

"Wait! How did you...?" Rouge questioned.

"Guys, it was obvious. We could hear kissing, and happy groans, and that shuffling sound you guys made when you shifted positions." Silver explained.

"OK, whatever." Shadow said.

Silver left. Shadow and Rouge proceeded to get up and walk to the kitchen, holding hands.

Back in the kitchen, Sonic was having a discussion with Tails and Knuckles.

"So yeah, I've decided to move in with Amy now. I hope you guys understand." Sonic said.

"Nah, we're cool with it. You're engaged. It's only fair." Tails replied, though his voice was slightly shaky.

Knuckles nodded in agreement.

"Aw, don't worry guys. We're still pals. Hell, we even live in the same house!" Sonic comforted.

Suddenly, Sonic was taken by surprise as Amy walked into the kitchen, now wide awake, fully dressed, and groomed, and squeezed him in a big hug from behind.

"Morning Sonic." She said.

The couple kissed on the lips for a few seconds. Amy then proceeded to make breakfast. She began to brew some coffee, and cut herself a slice of coffee cake from the fridge. She then grabbed the jar of prunes, and saw that it was almost empty.

"Hey! Who the fuck has been eating my goddamn prunes!?" Amy said in a slightly angered tone.

"Must've been Silver or Blaze. They were the only ones who stayed here for dinner last night, and were probably the only ones who even _had_ dinner." Knuckles suggested, thinking about Shadow and Rouge.

The two people Knuckles was thinking about walked into the kitchen. Tails could see that they were holding hands.

"Alright, there'd better be some coffee still in that pot. If I don't get any calories or caffeine in me, I'll pass out." Rouge said.

She poured the last of the coffee from the pot into a mug and added bourbon, sugar, honey and cream to it.

 _I honestly don't see why the hell she needs alcohol in the morning._ Knuckles thought, rolling his eyes.

Shadow cut himself a slice of the coffee cake and sat down. As Rouge sat down, the strap on her nightgown fell off her shoulder. She adjusted it, and deeply sipped her coffee.

"Um, Rouge? Next time, please make sure you wear something more decent when you come in here. Some of us are trying to eat." Amy rudely commented.

"Amy!" Sonic hissed.

Amy rolled her eyes.

Silver and Blaze entered the kitchen. Unlike Rouge, Blaze was not in her pajamas.

"I see you're enjoying the coffee cake." She commented.

Shadow and Amy nodded.

"Well, we made it last night when we were _the only ones in the kitchen_." Silver said, eyeing Shadow and Rouge, who were next to each other.

"Oh, don't blame _us_ for skipping dinner. Blame _love_!" Shadow teased, staring at Rouge, who giggled into her fingertips.

Amy rolled her eyes at that comment and said:

"OK, but next time, ask before eating my prunes, alright?"

"Oh, we're sorry. We roasted a flicky last night. Those prunes made quite the marinade." Blaze said, "There's some still in the fridge if you wanna try it!"

"Yeah, and I just couldn't resist." Silver added.

"Well, if you "can't resist", then buy your own fucking jar." Amy replied, still upset that others were eating her prunes.

Silver and Blaze nodded, and began serving themselves breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11: Amy Gets A Rival

Chapter 11: Amy Gets A Rival:

Back on the mountain, Eggman, amazed that he was still alive after bleeding so much, managed to sit up. Still weak, he began desperately searching through his Egg Mobile for first-aid. After bandaging the two wounds on his head, he decided to stop lingering on the mountain, and go back to the city. He wanted to get back at Sonic for humiliating him on Television, and needed to get some food, since he had been on the mountain for over two days with nothing to eat. He picked up his frozen minions and put them in the beaten-up Egg Mobile. He gave it a push and quickly jumped into it. The now not-so-rotund scientist then proceeded to ride the pod down the mountain like a sled.

"S-sonic, I'll…b-b-be back. Y-you…j-just…wait!" He managed to say with a weak grin.

 _I'm Amy Rose! I'm cute and I'm full of energy!_

 _Yes, I know it's probably starting to feel redundant hearing_

 _all of us gush about how amazing we feel today, but you_

 _must have me confused for someone who gives a shit! To_

 _think that all it took was just a conscious effort to stop_

 _obsessing over Sonic and losing my cool around him in_

 _order to make him reciprocate my feelings! I'm amazed that_

 _he even reciprocated them in the FIRST place, given our history!_

 _...Okay, with that out of the way, right now I'm thinking that we should_

 _go for a walk and let this sudden change soak in. Yeah yeah, it's clichéd,_

 _but once again, you seem to have mistaken me for someone who gives_

 _a shit!_

Sonic and Amy were walking through the hallway together, holding hands. They passed by Shadow's room, where Rouge was helping him move out.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Shadow and I are officially girlfriend and boyfriend, and so he's rooming with me now." Rouge said, carefully removing the Shadow the Hedgehog poster off the wall.

"Well, have fun." Amy replied.

The two hedgehogs proceeded to walk out the door, and head for town. The couple strolled down the many streets of City Escape, admiring the shops and stands. They passed a chili dog stand, and Sonic eagerly bought three foot-long chili dogs, (one extra cheesy, one extra spicy, and one regular) despite having had breakfast not too long ago. Amy rolled her eyes, as she watched him down the steaming junk food.

 _I honestly don't see how he can STAND those!_ She thought.

After a nice walk, Sonic and Amy stopped at the park and sat on a bench. Sonic had his hairless arm around Amy's shoulder and she was leaning against him.

"You know, I've been thinking..." She started. "...I want to have a baby."

Sonic got a skeptical look on his face.

"Uh, well, I don't know. I mean, we're not even married yet, and…" He uttered.

"Oh, come on! We're engaged! It's the _perfect_ time to think about this!" Amy replied.

Sonic could not come up with a response. While he was pondering over what to say next, a familiar voice was heard.

"Oh, hi Sonic, long time, no see!"

 _Really? THAT line again?_ Sonic thought to himself.

A brown squirrel wearing nothing but a pair of blue boots and a closed blue vest over a black, sleeveless crop top and tight black shorts approached. Her skintight and somewhat midriff-baring outfit clung to her body as she walked up to the two hedgehogs. Sonic quickly remembered who it was.

"Um, who are you?" Amy asked.

"I'm Sally; Sally Acorn. I'm Sonic's ex-girlfriend." The squirrel said.

Amy glanced at Sonic with disbelief.

"Oh, well I don't believe we've ever met. I'm Amy Rose. I'm Sonic's _current_ girlfriend." Amy replied, with a slight competitiveness in her voice.

Sonic was worried about where this was going to go next.

Sally walked up to the couple and sat on the side of Sonic that Amy was not on. She wrapped Sonic's free arm around her shoulder.

"Um, what are you doing?" Amy scoffed.

Sally said nothing, and proceeded to lean in closer and kiss Sonic on the cheek.

"Hey! Back off, Sally! And who told you to just come up and do this shit?!" Amy rudely asked, anger building up inside her.

Sally ignored this, proceeding to climb onto Sonic's lap, and rest her head on his shoulder, before moving the hand that was on her shoulder down to her waist.

"Sonic, darling, Pinky here rewards you with hardly _anything_ after you protect her from that giant talking egg. (Haha! I still remember that joke!) So why don't we go back to the old times, reunite the Freedom Fighters, and I'll show you how a _real_ woman rewards her hero." She said, kissing Sonic once more.

"Will you _stop_ that?!" Sonic sternly asked, jerking his head away, and removing Sally from his lap as best he could without hurting her.

"Ooh, that does it!" Amy yelled, jumping off the bench.

She roughly pulled Sally off the bench, threw her to the ground and jumped on her, wrestling and throwing punches. Sonic was going to intervene, but he decided to stand off to the side for now. He ended up watching them duke it out for a good hour or so, exchanging both physical and verbal blows.

"Stop trying to sway Sonic to get back into your life again! He's _mine_!" Amy shouted, landing a punch square between Sally's eyes.

Sally blocked the next two or three punches.

"Aw, does Pinky have a short temper? _You're_ just jealous that Sonic and I dated for _ten years_! And _you_ are just trying not to admit it since he just let you reluctantly start this relationship, when he _really_ still wants _me_!" She taunted.

Amy came up with a comeback.

"Well, I almost forgot something. Sonic and I actually _aren't_ girlfriend and boyfriend anymore!" She said.

"Oh. So the blue sugar lump _did_ get some common sense, eh?" Sally grinned.

"Oh, we're still together. And I didn't even have to make him do it." Amy replied, flashing the engagement ring.

"YOU BITCH!" Sally yelled, kicking Amy off of her.

Amy flew about five feet and landed on her butt. Her nose started to bleed. Sally's boot had hit her very hard. Sally jumped high into the air, and aimed her foot down at the stunned Amy. Sonic was getting bored of watching the girls fight, so he walked to the street corner and ordered three more chili dogs from a passing chili-dog cart. While enjoying them, he looked back and saw Amy sitting stunned on the grass, her nose bleeding. Sally was gaining force as she was descending from her jump, her foot aimed right at her. Sonic sped up from a walk to a light jog, being careful not to drop his chili dogs. Amy then came back to her senses, and looked around. She saw Sally descending towards her at a high speed. Amy quickly revealed her hammer, and knocked the falling Sally about ten feet away, just as she was about to hit her.

"Honestly, I think _you're_ the bitch! Because _you_ dress like a slut!" She countered.

Sonic finished his last bite of chili dog, and stood by Amy. Sally was running full speed towards them. Sonic was quick to catch her by placing a hand on her forehead, (with Sally running in place as he did so). He then let go of her (causing her to fall forwards) and walked Amy to the bench. Amy had calmed down and realized how much pain her bleeding nose was in. Sally lightly gripped Sonic's free hand once more.

"So Sonic, are you staying with this brat, or are you coming back with me?" She asked.

Sonic showed anger on his face, which was something very unusual for him to do.

"Nobody hurts Amy…" He said, wrenching his hand from her grip and curling it into a fist.

"I'm sorry. But will you…?" Sally uttered.

"NOBODY HURTS AMY! NOW JUST FUCK OFF!" He yelled, cutting her off.

Sally walked off.

 _Well, this isn't over yet! I will be back!_ She thought aloud.

Sonic proceeded to walk Amy home, with Amy whimpering in pain as she held her nose.


	12. Chapter 12: Girl Matters

Chapter 12: Girl Matters:

Sally Acorn was walking through the streets of City Escape, muttering horrible things under her breath. Her head was down, and her fists were clenched against her sides. She passed by Casino Night Zone where her apartment was, but she did not enter it. Instead, she walked outside the city limits and into the woods. She came across a grassy clearing, and sat on the lone tree stump right in the center. After a few minutes of thinking about how to get back at Amy, her brown ears pricked up. A tall mountain was right by her, which she didn't take notice of upon arriving here. She could see a dark gray object coming down the mountain at high speed. The object was still sliding fast as it reached the flat ground, sending mud flying into the air. Just like how any other squirrel would have reacted, Sally quickly left the stump and climbed up a nearby tree, hiding among the foliage. She peeked through the leaves and saw a familiar adversary climb out of the Egg Mobile. She could see that the pod was full of water, (from the frozen robots that had thawed out upon reaching a warmer area).

Sopping wet and still shivering slightly, Dr. Eggman knelt down and kissed the grassy ground, relieved to not be on a cold mountain any longer. He was also breathing hard, since he was almost unable to do so at such a high altitude. Orbot and Cubot got out of the pod too.

"Iteez a good zing you built us so ve're immune to vater, no?" Said Cubot, who's voice chip was now giving him a French accent.

"Ugh, I'd complain about your voice chip, but there's a much more serious matter at hand: Getting back at Sonic and his new girlfriend for humiliating me on the god damn TV!" Eggman growled, clenching his fist.

Sally, despite how she had also been against Eggman before the Freedom Fighters broke up, knew that if she didn't join him now, she would not have any backup if she ever tried to attack Amy again.

"Eh? Perhaps _I_ can be of some assistance!" She said, stepping back into the clearing.

"Well, if it isn't Sally Acorn. It's been a long time. I see you've changed your look, too." Eggman said, as the eyes of the pint-sized robots behind him were replaced with hearts after moving up along Sally's figure.

"Same to you, but enough of this reconciliation shit. I also happen to be seeking revenge on them. Really. I can help you with it." Sally said, before eyeing the robots who were staring at her, "...And what are _you two_ staring at!?"

"You see, madamousel: You have a nice rack. Je t'aime." Cubot replied, kissing her on the hand.

"Aw, why tha- Wait! Is that an insult?" Sally asked, a fist balled up.

"Why do not be silly, monami! It was um, uh..." Cubot uttered, both his and Orbot's eyes not leaving Sally's unimpressed face.

In one swift blow, both robots were roundhouse kicked into the very tree that Sally had been hiding in.

"Well it seems that _something's_ changed after all: Your minions are even stupider than before." Sally remarked.

Eggman took no notice of the brief argument as he held his bandaged head which throbbed in pain, before quickly grabbing his stomach, (which had shrunk down since he had been without food for a while) as it began to rumble.

"Well, due to your actions during our previous encounters, I'm not sure I can trust you to help me out here. But regardless, I need something to eat in order to think straight." Eggman suggested, "Maybe we can discuss it over some triple bacon-cheeseburgers and loaded fries."

" _That_ works!" Sally nodded, and the two headed back to the city.

"...Oh, and maybe some extra-large cookie-dough shakes too." Eggman added, before looking back to see if Orbot and Cubot were following them, only to see them lying on the ground.

"Get up, you idiots!" He barked, prompting them to immediately get up and follow after them.

 _I am Blaze the Cat! The former princess of the Sol Dimension!_

 _Between now and the last time you heard from me, things have been_

 _a bit...questionable, for lack of a better word. No, it's nothing major, like_

 _developing a seafood allergy, choking on a massive hairball, or missing_

 _my life back in the Sol Dimension (the latter DEFINITELY won't be happening_

 _any time soon!), but...oh, where do I begin? I guess I'll just let the next scene speak_

 _for itself!_

At the house, Blaze was sitting alone in the living room on the couch, deep in thought. The room was in the middle of the house, and had a door on each end, connecting the hallways. Amy was passing through, relieved that her nose had finally stopped bleeding, and noticed Blaze. She sat next to her on the couch, unhappy to see her friend not in a good mood.

"Hi Blaze, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

Blaze paused for a moment, her golden eyes staring downward.

"Oh nothing, it's just…Silver." She started.

"What about him?" Amy continued.

"Well, I don't know. I just think he's not feeling me anymore. I mean, we sleep together, but, well…" Blaze said, still looking down.

As if on cue, Rouge entered the room.

"Well, you _could_ do what _I_ do." She suggested.

"And what's that?" Blaze asked. "Just wear something sexy and advance on him. C'mon, follow me." Rouge responded.

Blaze reluctantly followed her into her and Shadow's room, with Amy tagging along, seeing if Rouge's idea was legit. The three girls went to the dresser. Rouge pulled her black spaghetti-strap nightgown with pink hearts all over it out of the drawer. Blaze got a skeptical look on her face.

"Just put it on before bed, and when Silver comes out of the bathroom, you make sure he sees you in it, and then you make a move. I know, I know, it's a very cliché method, but I can 90% guarantee that it'll work!" Rouge said, "...But I'll need it back after tonight."

"Uh, I'll try it on." Blaze replied.

She stepped out of the bathroom moments later, wearing the nightgown Rouge was letting her borrow.

"OK, I _clearly_ don't have the tits for this." She said, blushing.

"I _knew_ it wouldn't work!" Amy muttered.

"Nonsense!" Rouge countered, "We could just get it in your size at the mall."

Blaze blushed as she changed back into her normal attire. The three girls then drove to the Station Square Mall.

 _I am Dr. Eggman! The greatest scientist in all the world!_

 _I honestly didn't think I'd make it out of THAT setback! But here I am!_

 _Now back to full health (for the most part) and with a new ally, I'm_

 _finally prepared to enact my revenge on that overgrown hedgehog!_

 _And this time is going to be different! Instead of outright attacking him,_

 _I've devised a convoluted, multi-phase scheme to gain ultimate power,_

 _and make wiping him off the face of Mobius all the easier!_

Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot and Sally were meanwhile up in the newly built Death Egg Mk. III. It was running on solar power, since he could not get his hands on Shadow, and had been built within the time between Eggman's two most recent attacks on Sonic. Eggman was piloting it so it was following the three girls in Amy's personal car from All-Stars Racing. (The Death Egg was now programmed so it could fly, rather than just float in space). Despite being thousands of miles up in the sky, nobody from below could see the giant flying fortress, but the people aboard the Death Egg could clearly see everything on the ground, thanks to the advanced camera system. When the car finally stopped, so did the fortress. Eggman stood up from the chair in front of the control pad and pulled out a small remote. With the press of a button, the view screen was obscured by a photo of the back entrance to the mall.

"Lemme guess, briefing time?" Sally asked, standing up from a chair and speaking as if she'd been working for Eggman for longer than a couple of hours.

Orbot and Cubot stood behind her, trying their hardest to pay attention, but hopelessly distracted at the sight of her rear end. Eggman nodded.

"Okay, so this is where you three will land. I have hidden a special tracking device behind one of the dumpsters," He said, zooming in on the dumpster and then flipping to another picture.

Unfortunately, the picture was not of the tracking device at all, but instead was a photo of Eggman at Seaside Hill, wearing a white t-shirt that was too small for him, (which read "Get A Load Of This!" on the front), a yellow speedo, and an inter-tube that resembled a Motobug. In this photo, Eggman was at least ten years younger, and unlike his present self, he had a full head of natural brown hair, albeit with a receding hairline. Orbot and Cubot burst out laughing, while Sally looked away, disgusted. Blushing, the evil scientist proceeded to flip through photos.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" He shouted, having finally flipped to the correct photo. This immediately prompted everyone to get serious again.

"As I was saying, this tracking device is specially programmed to lock on to _any_ of my adversaries. Without the device, you'll be hard-pressed to find them within a mall so large." Eggman continued.

"...And just how did you know they would be at the mall at this exact point in time, and when did you take the time to hide that thing anyway?" Sally asked with a smirk, and not noticing Cubot attempting to gently place his hands on her hips (while Orbot snickered behind him), "Seriously, that's a pretty big plot-hole you're creating there!"

"Er, well, I...uhm...(can't answer that)...well I hid the device during my free time. Good excuse to miss 'drinking hour' I guess." Eggman replied.

"...Aaand why do you drink, exactly?" Sally continued.

"I drink whenever I lose to So-, you know what? Just get to work!" Eggman replied, annoyed.

Cubot's fingers were just millimeters away from Sally's hips, when she suddenly turned around, prompting both him and Orbot to withdraw their hands and look professional.

"Let's go, boys!" She said, punching her left fist into her right hand.

Orbot and Cubot said nothing as the three proceeded to travel towards the ground in one of the escape pods. Unlike most escape pods however, these pods were programmed so they could be controlled during descent, and could be flown back up to the base, ensuring that it never ran out of pods. Additionally, each pod had within it a small remote that could not only send signals up to the fortress, but also call one of the pods down from the fortress, or send any pod that was still on the ground toward the user's location in case the user were to get lost, (provided that such pods were within 10 kilometers of where the user was). On top of all that, Eggman had a remote of his own with the same functions, which he always carried with him. As such, the doctor managed to get back up to the Death Egg despite his Egg Mobile being destroyed.

On the way down, Orbot and Cubot were still laughing after the disgusting but hysterical photograph they had just seen.

"Haha, well it's not the _most_ hilarious thing we've seen him do!" Cubot replied, his voice chip finally back to normal.

"Of course! Remember when we walked in on him during one of his private karaoke sessions!?" Orbot added.

{A cutaway began showing both minions going through the halls of the Death Egg, with Orbot carrying an ice-bucket with a bottle of champagne in it, and Cubot carrying a plate of food obscured by a metal cover. Once they reached Eggman's room, Cubot nonchalantly opened the door without even bothering to knock, and he and Orbot's eyes literally fell out of their electrical sockets at what they saw. Dr. Eggman was doing footloose dancing, a black wig resembling an afro on his head and a wireless karaoke mic in his hand. "Because I'm fat! I'm fat! So really, really fat!" He belted, continuing to dance around as he stripped off his jacket and started to swing it around in circles over his head. As he danced, still not noticing that he had been disturbed, Eggman's now exposed bodysuit started to rip open in many areas, with some of the rips revealing tighty-whities with Sonic Team logos on them.}

The two robots started to laugh even harder at that memory.

"Heh, no _wonder_ you two are such imbeciles! Because your _creator_ is one too!" Sally chuckled to herself.

The escape pod landed behind the mall. After a brief search, Orbot discovered a black case with a padlock on it behind the dumpster, just out of reach from his short, robotic arms.

"Um, help?" He asked.

Sally rolled her eyes, knowing that she was the tallest of the three. Getting onto her hands and knees, she reached behind the dumpster as Orbot and Cubot started to giggle, eyeing her rear sticking out from the crevice. Orbot attempted to touch her hips, though Sally overheard the giggling and foot-jabbed both of them without even looking behind her. After finally grabbing the case and doing a back-bend after being in an uncomfortable position, she handed it to Orbot, who was busy putting a cog back into his head. Inside the case was a handheld gadget that resembled a Sega Game Gear. It was specialized to lock onto any of Eggman's adversaries, and was complete with a built in GPS-style map, which showed up immediately after turning it on. Icons of Amy, Blaze and Rouge appeared on the map.

"Let's go." Sally ordered, briefly eyeing Cubot as he screwed his right eye back in.


	13. Chapter 13: The Kidnapping

Chapter 13: The Kidnapping:

 _I am Blaze the Cat! The former princess of the Sol Dimension!_

 _Currently, I'm thinking back to that important lesson I learned after I_

 _first met Sonic, concerning the importance of friends. And boy does that_

 _lesson come into play here! Both of them are selflessly helping me strengthen_

 _my relationship with Silver, and I can't thank them enough! ...Unless I have to_

 _put on that unflattering nightgown again!_

The three girls entered the Station Square Mall. The mall was full of stores and departments, some selling clothes, some selling jewelry, some selling electronics, and even one store that sold nothing but Sonic-themed merchandise. The trio entered a store called "Fashion Fury". Rouge left the group, deciding to browse on her own. Amy took no notice of this, and was helping Blaze find something attractive for Silver to see her in. After picking out a few items, they went to the fitting rooms.

As this occurred, Sally and the robots had been scouting around the mall, tracking the girls (particularly Amy). As Amy's icon moved around the map, the trio went on the same route, ducking into clothes racks whenever Amy or Blaze looked in their direction in order to avoid being spotted.

"Ooh boy, the boss will be proud." Cubot grinned.

Sally was snickering. She could not wait to get back at Amy for "stealing" Sonic.

Meanwhile, Rouge was browsing separately from the rest of the group. She was eyeing a manikin wearing an outfit that caught her eye. The outfit consisted of a pair of black yoga pants, with the words "Back Entrance Locked! Please Use The Front!" written in all capital letters with a gold font on the backside, complete with a magenta tube top with salmon-pink accents on the sides. She was so focused on it that she did not notice Sally and the robots passing by, tracking the others. After a good 30 minutes, they finally caught up with them.

Blaze stepped out of the fitting room wearing a cropped violet-purple turtleneck and a white pencil skirt that ended above her knees. Her cheeks were a brilliant shade of red as she stepped out in front of Amy.

"Oh, perfect! Silver's going to be _all over_ you in _that_ outfit." Amy commented.

"Amy!" Blaze complained as quietly as she could, "Can I please take this off now? I honestly would prefer to just get more serious without having to appeal to his eyes."

Amy sighed.

"Well, we're getting it for you anyway. It's my treat for accidentally hitting you with my hammer when Eggman attacked the city. But anyways, it's _my_ turn now." She said stepping into the fitting room next to Blaze's.

Blaze sighed.

"People are just _too nice_ sometimes." She groaned, changing back into her usual attire.

"Alright, according to my calculations, your best way to sneak attack her is to crawl through that air vent." Orbot said, pointing to a vent just near the entrance to the fitting room area.

Sally cracked her knuckles, and climbed in. Orbot and Cubot followed. Sally peered through the vent and saw Amy below, trying to decide which of the clothes items she had picked out to try on first. Quietly, Sally opened the vent and pulled out a rope gun. After taking careful aim, she pulled the trigger. Amy was taken by surprise as she was tied up. Sally quickly dropped out of the vent and put some duct tape over Amy's mouth. Amy squirmed as she was held in place by Orbot and Cubot. Sally then pulled out a vial of neon-orange liquid and downed it in a single gulp. Then she casually walked over to the tied up Amy and gave her a small touch on the knee. Almost instantly, Sally took on a form identical to Amy, including her voice.

"I take it that you're impressed, Pinky. The Eggster lent me this potion. It grants the user the ability to take on someone's form, and perform all of that person's abilities, all by simply touching them below the waist. The ability works indefinitely, unless I take the antidote. But I don't think _I'll_ be taking it anytime soon." Sally jeered.

Now completely disguised as Amy, she proceeded to take the engagement ring off of the real Amy's finger and place it on her own.

"Oh, and by the way, this dress makes me look fat!" Sally sneered.

The two robots then took Amy (who was wriggling in anger) into the air vent and brought her out to the back of the mall, where the escape-pod was. Loading her in, they flew back up to the Death Egg. Having successfully completed the objective, Sally proceeded to leave the fitting room.

"Hey! Why are you not wearing what you picked out?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, I decided that none of them really suited me good enough." Sally lied.

Blaze shrugged, and the two set out to find Rouge. They found her still in the section she was in, holding the outfit she had been previously looking at. The three girls paid for their items and left. Sally snickered. She was now so close to resuming her relationship with Sonic again.


	14. Chapter 14: An Average Afternoon

Chapter 14: An Average Afternoon:

Blaze, Rouge and Sally (disguised as Amy) arrived back at the house. They proceeded to sort out their items from the shopping bags. Rouge grabbed the outfit she had picked out, and Blaze grabbed the one that the real Amy had picked out for her.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Blaze said, grabbing a package of bras out of the shopping bag and forcing it into Rouge's hands, "Wear them!"

"Wha...?" Rouge asked, only to get cut off.

"A breast-lift doesn't count!" Blaze finished, walking off.

 _I'm Amy Rose! I'm cute and I'm full of energy!_

 _(sigh) Sometimes I think I'm too absent-minded sometimes!_

 _I almost got my ass handed to me by that damn squirrel earlier,_

 _and on the SAME DAY, I forgot all about her, and she managed to_

 _trap me while my guard was down! And what's worse: she's actually_

 _working for that asshole Eggman now! Talk about desperate!_

 _Fortunately, I can't seem to think of anything that could make_

 _this day any worse!_

Meanwhile, Orbot and Cubot piloted the escape-pod back up to the Death Egg, hovering hundreds of feet above the Station Square Mall. The two robots carried Amy into the control room, where Dr. Eggman was waiting for them. Due to his specially programmed medical robots, his once serious gashes had healed greatly within a relatively short amount of time, though large scabs remained where they used to be. His stomach had also become round again.

" _Now_ we hold her here for ransom. If her little friends refuse to give up all their emeralds, then they'll _never_ see her again!" He said laughing an evil laugh, followed by a gulp from his milkshake.

Cubot untied Amy, knowing she could not escape this room.

"Now then, my dear Rose, you might as well do nothing. Your precious Sonic might never come for you." Eggman gloated, laughing again; this time followed by stuffing a handful of fries (which were topped with cheese sauce, BBQ pulled pork and jalapeños) into his mouth.

Amy sat down in a chair in the back of the room, and proceeded to cry hard into her hands. How was she supposed to reunite with her fiancé now?

 _My name is Miles Prower! But everyone calls me Tails!_

 _Seeing Sonic's relationship with Amy starting to take off_

 _reminds me of that buzz I had the last time I saw Cream, and_

 _now I want to do the same with her! ...Well, maybe I'll hold off on_

 _the wedding-proposal, since it's too soon, but I should at least let_

 _her know how I feel!_

Tails was piloting his Tornado to Cream's house. Cream lived in the same neighborhood that the mansion was located in. Part of it consisted of standard, middle-class houses, and the rest was nothing but mansions. Cream lived in the former area. Tails landed his plane on her street and parked it just far enough away from her house that she would not be able to see it. He took out the rose, the box of chocolates and the note he had brought for her. He stepped onto the doorstep and placed them down gently. He then read over the note one last time to make sure it was good. The note read: "My heart always beats for you. Hopefully, _yours_ beats for _me_. From your secret admirer."

"OK, here goes." Tails said to himself, placing the note down.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He quickly hovered onto the roof so he wouldn't be seen. He saw Cream open the door. Cheese flew out and picked up the things he had left for her. He saw them enter the house. Tails' heart was beating as he flew back home.

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!_

 _Welp, today's been as good as ever for me!_

 _Great weather, endless choices for activities,_

 _and no sign of Eggman! However, being his most_

 _hated enemy, I still can't help but feel suspicious_

 _of the guy! In fact, I've ALWAYS remained suspicious_

 _of him between our bouts, and that habit's been a_

 _constant in my life even after I started taking it easy!_

 _However, this time my suspicion isn't as strong, given the_

 _beatdown I bestowed upon him the other night! But I still_

 _can't help but wonder: Could he still be out there plotting_

 _against me? And if so, why aren't there any signs?_

Back at the house, Sonic and Sally were cuddling on the couch in the living room. Despite the fact that the two were touching, Sally would only take on an identical form of Sonic if _she_ touched _him_. The two were lost in an episode of Sonic X.

"Alright! I'll give them credit for actually coming up with some original material instead of shamelessly retelling all of my adventures, but _this_?!" Sonic asked with a sigh.

Sally did not know who Chris was, so she just nodded.

After a bit, Knuckles entered the room, having finished his weight-lifting session downstairs. He slumped into a chair.

"Hey lovebirds, what's up?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Sonic replied.

 _OK. So I suggest this date, and at the right moment, I reveal myself! Then Sonic will remember how much fun it was, and he'll be begging to get hooked back up with me!_ Sally thought, snickering to herself.

Tails walked into the room, thinking hard as well.

 _Alright, at some point, I'll go to Cream's and tell her about my gift. If she doesn't accept me, then I'll be damned._ He thought, sitting in the armchair next to Knuckles and joining in the discussion.

"So my idea for tonight is we go on a date. Double, triple, depending on whoever wants to come." Sally said, having been silent for a while.

"Not a half-bad idea." Sonic commented.

Silver happened to be walking into the room, carrying a glass of sparkling cider with his telekinesis as he heard this.

"Hey Silver! You and Blaze are welcome to join us." Sonic said, beckoning him into the room.

"Well I'll be. Sounds like fun!" A voice replied.

Everyone looked around.

"Up here!" The voice said.

Everyone looked up and saw Rouge clinging onto the ceiling fan with her feet.

"Hey! Quit spying on us! And I thought you were with Shadow!" Silver said, angrily flipping a switch on the wall and causing the fan to spin around really fast.

Rouge fell down to the floor due to this.

"Well, even the most madly in love need to part ways once in a while, am I right?" She replied, before glaring at Silver.

"Well, no matter. You and Shadow are welcome to attend our double-date." Sonic said.

"Hey! Now it's a triple-date!" Sally commented.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get ready." Rouge said, leaving the room.

Everyone else left to get ready, leaving Tails and Knuckles alone in the living room.

"Man, it kinda' sucks being one of the only ones here who's single." Knuckles said with a sigh.

Tails nodded in agreement, though he knew it was a lie. He was determined to win Cream's heart at some point.


	15. Chapter 15: The Triple Date

Chapter 15: The Triple Date:

Sonic and Sally were waiting patiently out front for the others. After a few minutes, Silver and Blaze stepped outside the house, holding hands. Blaze was wearing the outfit that Amy had bought her.

 _Please work!_ She thought.

Shortly after, Shadow was seen escorting Rouge out into the front driveway. Rouge was wearing a form-fitting, black, strapless club-dress that exposed a half of her chest, came down to her knees and had gold sequins lining the top rim.

"Well, you were right." Blaze said to Sally, "That dress _does_ suit her."

The three couples got into Sonic's personal car and drove off. The restaurant was closer to home than Le Chao Café, meaning the drive was shorter. The restaurant they went to was called "The Gold Ring Bar". The group of six was seated at a table and began looking at menus.

"I've heard good reviews of this place. I think I'll get the BBQ Chao ribs." Shadow said.

"Hmmm, I think I'll get "Chili-dog-three-ways"." Sonic said.

Despite merely being disguised as Amy, Sally knew very well about Sonic and his liking for chili dogs.

"If you eat that, you're sleeping on the floor tonight." She warned, knowing that chili dogs gave him horrible gas.

Sonic rolled his eyes, and began to browse the menu for something else.

Within a couple hours, the three couples had already eaten through the appetizer, soup/salad, and entrée courses. Everybody was almost completely silent as they waited on dessert. Sonic had his arm wrapped around Sally as everyone at the table was in conversation. When the dessert course finally arrived, the server set three small plates of a dish called "Chaos Cake and Chao Cream". (The ice cream got its name because it was made from Chao milk). Everyone ate heartily, and after Sonic paid for the meal, the group of six got up and headed to the car.

 _I'm Knuckles the Echidna, but they call me Knuckles!_

 _Once again, Tails and I got the short end of the stick, and we've spent_

 _the entire time while everyone else has been gone crashing at home._

 _It wasn't ALL bad though! We watched the Sonic Fan Film, which, though_

 _critically panned, is a guilty pleasure for the two of us. I also downloaded_

 _Sonic Dreams Collection and beat every sub-game, though Tails chickened_

 _out about 10% through. I'll admit it was mortifying, and I'm surprised I was able_

 _to eat our dinner afterwards! ...Oh yeah, that's right! We also ordered from that_

 _pizza-place Sonic can't stand, and got the 'Meat Me In Green Hill Zone', complete_

 _with an order of the best buffalo wings I've ever had! As you can guess, we made do,_

 _and looking at the time, they should be back any minute now._

Tails and Knuckles were still in their bedroom, currently watching TV. They had finished their pizza and were both heavily consuming an energy drink called "Red Echidna". The high amount of caffeine made them able to stay up for quite a while. When everyone else arrived back home after their triple date, the two friends greeted them all at the front door. Shadow took notice of the can of Red Hedgehog that Knuckles was holding.

"Hey. Mind if we borrow some of that? We _might_ be busy tonight." He said, glancing at Rouge.

"No problem." Knuckles replied, taking another sip.

With satisfied appetites and tired bodies, everyone slumped to bed, (though Tails and Knuckles stayed awake for another hour).

 _I am Blaze the Cat! The former princess of the Sol Dimension!_

 _Well, I took Amy and Rouge's advice on how to rekindle Silver's affection_

 _for me, and though he didn't seem to think much about it on the date, I still_

 _enjoyed the evening nonetheless and almost completely forgot about my goal!_

 _Now it's time to see if he took the bait!_

Silver got under the covers of his bed, and wrapped his arms around the sleeping Blaze. She woke up instantly as she had realized that someone was touching her. With a loud meow, she jumped onto the wall, gripping it sideways with her claws as she slid down the wall slightly.

"Oh, it's just you. You startled me." She said, lying back down.

Silver started to speak.

"Um, listen. I know I haven't been acting very boyfriend-like towards you lately, and I'm sorry." He admitted.

Blaze had a surprised look on her face. She now knew that he understood the issue.

"Well, I accept the apology, and I was so happy when you invited me on that triple date." She responded.

"Yes. And by the way, the outfit you wore tonight looked absolutely beautiful." Silver said, pulling her in close, and giving her a big long kiss on the mouth.

Blaze didn't dare pull away. This was what she had been wanting for a long time. For she and Silver had not kissed like this once, even after they had begun their relationship.

 _Thank you so much, Amy!_ She thought.

Sonic finished his shower and brushed his teeth. He stepped out of the bathroom, and could see that Sally was wearing the real Amy's pajamas, covered up in the blankets.

"Sonic! Do me right here and now! Right in this bed!" She cooed.

Sonic got into bed.

"Amy, please. I want kids too, but let's wait until after we're married." He replied.

Sally nodded.

 _It was worth a try._ She thought.

"Well regardless, I'm still giving you the night of your life!" She cooed, getting on top of Sonic. Though part of her was touching Sonic below the waist, Sonic was under the covers, so nothing happened.

"I take it you really enjoyed that date, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Don't talk." Sally said, giving him a big kiss on the lips.

She began undressing until she was wearing next to nothing, not letting her lips leave Sonic's while doing so.

 _I am Dr. Eggman! The greatest scientist in all the world!_

 _Never before have any of my evil schemes gone along so fucking_

 _swimmingly! If I wasn't so out-of-shape, and if I wasn't inside_

 _this fortress, I could probably jump more than fifty feet into the_

 _air right about now! With two out of three phases of my plan_

 _being completed, I can almost smell my future as the tyrannical_

 _ruler of this planet! Now all I have to do is prepare for Phase 3_

 _...but not before I have another round of sandwiches!_

Back aboard the Death Egg, the real Amy was busy making twenty-five sub sandwiches for Dr. Eggman. He was forcing her to do things for him, threatening to put her in an electric chair if she was disobedient. Amy was chopping lettuce and tomatoes, her eyes wet, glossy and red. She had been crying for hours over the fact that Sonic might never come for her as long as Sally was successful in keeping him distracted. Still sniffling, she found it difficult to keep her sleepy eyes open as she proceeded to split multiple loaves of bread and put them in the toaster three at a time. (Eggman only let her sleep for thirty minutes). While watching them toast, Amy glanced at the clock, and saw that it was midnight.

"SALLY ACORN IS IN BED WITH _MY_ SONIC!" She yelled.

She proceeded to cry unmercifully into her hands at the thought of it.


	16. Chapter 16: Blown Cover

Chapter 16: Blown Cover:

The next morning, Sonic woke up, giving a stretch after sitting up sideways on the bed just as Sally finished putting the real Amy's pajamas back on under the covers, after removing them last night. The couple sat up and sank into a deep kiss, but as they did this, Sally accidentally touched Sonic's knee, and took on a form identical to him, including his voice. Sonic ended the kiss and opened his eyes, but quickly stumbled off the bed after he saw Sally's transformation.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked, though she quickly realized she was speaking in Sonic's voice.

"Y-y-you're _me_ now!" Sonic said, shocked.

Sally panicked. Her plan was backfiring. She quickly looked around and found a picture of Sonic and Amy on the nightstand. She touched Amy's half of the picture and took on her form again. Sonic was still not buying it.

"Amy, what's going on?" He asked, hands on his hips.

"Oh, nothing. You must be seeing things." Sally lied, twiddling her fingers in her pockets.

But Sally accidentally touched the picture of her real form that she kept with her in case she needed to change back, while fiddling around in her pocket. She turned back into her usual form.

"What? So it was all a trick!? Damn you, Sally! Where's Amy!?" Sonic said, pointing at his ex.

"Well first, think about it. Didn't that feel great?" Sally asked, walking up and attempting to kiss Sonic.

Sonic pushed her away, and pinned her onto the bed.

"WHERE IS SHE!? ANSWER ME NOW!" He shouted, a fist raised and ready to hit her in the face.

Sally had no way out of this.

"Alright, fine. She's up at the Death Egg. But I really want you back, Sonic. Please?" Sally begged, getting back up and wrapping her arms around Sonic's shoulders.

"No way, Sally. You broke up with me, and now you want to come back into my life? Nothing doing! Now get your ass out of my house, you bastard!" Sonic angrily replied, tossing her onto the carpet.

"Well that's just great! I lose my virginity for nothing!" Sally shouted, storming out of the house.

Sonic cautiously looked around for a spell, before reaching into hammerspace and pulling out a condom that he always wore just in case Amy got any "ideas". He let out a sigh.

"Well at least I won't be accused of unfaithfulness." He said after Sally had left earshot.

Shortly after, Sonic, overtaken by his anger, quickly grabbed the seven Chaos Emeralds and hurried out.

Meanwhile, Silver, unaware of the commotion that had ensued was heading outside to pick up the newspaper off the doorstep. As he was bending down to pick it up, Sonic rushed out through the open door, knocking him over in the process.

"Sorry Silver, but I'm in a hurry! I'm gonna go beat the shit out of that jackass once and for all!" He said as he sped off faster than sound could travel.

He reached the end of the driveway and made a left onto the road.

Silver was slowly getting up off the ground, but he instantly got knocked over again. Rouge quickly came out of the house.

"Oops, my apologies." She said, "But I'm late for my appointment this morning!"

She reached the end of the driveway just like Sonic had, but she went right instead of left. Silver finally got the chance to stand up and gave out a sigh.

"Man, so many people are in a hurry today." He said, as he brought the newspaper into the house.


	17. Chapter 17: The Final Showdown - Part 1

Chapter 17: The Final Showdown - Part 1:

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!_

 _I just can't for the fucking life of me believe_

 _that Eggman played me like an electric guitar!_

 _To think I was dumb enough to not realize that_

 _MY OWN GIRLFRIEND wasn't acting quite like_

 _herself! Regardless, I'm comin' for her now!_

 _That overweight bastard had better be sleeping_

 _with one eye open! ...Unless he doesn't sleep in,_

 _that is!_

Sonic was running full speed through City Escape, his arms extended behind his back and his hands spread out, and a look of determination on his face.

 _Eggman, you've really gone and done it THIS time! (OK, I know I said that when you broke the planet apart, but now I really mean it)!_ He thought as he reached the city and swiped a streetboard right from under the arm of a random pedestrian.

"Huh? Hey! Get back here with that!" The man yelled, chasing after the hedgehog the whole way.

Upon reaching the bottom of the hills, Sonic jumped off the board just as it hit a fire hydrant and was sent flying backwards due to the momentum it had before the impact. The board hit its owner in the head, knocking him over. Not taking notice of this, Sonic briefly stood on the edge of the city limits and after examining the newly-created water spout in the sidewalk, noticed a large truck with the GUN logo on it pull up.

"Yeah, you're late!" He said before hurrying into the forest.

After traversing hundreds of acres of woods, Sonic came across the ruined temples of Sky Sanctuary Zone. Not slowing down one bit, Sonic sped through the stone buildings, bounding off of pillars and running along walls. After a while, he found a tall cylindrical pillar with a spiraling pattern going up it. Sonic proceeded to sprint up the pillar, using the spirals as a path. The pillar began to crumble, but Sonic didn't care. Nothing was about to get between him and his fiancé. Upon reaching the top of the crumbling pillar, Sonic jumped high into the air, called forth the seven Chaos Emeralds and absorbed their power. He could feel immense power surging through his body. His once green eyes turned red, his once blue fur turned golden-yellow, and his once drooping quills stood on end, with the tips pointing upwards. Sonic had transformed into Super Sonic. Using this power he proceeded to fly high in the air and search for the Death Egg.

 _I'm Amy Rose! I'm cute and I'm full of energy!_

 _Well, I never thought I'd say this, but last night here_

 _wasn't really as bad as I thought it would be! I mean,_

 _I wasn't physically harmed in any way, and despite being_

 _evil, Eggman still didn't treat me too terribly...aside from forcing_

 _me to deteriorate his health and only letting me sleep for half an hour!_

 _Regardless, I'd still very much appreciate it if I had some help! I'd save_

 _myself if I could, but since we're miles above the ground, I can't!_

Meanwhile, up at the Death Egg, Amy was being forced to make yet another batch of twenty-five subs for Dr. Eggman. (He had asked her to make him three helpings so far). She was still sniffling and crying non-stop, over how Sonic could possibly never be coming back. Dr. Eggman meanwhile, was fast asleep in the soft-cushioned chair next to the control panels. He was surrounded by dirty plates and partially-eaten sandwiches. He had mayonnaise and chewed up sandwich fillings all around his mouth, his long frizzy mustache was flecked with crumbs, and he was snoring loudly. Also, his stomach was much larger than it ever was before, sticking out to the point of ripping a big hole in his black bodysuit and hanging out from under his red jacket, thus making his large protruding bellybutton visible. Cubot was passing by the control room, and he passed the kitchen and heard Amy.

"Hey bitch! Stop all your whining! You're waking up the boss and getting tears on his food! Now shut up or you're getting it!" He ordered.

Amy did not want to get put on the electric chair, so she quieted down and continued to put cheese and cold cuts into the deli-slicer.

 _My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails!_

 _...Uggghhh...do I really have to do this segment now?! I'm beat!_

 _Just skip to the next scene, already, will ya'?_

Back at the house, Tails and Knuckles slumped into the kitchen.

"Ugh, I feel awful." Tails said.

"You said it. After the caffeine in the drink wears off, it feels as if someone fed you a sleeping tablet." Knuckles replied.

Both gave out a yawn as they proceeded to sit at the table and serve themselves. Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze and Shadow were at the table, enjoying a meal of biscuits and gravy, and making conversation. Eating made Tails and Knuckles feel better after feeling worn out for a while.

"You know, it's not like Sonic to sleep in this late." Shadow commented.

Silver swallowed his bite of food.

"Well, I _did_ see him run off after he bowled me over coming out of the house. He was saying he was going to 'beat the shit out of a jackass'." He said, "And when I passed by his and Amy's room, Amy wasn't there." He finished.

Everyone at the table was silent for a moment. Then all of a sudden, a news report began blasting from the radio by the kitchen sink. Omochao started speaking into the microphone.

"Good morning, I'm Omochao. In today's top story, Sonic the Hedgehog has been sighted flying up to the Death Egg in his super form. Well, I guess _that_ means Eggman is up to no good again. Stay tuned!" He said.

"Wait a minute! I thought we destroyed the Death Egg many years back!" Knuckles said with disbelief.

"Well, knowing Eggman, he probably found _some_ way to rebuild it." Tails replied, taking a swig of orange juice.

Super Sonic had been flying high up in the air for a little over an hour. He had so far not lost any hope in saving Amy, for he knew that even Dr. Eggman was not cruel enough to end up killing his prisoners. Sonic soon saw an ominous gray sphere off in the distance. Not hesitating for a moment, he sped towards it.

Dr. Eggman, meanwhile, was still sleeping underneath the mess of sandwiches and suddenly woke up as the alarm started to sound. He was so startled that he fell out of his chair, but quickly got up and was shocked after he saw what the camera was picking up. He could see Sonic zooming up to the flying fortress. Eggman proceeded to hurriedly tap around the keyboard on the control panel so he could set the defense mechanisms, but this proved challenging since his plump belly was getting in the way.

"Ooh! Why did I have to be so hungry!?" The round scientist growled, smoke billowing from his ears as he stomped his foot, only to slip on a half-eaten sandwich and fall backwards onto his head.

"Hey! I forgot to eat this!" He exclaimed upon seeing one of yesterday's triple bacon-cheeseburgers on the floor among the subs.

He scarfed it down hungrily.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah! WHAT DO I DO!?" Eggman said, standing back up and going back to panicking.

Amy happened to be coming into the room with Eggman's third helping of twenty-five subs, and her heartbeat picked up as she saw Sonic on the camera flying full-speed at them. She dropped the platter and ran up to get a closer look, but Orbot and Cubot caught her and held her in place. They backed her into a corner. Eggman was panicking. With his stomach in the way, he could not operate the controls.


	18. Chapter 18: The Final Showdown - Part 2

Chapter 18: The Final Showdown - Part 2:

 _I am Dr. Eggman! The greatest scientist in all the world!_

 _Somehow I knew that Sally would eventually blow it, and an attack_

 _from Sonic would follow soon after! You see, I never intended to become_

 _a permanent ally to the gullible squirrel; I only hired her as a pawn to lure_

 _Sonic into my trap, so I could steal all of his Emeralds, thus granting me the_

 _strength I need to easily snatch the other emeralds from his friends! However,_

 _I must've gotten too cocky, and fallen asleep before I had completely set_

 _up my trap, and now I can't even defend my own fortress! (sigh) Well...there's_

 _still hope that my plan will still succeed! And if it does, it'll give me time to decide_

 _how to break the news to Sally! Heh heh heh! And it seems that Sonic could arrive_

 _any second now! Nyah hah hah hah hah!_

Without warning, Sonic burst through the bottom of the Death Egg, damaging the engines, and powered down. He then proceeded to run quickly around the interior of the fortress, boosting through masses of robots.

 _Fuck you, Eggman! Fuck you!_ He thought.

In less than thirty minutes, Sonic had run through the entire interior of the Death Egg, nowhere near breaking a sweat or running out of breath as he finally found the control room.

"You've pissed me off one time too many, Eggman! I'll make an omelet out of you!" He said, getting into a fighting stance.

Eggman's face was split apart with a grin, as if he had been expecting his arrival, which he in fact was. He pressed a button, and a protective see-through barrier appeared, blocking access to his half of the room. The floors, ceiling and walls on Sonic's half turned inside out, revealing a shiny, reflective surface. A small laser gun appeared out of the ceiling and began firing lasers, which bounced off the surface the room was covered in. Sonic was managing to dodge the lasers, his mind set on saving his pink-furred fiancé. Amy was cheering him on from the other side of the wall (though her voice was muffled through the transparent wall) as he jumped this way and that, running up and down the walls, avoiding the flesh-burning lasers. A short while later, Sally Acorn appeared by the door into the room.

"Eggman! He found out! I tried to come here as fast as I could! Sorry I didn't get here in time! The main pillar in Sky Sanctuary Zone was destroyed, so I had to trek all the way across the ruins to climb anothe-AAH!" She said panting, though her sentence was cut off as she darted out of the room, for the tuft of hair between her ears had just been burnt by a laser beam.

Sonic was getting tired of dodging the lasers. With careful timing, he used a homing-attack on the laser gun, which was destroyed, and by chain-reaction, everything that had appeared after Eggman had pressed the button disappeared. Sonic was about to boost into Dr. Eggman, when the lasers which had been bouncing around the room all hit the control panel, rendering the Death Egg uncontrollable. The panel exploded, sending Eggman hurtling to the back of the room. Sonic bent over backwards in order to duck under the flying Eggman that was headed his way, and then performed a mid-air split as the doctor charged him from behind. However, he was unprepared when he charged him a second time, knocking him over and throwing punches.

"THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT, SONIC! NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIX THIS!?" He shouted.

After kicking him once in the nose, Sonic managed to get out from under the fat scientist. He log-rolled into a corner and coughed up some blood.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped.

"I'm fine. Really." Sonic replied, only to realize that Eggman was charging him again, a stream of blood running out of his nose.

This time, Sonic jumped out of the way and homing attacked him, creating two deep gashes on his sandwich-filled belly (causing him to burp loudly each time) and then proceeded to spin-dash in place on Eggman's head, splattering blood all over, right between the two wounds he had previously gotten. Bleeding, Eggman dropped to the floor, holding himself up with his arms and grimacing in pain. Orbot and Cubot went to inspect their wounded boss.

 _My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails!_

 _Sorry about that last time I was asked to monologue! I was kinda'_

 _wired after I chugged an entire 12-pack of 'Red Echidna' last night, but_

 _I'm fine now! That aside, we've just received word that Sonic left to deal_

 _with Eggman again! And all by himself too! Talk about ballsy! But yeah,_

 _the rest of us are all stoked for him, and not one of us has left the room since_

 _we first heard about it on the radio! As for me, I've been thinking about what_

 _exactly could've tipped him off! Could it have something to do with Sally Acorn?_

 _I was told that she attacked Amy the other day, and since Amy was apparently_

 _gone this morning, could she possibly be pulling the strings behind this? And if_

 _so, why would she be allied with Eggman of all people? I've worked with her before,_

 _and from what I remember, she never would've done anything so heartless!_

Back at the house, everyone was still anxiously waiting by the radio to hear more on the news story.

 _OK, I know what to do!_ Knuckles thought.

"I'll be right back!" He said, leaving the room, "Tell me if anything new is revealed."

He went to his and Tails' bedroom and pushed the dresser out of the way. He opened a trap-door underneath and lifted the Master Emerald out of it. He sat in front of the magnificent jewel and began to pray.

Sonic was in the control room. He looked around the smoke-filled room, and saw that the plate of sandwiches was completely intact even after Amy had dropped them; not one of them had touched the floor. Having knocked Eggman out again, Sonic helped himself as a reward, his barely noticeable tail wagging like that of a dog as he grabbed one and took a big bite, only to spit it out in disgust.

"Yecch! Mayonnaise! Eggman, you've got some weird taste! Seriously, how do you like these?!" Sonic asked the doctor, who was in too much pain to respond.

"Now you know how _I_ feel about you and _chili dogs_." Amy replied.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds were summoned for reasons unknown, and they began to rotate around Sonic and glow radiantly. But this time, they were shining much brighter, and were growing larger. Sonic's entire form started to glow a pure white, and then a blinding flash filled the control room. Sonic then looked at himself and saw that his quills were standing on end again, and that he was flashing multiple colors; Sonic had become Hyper Sonic.

"Wait! What the hell is happening to me?!" Sonic gasped, shocked at how he managed to harness so much power despite not having any Super Emeralds.

Orbot and Cubot had worried looks on their faces as they saw his transformation.

"Oh well. Least it should be fun!" Sonic shrugged, proceeding to grab Amy and charge up a spin-dash in mid-air.

He then flew full force towards the wounded Eggman and his minions, still curled into a ball. Orbot and Cubot dashed out of the way in fright, leaving their boss wide open to attack. At light speed, Hyper Sonic rammed a large and bloody hole right through Eggman's obese torso, knocking him out immediately. Not stopping afterwards, he burst through the bottom of the Death Egg, creating a second hole.

"Sonic! Wait!" Amy said, pointing back at the flying fortress, "The ring!"

Sonic flew them back up to the severely damaged Death Egg, and saw Sally hurrying to an escape pod. At full speed, Sonic managed to zip by and grab the engagement ring off of Sally's finger. Sally was about to complain about her plan being ruined, but figured it was more important to escape. Amy put it back on her own finger, and the two hedgehogs left, ramming a third hole through the bottom of the Death Egg. Orbot and Cubot attempted to drag their heavily bleeding and unconscious boss into an escape pod as well, but he could not fit.

"I guess we'll have to leave him." Orbot said sadly.

"And just a day before the surprise 50th birthday party we were gonna throw for him!" Cubot sighed.

He and his partner reluctantly ditched their boss and closed the escape pod's door behind them, but when they attempted to leave, the controls were being unresponsive. Sonic and Amy were miles away from the Death Egg, when it exploded. Eggman and his minions were inside it, (though Sally had escaped). Upon finally landing back on solid ground, Sonic and Amy took a look at the smoking ruins still hanging in the sky.

"Man, I can't _wait_ to play the game that gets based off of _this_!" Sonic exclaimed.

The couple sank into a deep kiss. It was good to be back.


	19. Chapter 19: Sonic's Past

Chapter 19: Sonic's Past:

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!_

 _Welp, once again I beat all odds and stopped_

 _Eggman once again! And THIS time, I hope he_

 _finally learned his lesson and will stop antagonizing_

 _my home and those who live in it! I may love_

 _adventures as much as the other guy, but quite_

 _frankly, there are other ways to have some that_

 _don't involve thwarting a maniacal fatass with a stupid_

 _'stache! ...That's besides the point, though! Now that Amy's_

 _back, I'm feeling much better! And this time, I'll make damn_

 _sure that Sally doesn't try to fuck things up a third time!_

Sonic and Amy were walking home, after the action-packed situation that morning. Looking up, you could see a part of the sky still darkened by the black smoke from the exploded Death Egg. Looking even closer, you could see fragments of the flying fortress falling to the ground, as well as fragments of various robots such as Egg Pawns, Buzzbombers, Slicers and Penguinators.

"Sonic, I need to ask you something." Amy said.

"I'm all ears." Sonic replied.

Amy paused for a moment.

"Well, this is just out of curiosity, but did you ever love Sally as much as you do me?" She asked timidly.

Sonic paused for a moment as well.

"Nope, Sally and I never got _this_ close to being a married couple. We broke up."

Amy was still curious.

"Why? What happened?" She asked.

Even now, despite his complete lack of feelings for Sally, Sonic still felt uncomfortable talking about their previous relationship. He started to speak:

{It all started many years back, before I met Knuckles and helped him destroy the Death Egg the first time. Back in the day, I was a member a group of heroes called the "Freedom Fighters". We had all successfully defeated Dr. Eggman (who was known as Dr. Robotnik at the time) again, and Sally and I went on a date a while afterwards. It was nighttime, and it was raining hard. I was walking Sally home after the date, and saying that she was complaining was the understatement of the century. I remember hey saying: "Sonic, hurry up and get me home. It's cold and wet, and my hair gets ugly when it gets rained on." I nodded in response, but I didn't do as she asked. We were well into a relationship, and I knew I wanted to get more serious. Instead of escorting her home, I led her to a grassy cliff overlooking the ocean. She said: "Sonic, what are you doing? I thought I said I wanted to go home." I got down on one knee and pulled out a small black case, flipping the lid open to reveal a silver ring with an emerald on it. I asked: "Sally Acorn, will you marry me?"}

Sonic had to stop talking. He was getting too emotional. He began to wipe away some tears. Amy put a hand on his shoulder, and Sonic continued with his story.

{Sally just stood there unimpressed and folded her arms. I can clearly remember these exact words: "How about you ask me again when we're not out in the pouring rain. Or better yet?! Ask me again when you're not such a big, fat, snarky showoff, living with that weird two-tailed sidekick of yours in that stinky fucking hut." After expressing her true feelings about me, she stormed off, leaving me torn apart. I was so sad. I was bawling like a baby. My heart hurt like hell. I attempted to commit suicide by jumping off the cliff into the cold, shallow, rocky, shark-infested water. I was just inches from the water's surface, but Tails caught me and flew me home. I remember him comforting me, and I came back to my senses. But after the break up, I still felt as if I couldn't bear to see Sally anymore, so I left the Freedom Fighter group, and as a result of that, the entire group broke up. I spent many of the following years in misery after losing the girl of my life; the main reason I got up every morning! My whole world!}

"...So then, as you remember, I saved you from Metal Sonic and you became infatuated with me. The years after that, you chased me everywhere, but now that I let you and all my other friends live with me as my roommates, I now feel like I've found someone new to love." Sonic finished.

At this point, both hedgehogs were wiping tears away. Amy in particular found the story very sad and touching, and also felt bad for Sonic to suffer such a loss.

"I am so sorry." She said, choking on her sobs.

"But that's in the past now. I no longer have any feelings for Sally, and you do not need to worry about her anymore." Sonic replied, his voice still shaky.

Amy and Sonic embraced in a quick kiss on the lips and a big hug.

"Oh, and by the way. That ring I gave to you when I proposed? That is the same ring I attempted to give _Sally_ on that fateful night. It meant the _world_ to me during the years after that fateful night, but now it's in _your_ hands. Please take good care of it." Sonic requested.

Amy nodded as the couple continued walking home.

 _My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails!_

 _YAHOO! SONIC WON! AND ALL BY HIMSELF NONETHELESS!_

 _Admittedly, I'm still kinda' upset at how he didn't even tell his own_

 _best friend about the issues he was dealing with, and just rushed_

 _into danger without a strategy or anyone to back him up. Sometimes,_

 _though, you need to take the bad with the good, and the important thing_

 _here is that both he and Amy are alive and unharmed! ...And I couldn't be happier!_

Back at the house, the current story finally came back on.

"Hello again, I'm Omochao! We've got more information regarding today's top story!" Omochao said, "Sonic the Hedgehog has been sighted walking through City Escape with Amy Rose. In addition, our camera crew reports that an explosion happened high in the sky a short while back. If we were to put the pieces all together, it seems that Sonic was rescuing Amy from imprisonment in the Death Egg, and blew it up as he was leaving."

Everyone began cheering and clapping.

"He did that singlehandedly? Wow!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yep, he sure did." Knuckles replied, though he knew that was a lie.

Rouge had finally arrived back from her appointment.

"Alright, I'm back from my butt-lift! There'd better be some breakfast left over for me!" She yelled from down the hall.

Passing the kitchen, she noticed that everyone else was in there, all sitting around bored.

"Guys, what's going on?" Rouge asked, sitting by Shadow, only to get back up instantly with a cringe, "Ooh! Can't sit down! Can't sit down!"

"You can't _seriously_ tell me you didn't see or hear that massive explosion up in the sky while you were out!" Silver replied.

"What's your point?" Rouge asked, still confused.

"Sonic left early this morning and singlehandedly stopped Eggman, not only foiling the scheme that he had kept completely silent about, but also destroying his entire Death Egg Mk. III!" Tails explained.

Sonic and Amy finally arrived home. Sonic unlocked the door, and the couple entered. Everyone else in the kitchen heard the door open, and hurried over to congratulate Sonic. Shadow of all people, was the first one there, and gave Sonic a high five.

"Gee. You destroy things better than _I_ steal _jewels_ ….or at least _used_ to." Rouge complimented. (She had retired as a jewel thief shortly after moving into the house).

"Alright, settle down people...er, I mean animals." Sonic said, making the appropriate gesture with his hands.

Amy yawned.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but _I'm_ taking a nap. _God_ knows how little sleep Eggman let me get." She said.

Sonic led her into their bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20: Shocking News

Chapter 20: Shocking News:

 _I am Blaze the Cat! The former princess of the Sol Dimension!_

 _Ever since that triple-date, I've been absolutely ecstatic! After what felt like_

 _years of being treated like fucking nobody, Silver's finally started to treat_

 _me like an actual girlfriend again! And to think that all it took was a date and an_

 _outfit! Today, I'd better make sure he stays this way, and I think I know just the trick!_

A week had passed since Sonic had rescued Amy from Dr. Eggman and destroyed the Death Egg. It was 7:00am, and everybody was sleeping in, except for Blaze. Still in her pajamas, she was busy preparing something in the kitchen. After a spell, she set three pieces of raspberry and cream cheese stuffed French toast on a tray along with a glass of high-pulp orange juice, a helping of scrambled egg-whites, a helping of hash-browns, and two strips of turkey bacon. Silver was in their room, sound asleep and softly snoring. Blaze quietly walked in with the tray of breakfast. Silver rolled onto his other side.

"Hey. Wake up." Blaze whispered.

Silver half-opened his eyes. The smell of the breakfast was slowly waking him up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up in bed. He saw his girlfriend standing at the foot of the bed holding a tray of eye-catching food. Now that he had finally woken up, Blaze set the tray down in front of him.

"Thanks." Silver sleepily said as he began to eat.

"You're very welcome." Blaze replied as she sat down next to him.

After Silver finished his meal, he set the tray down on the nightstand and got into a more relaxed position. He stretched his arm out, and Blaze leaned into the newly-created gap. The couple sank into a deep kiss. Blaze trembled with delight as she felt Silver's tongue enter her mouth.

Meanwhile, Rouge woke up. She was still in a fetal position under the covers, with Shadow wrapping himself around her body. Her large ears were picking up noises from Blaze and Silver's room.

"Ugh, damn hypocrites." She sighed, "They tell _us_ to 'keep it down', and yet _they_ do exactly what they told us not to do."

Shadow woke up also.

"Well, it's 7:30 anyway. Waking us up was actually a favor." He said, getting out of bed.

Rouge rubbed her eyes and did the same.

Knuckles slept in until 7:45am. He stretched and cracked his oversized knuckles. Shielding his eyes from the sun that was coming in through the window right next to him, he quietly climbed off the top bunk, and near the bottom of the ladder, he stopped dead in his tracks. Tails was gone.

"Hey. Where's Tails?" Knuckles asked, scratching his head with his foot, for he knew that Tails always slept in until 8:30am.

 _My name is Miles Prower! But everyone calls me Tails!_

 _Today, I've got a move of my OWN to make! I'm finally gonna_

 _reveal who the guy behind Cream's present really was! Eeyaah!_

 _I can almost hear her now, speaking to me in her enamoring voice:_

 _'Oh, Tails! What a romantic! What a gentleman! May we remain a couple_

 _for eternity and spend every second of free-time playing your spin-off games!'_

 _...Of course, there's also a chance that she won't accept me, but let's be honest!_

 _The probability of THAT happening is probably around the 0.00001st percentile!_

Tails, meanwhile, was flying his Tornado back to Cream's house, determined to make a move. He parked the plane along the side of the street, between two cars. When he got close to Cream's house, he made sure he was not anywhere in view from the front windows and took a deep breath. With a trembling hand, he rang the doorbell.

 _C'mon, be cool. Be smooth. You got this Tails!_ He thought as he waited for Cream to open the door.

Cream finally answered, and Tails' heart rate immediately picked up. He did not know it, but Cream's heart was beating hard as well.

"Oh, Mr. Tails. What a surprise!" She said.

Tails paused for a moment, trying to get his thoughts organized.

"Uh, well…um, you see, uh…" He uttered.

Cream was still listening.

"Well, you see…uh, you know those chocolates you got last week?" Tails finished.

Cream nodded.

"Well, uh, those were from _me_." He added, blushing with a hand behind his head.

Cream was awestruck.

"Ohh, I-I don't know what to say!" She said.

The two embraced in a hug. Tails' plan had finally worked. Cream gave the yellow fox a kiss right on his cheek. Tails returned the favor by planting a kiss on _her_ cheek. A new relationship had taken root and was starting to sprout.

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!_

 _Even though it's been a week since I thwarted_

 _Eggman for the umpteenth time, I still feel as though_

 _he or Sally might show up and try to fuck with me again!_

 _Thankfully, none of my fears have come true, but still,_

 _you've gotta admit it's pretty damn stressful! Today, I decided_

 _to finally fight back against this tension by spending some more_

 _time bonding with Amy, and what better place to do that than at_

 _Emerald Coast?_

At noon, Sonic was in the kitchen wearing his red swim trunks with white stripes and a gold buckle holding them on his waist. He was making sandwiches and putting them into bags. He then put a large snicker-doodle cookie into another bag and got out two bottles of iced tea. He put them all into a picnic basket and headed to his and Amy's room. Amy was in the bathroom brushing her fur. Sonic knocked on the door.

"Come in. I'm decent." Amy replied, not looking away from what she was doing.

Sonic came in.

"Hi. Um, would you like to go for a picnic on the beach?" He asked.

"Oh sure," Amy replied, "I'm almost done with this."

Sonic nodded and stepped out into the bedroom.

Shortly later, Amy came out, wearing a white two-piece bikini and white flip-flops. The two hedgehogs got into Sonic's personal car and headed off to Emerald Coast. At the beach, Sonic unrolled a blanket on the sand and put the basket on it. He and Amy then sat on it and got into relaxed positions. It was so peaceful that Sonic lay down on his back and closed his eyes, but after about thirty seconds, Amy got his attention.

"Hey Sonic, could you do something for me please?" She said.

Sonic sat up and saw that she was lying on her stomach.

"Could you please rub sunscreen on my back?" Amy asked.

"Sure thing. I forgot to apply sunscreen to _myself_ too." Sonic replied.

He proceeded to get out the bottle of sunscreen and rub it on Amy's back. She relaxed and sank into the blanket a little as he did this. Afterwards, he applied it to his hairless chest and arms and lay back down.

It was 1:00pm. The two hedgehogs were enjoying their picnic lunch and gazing at the scenic views off of Emerald Coast. Sonic took a big bite out of his muffaletta. (He had decided against bringing chili dogs on the picnic, since he did not want to turn Amy off). Amy took a swig of her iced tea and ate some of her already half-eaten Italian beef sandwich. Cuddled up together on the soft cotton blanket, Sonic and Amy did not notice a figure walking by and spotting them. It was Sally Acorn, wearing a blue bikini and carrying nothing but a towel, the hair between her ears having only grown back a few centimeters. She was shocked to see the two hedgehogs there. As much as Sally still had feelings for Sonic, she was held back from intervening because she thought that they looked so happy together.

 _What am I doing? I can't do this._ She thought, leaving the beach.

Sonic and Amy took no notice of what had just happened. After another short span of time, Amy stood up and stretched. Sonic sat up and began to finish his half of the cookie.

"Ah, what a beautiful day! It's a perfect time to go to the beach!" Amy said staring off at the glimmering waters from up the beach.

Sonic got a playful smirk on his face.

"Yeah, and there's one thing we haven't done yet while we're here." He said.

"And what's that?" Amy replied.

Sonic proceeded to sprint up to her, arms out.

"GETTING WET!" He shouted, picking her up like a baby.

"Oh no! AAAAAGGGHHH!" Amy screamed as Sonic carried her down Emerald Coast.

Sonic was running fast. He accidentally tripped and both hedgehogs fell into the water. Luckily, the bottom was nothing but soft sand, and the water was shallow enough to stand up in. Sonic and Amy popped back up at the surface laughing. The laughter came to a halt as the couple sank into a deep kiss. Dripping wet, Sonic walked back up to their picnic spot, carrying his fiancé like a baby. He gently put her down on the blanket and grabbed a towel to dry himself off with. A few seconds later, the small radio they had brought with them stopped in the middle of a song and Omochao came on discussing some news.

"Good afternoon, this is Omochao here with today's top story:" He began.

The two hedgehogs were listening hard.

"Our cameras have come across the remains of the Death Egg, which was destroyed last week. The remains of Dr. Eggman were found inside the wreckage, and he was pronounced dead just a few short hours ago!"

Amy let out a gasp, while Sonic adopted a shocked facial-expression.

"According to the paramedics who have arrived on the scene, he died from major blood loss, severe smoke-inhalation, massive artery blockage, and of course, the explosion of his fortress. We're lookin' at _quite_ the combo here." Omochao finished.

"O-Oh my god!" Amy said.

She and Sonic proceeded to gather their things and head home.


	21. Chapter 21: One Last Goodbye

Chapter 21: One Last Goodbye:

 _I'm Amy Rose! I'm cute and I'm full of energy!_

 _Boy, way to put a damper on my afternoon, Omochao!_

 _(Seriously, that guy's annoying no matter WHAT the hell his job is!)_

 _I can't believe that Eggman is actually dead! I mean, he's taken_

 _quite a beating during previous encounters, but none of them_

 _left him with any particularly serious injuries! Being his enemy, I_

 _guess I'm supposed to be glad he's gone, but for some odd_

 _reason, I can't quite say that with a straight face! (sigh) Well, maybe_

 _I'll know what to think after his funeral tomorrow!_

Sonic and Amy arrived at the house, where they received a big welcome.

"Congrats on the defeat!" Knuckles praised, holding his hand up for a high-five.

"You weren't kidding when you said "once and for all"." Silver commented.

"Yeah, well, as much as we all hated Eggman, I'm still going to his funeral." Sonic said, "Right, Amy?"

"Of course," Amy replied, "Even the most dastardly villains need a _little_ respect."

The next day, the funeral for Dr. Eggman was in session. Besides the priest, hardly anyone showed up, other than a few random citizens plus Sonic and Amy. After the priest gave a surprisingly lengthy and sincere-sounding eulogy on the doctor, everyone who was attending the funeral got into a line and all gave their "condolences" to Eggman as they passed by his open casket. Most of what people said were things like "Good riddance!", and "Hah! You deserved to die anyway!", and "I hope you go to hell!" One of the attendees even crushed a bouquet of dead roses with their feet, right by the casket to demonstrate their hatred.

After a few people said their words, Sonic and Amy were up next. Sonic had an arm around Amy, and both were wearing the clothing they had worn on the night of their engagement. He was silent as he gazed down at Dr. Eggman's lifeless face, attached to his body, which still had his usual outfit on it. He was covered in bloodstains, his stomach was still protruding from under his clothes, and the wounds that Sonic had given him during their last encounter looked disgustingly raw. As he stared at Eggman's lifeless body in the open casket, he took a deep breath. Then he began to speak:

"Eggman, I have so many bad things I remember about you: You've turned me into that...furball thingy and broken the planet apart. You've attempted to erase time and space, forcing me to not only go through puberty a second time, but to relive all my past adventures, including the ones that I can't even remember, but somehow inspired terrible games. You've unleashed the power of Chaos and devastated the city. You've stolen energy from an innocent race of aliens and attempted to put the entire world under your mind control. Yeah, the list goes on. But you know, as much of a pain as you were, fighting evil will never be the same again. Though you have devastated this planet many times before, I will still miss going against you in battle, and jumping on your robots. But look on the bright side: Someday when _I_ die, we can start kicking each other's butts once again just like old times! And we'll be able to do it 'till the cows come home!" Sonic said with complete honestly.

"Y-Yes…I…can't…wait…until…then." A weak voice suddenly said.

Sonic looked down. Eggman still had a tiny bit of life left, though he was still inches away from death.

"I will be waiting." He managed to say, barely able to lift his head a tiny bit.

"Yep, well, I'll see you someday." Sonic replied, giving his trademark finger-wave to the dying doctor.

With a rather quiet groan, Eggman lied back down. He was too weak to keep himself up any longer.

"I-I will…be…looking forward…to…that." He said.

After saying his last words, Dr. Eggman's eyes closed beneath his sunglasses. Within a few seconds, he was completely still and silent. Sonic and Amy sat back down in their seats. Amy put a hand on Sonic's. Sonic took a deep breath. He now had to undergo a fresh clean start: No more evil to fight. The priest proceeded to close the casket and with the help of some other men, he lifted it up and lowered it into a large hole, which they promptly covered with dirt. The four men then lifted up a tombstone and put it on top. The tombstone had a small statue of Eggman on top and had the words: "Here lies Doctor Eggman; Power-hungry villain of Mobius; We can now live in happiness." carved into it.

After the funeral ended, everyone left. Sonic stayed behind for a moment and took one last look at Eggman's grave. It was time to move on; time for a new life.


	22. Chapter 22: A Joyous Celebration

Chapter 22: A Joyous Celebration:

 _My name is Miles Prower! But everyone calls me Tails!_

 _Boy am I glad that I summoned the courage to talk to Cream!_

 _And I'm even MORE glad that she reciprocated my feelings!_

 _I WOULD say that today couldn't be any better, but something's_

 _a bit off to me. Even though I enjoyed spending the entire first half_

 _of the day with my new girlfriend, I can't help but feel that I've been_

 _missing out on something major back at home! Hmm..._

It was half-past noon. Tails arrived home with a skip in his step. He closed and locked the front door, and happily proceeded to enter the hallway.

"Yes sir, nothing can bring me down today! I feel like I could fly right now. ...Oh wait. I _can_ fly! Heh-heh." He said cheerfully.

As Tails was heading to his bedroom, he passed by the kitchen, where Silver and Blaze were at the table sharing a large Cuban sandwich, with Silver eating off one end, and Blaze eating off the other.

"Hey Tails! You missed the show!" Silver said.

"What did I miss?" Tails asked stepping into the kitchen as well.

"Well according to the news channel a few minutes ago, Eggman died in the explosion of the Death Egg, and Sonic and Amy are at the funeral." Blaze replied.

 _I THOUGHT something important was flying under my radar!_ Tails thought with a sigh.

"Oh, OK. I'll be sure to congratulate him on it." He said, walking away.

"Aren't you gonna have lunch? You must be hungry after you missed breakfast." Silver said, his words garbled with ham, swiss cheese, roast pork, mustard, and toasted Cuban bread.

"No thanks. I had both with Cream earlier." Tails replied.

Tails continued through the hallway and passed the living room, where he saw Rouge reaching up to dust a high shelf. She was wearing the yoga-pants outfit she had bought at the mall.

"Uh, Rouge? I've never seen _you_ doing chores around the house before." Tails commented.

Rouge turned around and pulled down her tube top to cover some of her midriff, before quickly jerking it back up to obscure some of her cleavage.

"Well hey, we all live in this house, so we all have to pitch in. Sonic's orders, not mine." She replied.

Tails shrugged.

Both heard the front door open. There was silence for a few seconds, then a stampede of footsteps. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and hurried towards the door. Sonic and Amy were taken by surprise as they were ambushed from every which way. Questions and comments such as: "How was the funeral?" "Do you miss Eggman?" and "I know it's hard to take in. Don't worry." were passed around as the entire household was engaged in conversation.

That evening, everyone was enjoying a meal of spiral-sliced ham, baked macaroni and cheese, and green beans cooked in bacon-grease. Several toasts were made throughout the dinner. Whenever this happened, everyone would stand up, raise their whiskey glasses and clink them in the center of the table. During the last of which, Amy stood up and gently tapped her fork against her glass. The soft clinking sound silenced everyone.

"Attention everyone," She started, "As you all know, Dr. Eggman was killed when the Death Egg exploded. And obviously, as a result of that, we have finally saved our world once and for all." As if on cue, Sonic stood up next to her.

"That's right. And now that our home is at peace at last, we can all begin doing things we never had time to do before Eggman died…" Sonic said as he put a hairless arm around his fiancé and pulled her in close. "…like planning our wedding!"

In the silence of the house that night, one could hear applause coming from the kitchen, followed by the clinking of whiskey glasses, and then an outburst of conversation afterwards.


	23. Chapter 23: The Big Day I

Chapter 23: The Big Day I:

Two months later, the wedding for Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose was in session. It was an outdoor ceremony, taking place in the Mystic Ruins. Many of their friends were there applauding, cheering and whistling. Omochao was wearing a bowtie, and hovering about three feet off the ground right by Sonic. Sonic was sporting a black tuxedo as he stood on the pedestal in front of the audience. He was anxiously fondling the yellow flower in his coat-pocket and gazing down the aisle, occasionally ducking down and scratching the area around his neck and shoulders with his foot. (He found the suit to be very itchy, as he had rarely worn clothes in his life).

Shortly later, his ears perked up as he saw Amy arrive at the other end of the aisle. She was wearing a long, white, backless wedding-dress which was flecked with tiny diamonds, complete a sweetheart-neckline. A long, see-through vale was over her head. The diamonds glimmered as she walked up the aisle in the afternoon sun. Cream, Blaze and Rouge were ahead of her, each holding a bouquet of flowers and all wearing dresses that matched in color. They all got into the second row, and Amy continued up the aisle. Blaze and Cream were tearing up, while Rouge stood there scowling at Amy. Since it was her wedding, Amy had told Rouge that she wasn't allowed to wear anything too revealing during the event.

 _Hah! Nonsense! I don't dress like that at all!_ She thought.

Rouge was even angrier since she had noticed that she was the only bridesmaid wearing sleeves, covering her knees, and not exposing any cleavage.

"I'll get you for this!" She hissed as Amy passed by.

Amy just taunted her with a wink as she continued up to the altar.

"Hmph!" Rouge folded her arms.

After Amy made her way up to the pedestal, the crowd silenced. Omochao started to speak.

"We are all gathered here today for a massive celebration: The wedding of the famed hero of Mobius: Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said, followed by a few seconds of quiet applause, "Now, Sonic the Hedgehog: Do you promise to take care of Amy Rose through better or worse? Through thick or thin? Through health or illness?"

"I do." Sonic replied.

"…and Amy Rose: Do you promise to take care of Sonic the Hedgehog through better or worse? Through thick or thin? Through health or illness?" Omochao continued.

"I do." Amy replied.

"Now then, do you both take each other to be your lawfully wedded spouses?" Omochao asked.

"I do." Sonic and Amy said in unison.

Omochao backed up a little bit.

"Very well then. I now pronounce this couple husband and wife! Sonic, you may now kiss the bride!" He said with a bow.

Sonic gently lifted Amy's vale so it wasn't covering her face, and took her hands into his own. The couple locked lips for a good 60 seconds. The entire crowd began to applaud. Even Rouge, despite how infuriated with Amy she was at the moment couldn't help but wipe a tear, and Tails, (who was best man for this event), stood up in his chair.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO, SONIC!" He cheered at the top of his lungs.

After the kiss, everyone who attended the wedding scattered around and began having conversation, enjoying orderves and taking pictures. Sonic and Amy posed for a photo in front of their large five-layered wedding-cake. Shortly later, Cream casually walked over to them. Cheese was flying just a foot to her right at about head-level, holding a small pillow with two rings on it.

"Congratulations!" Cream praised as Cheese flew over to the newly-wed couple.

Sonic took the rings and gently slipped one onto his wife's finger and the other on his own, the classic sound effect playing as this happened.

After about half an hour, Omochao got on a microphone and said: "Alright, everyone grab a partner! It's time for the couples' dance!"

All the wedding-guests began to pair up. Silver put his empty martini glass on a tray and found Blaze, who was enjoying a plate piled high with sushi (cats loved seafood) and escorted her onto the dance-floor.

Meanwhile, as everyone else was beginning to partner-dance, Rouge was sitting alone at a table sipping a glass of dark rum. Shadow walked by wearing a gray suit (since his fur was already black), and spotted her. After a deep breath, he walked up to his girlfriend. Shadow cleared his throat.

"Uh, Rouge?" He said, "I have something to say: I have enjoyed our relationship since Day 1. It seems that with you in my life, I now have happiness. I had not had any happiness after Maria died, but since we started this, my spirits have been lifted."

Rouge was listening hard.

"But now I have just one request:" Shadow got down on one knee, and pulled out a small black case and opened it to reveal a bronze ring with a ruby on it. With the afternoon sun shining on it, the ring looked as if it was glowing.

"Rouge the Bat: Will you marry me?" Shadow finished.

"Shadow, I-I don't know what to say. I mean…oh, what the hell? YES!" Rouge replied, slipping the ring onto her finger.

She stood up and the now engaged couple sank into a deep kiss. Shadow then proceeded to escort her onto the dance-floor where everyone else was.

Hours later, the sun was beginning to set. Everyone who attended the wedding proceeded to pile into their cars and start driving home. However, Sonic and Amy did not go home in a car. Instead, they climbed into a carriage, which was pulled by horses. After arriving home, Sonic gave the driver 10 rings and he left. It was 10:00pm, and everybody was tired. Sonic and Amy however, stayed out front for a few more minutes. Still in their wedding clothes, both of them looked up and gazed at the full moon right in the middle of the night sky littered with stars. The two newly-wed hedgehogs sank into a kiss twice as long as when they had kissed at the altar. The new life for the household had officially begun!


	24. Chapter 24: A Case of Jealousy

Chapter 24: A Case of Jealousy:

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!_

 _Damn! Even though it was quite some time ago,_

 _I still remember that wedding like it was yesterday!_

 _And I'm happy to report that the marriage has not_

 _suffered at all since then! Now that THAT event is_

 _out of the way, it's time for a new story arc! And_

 _what better way to set one up than to have a_

 _deliberately long time-span between two random_

 _chapters, am I right?_

Despite being classified as a "mansion", the house where Sonic and his friends lived only had two floors plus a basement. After purchasing the house, Sonic realized that since everybody was living on the first floor, the second floor was useless. He had been pondering for a while over what he could possibly use the second floor for. Two months after the wedding, he had the second floor renovated. All of the interior walls on this floor were removed so that it was just one large room, and then the now large area was converted into a full-out gaming-room. The room was complete with a pool table, a foosball table, a 75-inch television set with numerous game-systems hooked up to it (provided that they had at least one Sonic-related game in their libraries), a dartboard, a milkshake bar, and a porch with a grill and a set of steps leading down to the backyard, (where a hot tub and fire pit had recently been added).

A year had passed since Sonic and Amy's wedding. It was 4:00pm. Tails had invited Cream over, and was teaching her how to play pool in the new game-room. The two were now in a serious dating-relationship.

"So then you hit the white ball like this..." He said holding her from behind in his arms and guiding her along.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles were playing Sonic '06 on the XBOX 360, with Sonic controlling himself in Aquatic Base. After a bit, control shifted to Knuckles, prompting Sonic to pass the controller to him.

"Geez, these controls _suck_!" Knuckles complained.

"I know! And remind me again: _why_ did we even buy this?" Sonic asked.

"Well, like you said, we have to own every version of every game that you appeared in, even if it's just a cameo! And I _specifically_ said that we could skip this one if you wanted to, but you insisted!" Knuckles replied.

As he was watching Knuckles control himself, a voice spoke.

"Somehow I _knew_ you guys would be up here."

It was Amy, who was wearing a red maternity t-shirt, and white sweat pants, carefully climbing the stairs since she couldn't see her feet. (She had gotten pregnant sometime after the wedding).

Sonic helped guide her to a chair, and then went to finish the level. Tails looked up from the pool table for a second.

"Looks like you're really coming along." He commented eyeing Amy's rounded belly.

"Yep, the doctor says it should arrive any day now." She replied.

"Um, does somebody mind refilling our shake?" Cream asked.

Amy let out a sigh, for she had only just sat down. She headed behind the bar.

"Sure, what flavor was it?" She asked. (Everyone who lived in the house knew how to operate the milkshake bar).

"Mint chip." Cream ordered handing the glass to her.

"I _still_ think my secret stash of mint-candy went in there!" Tails said, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth and looking around worriedly.

"While I'm still up here, does anyone else want a shake?" Amy asked.

"Cookie dough!" Sonic ordered.

"Rocky Road." Knuckles ordered, neither of them looking up from the game.

Without warning, the door to the back porch opened.

"Ah, nothing beats a nice dip in the Jacuzzi after a 9-hour workday at GUN."

It was Rouge, wearing her usual bikini. She still had rejuvenating-cream all over her face and cucumber slices over her eyes.

"So! What's everyone up to?" She asked, pulling on a pair of daisy dukes as best she could without removing her cucumber slices.

"Oh, nothing much. Want a shake?" Amy asked, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Sure, but make it small, and use low-fat ice cream. I'm trying to watch my figure." Rouge replied.

"Oh c'mon! It's been a whole goddamn _year_ since that wedding-feast!" Knuckles groaned.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up, and mind your own business, huh!?" Rouge replied, removing her cucumber slices and glaring at him.

"Hey guys! If you can't settle this like civilized animals, I'm kicking you both out of the house… _with no alamoney_!" Sonic threatened.

Both of them stopped arguing.

"Just tell me what flavor you want." Amy said, growing impatient.

"I'll have bourbon, please." Rouge ordered.

"Outta that!" Amy replied.

"Fine, amoretto then." Rouge ordered again.

As Rouge sat down on one of the barstools, she caught a glimpse of Amy's bump. She wished she hadn't looked at it. It made her even more upset.

 _Damn, she's lucky! I've always wanted a kid! All the friends I had before I even met Shadow_ _had at least one._ She thought.

"So…is everything prepared for the baby's arrival?" Rouge asked, trying to hide the jealous look on her face.

"Yes, we bought all the supplies we need, and we've arranged where it's going to sleep." Amy squealed, putting malt-powder into the shaker that Tails and Cream's milkshake was in, "Ooh, just think! Soon I'm going to be a parent! A _parent_ , Rouge!"

"Ha ha, well I hope it goes well." Rouge laughed falsely.

 _Bitch!_ She thought, proceeding to gently wipe off her mask with a towel.

That evening, Sally Acorn was at her apartment (which happened to be the exact same apartment that Sonic had lived in before moving to his current home), loading clothes and items into boxes. After ultimately deciding that she would leave Sonic and Amy alone since they looked happy together, she had heard about their wedding and pregnancy. Despite how she had given up on trying to win Sonic back after Eggman's death, Sally was still upset on the inside. After spending the past year earning money to get by, she was planning to move out as her mental capacity refused to face the fact that Sonic had moved on. Finally packed, she moved out of her apartment, with the intent of moving far away and never coming back. Within 45 minutes, everything was loaded into boxes, and the boxes in turn were loaded onto the escape pod that Sally had previously commandeered from the Death Egg Mk. III. She climbed into the pod herself, and flew off into the sunset. As she left, Sally took out a picture of Sonic with his arm around her from many years ago. Emotionally disturbed, Sally proceeded to cry quietly as the pod cruised out of the city in mid-air.

 _My name is Cream the Rabbit! Please call me Cream!_

 _As always, my time spent with Tails today was enjoyable! And of_

 _course, I got another update on Amy's bun in the oven, which is also_

 _great news! Too bad we don't have its due-date set in stone, so I could_

 _easily be there for the occasion! But oh well, life's full of disappointments_

 _anyway! That's what my late mother always told me!_

Meanwhile, Tails was flying his plane over the rooftops of the neighborhood with Cream riding in the back. He was flying her home after spending lots of time with her that day. After a short while, Tails safely landed the plane right on the curb in front of Cream's house.

"Thank you, Mr. Tails." She praised as she carefully got out.

"From now on, just call me Tails, OK?" Tails requested.

"OK, Bye!" Cream called out as her boyfriend waved back and flew away.

Tails arrived home and parked the Tornado-1 in the driveway. He went inside where everyone was waiting for him at the dinner table before they started eating. Within a few seconds, conversation and clinking of silverware could be heard.

"…So then I had to chase the guy who stole the necklace on my motorcycle, weaving through traffic in the process. He was exceeding the speed-limit by a good 30 fucking miles, so I had to fire some rounds at his tires. Honestly, it seems I've hardly had any memorable action after Eggman died." Shadow said somberly as he cut himself a third piece of prime-rib.

"Well, hey! At least our kid will be born in a safe, peaceful environment!" Sonic said.

"Say! _I_ had a mission shortly after _yours_!" Rouge said, "Someone hotwired a car and was driving away, but he was so worried about getting away, that he crashed into a ravine. I backed him into an abandoned barn and then he started flapping his lips like a madman! You should've heard it!"

"What did he say?" Silver asked, interested.

"Well he just stood against the wall and said, 'NO! NO! DON'T ARRREST ME! I DIDN'T WANT TO STEAL THAT CAR! SOMEBODY DARED ME TO DO IT! I LOOKED AT YOUR BREASTS! I'M SORRY!'." Rouge replied, her speech somewhat hindered by own giggles as she quoted the criminal.

Everyone laughed.

"I ended up slapping him in the face and putting the handcuffs on him. He was kicking and screaming all the way to the jail. It was hilarious!" Rouge finished.

The laughter still continued, though everyone was slowly starting to calm down.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha...OW!" Amy laughed through teary eyes as a sudden feeling of pain cut her off.

There was silence.

"Ow! Ugh, something's happening." Amy continued.

Everyone was listening, worried.

"Ooh, there it is again! Sonic, I think it's time!" Amy said with a concerned look on her face.

Without hesitation, Sonic hurried his wife out of the kitchen and everyone followed.

"Aagh! Sonic! Hurry up! I'm having contractions like crazy!" She moaned as Sonic quickly helped her into the front passenger seat of his car.

"Okay, okay, just hold on, Amy. We'll get there as soon as possible." He comforted as Tails and Knuckles got into the backseat.

Sonic revved up the engine and both cars took off, going as fast as permitted to get to the nearest hospital. Amy was holding her stomach as she moaned in pain during the entirety of the drive. Sonic was comforting her as best he could.

"Just hold on! We're nearly there!" He said, worried and excited at the same time.


	25. Chapter 25: A Magnificent Miracle

Chapter 25: A Magnificent Miracle:

 _I'm Amy Rose! I'm cute and I'm full of energy!_

 _GAAAAHHHH! SHIT! I feel like I'm dying right now!_

 _I know I'm supposed to be excited more than anything else,_

 _but quite frankly, this is probably the most pain I've ever been_

 _in, no ifs, ands, or buts! The unfortunate reality is that you_

 _sometimes need to take the bad with the good, and if I need_

 _to endure this much pain just so I can become a mother, then so_

 _be it!_

The two cars pulled to a stop in the parking lot. Nobody hesitated for a moment as everyone got out. Sonic proceeded to hurriedly guide Amy into the hospital corridors, everyone else following them.

"Hey Doc! This woman's having a baby!" He shouted.

A couple of nurses carried Amy into the hallway and entered an unoccupied room. Sonic followed.

"...Er, I mean, 'this _hedgehog'_ s having a baby'." He uttered.

Everybody else sat down on the benches outside the room, waiting anxiously. Even Rouge, who was jealous of Amy at the moment, couldn't help but feel somewhat excited for her.

In the delivery room, Amy was dressed in hospital-robes and was lying in the hospital bed practically crying in pain. Her hand was tightly gripping the hand of Sonic (who was sitting in an armchair next to the bed), and countless beads of perspiration were streaking down her face and making tiny splats on her hospital robe. A young doctor who could not be any older than 30 was also helping them.

"C'mon Amy push! Push! It's partially out! I can see it!" Sonic said.

"MMPHH! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO!?" Amy shouted in reply.

"Almost there!" The doctor comforted.

"NNGGHH!" Amy groaned as she pushed with all her might.

Following this, an audible popping noise could be heard, similar to what one would hear when they remove a suction cup from a hard surface. Suddenly, a small hedgehog shot out from under the hospital robe at a high velocity and slammed face-first into the opposite wall, before flopping onto the floor. Rather than crying like most babies, this one instead proceeded to laugh off any pain he had endured, and appeared to be completely uninjured. The doctor picked him up.

"Well lookie here! It's a girl!" He said, before briefly examining its physical appearance, "...with a penis and no vagina. Either way, congratulations, miss!"

He handed it off to its parents. Sonic carefully took him and began cradling him in his hairless arms. The baby looked just like his father when he was younger; his fur was a lighter shade of blue, and his torso was round. However, he also had the green eyes that both of his parents had currently. The only hint of resemblance to his mother alone was that he had a stripe on each of his quills, which matched her fur.

"O-Oh my god, I can't believe it! I-I'm a father!" Sonic said, examining his new baby son, "It-it's a miracle!"

Excited, he passed him to Amy. Still slightly in pain, she cradled him, gently rocking him back and forth in her arms.

"Alright, whenever you're ready, I'll let your guests in." The doctor said.

Sonic nodded, and continued to watch Amy rock their new son on the hospital bed, all the while licking his fur clean of uterine fluids.

 _Ugh! Sometimes, I hate being an animal!_ Sonic thought, looking away.

"You know, Sonic? I think I want to name him 'Sonic Jr.'" Amy said, having finally finished the rather short bathing session.

Sonic hesitated for a moment. Even though many things throughout Mobius had been named after him, he thought it would be much more of an honor to have an actual living thing named after him, especially considering that the living thing was his own son.

"That would be a great name for him!" Sonic replied.

After a bit, Amy turned to the doctor, who was waiting patiently in the corner.

"We're ready now." She said.

With a nod, the doctor opened the door into the hallway.

"You can come in now." He said. Excited, everyone got up and filed into the delivery-room.

Silver was behind the others, but quickly realized Blaze wasn't there. He proceeded to go back down the hall and look for her. He could not find her anywhere as he checked hall after hall. He entered the food court, and to his luck, found Blaze. She was sitting at a table eating a plate piled high with sushi from the sushi bar.

"Blaze, c'mon! They're ready for us!" He said.

Blaze stuffed the rest of the sushi into her purse, pockets and mouth, and followed. The two entered the room where Sonic and Amy were. Blaze swallowed the sushi that was in her mouth, and carefully took Sonic Jr. into her arms.

"Sonic, you're lucky! He looks exactly like you...well except for the pink stripes." She said.

Rouge didn't want to blow a fuse over how jealous she was, so she silently stood behind everyone else. The doctor was also standing near the door.

"Nice ass." He commented, only to get pimp-slapped in the face.

"Oh c'mon, it was a compliment!" He countered.

"What are you going to name him?" Tails asked.

"We already did: His name is Sonic Jr." Sonic replied.

"Oh my god! That's so cute!" Blaze replied.

After a while, the doctor walked up in front of everyone.

"Alright, I think it's time for you all to leave. We still need to conduct some more tests, and Amy here is probably very tired. She'll be able to come home in a few days." He said.

"Hey Doc, I'd like to sleep here too. Is there anywhere for me to do so?" Sonic asked.

"Certainly. Follow me." The doctor replied, opening the door and letting everyone out, "Oh, and nice knockers, woman."

The doctor elbowed Rouge in the chest as she walked by, only to get yet another slap to the face.

"She must not be single." He thought aloud, rubbing his cheek as everyone but Sonic and Amy left, "Uh, right! Now let me show you where you'll be sleeping. I'm Doctor Wellsworth, by the way."

He led Sonic into the hallway.

About an hour after everyone else arrived home, Shadow was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He stepped out of the bathroom and let out a yawn.

"Oh, Shadow. Come here, you." Rouge cooed.

She was lying in a fetal position on the bed wearing a black spaghetti-strap nightgown with pink hearts all over it, which went half-way down her thighs and showed a lot of her chest.

"What's the occasion?" Shadow asked lying on his side of the bed.

Almost immediately, Rouge got on top of him.

"Nothing special, but are we going to do it or what?" She replied while forcing each of her fiancé's hands onto one of her hips.

Shadow had a slight skeptical look on his face.

"Rouge, you can't be serious. We're not even married yet." He said.

"Oh c'mon, don't you want a kid? With my charms and lower-body strength and your last…wait a second, we don't _have_ last names." Rouge replied getting off of him.

"It doesn't matter. Having a kid would not be a bad idea, but I want to wait until we're financially secure." Shadow replied.

Rouge was growing annoyed.

"Really, Shadow? _Now_ you're just making _excuses_. We have a hero and two GUN agents living in this house. _Plus_ , Knuckles opened up that sandwich shop. Those are all paying jobs!" She countered.

"Well regardless, I'd still like to wait a while before we stop with the protection." Shadow countered.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're just nervous because you've never done this sort of thing before." Rouge replied.

"Well, _I'm_ starting to think that _you're_ just _jealous_ of Amy because she's a mother." Shadow countered.

Rouge now knew he was onto her. She let out a big fake yawn.

"Well, we'll discuss this further another time. I'm getting sleepy." She said, getting under the covers and rolling over so her back was to him.

Shadow sighed. He put his arms around his fiancé.

"No cuddling tonight." Rouge sternly said.

Shadow did as he was told.

Silver was asleep in bed with his arms wrapped around Blaze's body. Blaze was still awake, waiting for him to let go of her so she could finish the sushi she had bought home. After waiting for about thirty minutes, Silver rolled over onto his other side, letting go of her in the process. Finally free, Blaze proceeded to silently get out of bed and empty the sushi from her purse and jacket-pockets. She proceeded to eat without care, as Silver was an incredibly deep sleeper. Due to the very large amount of sushi she had bought home, it took Blaze four nights to finish it.


	26. Chapter 26: Weight Gain I

Chapter 26: Weight-Gain I:  
 _I'm Amy Rose! I'm cute and I'm full of energy!_

 _Well, it hasn't been an easy ride, but I'm finally at my_

 _destination; I'm back home, the pain is completely gone,_

 _and my son is safe and healthy. The only thing I need to worry_

 _about now is a decreased amount of free-time...and some baby-_

 _weight, but that issue's a little less severe. However, I'm not too_

 _worked up over these yet, as before I know it, Sonic Jr. will be_

 _old enough so that he doesn't need quite as much attention. NOW_

 _all I have to do is wait until that day comes!_

It had been a day since Sonic, Amy and Sonic Jr. had arrived home from the hospital. It was morning. Amy proceeded to get out of bed and get Sonic Jr. out of his bassinet. She let out a sigh.

"More chores to do, and fifteen pounds of baby-weight to lose. If this is the only price I have to pay for having a kid, then so be it." She said.

"Well, it's all part of raising a child. emI'm/em going to get some breakfast." Sonic replied, stretching as he left the room.

Amy closed the door, put Sonic Jr. on her lap and pulled the top edge of her pajama top down so she could breast-feed him. Afterwards, she carried her son out into the hallway and proceeded to head to the kitchen. But as she neared it, she heard groans coming from Silver and Blaze's room nearby. Amy saw Sonic in the kitchen eating breakfast with Silver.

"Sonic? Could you be a dear and hold him for me? I need to do something." She said.

"Sonic took his baby son into his lap without a word.

"Hey Amy, have you seen Blaze? I woke up and she was gone, and I can't find her." Silver said.

"I'll keep my eye out." Amy replied.

She left the room and cautiously opened the door to Silver and Blaze's bedroom. The room was dark, so she turned on the lights and stopped dead in her tracks. Blaze was lying sprawled on the floor, her stomach almost perfectly round and sticking up twelve inches from her torso. She was groaning loudly. Her purse and jacket were lying near her, and a few stray pieces of sushi were scattered around, some sticking out of her purse and jacket. The room smelled strongly of seafood.

"Blaze, wh-what happened?" Amy asked, helping her up.

Blaze let out another groan.

"Ugh… the sushi…I couldn't…resist…" She replied, "I…couldn't…resist…the seafood…it…was…so good! Ugh…SEAFOOD!"

Blaze started to gag. Amy rushed her into the bathroom. She stood back, wincing as her friend started to vomit into the toilet.

"Well, I'll leave you alone to empty your system. But did you seriously eat that much sushi?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Blaze said panting. Amy left the room.

 _Ugh, I don't think I can eat after seeing that._ She thought.

Amy went into the hallway, her arms folded over her loose stomach. She felt very self-conscious about not being as tight as she was before Sonic Jr. was born. While lost in her thoughts, she saw Rouge enter the hallway from the kitchen. She was sipping coffee and eating a biscotti, her figure perfectly slim, with curves in all the right places, as she was casually walking back to her bedroom, still wearing her usual nightgown. Now both girls were jealous of each other. Envious, Amy walked up to her.

"Uh, Rouge? Can we talk for a second?" She asked.

Rouge turned around.

 _WELL now! Coming to rub the fact that you're a mother in my face now, are we?_ She thought.

Amy began to speak, both her self-consciousness and jealousy getting the best of her.

"Well, you're better at watching your figure than all the other women in this house, so I was wondering if you could possibly help me lose this baby-weight." She said.

"Well…on one condition:" Rouge replied, "You have to follow all of my instructions, _no exceptions_!"

"Oh please! I've got fifteen pounds of this shit! I'll do whatever it takes!" Amy replied.

"...And Sonic Jr. is very big for his age!" She added in response to the flabbergasted look on Rouge's face.

Without warning, the door to Silver and Blaze's room opened and Blaze (who now had a pot-belly as a result of eating so much sushi) came out. At the same moment, Silver was leaving the kitchen, and saw her.

"So that's what I tripped over on my way out of the room this morning." He said.

"Silver, I am not in the mood for your jokes now." Blaze replied, not making eye-contact.

"Huh? I wasn't..." Silver replied.

"Yeah, _you_ can come too." Rouge said, nodding to Blaze.


	27. Chapter 27: An All-Girl Boot Camp Part 1

Chapter 27: An All-Girl Boot-Camp: Part 1:

 _My name is Rouge the Bat! Better known as the government agent, Rouge!_

 _There I was, minding my own business, when suddenly, that pink milf approaches me_

 _and has the audacity to vent about her goddamn baby-weight?! I can't believe that_

 _bitch right now! She thinks that just because she had a kid, she can act like she's all_

 _special, and complain to anyone she wants to about minor issues, and start guilt-_

 _tripping them into helping her, doesn't she?! Ooh! ...Well, admittedly, I am jealous of her_

 _at the moment too, so I guess that makes it even! And being the nice lady that I am,_

 _I agreed to it, only for Fat Cat to come out of nowhere and basically ask the same_

 _favor of me. Ah well, I guess I'm helping TWO housemates lose weight now! Hey!_

 _Any excuse to get in more workout-time, right?_

The late-morning sunlight was beating down on the three girls as they were jogging through the neighborhood. Rouge was ahead of the others, wearing her usual athletic-wear: A black sports bra and black sweat pants with white flower patterns at the ankles. (Her outfit from "Sonic Free Riders"). Amy and Blaze were struggling behind, though Amy found it somewhat less difficult. Amy was wearing a sleeveless top that was white at the top and pink from the chest down, along with pink sweat pants, (her outfit from "Sonic Free Riders"). Blaze was wearing a violet-purple workout top that had long sleeves and revealed her midriff, along with violet-purple sweat pants, (her outfit from "Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games").

"Get a move on, will ya' maggots?! We've got a long way to go before we reach the sub shop!" Rouge ordered.

"Could you slow down just a _little_ bit?" Blaze asked, panting.

"Absolutely not, now quit your damn whining or I'll have you _sprint_ there." Rouge warned.

"And she won't even let us bring water." Amy sighed.

"I heard that!" Rouge replied, "Now run like your life depends on it! Make your boobs jump!"

After looking at each other with disgusted looks on their faces, Amy and Blaze stopped talking and continued to run, both of them sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

Eventually, the trio arrived at the "Knuckle Sandwich Co.", a sandwich shop owned by Knuckles. They stepped inside, Blaze and Amy relieved at the feeling of air conditioning. Knuckles was casually standing behind the counter, and saw the girls enter.

"Hi. What can I do for you girls?" He asked.

Nobody spoke.

"Alright, you've worked hard, so lunch is on me." Rouge said.

 _NOW she chooses to be respectful._ Blaze thought.

"Well, I don't know about _those_ two, but I'll have a philly cheesesteak (hold the onions and peppers), and a grape soda." Amy requested.

"Uh, make that a turkey on wheat, and a skim milk." Rouge ordered.

"What the fuck, Rouge?" Amy countered.

"Hey! As long as you're working with me, you're going to be watching your intake." Rouge countered.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She sighed.

"I'll have the catfish po'boy." Blaze ordered.

"In your dreams, Kitty." Rouge countered, "You've got too much seafood in your system, and _this_ isn't even the real thing _anyway_."

Knuckles blushed.

"Plus, it's _fried_! That's the _worst kind_ of unhealthy!" Rouge added.

Blaze let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll have the same as Amy." She groaned.

Rouge stepped up to the counter.

"As for me, I'll have a two-foot-long meatball sub with extra cheese and a 64-oz. root-beer." She ordered.

Amy and Blaze's jaws dropped.

"Okay then. Now, those each come with chips and a cookie. Do you want those?" Knuckles asked.

"I'll have them, but these two can't." Rouge replied.

Knuckles nodded and headed into the back.

Later on, Amy, Blaze, and Rouge were sitting at a table, patiently waiting for their lunch. After it came, they all began to eat. Both Blaze and Amy managed to finish their meals before Rouge did, and had looks of envy on their faces as they saw her eating things that they were now not allowed to eat. Rouge finished her sandwich and cookie, and began to shake the crumbs from the bag of BBQ-flavored potato chips into her mouth. She washed them down with the last 6 ounces of her root beer, and after letting out a loud 15-second belch that startled everyone else in the restaurant, looked up to see Amy and Blaze still watching her.

"What?" She asked.

" _We_ know what you're doing." Amy replied.

"Yeah, you're making us be healthy, and then taunting us with junk food." Blaze added.

"Now don't go blaming _me_. Blame _yourselves_ for putting on that weight. If you want to eat _this_ , you've got to lose _that_." Rouge countered.

"Hey! Can I help it? I had a kid! ...Who by the way I'd better check on." Amy replied.

"OK, that's it! Since you decided to have an attitude with me, we're adding an extra two blocks onto our run back home." Rouge ordered.

Blaze glared at Amy.

 _Thanks a lot._ She thought.


	28. Chapter 28: An All-Girl Boot Camp Part 2

Chapter 28: An All-Girl Boot-Camp: Part 2:

 _I am Blaze the Cat! The former princess of the Sol Dimension!_

 _Phew! Am I ever beat?! I always knew that losing weight wouldn't be easy,_

 _but hot damn! I didn't think the required physical activity would be so strenuous!_

 _Well, if there's anything I've learned from this, it's to control my desire for seafood!_

 _And God help me if I ever forget that lesson! Oog! If it wasn't for the energy from our_

 _lunch, or the fact that Rouge is letting us take a break, I probably would've passed out_

 _or even died of EXHAUSTION by now!_

The three girls arrived home from the jog, all of them drenched with perspiration.

"Alright maggots, you can rest for a while. But we're not done for the day yet. Now _I'm_ going for my _solo_ jog." Rouge said, going back out the door.

"When will she stop calling us that?" Blaze asked.

" _My_ question is, how can she go for a second jog _immediately_ after the one we just took?! But as for me...well, all _I_ know is that _I'm_ going for a _shower_." Amy replied, heading towards her room.

Blaze went to the kitchen and began to drink lots of water, taking slow deep breaths as she did this. While she was attempting to cool off and regulate her breathing, Silver walked in and started to talk.

"Uh, Blaze? Listen, I'm really sorry about that 'joke' I said earlier, and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said, "And I, uh, want you to know that, well, uh…"

Silver started to blush. Blaze giggled into her fingertips.

"Oh Silver, you're cute when you're nervous." She said.

"Well, uh, I just want you to know that I love you…no matter what you weigh." Silver finished.

"Oh. I love you too." Blaze replied walking up to him.

The couple embraced in a big hug, and began to make out. As this was happening, Tails happened to walk into the room and saw them. Despite being in a dating relationship himself, he was still somewhat disturbed at the sight of a couple kissing so intensely. He proceeded to slowly and silently back out of the kitchen.

After finally cooling off, Amy went to find Sonic Jr., who needed to be fed. She found him sitting in his play-pen up in the game room, appearing to be watching the argument taking place. Despite no longer being arch-rivals, and more like friends, Sonic and Shadow were still capable of heated arguments...even over the most insignificant of things. The two were sitting at the bar counter, arguing over whether the XBOX 360 or the Wii version of Sonic Unleashed was the better one.

"Shadow, I'm telling you. The Wii version is better! At least in _that_ version, the Werehog levels are _fun_! _And_ , you don't have to hunt for the sun and moon medals!" Sonic said.

"Bullshit, the 360 version is better! It has better graphics, and the hub-worlds are fully rendered, unlike _your_ version!" Shadow countered.

"Hey! Watch your mouth there, Shadow! I don't want my son's first words to be _swear_ -words!" Amy ordered.

"Oh come on, he's just a baby!" Shadow replied.

Ignoring the comment, Amy lifted the young hedgehog out of his play-pen.

"Well regardless, it's time for his lunch anyway." She said, carrying him downstairs.

Hours later, dinnertime had passed. Rouge had told Amy and Blaze to meet her in the basement for a nighttime workout. All in their athletic wear, the three girls did just as planned.

"Alright," Rouge said, donning a pink midriff-baring hoodie over her sports bra and zipping it up, "Get on the mat and start doing push-ups. And don't stop until I tell you to, understand?"

"Yes, _mother_." Amy replied sarcastically as she and Blaze did as they were told.

A short while later, Shadow entered the workout room holding a bowl of bourbon ice-cream with hot fudge, caramel, crushed peanuts and a cookie-straw.

"Hey, you guys are missing dessert." He said.

"Oh, hey sugar! Come lay one on me!" Rouge cooed.

Shadow walked up and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Ooh, another one!" Rouge said.

Shadow complied again.

"Oh, I see you guys are watching your weight. Never mind." Shadow said, eyeing Amy and Blaze.

"Oh, _those_ two are, but _I'm_ not." Rouge replied, taking the bowl for herself.

"I see...well, carry on." Shadow replied, leaving.

"Thanks for the sugar, sugar!" Rogue cooed.

Almost immediately after taking her first bite of dessert, Rouge looked up at Amy and Blaze.

"Hey Pinky! You push up like an old woman!" She yelled.

"Well, _I_ thought this was the proper way." Amy grunted, sweating buckets.

Rouge put down the bowl and got onto the mat to demonstrate.

"Yeah, just because your boobs touch the ground doesn't mean you come back up." She said, getting back up and quickly noticing that Blaze was also struggling, "Oh, is your belly getting in the way, Fat Cat? Well, maybe you'll think _twice_ before eating so much sushi!"

"Urgh! Break time, please?" Blaze said, barely able to do the push-ups.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I can't hear over all the _jiggling_!" Rouge countered, "Now quit making me come over there! I'm trying to enjoy my sundae!"

"And you call _that_ 'watching your figure'?" Amy countered.

"Excuse me? I didn't ask you to backtalk! Now you both have to do fifty sit-ups on top of this!" Rouge yelled, picking her dessert back up.

Blaze and Amy groaned in unison.


	29. Chapter 29: Beach Body Blues

Chapter 29: Beach Body Blues:

 _I'm Amy Rose! I'm cute and I'm full of ener- Oh, who the fuck am I kidding?!_

 _I'm fat, ugly, and feeling down in the dumps, THAT'S more like it! Before any of_

 _you readers get all upset at me complaining about this, hear me out! While I_

 _couldn't be happier about becoming a mother, I never thought that dealing with_

 _the baby-weight would be this strenuous! Not only is there so much of it, but it isn't_

 _going away very fast, and Rouge is making my life a misery even though I know she's_

 _just trying to help! (sigh) Ah well, maybe a day at the beach will calm my tits. And hey,_

 _at LEAST I found a swimsuit I'll be more comfortable in!_

Sunlight was glimmering over the ocean waters at Emerald Coast. It was noon, and the household decided to come to the beach for lunch, though unlike before, Amy and Blaze were wearing tankinis as opposed to their usual bikinis. The group was walking on the sand, looking for a suitable spot. The two waited until everyone else went ahead of them before they started speaking.

"Oh, this is bad. I can't even pull my damn top all the way down." Amy complained.

"I know, me too. Oh, and you might wanna walk more slowly." Blaze replied, "Your girls are a bit...erm, out of control."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Amy replied, trying to adjust her top.

"Well, look on the bright side. Not only do you have less to lose than me, but you gained weight because of something good. _Plus_ , now you're able to go where _they're_ going." Blaze said, pointing off to her left.

She and Amy saw that Shadow and Rouge had left the others, and were walking past a sign that read "Designated Topless Area". Looking closely, a separate picnic basket was in Shadow's hand.

"Nah, that's not my thing. But all I know is that I'll need to do a little shopping. Who knows _how_ long I'll have this baby weight on me?" Amy replied.

After talking, swimming and lounging for a long while, it was time to eat. Sonic was standing at the grill, constantly turning the hot dogs around so they were evenly cooked. As usual, Sonic brought chili dogs for everyone, completely ignoring the fact that none of them liked chili dogs as much as he did. This time, however, he had also brought the vegetarian kind. Rouge had instructed him to make Amy and Blaze eat meatless chili dogs, since they were supposed to be watching their weight. She wanted to make sure they didn't try to eat anything she disapproved of, while she and Shadow were in the topless area. After separating the hot dogs by types and putting them on platters, Sonic let out a loud dog-whistle.

"Come and get it!" He yelled.

Everyone walked up and served themselves. Sonic Jr., as if by instinct, started crawling across the sand towards his mother, and attempted to climb her leg like a squirrel.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Amy asked, picking him up.

She proceeded to nurse Sonic Jr. in the beach chair, using a towel to cover her exposed breast. Sonic walked over holding a meatless chili dog in a napkin.

"Here you go, Amy." He said.

"Thanks sweetie." Amy said, smiling.

After everyone had their fill, The guys set up the volleyball net, and started a game, consisting of Sonic and Silver versus Tails and Knuckles. Amy and Blaze sat to the side in their reclined beach-chairs, both sipping beer. Sonic Jr. was sleeping on Amy's lap.

"Uh, Rouge didn't say we could drink, did she?" Blaze asked.

"You know what? I really don't give two shits. All I can say _now_ is that this healthy thing doesn't seem so bad, as long as I can still eat those damn good tofu chili dogs." Amy replied, "And due to that, now I finally love chili dogs in my own way, and now future evenings with Sonic won't feel so fucking awkward when we go out to eat."

"Yeah, I agree. I wasn't excited about this either, but those were so good...for something with no seafood in it, that is!" Blaze replied in agreement.

Knuckles noticed that the girls weren't showing any interest in the game.

"Hey, don't you guys want to join the game?" He asked.

"Hell no!" Amy replied, "Jumping around is anything but a good idea due to this top not having any support! And if I reach up to hit the ball, I'll show my stomach! I'm telling you, Knuckles! Even the most modest of swimwear can't hide baby weight!"

Knuckles had a weirded out look on his face.

"Well, OK. But you two are missing ou...HEY! No telekinesis over there! That's cheating!" He said, just as he saw Silver catch Tails' spike in mid-air. "Alright, redo!"

"Amy, I think you may have had one too many. Don't you think?" Blaze asked, as she watched Knuckles rejoin the game.

"Girl, it's only my second one!" Amy countered.

Later on, it was time to go back home. Everyone including Blaze got up and started packing up. Sonic folded up the grill and asked Knuckles to carry it.

"Come here, son." He called.

Sonic Jr. obediently crawled over to him, and allowed himself to be picked up.

"Oh, and Amy, do you mind going to get Shadow and Rouge? We'd like to get going." Sonic requested.

Amy nodded and headed towards the sign she saw them walk past earlier. Standing by the sign that read "Designated Topless Area", she took a deep breath. This part of the beach was exactly the same, with the obvious difference being that visitors could remove their swimsuit tops without getting into trouble. She eventually found Shadow sitting on a beach-blanket, massaging the topless Rouge's shoulders. Rouge looked up as she saw Amy's shadow enter her view.

"Oh hi, I'm surprised _you_ didn't come over here. You'd fit right in with _that_ much bloating." She said.

"Yeah, well how about I take them, and squirt all this milk right in your…?!" Amy said, though she quickly got cut off by an approaching lifeguard.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave this area for harassing these visitors." He said.

Amy didn't budge. The lifeguard started to push her out of the topless area.

"Well, Sonic says it's time to go!" Amy yelled back at Shadow and Rouge.


	30. Chapter 30: The Big Weigh-In

Chapter 30: The Big Weigh-In:

 _My name is Rouge the Bat! Better known as the government agent, Rouge!_

 _Well, it was no picnic, but I'm finally seeing some results on Amy and Blaze, and I_

 _figured it was time to objectively measure their progress. I noticed that as the time_

 _passed, they both learned to stop complaining and willingly participate in the_

 _workouts, which only helped them lose the weight that was plaguing them in_

 _the first place. (Not to mention that they also started to respect me too). Even though_

 _I'm not in either of their shoes, I still feel like I've changed during all the workout time we_

 _spent together exercising. Not physically, like they have, but mentally. While they both_

 _got accustomed to my methods and leadership, I also got accustomed to them. Up until_

 _now, I never saw eye-to-eye with either Amy or Blaze, and was often annoyed by some_

 _of their habits and aspects of their personalities. However, as we were forced to be in_

 _even closer proximity to each other for a while, I began to ignore/put up with Amy's_

 _sassiness (in fact, some of the remarks she made during the workouts were pretty_

 _funny) and even began to not only get a feel for Blaze's character, but I also began to_

 _respect her too. ...Okay, I know I went on a bit of a tangent there, but the point is,_

 _they've made some progress, and we all get along better now!_

A week later, Amy, Blaze and Rouge were down in the basement. They had not begun their workout session yet, and Rouge had decided to weigh both Blaze and Amy to see how much progress they had made. Eager and nervous at the same time, they stepped onto the scales. After having her eyes closed tightly for a few seconds, Amy cautiously opened them. Ten out of fifteen pounds of her baby-weight were gone. She squealed. Blaze also hesitantly looked down at the scale, and saw that she had lost half of the excess fat, (ten out of twenty pounds).

"Well, I see you both lost the same amount. As for you, Amy, I'll let _you_ decide how to lose those last five pounds." Rouge said, "Guess it sometimes doesn't hurt to listen to _me_."

"Thank you, Rouge. Good luck, Blaze." Amy said, still trembling excitedly, "I'VE GOTTA GO CHECK THE MIRROR!"

Amy hurried up the stairs.

"Now don't worry too much. If you at least drop your number of excess pounds into the single digits, then I'll turn you loose as well." Rouge said to Blaze, who nodded.

"Alright, but there's no sense moping, or else it'll take _longer."_ Rouge continued, "Now c'mon, let's get on with the workout."

That evening, Amy was getting ready for bed. She was examining herself in the mirror. Her figure had slimmed down quite a bit, and had stopped jiggling. Amy turned around.

"Ooh, I'm getting my ass back! ...Not a particularly _nice_ one, but it's _mine_ , and that's what matters. Now I've gotta work on _these_." She said, examining her normally small breasts.

Amy stepped out of the bathroom, wearing short red shorts and a tight, light-pink t-shirt short enough to reveal the skin between her waist and navel. She was now not afraid to show skin, (or more accurately, fur) now that she had lost almost all of the baby weight. Sonic turned off the TV.

"Wow! You look good!" He praised, nodding to his wife's figure.

"Thank you." Amy replied, picking Sonic Jr. up off the bed and carrying him to his bassinet.

"Good night, Junior." She said, gently putting him down

She snuggled up with Sonic, and the two drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Blaze and Rouge came up from the basement after their second workout for the day, both sweating profusely. Upon reaching the hallway where their rooms were, the duo split up. From the silence of the halls, you could hear showers going. After that, Rouge stepped out of the bathroom wearing pink pajama pants, and a black spaghetti-strap tank top with a silver heart on the front, which showed part of the mid-section while still covering the navel, and showed part of the chest as well. After letting out a big yawn, and getting on the bed, Rouge started to talk.

"Alright, sexy, let's get this show on the road! This body is worked out and ready!" She said.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do here, and I think it's too soon for...duh-huh deh uhh..." His sentence was cut off however, as Rouge had forced his hand down her top, already knowing that his answer would be no.

She then got on top of Shadow and gave him a big juicy kiss on his mouth, sticking her tongue into it as well. Shadow started drooling as his eyes were replaced with hearts.

"Ooh, this is going to be fun!" Rouge said, eyeing her entranced fiancé.


	31. Chapter 31: A Wedding in a Week

Chapter 31: A Wedding in a Week:

 _My name is Cream the Rabbit! Please call me Cream!_

 _Honestly, it feels pretty good to be back in this house again (and_

 _back in this story again!), and apparently, I missed out on quite the_

 _shenanigans that happened here since my last visit! I'm sure one of_

 _the others already explained everything in one of THEIR monologues,_

 _so I'll leave it at that. Today, however, I'm here to help prepare for the_

 _second wedding I get to attend this year, and I couldn't be more excited!_

 _Honestly, Rouge kinda' always have me the creeps, but after she invited me_

 _to help with the bridesmaids' dresses at her wedding, I definitely calmed_

 _down a bit!_

A week later, Amy was with Blaze and Cream in her bedroom. The three girls were trying to make sure their bridesmaids' dresses fit right, for Shadow and Rouge's wedding was scheduled a week from that day. Amy's dress was black and knee-length, with sleeves long enough to reach her elbows. It was also low-cut, and was in the same dress-size she had before her pregnancy (she had lost all of the baby-weight at this point).

"Um, could someone here help me a minute?" Amy asked, a hand blocking her chest from view.

"C'mon Blaze, suck it in. Otherwise you'll need a corset." Cream said, still holding measuring tape around Blaze's middle, "The dress can only stretch out so much, you know."

"Mph! Seriously? I've only got five pounds left." Blaze replied, wearing a dress nearly identical to Amy's except with shorter sleeves.

"Just a second, Amy." Cream said, making sure to acknowledge both of the other girls.

While waiting for Cream to help her, Amy glanced at a large wooden case with a glass sheet covering one side, on the wall, just next to her nightstand. This case was where the dress she had worn on _her_ wedding had been stored. As of the previous week, Amy had given Rouge permission to take the dress out, so she could use it for her own wedding, and needless to say, the case was now empty. Looking over on the other side of the bed, another large case on the wall was present. This one held the tuxedo that Sonic had worn at the wedding. Cream turned around after finally fitting Blaze into her dress.

"Okay, _now_ I can help. What do you...? Oh." She said.

"Yeah, I know. This dress shows too much. I need something to cover this up!" Amy replied.

"What do you mean? It doesn't look bad." Cream said.

"Well, _I_ think it does." Amy replied, "Now help me, damn it!"

Cream jumped at Amy's tone of voice, then proceeded to dig through a large carpet-bag she had brought with her, thinking hard and muttering under her breath. She finally came back, holding what looked to be an ordinary square piece of butter-yellow fabric.

"This is the only thing I found that would work, but you'll have to wear a bra with your dress to use it." Cream said, handing it to Amy.

Amy examined the piece of fabric, and saw that there were hooks on the top edge.

"Just hook that onto your bra before putting your dress on, and it should cover most of that up." Cream continued.

Amy nodded, and went to the dresser. After pulling a bra out of the drawer, she examined it.

"Good, it's the right size." She said, for after having Sonic Jr., she (not unlike most women) had gone up a few bra-sizes.

After a bit, she stepped out of the bathroom, having done everything Cream had told her to.

"Perfect! Thanks!" Amy said.

"You're welcome. Now _I_ need to try on _my_ dress." Cream replied, stepping into the vacant bathroom.

Amy sat next to Blaze on the bed.

"I know why Rouge picked out these dresses, (for you in particular)." Blaze said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because she thinks the same thing _I_ think. Remember what I told you at the beach the other day?" Blaze continued, "That dress is _meant_ to show that much! You have the boobs for it!"

Amy got an annoyed and slightly angered look on her face.

"Will you shut the fuck up about that already!? They're not this big naturally! I don't _want_ them this big anyway, so I'm _glad_ it's only temporary! And don't even mention that other idea about getting them enlarged! I like the way I normally look, and that's how I'm going to stay!" She replied.

A few seconds later, Cream entered the room, not bothering to question the brief argument that had just taken place. Her dress was also matching the others, though unlike Amy and Blaze's, it had no sleeves at all.

"Do you see anything that needs fixing?" She asked, rotating her body so that the girls could see her from every angle.

Amy and Blaze shook their heads no.

"Alright, well that wraps it up. I'm going to change back now. See you at the wedding!" Cream said.


	32. Chapter 32: The Big Day II

Chapter 32: The Big Day II:

A week later, the wedding for Shadow and Rouge was officially in session at Aquatic Ruin Zone. The event kicked off with the couple entering the area in a limousine, followed by paparazzi, in a similar fashion to Sonic and Amy's wedding. Since Sonic was famous, paparazzi always made sure to film everything interesting that he did, and anyone affiliated with him in any way would also get that kind of attention. Surrounded by crowds of people, Shadow helped Rouge get out of the limo, but as Rouge got out, her large ears picked up a surprised "Ohhhhh!" coming from the crowd, followed by an increase in camera flashes, which calmed down slightly after she completely got out of the limo. She decided to ignore it, as nothing was about to bring her down today.

About an hour later, all their friends were sitting in the seats, with the bridesmaids (each holding a bouquet of dark red roses) and best men in the front rows. The other people from the household were sitting behind the bridesmaids. Sonic was between Tails and Knuckles, trying to keep hold of Sonic Jr., who was dressed up in a baby-sized tuxedo and thrashing about in his father's arms, in an attempt to break free. Sonic accidentally dropped him, and he began crawling out of the row to get to his mother.

"Amy, could you get him?" Sonic groaned, rolling his eyes.

Amy picked him up and handed him back.

After a few more minutes, Shadow and everyone else looked towards the back end of the aisle. Rouge began walking up the aisle, wearing the wedding dress that Amy had let her borrow. Amy watched as she made her way to the altar, and saw that her precious dress had gotten some severe alterations. The bottom half had been shortened until it came only a couple of inches below the hips. A fairly large, round hole was cut right below the top edge in order to expose the middle of the wearer's chest, alongside a more lower-cut neckline with less rounded edges that only increased the amount of cleavage shown. Finally, several vertical cutouts had been made in the sides and back of the top-half, which were filled with translucent white mesh.

 _What will I tell people who see THAT hanging in my room?_ Amy thought with a sigh.

Omochao silenced the crowd.

"Today, we are all here to celebrate this wondrous occasion: The wedding for Shadow the Hedgehog, and Rouge the Bat. Now Shadow, do you take Rouge to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He said.

"I do." Shadow nodded.

Omochao turned to Rouge, causing the reflected sunlight from her engagement ring and the diamonds on her dress to bounce off his metallic body and blind the audience.

"Rouge, do you take Shadow to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked.

"I do." Rouge replied.

After completing the rest of the marriage oath, Omochao closed his wedding booklet.

"You may now kiss the bride." He said, nodding to Shadow.

Shadow nodded back and proceeded to gently lift the vale covering Rouge's face (this had not been altered, unlike the dress), and lean in close as they sank into a long, deep kiss. Applause ensued, as the newly-wed couple started walking back down the aisle, and wedding guests began throwing flower-petals at them. A photographer took a few pictures of them standing by their wedding cake, and then Shadow began cutting it for everyone. The next five hours were spent dancing, eating and socializing.

"Gee, if these people keep getting married, I'll be rolling in green!" Omochao said to himself as he watched the crowd leave their seats.

Meanwhile, Silver was walking around looking for Blaze (who had completely slimmed down at this point). He finally spotted her and walked over.

"Hey Blaze? Listen, we've been together for over two years, and I've enjoyed it since Day 1. But now I have something to ask you." He said, kneeling down and opening a small case containing a gold ring with a pearl on it, "Blaze the Cat: Will you marry me?"

Blaze grew silent. After 60 seconds of suspense, she finally spoke.

"Yes!" Blaze said, "Yes I will marry you!"

Excited, Silver swept Blaze into his arms and they sank into a kiss.


	33. Chapter 33: A Horrifying Headline Part 1

Chapter 33: A Horrifying Headline: Part 1:

 _I'm Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate Life-Form!_

 _Officially, I have completely rid myself of the inner anger and_

 _negative thoughts that plagued me over all these years! I've_

 _finally gotten married, and I don't regret that nor anything I've_

 _done since that glorious day! Who knew that Rouge, someone_

 _who I've gotten along with for a while, but still had my personal_

 _issues with, would be the one for me?! And who knew that she was_

 _the key to helping me become a better person? ...Uh, I mean hedgehog?_

 _But yeah, I'm feeling great, and there's nothing that could bring me down_

 _today! Nope...nothing at all...!_

Rouge and Shadow had been happily married for two weeks now. It was 7:30am. Sunlight was shining in through the skylight above the canopy bed where the couple was. Looking through it, you could see a nightgown tossed onto the floor. Having been making out and cuddling for a long time, the couple disconnected their lips, and both lied down on their backs. Rouge let out a loud content sigh.

"Well, you were right. This _was_ worth the wait." She said.

"What are you talking about? Remember the time when you hypnotized me into doing it before?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, that time I faked you out. I still wore a condom." Rouge replied.

"After the triple date?" Shadow continued.

"Pills." Rouge replied.

"The night when we went swimming?" Shadow continued.

" _Male_ condom." Rouge replied.

"And when you got me drunk on cherry-whiskey?" Shadow continued.

"That wasn't sex at all, just cuddling." Rouge replied.

Shadow said nothing.

Feeling like she'd satisfied Shadow's question, Rouge donned a pink robe, which was hanging by her side of the bed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hitting the tub. Wouldn't want to turn these white sheets red, now would I?" She said.

She entered the bathroom and turned on the water, leaving Shadow alone in bed. He turned on the television, and began flipping through channels, looking for something to watch.

Without warning, Tails burst into the room as if he had just drank a whole six-pack of Red Echidna.

"Shadow!" He yelled.

"Geez, don't you know what 'privacy' means!?" Shadow replied.

"You've got to see this!" Tails said, holding out a folded newspaper.

Shadow snatched it from him and began to read, his jaw dropping at one of the featured articles.

"I just picked it up off the doorstep! It was so shocking, I dropped my coffee, which by the way I'd better clean up! Later!" Tails said, flying out of the room.

Shadow did not hesitate to quickly get up and lightly knock on the bathroom door. Rouge had a bubble-bath going, and was relaxing in it without a single care. She quickly sat up as she heard the knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in." She said, assuming it was Shadow.

To her relief, it was. Shadow walked over, holding the newspaper that Tails had given him.

"You might want to read this." He said, standing back from the tub, "I donkey-eared the page for you."

Nodding, Rouge opened to the marked page, with an article titled "ROUGE TELLS ALL AT BIG DAY". Beneath the title was a large full-color photograph of Rouge getting out of the limousine at the wedding. The area under her dress was visible, where a leopard-print thong could be seen. This part of the photo was enclosed in a red circle. After taking a rather short time to read through the article, Rouge was overtaken by a multitude of emotions; mostly worry. Would this event ruin Rouge's life forever? Would she be fired from GUN because of this scandal? Why did the paparazzi do such a thing? Would they keep doing this? And if so, when and where would they strike next? The questions endlessly went through her mind.

Meanwhile, everyone else, unaware of the issue at hand was enjoying a breakfast of crab-cake benedicts and belgium waffles in the kitchen, though Sonic Jr. was having applesauce since he didn't have teeth yet. Shadow was the last to enter the kitchen, just behind Tails. He pulled the yellow fox into the hall just as he was entering, and started speaking.

"Listen. Only you and I know about what happened earlier, plus Rouge. Don't tell anyone, you hear?" Shadow asked harshly.

"Um, OK." Tails replied.

With a nod, Shadow let Tails go and followed him into the kitchen for breakfast. Though they tried to act casually as they ate, it wasn't long before Sonic Jr. (of all people), noticed something wasn't right.

"Empty!" He said, pointing to the chair right next to Shadow's.

"Well aren't we just full of surprises? First steps around a month ago, and first words today." Sonic said, patting his son on the head; hedgehogs are able to start walking at just a few days old.

"No, he's right. Where's Rouge?" Amy asked.

Multiple pairs of eyes aimed at Shadow.

"Um, she's not feeling too well at the moment." He lied.

Thankfully, everyone shrugged, and continued eating. Shadow quietly let out a sigh of relief. After the meal, everyone left to go about their usual business. Almost immediately after everyone dispersed, the doorbell rang. Upon hearing it, Sonic Jr. began running over to it as fast as his young legs could carry him.

"Man. Some day, he's going to be faster than _me_." Sonic said, following him.

Cream was at the door.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" Sonic asked, watching as his son ran over and began looking up at Cream.

"Um, I think Cheese escaped into your Chao Garden again. Additionally, Amy called me over. We have some catching up to do." She replied.

Sonic let her in, where she made their way to Amy's room. Cheese came out from behind the house and began hovering around Sonic Jr. with curiosity. Jr. attempted to snatch him up, but missed. Cheese tickled him around the neck, making him laugh, and began flying around the house with Sonic Jr. following him. Sonic noticed this, but shrugged as he closed the front door.


	34. Chapter 34: A Horrifying Headline Part 2

Chapter 34: A Horrifying Headline: Part 2:

 _I'm Amy Rose! I'm cute and I'm full of energy!_

 _(sigh) Well, I didn't think I had it in me, but I'm finally_

 _back to normal! I lost all my baby-weight, I got my_

 _confidence back, and I looked damn fine in that_

 _bridesmaid's dress at Rouge's wedding, which was_

 _ALSO exciting (excluding the horrendous alterations she_

 _made to my wedding dress)! Now that the worst is over,_

 _what better way to spend my time is there than catching up_

 _with an old friend?_

Hours later, Amy and Cream were still chatting in the bedroom, talking about the recent wedding, and about Sonic Jr.'s newly achieved milestone earlier that day.

"So _that_ was _your_ dress?" Cream asked, eyeing the majorly altered dress in the case by Amy's nightstand.

"Yup. As uncomfortable as I am to have it back in my room now, at least the person who wore it is happy." Amy replied.

Just as they were talking, Amy caught a glimpse of Sonic Jr. running through the halls, chasing Cheese around. She let out a sigh.

"I thought Sonic was watching him." She said, "I'll be right back."

Amy got up and left the room, trying to track down her hyperactive son.

"So _that's_ where Cheese is!" Cream exclaimed after Amy had left.

Meanwhile, Sonic Jr. was still running after Cheese, showing no sign of tiring out, despite his small legs and his age of only thirty three days. The two passed Shadow and Rouge's room, and Sonic Jr. slowed to a stop, letting Cheese continue flying ahead. The curious one-month-old entered the door, which was cracked. Amy caught a glimpse of him entering the room, where she could hear hysterical crying.

"Oh no." She said.

Just as she neared the door, Shadow was exiting the room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." He said, "She's using the stress bottle."

"Well, Junior just ran in there in case you didn't notice." Amy replied.

Shadow stepped away from the door.

"Very well. But don't say I didn't warn you." He said, going down the hall.

 _My name is (sniff) Rouge the Bat! (sob) better known as the government agent_

 _Rouge! (sniffle) I can't believe this is happening! I really can't! (blows nose) How could_

 _I let something so intrusive happen?! All I did was step out of the limousine on my_

 _wedding day, and somehow, those thirsty assholes caught my crotch on camera! (sob)_

 _I'm still mortified as to how they (sniff) managed to do that, and why they possibly could_

 _have done so! (blows nose) Ooh, if only I could get my revenge on them without_

 _causing more of a ruckus, or losing other aspects of my life! (SOB)!_

The "stress bottle" was nothing more than a large liquor bottle that Rouge kept in the drawer of her nightstand. She only used it when she was under major stress, hence the name. Rouge was lying on the bed, crying into her pillow. The bottle could be seen on the nightstand right next to her. She was wearing the outfit she had bought in the mall, earlier in the story, (black yoga pants with the words "Back Entrance Closed! Please Use The Front!" written in gold on the butt, and a cropped magenta tube top with lighter pink accents on the sides).

Amy cautiously and quietly stepped into the room, relieved after seeing that Sonic Jr. was not bothering Rouge, and was instead sitting on the floor, playing with a corner of the bed-covers. Worried, Amy quietly walked over. She wanted to help Rouge, in return for her helping to lose her baby-weight.

"Rouge? What's wrong?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"WHAT DO YOU _THINK_ IS WRONG!?" Rouge replied, her eyes bloodshot, her eyelids rubbed clean of eye-shadow, revealing their true color, and her makeup running.

Sniffling, she reached over to the nightstand and tossed the newspaper over to Amy, who immediately began to read it.

"See? See!? That article has officially ruined my life! I can't show my face _anywhere_!" Rouge bawled, grabbing the stress bottle and taking a gulp.

Amy unceremoniously dropped the newspaper onto her lap while still gripping it with her hands, before proceeding to stare at Rouge with half-closed eyes.

"Well, for _one_ thing, you need to put that liquor away. You're better off _facing_ your problems, than _dying_ over them." She said.

Rouge did as she was told, but immediately went back to crying into her pillow, which was stained with powder-blue eyeshadow and mascara at this point. Amy started gently rubbing Rouge's back with a hand.

"Don't let that article get to you. The only reason the paparazzi follow you, (and all of us for that matter), is because you're affiliated with Sonic, who is famous for saving the world. And not to mention, that they're total perverts." She comforted, "All celebrities get that kind of treatment, and they don't give a fuck about it. They just move on and accept that they're constantly being followed, and you should too. After all, one of the best ways to get them to stop is to ignore them."

Rouge appeared to have calmed down slightly, her crying being reduced to sniffles.

"You're right. I can do this. I just need to keep cool, and not worry about these things. It'll blow over eventually." Rouge said, getting up and proceeding to forcefully move her breasts from side to side with her hands, as if trying to adjust them into place for a second.

She began heading for the bathroom.

"Now _I'd_ better reapply my makeup." She said.

"Sounds good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take this paper and shred the living crap out of it." Amy said.

"Yes1 Please do!" Rouge agreed.

Amy nodded and left the room.

"C'mon, Jr.!" She said, beckoning Sonic Jr. to follow her, which he obediently did.

At 9:00pm that night, despite the situation having been partially resolved, things didn't seem to get much better for Rogue, and the confidence that had been restored by Amy's words was being put to the test. A crowd of people was gathered in the circular driveway in front of the mansion, all with cameras and microphones.

"HEY ROUGE! COME ON OUT AND SHOW US THAT THONG AGAIN! DON'T BE SHY! WE WANT MORE!" One man screamed.

From inside, Rouge was the only one still awake, panicked as she could hear the paparazzi from inside. Nervously getting under the covers, she took a gulp from the stress bottle. Back outside, Shadow discretely stepped out onto the roof, the crowd taking no notice of the black hedgehog watching them from above.

"Chaos...SPEAR!" He shouted, shooting a ball of energy down at the crowd.

Everyone dodged the attack as it exploded in the center of the crowd, and began screaming as they fled from the driveway.

"Nobody gawks at _my_ wife like that! Now STAY OUT!" Shadow snapped, doing a front-flip off the roof, and entering the house again.

Back in the bedroom, Rouge was still shivering uncomfortably, as Shadow entered and removed his hover-shoes.

"Did you deal with them?" She asked, a hand still clutching the bottle.

"Yes. And I'll keep doing so until they give up." Shadow replied.

Rouge let out a sigh of relief, though still slightly nervous.

"Ooh, but what if they come back when we're asleep?" She asked.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-shhhhh...just relax. Nothing will happen." Shadow comforted, casually tossing the stress bottle into a wastebasket by the nightstand while still staring Rouge in the face.

"Ohhhh, I keep forgetting how hot your voice is." Rouge replied.

Shadow wrapped his arms around his wife, as this seemed to calm her down.

"In fact, to help take your mind off of the ordeal, let's do a little shopping. I'll take the clothes off the rack for you!" He said, stroking his hands along the smalls of Rouge's sides.

"Ooh! Well if you handle it, you have to buy it. But don't worry though, cuz' if you buy it, you get a free bonus!" Rouge replied.

"Bah, so what? As they say, 'Save big money at muh nards', am I right?" Shadow replied.


	35. Chapter 35: Scandal at the Supermarket

Chapter 35: Scandal at the Supermarket:

 _My name is Rouge the Bat! Better known as the government agent Rouge!_

 _It seems that once again, I overcame all odds and made it through the night...with_

 _a little help from Shadow and Amy, of course! Thanks to both of their assistance, I'm_

 _definitely feeling a bit better about this whole ordeal, and now it's time to step out of_

 _my room for the first time since two days ago! Yup, this is gonna be alright; nobody_

 _else in the house knows about this, and it's not like the paparazzi can get in here!_

 _And who knows? Maybe I'll get TRIPLE the luck and be given a weekly chore that_

 _allows me to stay in the confines of this house for just a bit longer!_

The next morning after breakfast, the entire household was looking at the Sunday chores-list. Each Sunday, everyone each had their own chore to do in order to get prepared for the week. After looking through the list, everyone dispersed, wanting to get their chores over-with in order to do other things for the rest of the day. The list of chores to be done stayed the same, but the person who had to do each chore changed weekly. The chores on the list were: cooking dinner for the week, going to the supermarket, cleaning the pool, dusting the furniture, mopping the floors, going through the refrigerator, tending the chao-garden, and doing the laundry. Of course everyone had to focus on their own individual responsibilities as well.

This week, the person who needed to go the supermarket was Rouge, who had finally summoned the courage to leave home after the embarrassing headline had hit the Mobius Street Journal. The supermarket was one of the first things you would see upon leaving the neighborhood where Sonic and co. lived. It was the largest in all of Mobius, and was known for selling many expensive and rare items, as well as lots of merchandise shipped from other countries. Due to the high prices for most of the merchandise, the place was mainly frequented by upper-class people, with the occasional middle-class person who was trying to find something they couldn't at their usual supermarket.

Rouge was pushing the shopping cart through the aisles with one hand, while holding the grocery list in the other. She was wearing sunglasses, a scarf on her head, and a long coat with lots of fur around the neck, making herself look older, as well as making it difficult to tell what species she was. She hated the look, but went with it anyway if it meant keeping a low profile.

"Hmm, so what does Tails need now?" Rouge mumbled, staring at the small sheet of paper in her hand, "Okay, sweetbreads, black truffle oil, quinoa, (Damn, this sounds good)..."

In just under an hour, Rouge had gotten just about everything that Tails needed for this week's dinner, as well as the other food items on the list. There was now only one item left: sweetbreads. Rouge looked up and saw a large sign that read "Exotic Meat Counter". As the title suggested, this was the area one would go to if they wanted to find meats that were usually not found within the continent.

"Let's see now, we have goat brains, blood sausage, ground ostrich, duck kidneys, suckling pigs, aha! Sweetbreads!" Rouge said as she made her way along the circular counter.

"Okay, so I need a pound of these? Yeesh, sounds pricey! Hmm, maybe I can get 'em for free!" She continued, a slight smirk on her face as she looked around for the person who operated this area.

The man who was in charge of the Exotic Meat Counter was standing behind the glass case where all of the meats were, waiting patiently for someone to come and buy something. Rouge took a deep breath before coming into the man's view.

"Oh hey there. You looking for customers, handsome?" She asked, strutting towards the cash register that he was standing behind.

"Uh, heh heh, well I..."

"Shhh!" Rouge cut off his response, "Well here's one now! Anyways, I'd like a pound of those sweetbreads, if you don't mind. Could you be a nice cup of sugar and get them for me?"

She leaned on the counter, making sure some of her cleavage was in his view. The plan was working. The man twitched as an eye dropped down onto the cleavage line.

"Well?" Rouge ordered. The man hurriedly grabbed the pound of sweetbreads, but just as he was about to start up the cash register, Rouge leaned in further and planted a kiss on his bulbous nose. The hypnotized cashier stood there stricken, slouching slightly, with a pink kiss-shaped lipstick mark remaining on his nose, as Rouge made off with her final purchase. As she was nearing the elevator back down to the first floor however, many whispers were heard amongst fellow customers. Sentences such as "Wait! You don't think...!?" and "Could that be who I think it is?" were uttered.

By the time Rouge made her way into the check-out line, word of her recent doings had already spread throughout the multitude of customers in the supermarket. She was unaware of this however, and proceeded to pay for all the groceries. The trouble began when she was loading the groceries into the car she was borrowing from Amy. Fellow customers proceeded to follow her through the parking lot, constantly asking her questions. Rouge finally cracked upon reaching the pink sports car she was borrowing from Amy.

"Alright, what do you bastards want?!" She asked impatiently.

"We know it was you." A woman said.

"Yeah, you're Rouge the Bat!" Her son added, pointing a finger at the disguised shopper.

Rouge grew uncomfortable.

"Wait! How did you know it was me?!" She demanded.

A teenage girl held up her smartphone with a smirk, showing pictures of Rouge flirting with the meat man from earlier. At this point, Rouge realized that as she was leaning in to kiss him, one of her ears came out of the scarf, and her eyes were visible from under the sunglasses.

"Not to mention that we could all tell who you really were when we heard your voice." The girl explained, only to realize that Rouge was gone.

The group of fellow customers saw the car speeding out of the parking lot and onto the avenue, with Rouge wiping away tears of humiliation as she stripped off her disguise.

"Heh, she can try to run away if she wants, but there's no way in _hell_ the Mobius Street Journal is _not_ going to hear about this!" The girl sneered, suddenly realizing that the other customers had left too, tailing Rouge down the residential road.


	36. Chapter 36: The Storm Is Still Not Over

Chapter 36: The Storm is Still Not Over:

 _My name is Miles Prower! But everyone calls me Tails!_

 _Well, after chapters and chapters of fluff that had nothing to do_

 _with me, I'm finally back! ...And it seems that my current situation_

 _isn't the best (Thanks a lot, writers!), as my Sunday chore for this_

 _week is cooking dinner for Monday through Thursday! And I can't_

 _do that until the one in charge of grocery-shopping (that would be_

 _Rouge) comes back, and she still has yet to arrive! Seriously, Sonic,_

 _WHY did you have to give us chores that rely heavily on other chores?!_

It was 5:00pm. Back at the mansion, Tails was anxiously pacing around the kitchen.

"Seriously, where's Rouge? I need to cook!" He groaned.

After what seemed like another hour of waiting, Rouge finally appeared and set the groceries down on the kitchen table without a word.

"Well _there_ you are! I was about to go and buy the ingredients myself!" Tails exclaimed.

Rouge did not respond and hurriedly went into her bedroom. Tails shrugged and started unpacking the grocery bags.

However, this was not the only commotion going on.

In the living room, Sonic and Knuckles were on the sofa looking at Sonic's laptop.

"Alright, let's see what all this 'Sonic Boom' nonsense is about." Sonic said, clicking on a link.

An article popped up, showing information about the upcoming sub-series called Sonic Boom, as well as pictures of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy's new redesigns for it. Sonic and Knuckles' jaws dropped.

"Um, what's with the hair-do?" Sonic asked, puzzled.

"...And why do I look like I'm on steroids?" Knuckles pondered.

"And what's with all the bandages?" The two friends asked in unison.

"This can't be right." Sonic said, "We never did that on _any_ of our adventures, and I'm sure none of us ever _looked_ like that either."

"I see your point there, Sonic, but _my_ theory is that maybe they're finally coming up with their own ideas instead of retelling our adventures." Knuckles said.

"You might be right, but those redesigns are still shit!" Sonic replied, "Come on, we have to show em' to the others!"

Sonic printed out individual photos of the redesigns and he and Knuckles proceeded to fast-walk out of the living room.

 _I'm Amy Rose! I'm cute and I'm full of energy!_

 _For the most part, today's been pretty chill for me! My_

 _Sunday chore was to tend the Chao Garden, but since_

 _Chao are herbivorous, all I had to do was pull some crabgrass_

 _here and there, which are the only plant that they're unable to_

 _eat without falling gravely ill. Yup, you heard right! The_

 _motherfuckers can eat rotten fruit from the ground, eat roses_

 _without picking the thorns off, and even digest poison sumac,_

 _yet crabgrass won't stay down! Sadly though, my good buzz_

 _was ruined when Jr. got covered in mud while he helped me,_

 _and he put up such a big fight when I tried to clean him! I think_

 _the dad from "Calvin and Hobbes" said it best: Being a parent is_

 _wanting to hug your kid and strangle him at the same time! ...Er,_

 _I THINK I said it right!_

Soaking wet, Amy stepped out of the bathroom after bathing an uncooperative Sonic Jr. The young hedgehog waddled out of the bathroom wearing a hooded towel that resembled Knuckles, and attempted to climb his mother's leg.

"You! Go see Daddy!" Amy said, somewhat sternly.

As if he had suddenly regained his obedience, Sonic Jr. ran from the room at a speed almost as high as his father's. The naked Amy proceeded to go through the dresser for something to change into, though it was completely empty.

"Ugh, where is Blaze with the laundry!?" She groaned.

Without warning, Sonic and Knuckles barged into the room holding the photographs they had printed out earlier.

"Amy! You won't believe...oh..." Sonic said, noticing what he had walked in on.

Amy let out a high-pitched scream and quickly grabbed a wet bath towel from the floor to cover up with, but Sonic and Knuckles had already fallen flat on their backs, their eyes replaced with hearts.

"Out! Out! Get the hell out!" Amy scolded, knocking them into the hallway with her hammer and slamming the door.

The two soon regained their composure and looked at each other.

"Whoops!" They said in unison.

"Well, I guess we should tell Tails first." Sonic suggested.

The two friends got up and went to find him. Shortly after they had left, Amy came out of the room still wrapped in a towel, for there were no more clothes in the dresser. She went into the laundry room and found that the reason the laundry had not been put away yet was because Blaze was asleep in the laundry basket.

"So _that's_ what took you so long." Amy said, lightly kicking the basket, slowly shaking Blaze awake.

"What happened?" She asked, looking up at Amy, who was standing over her.

"You fell asleep in the laundry basket again." Amy answered.

"Ugh, I know, I know, but I just couldn't resist, and I never can!" Blaze said, getting up.

Amy grabbed the laundry basket for herself.

"Well I can tell you this: You're not doing the laundry ever again, until you break that habit." She replied.

After gathering her own clothes out of the basket and getting dressed, Amy carried the rest of the laundry down the hall, her plan being to drop clothes off at each bedroom. She cut through the living room to reach the other side of the house. Upon reaching the other hallway, she heard crying once again.

After looking around for a second, Amy slowly cracked the door to Shadow and Rouge's room, and saw that Rouge was upset again. She was sitting in the bathroom, the stress bottle in one hand and a pregnancy test in the other. Rouge noticed Amy peeking in.

"You can come in." She said, not looking up.

Amy cautiously entered the room and closed the door behind her. Setting the laundry basket on the bed, she asked: "What is it _this_ time?"

"It's hopeless..." Rouge replied, shedding a tear as large as a silver dollar, "IT'S FUCKING HOPELESS!"

" _What's_ hopeless?" Amy asked, concerned.

Rouge tossed yet another newspaper at her. The featured article was titled, "THE PROMISCUOUS BAT IS AT IT AGAIN". It showed a color photograph of Rouge flirting the free sweetbreads from the meat man.

"Yikes!" Amy said, looking back up from the paper.

"And they chased me around town after that, and it took forever to shake them off!" Rouge added.

"So _that's_ why Tails was bitching about you not showing up." Amy replied, proceeding to sort Rouge's clothes out of the basket.

Rouge took an obscenely large gulp from her stress bottle, decreasing its remaining contents by half, and bawled some more.

Wanting to avoid commenting on Rouge's outlandish wardrobe, Amy asked: "So, out the corner of my eye, I'm seeing a pregnancy test. Why?"

Rouge snapped out of her misery for a bit.

"Oh that? Shadow and I...well, y'know!" She said, her eyes anxiously darting back to the pregnancy test before falling on the stress bottle again.

"Mm-hmm! Well, good luck finding any results if you keep drinking yourself sick like that!" Amy warned, not looking up from the laundry.,"Oh, and by the way, I think Tails said that he was reserving that cooking wine for whatever he's making."

"Well _first_ of all, this is orange liqueur, not cooking wine. Secondly, if there's _one_ thing you should know about me, it's that I _never_ drink cheap alcohol! And neither did my ancestors!" Rouge replied.

{A cutaway began showing a bat who resembled Rouge (though this took place many years ago) walking into an old-fashioned bar. She was wearing a long-sleeved black and white striped shirt that exposed her midriff along with black knee-length pants and high heels, and a red beret that covered one of her ears. "Hey zere, handsome! Vhat do you recommend?" The bat asked the bartender as she sat on the stool in a suggestive pose. "Vell, vee have Sauvignon Blanc - 1947." The bartender replied. "Hmm. Vell how much is zis 'Sauvignon Blanc' you speak of?" The bat asked. "Zat will be 2 pesos a glass." The bartender replied. "Vhat!? Alright, I am out! Au revoir!" The bat replied, fast walking out of the bar.}

"Wait, your family's French?" Amy asked.

"Nah, it was just something I added in there. I always used to tell men that so they'd get even more attracted to me." Rouge replied.

"Okay, please no more cutaways!" Amy requested.

"But seriously, how else can I get over the fact that these dicks are ruining my life!?" Rouge asked, reverting back to her somber state.

"Hmm, maybe I could show you some of the unwanted photos _I_ was in. Be right back!" Amy suggested, dropping a wine-colored G-string she was holding onto the bed and running to her own room.

She returned in less than five minutes with a stack of old newspapers. She flipped through the pile for a bit until she found a number of the pictures she was looking for. Interested, Rouge sat on the bed as well.

"So this first one is me at my wedding." Amy started, spreading all the images out on the comforter, "And then the next one is when someone saw me and Sonic in public while six months pregnant."

Rouge looked through all the images and came across one that intrigued her the most.

"Um, what's that one?" She asked.

"Yeah, _that_ one was shot when Sonic saved me from Dr. Eggman. Apparently someone got a look up my dress as we flew down to Earth...that's nothing new though." Amy replied somewhat sheepishly.

The two girls shared a brief laugh. Once again, Rouge's sobs were reduced to sniffles.

"So don't worry. They're not singling you out. They did this stuff to the rest of us too!" Amy added, getting up and taking the laundry to everyone else's rooms, "Oh, and feel free to look through the rest of those!"


	37. Chapter 37: An Escape From Society

Chapter 37: An Escape from Society:

About a week after the previous chapter, dawn was creeping over the neighborhood where Sonic and his friends lived. A thin ray of sunlight poked through the deep purple sky and gleamed through the skylight above Shadow and Rouge's room, where Shadow was soundly sleeping. He rolled over and extended his arms, expecting Rouge to be there, but she wasn't. It was then that the black hedgehog woke up, realizing he was alone.

"Rouge?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

He looked around. The doors to the bedroom and closet were closed, just as they had been when they went to bed last night, and the bathroom door was wide open with the light out. As Shadow was pondering over what Rouge could possibly be up to at this absurd hour, the door suddenly opened and in stepped who he was wondering about. Rouge was carrying a large silvery duffel bag over her left shoulder and a stack of six bacon pancakes topped with a large pat of butter and maple syrup in her right hand. She was wearing the yoga pants she had bought at the mall previously, though a button-down jean shirt was present instead of the tube top. All of the buttons on the shirt were undone except for two in the middle, revealing much cleavage, and the bottom part had been tied up to expose her midriff.

"Did I die and go to heaven?" Shadow asked, his eyes slowly moving up along his wife's figure before stopping at the breakfast.

"Oh, you wish!" Rouge replied, "But on a serious note, this is just nothing more than a belated honeymoon/escape from current life for a while."

Shadow thought for a moment.

"That's actually a great idea. We could use something like that." He said, slowly overcoming his sleepiness, "We both could."

Within the next hour or so, the couple had packed all the supplies for the camping trip into a small trailer. Amy and Blaze were standing just outside the front door, each wearing a robe that matched their usual daytime outfits, sleep in their eyes.

"You have gotta be fucking kidding me!" Amy commented.

"You're seriously gonna drag that thing all the way out to Mobius National Park with nothing but a motorcycle?" Blaze added.

"Well, we _would've_ gone by plane, but the airlines are kid-powered." Rouge replied.

{A cutaway began, showing a blond child of around 5 or 6 playing in his front yard. He was running around erratically with a remote in his hand, callously moving the dual analog sticks around and pressing random buttons. "Yeah! This is _awesome_!" He cheered, jerking the left control stick sharply to the right and moving the right control stick sharply downward, "Nyeum! Nyeum! Hahaha!" Suddenly, a large shadow came over the entire front yard and most of the suburban home. "Oh no! A storm is coming! Do a barrel roll!" The child yelled, unaware that this was caused by his own actions. In the process of making the the plane twist though, both analog sticks on the remote controller snapped, rendering the plane unable to steer. The shadow that covered the child's lawn became even darker, and soon, the deafening sounds of jet turbines could be heard as well. The kid made a mouth-noise in an attempt to replicate a walkie-talkie being activated. "Hello passengers, this is your captain speaking! I'm afraid our trip to Adabat has been cut short, since the plane has been hit by a severe thunderstorm and we're about to crash! Everyone prepare for impact! We'll be crashing in five...four...three...two...!" Suddenly, the gigantic passenger plane landed right onto the house, destroying everything in its blast radius, and causing the cutaway to end in a blinding flash of light.}

"And besides! It's got the horsepower, so no worries!" Shadow lied, as Rouge sat behind him and clung onto his back.

The girls shrugged and went back into the mansion. After a wait of a few seconds, Shadow revved up the engine on his motorcycle to give the illusion that he was actually going to use it, and after looking around once again, he pulled a chaos emerald out of Hammerspace, its florescent green energy serving as the brightest thing among the dark and misty front yard.

"Chaos CONTROL!" He shouted, holding the emerald above his head.

A blinding flash enveloped the couple and soon they were gone, only to suddenly reappear in their chosen destination.

"...Nah, just for show!" Shadow said, putting the emerald away and parking his motorcycle next to a tree.

Mobius National Park was an expansive grassy field that (if not for Shadow's Chaos Control) would have taken the couple 6 hours by drive. It was known from around the world for many attributes, including its lush and rare plant life, clean and crystal-clear lakes and waterfalls, and rugged mountains. The park was also known as a good habitat for wild and endangered Animal Friends, as well as a common destination for tourists and biologists, though most people only came during the summer. Currently, it was springtime, and the park was empty. Without a soul around, Rouge and Shadow got off the motorcycle and started unpacking the trailer, which could hold a surprising amount of stuff, despite its relatively small outward appearance. For these two, the park was anything but unfamiliar, as they had celebrated Sonic's birthday here years ago. Camp was set up right near the very table which Sonic's party had taken place at, and afterwards both of them stood barefoot on the grass, admiring the silent scenery beneath the sunrise as Shadow discretely wrapped his arm around his curvaceous spouse.

"Just think, Shadow: two weeks together in one of the most beautiful locations in the world, and we have the whole place to ourselves!" Rouge exclaimed.

"I know! No friends, no family, no GUN commanders..." Shadow replied.

"...no paparazzi." Rouge continued.

"Yup!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Rouge asked.

The two immediately went off to enjoy the seclusion and wonders of the National Park.


	38. Chapter 38: A New Threat

Chapter 38: A New Threat:

In the middle of a grassy field just outside of town was a hill that stood out from the rest of the area. The grass on this hill was charred gray, ash and dust were blowing around on the slightest of breezes, (giving the illusion of fog) and gigantic shards of metal and broken machinery were scattered around. The reason the hill was like this? This was the very spot where the Death Egg Mk. III had landed after its destruction over a year ago. Though this particular area was abandoned and only remained to remind the citizens of Doctor Eggman's former misdeeds, something disturbed it from within. A purple light started to glow from within the ashy wreckage, followed by a dark shadow who emerged from it. The silhouetted figure was tall and round, with a small head compared to its abdominal region, and something sticking off the sides of its head, which was impossible to make out through the mist. The unfamiliar figure stepped outside the ash cloud, the dead grass making a crunching noise beneath his feet. He was coughing as he carried the source of the light under his arm. The unidentifiable thing sticking off of his head turned out to be a long gray mustache. It was none other than Dr. Eggman Nega, having ventured into Mobius from the Sol Dimension.

"Well _something_ happened here," He said coughing as he stepped outside of the fog, the blackened grass crunching and collapsing beneath his feet, "but at least I made it!"

The doctor admired the dawn-drenched valley as he pressed a button on the glowing object's underside. This caused the light to go out, and the object collapsed into a small metal disc. He put the collapsed warp-pad into his pocket and pulled another disc out of his other. The button on the other disc caused it to unfold into a pod resembling the Egg Mobile, but with a different color-scheme.

"Now to try and conquer _this_ world and attempt to make myself _another_ empire!" Eggman Nega grinned.

With a cackle, he climbed into the pod and flew off.

 _I'm Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate Life-Form!_

 _Though I wasn't too pleased to have the idea for this vacation_

 _suddenly shoved into my face, I have to admit that I'm enjoying_

 _this so far! The beautiful scenery, the quiet seclusion, the great_

 _distance away from anyone who could possibly want to bother us,_

 _and the chance to be truly alone with Rouge! Unfortunately, being_

 _alone with someone also allows you to become aware of their quirks._

 _In this case, I learned that Rouge takes a bit too long for my liking_

 _when she's getting ready for something! I love her to death, but even_

 _I'M having a hard time not noticing this!_

Despite what was implied last chapter, Rouge and Shadow had not actually started exploring the park, instead choosing to sleep in until a more desirable hour. Once they had woken up however, they got started for real. Standing on the grass, Shadow waited for Rouge to come out of the tent so they could go hike up the mountain. Within a few minutes, she finally came out, showing an expression of slight frustration as she zipped up her sports bra in the back.

"What took you so long?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, nothing major. I was just having some trouble getting this damn thing on! When we get back home, I'm looking for a bigger size!" Rouge replied.

Shadow said nothing and proceeded to grab two drinking glasses and cracked three eggs into each one, handing one glass to Rouge, who hesitantly looked at the raw eggs and then at him. With a brief, reassuring nod in unison, the two clinked their glasses together and gulped down all three yolks and set out on the hike.

 _I'm Knuckles the Echidna! But they call me Knuckles!_

 _So apparently, Shadow and Rouge headed out to Mobius National_

 _Park for a romantic getaway, and they didn't even bother to tell us until_

 _they had already gotten there! I would be more pissed off at this, but even_

 _if the rest of us weren't allowed to go there too, at least it's still a beautiful_

 _day here too! And regardless of what region you're in, there's no better place_

 _to spend a beautiful day than outdoors!_

In the circular driveway back at the mansion, Tails and Knuckles were playing a game of "Sonic Basketball", a game they had made up. It involved Sonic curling into a ball, while players would toss and dribble him around. Off to the side, Sonic Jr. was sitting on the asphault, not paying any attention to the game and instead playing with a stuffed Tails Doll.

"Just give up already!" Knuckles said, guarding Tails' passage to the goal.

But Tails was too smart, choosing to somersault through the echidna's legs and jump high into the air with the aid of his twin-tails. He then dropped Sonic through the basket and grabbed onto the edge, successfully landing a slam dunk. Right at that moment, Amy came outside and saw Tails still hanging onto the hoop while Knuckles stared at him with disbelief.

"Hey boys, have you seen Sonic?" Amy asked, finally speaking.

Knuckles pointed to the fuzzy blue ball that was slowly rolling into the sunlight. It uncurled and Sonic appeared, dizzy but unharmed as a trio of winged chili dogs swirled above his head.

"Should've known." She replied to herself, "But regardless, you need to come in and freshen up our room! It smells like shit, thanks to your chili dog gas from last night!"

Sonic shook his head vigorously and his eyes started to focus once again. He saw his wife standing akimbo and staring at him from above. With a sigh, Sonic got up and went inside.

Tails jumped off the hoop and now both he and Knuckles had the same exasperated expression on their faces. Within seconds though, Knuckles thumbed towards Sonic Jr. and he and Tails started to giggle at the emerge of a new idea.

"Don't even think about it!" Amy yelled, looking back. The two returned to their exasperated state again.

Back at the National Park, the couple was still hiking up the mountain, (about 2 hours and 45 minutes into the three-hour hike) both of them sweating profusely as they traversed the mulch path, occasionally stumbling over a rock. Within the next fifteen minutes, Shadow and Rouge finally reached the peak and stopped to admire the view. The forest below was gargantuan, and a flock of white flickies flew above it; all beneath the late afternoon sun that gleamed down on the entire park. Panting, Rouge took a sip from the shared water bottle.

"You were right!" She said, "Those eggs really _did_ give us a boost!"

"Well, like I said it's pure protein." Shadow replied.

"Actually, you _didn't_ say that, but I can say _this_ : This hike completely trumps my usual workout; in both fun and calories!" Rouge said.

The two sank into a deep kiss as the sun just started to set behind the trees, making their figures appear as silhouettes against the orange backdrop. Meanwhile as this happened, an unidentifiable flying pod blazed past the mountain as if in a hurry. Though it went by too fast to get a good look at, a gray mustache could be seen blowing in the breeze. Despite its conspicuousness, the couple did not notice it as they kissed.

After ending the kiss, Shadow said: "Lucky for us, going down should be much easier."

The couple managed to get back to the camp before the sun was truly setting. The nearby lake was glimmering as both of them were wading in it, attempting to catch fish for supper. Rouge, who was wearing her usual bikini along with daisy dukes suddenly got a bite on her line.

"Aah! What do I do!?" She yelped.

Shadow stepped over and guided her along as they slowly reeled the unidentified catch closer in. Under the surface, the catfish who had bitten the line was suddenly snatched up by a Rocky and quickly tugged away. Though they could not see this, Rouge and Shadow still felt this from the other end of the pole and toppled over into the water, only to come back up and see the Rocky swimming off with his prey. Any annoyance coming from this quickly dissipated, and the couple failed to stifle a laugh.

Despite this minor setback, they still managed to catch a trout, much larger than the one that had previously bitten the line. Within 10 minutes, it was cooked over the fire and eaten down to the bone. As dinner came to an end, Shadow and Rouge sat on the picnic table and gazed out at the darkened horizon as the deep orange sky began to turn pink with the setting sun. As they looked around, they both noticed something curious off in the distance.

"Hey look, there's a cave behind that waterfall!" Rouge said, pointing to it, "We should check it out tomorrow!"

"Haha, yeah! But not until I check out three _other_ caves, and _these_ one's aren't _nearly_ as far away." Shadow replied, resting a hand on Rouge's thigh.

"Oh, stop it!" Rouge said playfully. After the brief joke, the two headed inside the tent.

Of course, no romantic vacation could ever be complete without sex. Shadow was in a small room within the tent, separated only by a zipper-door. He stood over his duffel bag, rummaging inside it.

"Where is my fine, strong man?" Rouge called from in the other room.

"Uh, just putting condom-ents on the hot dogs!" Shadow replied with a chuckle to himself.

Rouge came in, wearing a cranberry-colored bra-and-panty set with a near-transparent, waist-length slip on top that matched them in color.

"Well, I'd rather have mine plain tonight!" She said, clinging to Shadow's free arm and lifting a leg so that her foot touched her backside, "Just plain."

As if he had picked up the box of condoms for no reason at all, Shadow comedically tossed it back into the bag and followed Rouge onto the two-person sleeping bag. Right as he slowly started to kneel on the sleeping bag however, Rouge yanked him down to her level while using her free hand to reach into her duffel bag and pull out a folded-up electric blanket. She spread it out on top of them with a purr.

" _Now_! Are you ready for the night of your life?" She asked.

"My body is Reggie!" Shadow replied confidently.

"Ooh! Treason! I _like_ it!" Rouge said.


	39. Chapter 39: How to Get to a Man's Heart?

Chapter 39: The Best Way to a Man's Heart is Through his Penis:

Dawn was once again creeping over the peaceful meadows of Mobius National Park. Silence and stillness had conquered the entire area, and it seemed that no one or nothing would disturb this atmosphere for a long time.

But this was proven false as a silhouette with a slender figure and large shovel-shaped ears started tiptoeing towards the glittery, untouched lake. Completely nude, Rouge slowly stepped into the lake as quietly as she could before finally sitting down gently in the shallow water. She let out a satisfied sigh as she watched the ripples that were slowly spreading out from her relaxed form, before proceeding to scrub the unusually clean water on herself. (The water in the lake flowed directly from a fresh, naturally-filtered spring around the halfway point of the mountain that they had climbed yesterday).

Without warning, Shadow woke up on his side of the king-sized sleeping bag to see a ray of sunlight entering the tent, with its source being the sky that was painted with blotches of pink and multiple shades of orange. With a stretch, he stepped outside without bothering to put on his shoes first and stepped across the lightly swaying grass as he made his way out to the picnic table that overlooked the lake.

As he sat down however, he noticed that the lake's waters were no longer undisturbed. Squinting, he surveyed the lake until he found the source of the ripples: Rouge. With a playful smirk, Shadow started to sneak towards the bank. Rouge, not noticing anything and continuing to quietly splash in the water was suddenly lifted up in a pair of black-furred arms. She squealed, but quickly calmed down after she realized it was only her husband.

"Oh, it's just you." She said, followed by a brief but hearty laugh.

Shadow couldn't help but laugh too as he let her go, but was soon splashed. In playful retaliation, he splashed Rouge back and two engaged in a water-fight.

As the sun's rising rate began to speed up a bit, Shadow and Rouge, still laughing and panting, walked up the bank and lay down on the soft grass, dripping wet. As the two were calming down, they sank into a deep kiss and started the rub their hands on each other's heads and sides, but in the process, they seduced each other again, and could not end the kiss. Without bothering with clothes, hygiene, or planning on what today's activities would be, the couple succumbed to their romantic mood and made love right on the slightly sloped ground beneath the brightening sky.

Hours passed as the sky above the now asleep couple started to darken and a single inconspicuous drop of water fell down a great distance until it landed on Shadow's cheek. His face twitched as he slowly woke up to see the dark clouds looming overhead. A boom of thunder in the distance woke Rouge up, and within seconds, they were running into the tent to avoid the storm.

However, the storm came so quickly that the two were soaked as they walked up the hill and briefly struggled to open up the tent. Without hesitating, Shadow zipped the tent's entrance shut as Rouge quickly donned her tube-top outfit behind his back. He looked around as tiny, dark blotches began to appear on the outside of the tent, some running down along the walls.

"Well, it looks like we might be here a while." He said, before looking behind him to see Rouge already lying on the sleeping-bag, absorbed in a book as she drank an unknown substance from a thermos.

She gave a sigh of satisfaction after taking a sip. Shadow grabbed a sweat-towel that was lying around and proceeded to dry himself off as best he could, before joining his wife.

Without looking away from her book, Rouge took this as a cue to rest her head on him, and before they knew it they were both absorbed in the same book as they cuddled on top of the sleeping bag and shared the contents of the thermos, (which turned out to be hot chocolate laced with coffee liqueur).


	40. Chapter 40: Love Gets StrongerWeaker

Chapter 40: Love gets Stronger and Love gets Weaker:

 _I am Dr. Eggman Nega! The greatest scientist in the Sol Dimension!_

 _Now that I've finally made it to Mobius, it is now time to begin Phase 1 of my plan:_

 _to retrieve my Sol Emeralds from Blaze! That meddlesome cat thought she had won_

 _when she brought them with her to this world, but she clearly didn't remember that I still_

 _have the technology to travel between dimensions after our last two encounters! Now_

 _it's time to exact my revenge on that purple bitch, and start the empire that I originally_

 _intended to build back in the Sol Dimension! I'll show her what happens to those who_

 _mess with me! I'll show her who the rightful ruler of this pathetic world is! I'll show her_

 _what it's like to be defeated countless times! And once all of THAT is done...heh heh_

 _heh...I'll disembowel her and write my name all over this world in her blood!_

 _MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...! (cough)(choke)(gag)(sputter) Ohhhh!_

The rainstorm that had hit Mobius National Park had completely missed the neighborhood where the mansion was located, and instead of clouds and lightning, a peaceful sky was present with stars scattered all over. At the moment, it was dusk and just about everyone in the entire neighborhood was getting ready for bed. But of the few who were still wide awake was Dr. Eggman Nega, who was busy piloting his Egg Mobile down the quiet streets all the while eyeing a handheld gadget that appeared to be some sort of tracking device.

He passed by a sign that read: "The Speed Limit Is 20mph, Unless You're Me" and had a picture of Sonic striking his signature pose from his first game beneath the words. The doctor was exceeding this speed limit by at least 20 miles, though he wasn't aware of it. Luckily for him, nobody had caught him. The streets were silent at this time, and the silence was so far only interrupted by the soft humming of the Egg Mobile's engine. That is, until the tracking device in his left hand started to beep.

In surprise, he fumbled with it briefly before catching it and quickly swerving behind a shrub that had been sculpted to look like Sonic, just as the beeping grew louder and the glowing dot on the grid-map started to flash more brightly, and achieved a rate of 10 flashes per second.

"Hmm, I must be getting pretty close." He said, examining the screen before looking around.

As he examined his surroundings, Eggman Nega found that he was right next to the entrance to the very mansion that Sonic and his friends lived in.

"So they're in _there_ now, eh?" He asked, an evil grin splitting his face apart as he cracked his knuckles, "Heh heh heh...Now to get back my Sol Emeralds!"

 _My name is Miles Prower! But everyone calls me Tails!_

 _To be honest, it feels surprisingly quiet with Shadow and Rouge_

 _gone! And that seems odd, seeing how Shadow hasn't spoken much_

 _at all during these fourty chapters, and Rouge's lines are mostly_

 _relegated to situations that focus on her! Regardless of all that, though,_

 _I heard that a thunderstorm hit the park where they're camping,_

 _so I hope they're not in any serious trouble! But even if they ARE being_

 _affected by the storm, at least I don't need to worry about getting rained on_

 _when I fly Cream home tonight! ...If I can get this goddamn plane WORKING,_

 _that is!_

In the garage, Tails was sitting in his Tornado, attempting to work the controls, while Cream (who had stayed over for dinner) was standing nearby.

"Any luck yet?" She asked.

"Still nope." Tails replied.

Cream sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll _walk_ home then?" She proposed.

"Um, well, I dunno. I mean, you could also stay for the night. I don't mind, and Sonic wouldn't either, since he trusts you." Tails said.

"Really? Oh, how kind of you!" Cream replied, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

Tails blushed, a hand behind his head as the two went inside. He escorted his girlfriend into the house until he reached Shadow's old bedroom.

"So yeah, you can sleep here. Sorry if it smells like whiskey because...well, let's just say this wasn't always a guest room." He explained, gesturing Cream towards the bed with an extended hand.

Cream started to look skeptical.

"Um, I'm not really sure about this." She said.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked, slightly concerned.

"Well, the thing is, I've never slept away from home before; at least not without someone nearby." Cream admitted.

Tails easily held back a laugh.

"Oh, _that_ shouldn't be a problem, since my room is right next door." He said, thumbing to the wall.

Cream still didn't look satisfied.

"Give me some time and I'll think it over. But for now, is there anything we can do?" She asked.

Tails nodded.

After the next few hours or so, the couple had played countless games of foosball and marathon'd through all three seasons of Sonic SatAm. When bedtime finally came around, Tails escorted Cream back to the bedroom.

"Alright, I've made up my mind." Cream said, "I want you to sleep in here."

"Um, okay." Tails replied somewhat hesitantly.

After the two got into the long unused bed, Tails asked: "So...what do people do when they share beds?"

"Oh, maybe they stay up and watch TV, or...cuddle all night, or get undressed, and..." Cream replied.

"W-wh-what!?" Tails asked, an uncomfortable expression on his face.

" _You_ heard me! This is the first time I've slept away from home, and I need to do _something_ to help me relax!" Cream replied, "...or some _one_!"

She kissed Tails right on the mouth, ridding him of the tense feeling he had just had.

"Alright, now _you_ step out for a bit while I get ready!" Cream ordered.

"Okay!" Tails replied, walking into the hallway and shutting the door.

After a bit, he heard Cream say "Alright, all clear!" Upon reentering the guest room, Tails jumped at the sight of all of Cream's clothes on the floor and Cream herself completely covered in the bedcovers except for her head and one of her arms. Shivering, he cautiously stepped over to the bed and climbed into it.

 _I can't believe I'm actually doing this!_ He thought as he allowed Cream to grab his arms and wrap them around herself before pulling him in close and doing the same with her own arms.

"Now! Are you ready?" She asked.

"Mmhmm." Tails reluctantly nodded.

 _I'm Silver the Hedgehog! The hero from the future today!_

 _Sorry for not getting much attention recently, but the things I've done_

 _over the last several chapters have been very unimportant, everyday_

 _things (the most interesting thing that happened was me cheating in a_

 _volleyball game with my telekinesis)! That aside, I also heard about the storm,_

 _but since I'm psychic, I can already tell that Rouge and Shadow are doing just_

 _fine! As for me, I'm just enjoying this beautiful night outdoors and, of course,_

 _spending some quality-time with Blaze! As enjoyable as that sounds, however,_

 _I can't shake the feeling that some shit's gonna go down really soon! I don't know_

 _when or what, but it ain't gonna be good!_

Meanwhile, Eggman Nega was climbing up the tall hedge that lay on either side of the gate that lead into the driveway. When he made it to the top, he surveyed the front yard and was alarmed to see that some of the household was out front as well. In shock, the fat scientist stumbled onto some barbed wire that was on top of the hedge and fell into the rose bushes below, letting out a loud belch as he landed. With a mild groan in pain as he inspected his slightly torn and bloody clothing, he quickly looked up to see if he'd been spotted. No one had seen him.

The doctor continued to crawl through the garden until he got near the doorstep and saw Silver and Blaze conversing in front of the door. Peering between the bars that were holding the railings up, the only part of the conversation that he could make out consisted of Blaze saying "Be right back!" followed by her kissing Silver's cheek.

"Bingo! Wherever that annoying cat goes, the emeralds are there too! I've just got to find a way to sneak into the house though, and since I can't turn the damn sound off, I'm unable to use my radar." He muttered, "Wait a minute! That's Silver! Hmm, maybe I can use _him_ to distract the others, cause a little _mischief_ perhaps? Aha!"

Eggman Nega spotted Amy along the bushes on the other side of the front porch. She was playing with Sonic Jr. and was teaching him how to catch fireflies. Quietly chuckling, Nega coolly pulled a ray gun out of his pocket and aimed it right at the back of Silver's head. Silver was standing by the railing, facing the gate, unaware of the evil genius lurking behind him.

"Haha, even _I_ don't know what exactly will happen when I pull this trigger, but it _should_ work in my favor!" He grinned, finally firing a single blast from the gun.

The beam hit its target perfectly, and Silver stumbled forward, immediately getting a headache from it. With his eyes tightly shut, he collapsed onto the porch, emitting a combination of groans and growls as he jerked and twitched, his curled fingers gripping the ground as if he was trying to avoid being sucked into a wormhole. Barely able to lift his head, Silver let out a blood-curdling scream of pain, though it did not distract anyone thanks to one of Eggman Nega's other inventions, which could throw voices, and thus threw the scream all the way to Chun-Nan.

Finally, Silver stopped writhing and entered a more relaxed state and holding his head, he stood up. After he opened his eyes, one could look closely and see his pupils shrinking until they were completely gone as his gold irises started to glow eerily. His entire body was surrounded by a purple aura. It turned out that the ray gun that had hit Silver was a hypno ray, which violently hypnotized him. Now that he had been painfully infused with evil energy, only time would tell what trouble he would cause.

Showing no signs of memory of what had just happened, or pain or side effects from the hypnosis, Silver saw Amy walking Sonic Jr. up the steps and into the front door. Without a word, he discretely and casually extended a black-booted leg and tripped her just as Jr. had safely entered the house. Amy looked up from the ground and saw what she had tripped on.

"Oh, it's just you Silver. You don't need to apologize or anything, I know it was a mistake." She said, standing back up and noticing Silver's change in appearance, "Uh, Silver? Are you alright? You don't look too good."

Silver finally spoke, his expression blank.

"Come closer." He said, "Come closer and say nothing."

"Seriously, what's up?" Amy continued, only to be yanked into Silver's arms, "Uh, what are you doing? OW!"

Silver gave her a slap across the face as she talked.

"Do what I say, alright?!" Silver ordered, "Now. Kiss me."

"Um, I really shouldn't, and _you_ shouldn't either. AAH!" Amy replied, breaking free from his arms only to be yanked back.

"UNDERSTOOD?!" Silver demanded.

Amy continued to try wriggling free. Rolling his eyes, Silver proceeded to pat her around the thighs and calves, causing her to tingle with delight.

"Mmph! No! Stop it! Blaze is gonna get pissed!" Amy said, right before she was kissed on the lips against her will.

As this happened, Blaze was coming back out of the front door carrying two glasses of sparkling cider, only to drop them to the ground at the sight of what she saw, angry tears welling up in her eyes. Before the kiss could reach ten seconds in length, Amy used all her strength and broke free of Silver's grip. Panting, she stumbled backwards.

"Really, what the hell is _wrong_ with you!?" She asked.

"Ohhh no! _I_ think the question is 'what the hell is wrong with _you'_!" Blaze said, her voice shaky as she stomped onto the front porch and lit her lower arms on fire.

"Huh!? No! Really! I didn't kiss him, _he_ kissed _me_!" Amy replied, stumbling back again but this time to the point of falling down as Blaze pursued her further and further away from the front door, having not taken a single glance at Silver since observing the kiss.

"Nice try, but _I_ know what you're after! You just want to get with Silver because just having Sonic isn't good enough for you!" Blaze cried, "So no point in playing dumb with me!"

After crab-walking along the ground until she was cornered, Amy lifted up one of the flower pots and attempted to block herself from the front. But the angry Blaze effortlessly destroyed it with a claw swipe. Amy could see that some of the chips that had landed by her were slightly melted due to the flames. She started wriggling away, barely avoiding another claw swipe. But one of Blaze's claws still managed to make a small rip in her dress, barely managing not to leave a mark on her skin. The torn part of the dress also had a tiny stream of smoke coming from it.

"Yeah, I said it! And there's absolutely no way Sonic won't hear about this! But before I make sure he does, I'd better teach you a lesson first!" Blaze continued, making her own arms burn even brighter (though as her tears of rage started splatting on the ground, a few of them landed on her extended arms and caused the flames to flicker).

This caused Amy to sweat due to her close proximity to her. Despite her shocked state, she managed get back onto her feet and ran into the house. After watching her flee, Blaze started to sob as she levitated about a foot off the ground and crossed her flaming arms close to her chest, lowering her head towards her arms too. Her entire form was then consumed in fire, and she curled into a ball. After rolling in place for a few seconds, Blaze suddenly jerked back into position as sparks flew out and landed in scattered positions around the front yard, but not creating any fires. One of the sparks had landed a few feet away from Eggman Nega's position in the bushes.

In the very spot where the familiar-looking Blaze had been standing, a cat made entirely out of flames (about the same size and shape as a housecat from the real world) with demonic yellow sclera stood on all fours, showing no resemblance to Blaze at all. Within a few seconds after this transformation, vertical, ovular black pupils appeared and Blaze let out a meow, though much louder than her usual one as it echoed across the yard and caused both the possessed Silver and Nega to cover their ears.

"Blaze! Wait a minute! Amy was righ-" Silver admitted, only to be cut off.

"Outta my way, Silver!" Blaze said as she hurried past him, leaving charred paw-prints on the front porch.

Right after Blaze left, Silver started to twitch before collapsing on the ground again, similar to how he had when he was first hypnotized.

"How can this happen!?" Eggman Nega groaned, "Oh right. If they get attacked, the hypnosis wears off...well at least it worked."

"Uggh!" Silver groaned loudly as misty purple aura started to quickly shoot upwards from his back.

Before long, he stopped making noise and lay still as the aura that hung over him quickly vanished into thin air. However, Silver had not been completely knocked out as he came to shortly after this happened. He weakly got up onto one knee and realized that the front part of the mane that surrounded his neck was charred black from Blaze's fire attack.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, tightly gripping his aching head and looking around the deserted and slightly messed up front yard.

Before he had time to think though, he heard screaming from inside the house. He cautiously stepped in and saw a frightened Amy run by, followed by some kind of flaming creature who was hurriedly flying after her up and down the halls and repeatedly looping around the interior of the house.

"Ugh, I would ask what's going on, but my head hurts too much to give a shit. I think I'll go to bed and avoid the rush." Silver said, slumping to his bedroom while the conflict continued to rage on.

Meanwhile, Sonic was in his bedroom with the door shut as he gently rocked Sonic Jr.'s bassinet to try and lull him to sleep. It worked surprisingly quickly, and just as Sonic was silently climbing into bed, the door swung open and Amy began to hurriedly rummage around looking for something. Now that the door was open, the hissing and scorching sounds coming from Blaze could be heard down the halls.

The noise woke Jr. up and he started bawling on the spot. Sonic sighed as he watched Amy finally find her hammer, but was in shock as he saw the area outside the door light up as Blaze appeared, looking around until she spotted her. Amy chose to flee again for the sake of protecting Jr. from the flames and the chase continued. The flaming cat grew tired of chasing her and started to spit fireballs.

Amy narrowly avoided most of them, and managed to jump over a particularly large one. However, the larger one hit the ground in front of her and erupted into a small wall of fire. She barely avoided touching it, but as she was leaning forward due to lack of balance, she fell onto the other side, unscathed by the flames, but realizing that she had dropped her hammer on the other side and that the flying inferno was still coming after her. She managed to get back up and keep running, finishing yet another lap around the house, cutting through the living room this time, completely defenseless against the fire until she tripped over a fold in the rug and looked back to see that Blaze was gaining even more speed.

Being in the second hallway for the sixth time now, Amy started looking around desperately, until a fire extinguisher that was hanging in the kitchen caught her eye. Not hesitating to reach for it, she gripped the handle, a finger on the trigger as Blaze started coming closer and closer. Amy ended up stumbling back with fear, and sitting against the wall, she looked away as she opened fire. Blaze stopped flying upon being hit with the extinguishing solution, and started running rapidly in circles on all fours, hissing as she went, a thick trail of steam billowing from her head. In a few seconds, the steam expanded into a cloud before dissipating, revealing Blaze unconscious on the floor, having been reverted back to normal.

Cautiously getting back up, Amy said nothing, continuing to stare down at her new ex-friend as Sonic came from behind and put an arm on her shoulder. Instantly, the shocked Amy started to cry quietly as she was silently walked back to her bedroom.

Meanwhile, Eggman Nega was still out front. He had emerged from the bushes and had been watching the fight the whole time through the front window. A look of shock appeared on his face as he saw Sonic come to comfort Amy.

"What!? That hedgehog's here too!? I can't handle the two of them alone! This calls for desperate measures!" He complained, quickly running back to the hedge.

Once he reached the other side, he pressed a button on a small remote from his pocket and his Egg Mobile appeared from thin air (he had turned it invisible while he was spying on the household in order to keep as low of a profile as possible). Before taking off, the doctor began to brief his plan in order to make sure he understood exactly what to do.

"So since those two are too powerful to take on alone, I need to find Doctor Eggman so he can help me defeat them, enabling me to get my hands on the Sol Emeralds! " He exclaimed, "Hell, we can even rule the world _together_ once we make rope-sausage out of their little friends!"

Grinning, the doctor silently started hovering off the ground and flew off into the night, completely undetected by anyone, including those within the mansion.


	41. Chapter 41: No Time to Make Up

Chapter 41: No Time to Make Up:

 _I am Blaze the Cat! The former princess of the Sol Dimension!_

 _Ugh...why do I feel so weak all of a sudden?! Last thing I remember, I_

 _was confronting...AMY! NOW I remember! Ooh, that bitch! I can't believe_

 _her! She helped me form a closer bond with Silver, she helped me get_

 _through my weight-loss (and vice-versa), and now she decides to start_

 _flirting with MY fiancé?! And to think that my payback could have been_

 _complete had she not gotten ahold of that damn fire-extinguisher! I would_

 _continue my revenge right now, but honestly, it's too late!_

It was midnight as Blaze finally regained her composure. Getting up, she looked around at the house around her. The walls were covered in black smudges, the hallway rugs were scrunched up, and fire-extinguishing solution was all over and had already begun warping the hardwood floors. Too tired to continue the fight or even start cleaning up the mess she'd made, Blaze slumped to her bedroom. She found Silver in the bed, fast asleep. Clearly indicating that she had not forgotten the incident from earlier, Blaze yanked Silver out of bed and tossed him to the floor.

"Ow! What the fuck!?" He said, still drowsy.

"You're not off the hook either, Silver!" Blaze said, "Since you let Amy hit on you like that, you're not sleeping in here until further notice! And do not try to argue!"

"Blaze, really, what are you talking about?" Silver asked, only to be thrown out into the hallway along with a pillow from the bed.

"I mean it!" Blaze said after him, slamming the door.

Silver got up, his pillow slung beneath his arm as he carefully moved a finger along the newly-acquired and slightly bloody claw-mark across his right cheek. He sighed, still not understanding why Blaze was acting so out-of-character.

Inside the room, Blaze had thrown herself into the bed and was angrily sniffling.

"Well, uh, I just want you to know that I love you...no matter what you weigh." Silver said from inside the flashback that entered her mind.

Blaze started crying again.

"I can't believe he would do that! Even after he said that...and proposed to me!" She bawled, angrily removing her engagement ring and tossing it to the ground, causing it to roll under the nightstand.

As he was walking away, Silver heard the sobs.

"Blaze, seriously, open up!" He pleaded.

"NO!" Blaze shouted back, "Don't make me scratch you up some more!"

Silver jumped back.

"Okay, okay." He replied, walking away.

Silver went straight to the living room, not even bothering to check the spare bedroom, which was occupied though he was unaware. Angrily plopping his pillow onto the sofa, he lay down.

 _I can't believe it! She threw me out! And I didn't even do anything wrong!_ He thought.

Despite the things on his mind and the discomfort of the couch, Silver eventually fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy had both gone to bed, and Sonic Jr. had gone back to sleep, and stayed that way due to the noises from earlier no longer being made. Amy was still glossy-eyed and sniffling.

"Sonic, I know you're mad, but it wasn't my fault! Silver looked out of whack and he kissed me against my will!" She whined.

"It's alright, I believe you, Amy." Sonic replied, "Because I saw the whole thing while I was taking Jr. to bed. Silver had clearly been hypnotized or something, and I saw him start talking to you just out the corner of my eye; he didn't look or sound normal at all."

"Well at least _someone_ agrees with me!" Amy sobbed, "...but even when I tried to tell Blaze what really happened, she attacked me and started claiming that I was cheating!"

"Hmm, well just leave her alone for now. She'll...cool down." Sonic said with a slight smirk.

Amy began to grow angry.

"This is not the time for your jokes!" She cried.

"Look, you're being ridiculous! Blaze will calm down at some point and things will be back to normal! _I_ know you were telling the truth, so what's the big deal?" Sonic asked. "If you would just hold me!" Amy pleaded, giving Sonic a few seconds to do as he was told, "The thing is though, how will I be able to tell _everyone else_ the truth since they're so convinced otherwise?"

"Well, you can either wait 'till she settles down to tell her, or you can just leave the mystery unsolved!" Sonic replied, "Now let's go to sleep before we wake Jr. up again."

 _I'm Dr. Eggman Nega! The greatest scientist in the Sol Dimension!_

 _Tonight just isn't my night! I was SO CLOSE to nabbing the Sol Emeralds from that_

 _nine-lived nuisance, when suddenly, her blue hedgehog friend appeared and intervened_

 _in the diversion I set up to distract everyone! There's NO WAY I can take both of them_

 _on myself! This calls for desperate measures!_

In the deserted streets of City Escape, Dr. Eggman Nega was standing in an alleyway with yet another handheld gadget in his hand.

"C'mon c'mon, pick up!" He groaned, repeatedly tapping the "call" button.

"Hello? HELLO!?" He continued, " _Seriously_ , Eggman! I need your help to stop Sonic and Blaze and get the Sol Emeralds!"

There was nothing but static on the screen.

"Well, it seems I'll have to deal with them myself. At least with that drama I created at their residence, they should still be distracted enough for me to snag the emeralds anyway." The doctor solemnly concluded, hopping back into his parked Egg Mobile.

Once he came across the mansion once more, he could see that all the lights were off. Pressing the invisibility button, he silently hovered over the roof, emerald radar in hand as he scanned the area. The beeping went off, pinpointing that the emeralds were somewhere beneath the left side of the roof, slightly nearer to the front. Hovering down, Nega extended a mechanical arm tipped with a claw from his Egg Mobile and carefully and quietly, he drilled a hole in the roof, just large enough to fit the claw through. Using the beeps from his radar, he guided his claw around the room it was now in. It turned out that the emeralds were located in Blaze's room, hidden in a drawer in the nightstand on Silver's side of the bed. (The doctor was also using a handheld that could see through solid objects such as walls and ceilings). Finally, the small chest where the Sol Emeralds were stashed was picked up and quickly lifted outside.

Unfortunately, the stealthy scientist's plan was hindered as Blaze woke up and started to walk across the room, (presumably to go to the restroom) when she saw the unusual spot of light on the floor. Looking up, she noticed the emerald box floating above the roof, and she could tell it was the emerald box because she had the innate ability to sense the Sol Emeralds' power, even from long distances. Without hesitation, she pointed her finger upwards and released a small but potent fireball, which hit Eggman Nega right on the end of his mustache, catching it on fire.

"Yowch!" He yelled as his flailing arm accidentally bumped the invisibility button, revealing himself.

"Eggman Nega!" Blaze gasped, right before noticing the emerald chest dropping.

With a high jump, she caught it before it even hit the roof. The doctor elegantly doused his mustache with two of his gloved fingers.

"I know, I know, it's been a long time. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get this over-with...so hand me the Sol Emeralds!" He ordered.

"No way in hell!" Blaze replied, tossing the chest off to the side, "Because knowing _you_ , _you_ would just use them for some assholish plan in dominating this world!"

She suddenly stopped, wondering about the Sol Dimension, but without even bothering to ask about it, she decided to attack by charging up a fire-spin and jumping towards Nega.

"Doo!" He yelled, narrowly avoiding the attack and choosing to fly away at high speed.

Having landed on the roof, Blaze watched him fly away.

"Hey! Get back here you coward!" She yelled after him.


	42. Chapter 42: Freeway Capers - Part 1

Chapter 42: Freeway Capers - Part 1:

The brief conversation between Blaze and Dr. Eggman Nega woke everyone else in the house up.

"Blaze, what's wrong?" Amy asked, being the first one to arrive on the scene.

"Eggman Nega is here! We've got to hurry after him!" Blaze replied, having clearly decided to put their previous dispute aside for now.

Meanwhile, Cream and Tails were sitting awake in bed.

"I can't believe we actually _tried_ that." Tails commented.

"Yeah, but y'know, it really wasn't all that bad." Cream replied.

"Just one problem though:" Tails said, "You used those rabbit's teeth of yours, and as a result, _I_ ended up feeling more pain than you did, and _you_ were the _virgin_!"

"Oops! Heh heh!" Cream replied sheepishly, only to slightly jump at the sight of the door opening.

"Guys! We've gotta get out of here!" Silver yelled, quickly running off.

Before Tails was completely out of bed, Cream quickly left too.

"Cream! Wait!" He said, but she did not hear.

Soon, everyone had gotten the message and started following her out the front door.

"Eggman Nega? Could it really be...?" Silver pondered as he followed everyone else.

However, Amy stopped as she saw Sonic still rummaging around in their room.

"Sonic! Hurry Up!" She said.

"I'm coming!" Sonic said, not looking up from the drawer in his nightstand, "Just go! I'll catch up!"

Amy sighed.

 _He is SONIC after all!_ She thought before leaving without a word, and soon she, Blaze, Cream, Silver and Sonic Jr. were in her car and had driven off.

Soon after they left, Sonic finally found the small chest that contained the chaos emeralds. He snatched them all out and put them into Hammerspace, quickly giving chase, without realizing that one of the emeralds was gone. As Sonic was preparing to leave, Knuckles came in from behind, still pulling on his left shoe.

"Alright, I'm ready!" He said, before realizing that everyone else had gone, "Damn it! Did they leave?"

"Yup." Sonic replied.

"Well no need to just _stand_ here! We can still catch up! C'mon!" Tails replied as he pulled up in the circular driveway in his Tornado, which had started working again.

Soon, the trio was off, following the others.

Meanwhile, Eggman Nega had already left the neighborhood and was hurriedly flying his Egg Mobile through City Escape.

"Abort! Abort!" He panicked, "Change in plans! They're on my tail!"

He kept moving until he entered an alleyway. Quickly hopping out and diving into a trap door in the side of a building (without even bothering to turn his pod invisible first), he entered his hideout and after doing a somersault to break his fall, hurriedly pulled a chain, causing a small office light to come on.

This room was nothing more than a small hidden workshop that Nega had set up during his first visit to Mobius, and he had recently been using it to build a mech that he would use to take it over.

"Alright, I'd better use the backup power unit." He said, "...Though _thankfully_ it should be enough to get rid of those pests so I if not 'we' can rule Mobius!"

Eggman Nega pulled a large switch on the wall, and a surge of power started moving through two thick wires before going into the mech. After at least 30 seconds, the white lines that the large robot was covered with started to glow yellow with power and the charge stopped flowing. Without delay, the doctor let out a dog-whistle in order to call his Egg Mobile, before attaching it to the mech. Emerging from his hideout, he started to peek around the corner of the building his workshop was in, only to quickly pull back, as the car that Amy was driving was coming along that very street. After briefly looking around his control panel, he found the invisibility button and pressed it, concealing himself from view as he watched them pass by.

"Wait a minute, that's it! I can sneak attack them!" Nega exclaimed, proceeding to follow the car.

"Are you sure you saw Eggman Nega?" Amy asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"I'm sure of it. I always knew he would come here someday and look for the Sol Emeralds, but little did I know that day was tonight." Blaze replied, before quickly twitching.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I sense something. It feels...powerful." Blaze replied, eyes closed with her index finger touching her forehead.

"Well, of course silly! You have the Sol Emeralds on you right now!" Amy concluded.

"No, this is different!" Blaze replied, "It feels much stronger than the Sol Emeralds alone!"

"Well, Sonic has the Chaos Emeralds on him. Maybe he's finally caught up with us and that's what you're sensing." Amy suggested.

"I dunno." Blaze replied.

Suddenly, a giant chainsaw came in from the left side and started grinding the asphalt right next to the car. Amy swerved to the right, (accidentally entering the freeway) narrowly avoiding it as both she and Cream were letting out high-pitched screams.

"What the fuck was _that_!?" Amy shrieked, looking behind the car briefly.

"Heh heh heh, they have no idea!" Eggman Nega grinned, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth as he saw Cream look behind the car, one of her large ears perked upwards.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Silver asked.

"Someone is talking back there." Cream answered.

"It's probably just that convertible behind us." Amy replied, having checked her rearview mirror.

"I guess so." Cream replied.

"That was a close one!" Nega muttered, "Because if I had blown my cover _now_ , I wouldn't be able to do _this_!"

He pressed a button, and a mechanical arm was extended from the invisible mech, the claw at the end about ten times as large as the one he had used while attempting to nab the Sol Emeralds earlier. Everyone in the car suddenly felt themselves being lifted up as they looked around for the source of the cackling that started to occur.

Without warning, the mech showed itself, revealing a grinning Eggman Nega beneath the glass dome of its cockpit.

"See? I told you!" Blaze said to Amy.

"My my my, what have we here? A group of friends going on a road trip?" Nega said, examining the group of animals packed in the pink sports car, "Well I hate to disrupt your travels, but I must ask that you give me your Sol Emeralds in exchange for keeping your lives."

He raised the chainsaw once more.

"Absolutely not!" Amy replied, readying her hammer.

"Wait, Amy! Dr. Eggman Nega! Please tell me why you came _here_ to take over!" Blaze requested.

Without a word, the doctor pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. A projection was emitted from the antenna, showing a black-and-white video that took place in the Sol Dimension. Without taking his eyes of the screen, Nega casually handed Blaze a carton of popcorn.

"Well, I was _intending_ to take over the Sol Dimension after you left, but since you were smart enough to take the Sol Emeralds with you, I needed another source of power." He explained, "So I made a hypno ray powered by the sun of that world, which I would use to take over the kingdom in one clean stroke. However, the machine malfunctioned and exploded, destroying the entire kingdom and all within it...including a certain raccoon who was ruling in your place."

The film's camera briefly focused on Marine the Raccoon lying dead in the collapsed palace.

"Marine!" Blaze said, shocked.

"Yes, quite a disaster." The doctor said, turning off the holographic projection, "So with your kingdom being reduced to a dark wasteland, I had no choice but to travel to another world and attempt to take _it_ over, and this time I won't let _this_ baby malfunction! And I was even planning to share my new empire with Dr. Eggman, but I can't get ahold of him at all."

Suddenly, a large missile hit the mech in the side, knocking it off balance as Amy's car began plummeting back onto the highway, (though it was saved due to Silver's telekinesis). Meanwhile, Blaze's uneaten popcorn had spilled onto the mech due to the impact, and some of the butter was running along the side of it, coming dangerously close to the line between two of the sheets of metal that made up its body. Not noticing this, everyone looked in the direction that the missile came from and realized that it was the Tornado, being piloted by Tails as Sonic and Knuckles each stood on one of the wings.

"Well good luck with that!" Sonic said, having overheard the conversation, "Because Eggman died a _long_ time ago!"

"WHAT!?" Nega asked, "But how...*gasp* You killed him!?"

"Ohhh, you nailed it! Bingo! Eureka! Couldn't have said it better myself! ...In short, damn straight." Sonic replied.

"Rrgh! Curse you, Sonic! You killed my only friend!" Nega yelled, slightly tearing up, "I was going to have him help me finish filling out my collection of crossword books! We were going to enter retirement together once we killed you! I should've _known_ you'd interfere!"

"Old people, am I right?" Sonic sighed.

Before Sonic could continue, Knuckles dove off his side of the plane and started gliding towards the mech, his sharp knuckles extended out in front of him.

"Well maybe you can do that once you find him in hell!" He shouted, winding up a large punch.

The doctor quickly activated a thick metal shield over the glass on his cockpit. The shield resembled his face and had large glowing yellow eyes. Knuckles' attack proved ineffective and bounced off.

"Aagh!" He yelled as he flew down onto the highway.

"KNUCKLES!" Sonic and Tails yelled in unison.


	43. Chapter 43: Freeway Capers - Part 2

Chapter 43: Freeway Capers - Part 2:

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!_

 _Holy fuck, could this night get any crazier?!_

 _First, something possesses Silver, creating_

 _a rift between himself, Blaze, AND Amy, but_

 _NOW it seems that Eggman Nega has_

 _returned and is wreaking havoc again! Ah well,_

 _at least I finally get to take down a major threat_

 _again, instead of just the petty crimes that have_

 _occurred since Eggman died! So I'm actually_

 _pretty damn pumped!_

"Hahahaha! Tremble in fear before the Egg Swiss-Army Knife!" Nega chuckled from behind the protective dome of his cockpit.

Only now could everyone get a good look at the whole robot. It consisted of a large abdominal region with the cockpit on top, complete with eight appendages sticking off of it. The torso had a band around it that could rotate, enabling all the appendages to be extended in all directions. Each appendage was also tipped with a different weapon. One had a large claw; one had a large chainsaw; one had a nozzle like the one on a gas pump; one had a tip that resembled a giant phillips-head screw; one had a large magnifying glass; one had a flame-thrower surrounded by eight smaller guns that could fire missiles; one had a mirror; and one had an inactive ray-gun that had seven holes in it, each one shaped like a sol emerald. The entire mech was held up by a single jet, enabling it to hover off the ground.

"Quite nice, isn't it? And the best part _is_ , it runs on artificial sol emerald energy!" Eggman Nega continued, only to realize that Amy's car and everyone within it had driven off during his rambling.

"Wha? Where'd they go?" He asked.

"They probably left out of boredom from how your robot looks!" Sonic said, "I mean let's face it, the whole spider-like design is _so_ almost two years ago!"

"Rrgh, who asked you!?" He said, briefly eyeing the cloud-line.

As morning was creeping over Mobius, a ray of sun started to show through the purple sky. Grinning, Nega activated the magnifying glass on his mech and positioned it so that it crossed the sunlight's path. Almost immediately, the single ray of sunlight was concentrated into deadly energy and a blinding beam was headed straight for the approaching bi-plane.

"Augh! Incomiiiiiing!" Tails yelled.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Sonic shouted, tightly gripping the wing he was standing on.

"You traitor!" Tails commented as the two spun around sideways.

"Shut up, Tails! AAGGHH!" Sonic replied, before accidentally flying off the plane and high into the air.

"SONIC!" Tails gasped.

Sonic quickly regained control by backflipping a few times, and started to free-fall back down to the road. Just as he landed, he curled tightly into a ball and rolled forward a short distance to break his fall and started boosting along the road.

"D'oh! I missed!" Eggman Nega groaned, pounding his control panel.

"I'm _surrounded_ by traitors!" Tails moaned, proceeding to follow Sonic down the freeway.

Not giving up after his misfire, the doctor proceeded to fire missiles at the two. Sonic proceeded to homing attack them, chaining them together until he reached the Egg Swiss-Army Knife, but did no damage to the mech itself.

"Huh?" He wondered, running backwards as he was searching the mech for a vulnerable area.

From the same appendage that had just shot the missiles, Eggman Nega used the flame-thrower on Sonic, with the blue speed-demon narrowly avoiding it with a backflip. Sonic landed by the downed Knuckles, who was slowly getting up. The mech was still coming after them. Not wanting to let either himself or Knuckles easily fall victim to the approaching mech, Sonic summoned all his strength and tossed the not-completely-standing-up Knuckles into the approaching Tornado before taking off again, narrowly avoiding another blast from the flame-thrower.

Soon, the four caught up with the others, the Egg Swiss-Army Knife still constantly using its attacks on the heroes. The noises from behind the car grew louder and louder as the fight continued. A second barrage of missiles was fired and streams of them were heading in different directions. Some were headed for the fleeing car, some were headed for Sonic, and some were headed for the Tornado. The ones that were about to hit the car were caught thanks to Silver's telekineses, (and the one that had swerved around him was knocked back by Amy's hammer), while the ones that were headed for the bi-plane were dodged with a barrel roll, causing them to crash into the woods off the side of the road and cause a brush fire.

Now double the missiles were headed for Sonic. Realizing this, he quickly turned back, all of the missiles giving chase. Jumping high into the air, he kicked one of the homing missiles and rode it like a surfboard, attempting to guide them back to the mech. However, Eggman Nega was quick to see through this strategy, and gave a swing of the chainsaw. Sonic was intercepted as he was slashed in the side, falling back to the ground.

"Aggh!" He groaned, holding his side after just barely landing on his feet.

Luckily, the missiles (including the one that had been surfed on) still hit their new target, sending the Egg Swiss-Army Knife hurtling backwards and landing on its backside, only to quickly get up and start charging towards the weakened Sonic.

As it was readying another solar blast from the magnifying glass, the mech stumbled and its lower half started to buzz.

"What? Foreign Contaminant?" The doctor pondered, reading the notice that had popped up on the screen of his control panel, unaware that the popcorn butter had already started to disrupt the circuits.

Suddenly, the single jet that held the mech up started to short out, and the mech briefly stumbled in midair.

"Rrgh! I don't have time for this!" Nega groaned, quickly noticing that Sonic had left.

He saw him running along the highway, not as fast as usual due to the pain in his injured side. The Egg Swiss-Army Knife gave chase, preparing to shoot the flame-thrower at Sonic again. Sonic narrowly avoided it again as he jumped onto the metal rail that lined the outer edge of the freeway, no longer holding his side since he had to maintain his balance as he proceeded to grind, droplets of blood flying backwards off of him.

"Heh heh heh heh, nice move hedgehog! But unfortunately, your strategy is horribly flawed!" Nega gloated, pressing a button and activating the screw-like appendage.

He touched the tip of the screw to the very rail that Sonic was grinding on, as an electric charge started to flow into it. Sonic quickly jumped off the rail as he watched the charge moving through the rail. Now he knew what the screw did: emitting electricity to travel through metal. In mid-air, Sonic summoned the chaos emeralds, which rotated around him immediately. But Sonic noticed that something wasn't right: the green emerald was gone.

"Hmm? Where's the seventh one?" He pondered, still hovering in the air due to the power of the other six.

Suddenly, he and the emeralds fell to the ground due to lack of power from the seventh one. As this happened, Dr. Eggman Nega was giving chase, and quickly extended his claw.

"Ooh! What's _this_ I see? An extra power source? You shouldn't have!" He said.

Sonic managed to grab all six emeralds, but was soon pinned down by the claw as Nega raised the phillips-head screw again.

 _Seriously, where could the seventh emerald have gone? None of us could've taken it without taking all seven! ...Unless...!_ Sonic thought before noticing the screw being raised upwards.

The electric bolt emitted from it shot upwards and broke the cloud layer, leaving a large round hole in it and letting lots of sunlight shine through.

"Heh heh heh, time for the big finish!" Nega cackled as he raised the magnifying glass in an attempt to fire a solar blast much more powerful than the ones he had fired previously.

Meanwhile, back in the car, Sonic Jr. (who had slept through the whole commotion until now) woke up to see everyone parked on the side, noticing Sonic pinned to the asphalt.

"Alright, I'm going in!" Blaze said, jumping out of her side of the car without opening the door.

Sonic Jr. watched her do this and soon saw the condition his father was in. He jumped out the back of the car.

"Junior! Get back here!" Amy gasped, "JUNIOR!"

Having already inherited his father's speed, Junior made it to the scene in no time, even managing to beat Blaze to it, (though instead of helping Sonic, Blaze made a beeline for the robot).

"No, Junior. Go back to Mommy." Sonic weakly said, trying to wriggle out of the claw's grip.

"Dada?" Junior asked, before noticing the magnifying glass charging up with deadly radiation.

Looking up, the young hedgehog noticed the single jet, glowing a purplish light as it held the entire mech up, flickering occasionally due to the butter that had disrupted the inner mechanisms.

"D'aww, how adorable!" Nega said, eyeing Sonic Jr., "...And you'll be even more adorable when I make you into hedgehog meatballs and serve you over a plate of spaghetti!"

"Getta woada this!" Junior said back, even though he could not understand a single word of the doctor's death threat.

He proceeded to charge up a spin-dash just as the Egg Swiss-Army Knife lowered the powered-up magnifying glass down towards the two hedgehogs. Then Junior launched himself at the mech and homing attacked the already weakened jet, rendering it useless and knocking the mech over. The impact left the mech sitting on the ground, now immobilized and unable to hover. Since the mech had fallen over sideways, the claw that was holding Sonic lifted upwards, freeing him from its grip, while the solar blast that had been charged up was shot upwards instead, increasing the size of the hole in the cloud-layer.

"I cannot believe it!" Sonic exclaimed, not acknowledging the fact that Amy had come and helped him to his feet.

Right after Junior landed right by them, the supposedly defeated doctor charged up another solar blast. Amy realized this.

"Sonic! Look out!" She said.

"...My son performed his first homing attack!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Amy groaned, rolling her eyes.

The three hedgehogs managed to get off the highway before the blast was fired, completely missing everyone who was participating in the fight.

"Rrgh!" Nega groaned, pounding his dashboard and shaking the entire robot in the process.

Without warning, a large missile knocked the mech onto the other side of the highway. It was from the Tornado. Having landed upright, Eggman Nega still didn't give up and activated the rest of his weapons except for the sol emerald-powered ray gun. He used the mirror to deflect the next missile fired at him, which hit the nose of the plane. Tails barely managed to land the plane on its wheels and resorted to driving along the road, the propeller badly beaten up as it slowly rotated. The doctor then activated the nozzle-like appendage and fired a black substance from it. The substance caused the plane to slip on the ground, spinning around uncontrollably. Suddenly, with the press of a button, the nozzle switched substances, and a thick gray goop was released, abruptly stopping the plane in its tracks. Thinking that he had won now, the chuckling doctor was suddenly knocked around again as Blaze boosted right through him, fire bursting out of her. As a result of the impact, some of the appendages fell off. Sonic, who had been thinking for a moment dashed over to one of the fallen weapons and picked it up, immediately recognizing it as the flame-thrower.

"Here, pal!" He yelled, running over to the stuck plane and using the flames to melt the goo that had trapped its wheels in place.

"Thanks Sonic!" Tails praised, slapping Sonic on the back only to cause him to recoil.

"Ugh!" Sonic groaned, suddenly feeling pain in his side once more.

Blood started to stream down his legs again, and had already left a large stain on his white gloves.

"Aagh! I'm sorry! Just hold on!" Tails gasped, quickly searching through the storage unit on his plane for some first aid.


	44. Chapter 44: Searching for a Couple

Chapter 44: The Search for Shadow and Rouge:

 _I'm Knuckles the Echidna! But they call me Knuckles!_

 _Geez, what the hell happened HERE?! First, I was riding on the wing_

 _of the Tornado, and then I remember hitting my hand really hard on_

 _something, followed by me falling to the ground. Then Sonic tossed me_

 _back into the plane, and I sat through several barrel-rolls and the plane_

 _getting shot down before I was completely back to my senses. And_

 _NOW I see a trashed robot, everyone parked on the side of the_

 _freeway, and Sonic mortally wounded! If only someone could fill me in_

 _on just whatever the fuck happened so I don't feel out of the loop!_

"Okay seriously, where's that damn seventh chaos emerald?" Sonic begged, bandages present on his injured side.

"Beats me. Maybe it got stuck up your ass again." Amy replied lightheartedly.

"Ha ha, real funny!" Sonic replied sarcastically.

"But in all seriousness though, I don't know who took it, but I _know_ it wasn't me." Amy said.

"Me neither." Silver, Cream, Tails, and the recovered Knuckles replied in unison.

"Wait a minute! That's it...!" Sonic said, though his thinking was cut off as he eyed Blaze still repeatedly ramming into the largely destroyed robot with her boost.

"Ow!" Eggman Nega yelled as his Egg Mobile was forcefully separated from the mech and slid along the ground a bit.

Then Blaze summoned the Sol Emeralds, causing them to rotate around her.

"Time to end this once and for all!" She said.

The panicked doctor looked around for defense and found the nozzle sitting separate from the mech. He quickly fired it at Blaze, knocking her over and blinding her with oil. She slipped on the ground and the Sol Emeralds fell too. The doctor managed to swipe them off the asphalt as Blaze was wiping the black slippery substance out of her face.

"Hey!" She yelled, giving chase only to slip and fall again, watching as the evil scientist proceeded to fly off in his still-intact Egg Mobile.

She gave chase, managing not to slip a third time and summoned a column of fire that managed to knock him high into the air and send him reeling off into the horizon.

"Quick, everyone! After him!" Blaze ordered, getting back into the car.

The downed plane followed the pink sports car as it drove down the highway in the direction that Eggman Nega had been launched.

"Shit, I forgot to ask Eggman Nega how he escaped his defeat years ago." Silver said, disappointed.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked, "You never said that you'd had personal issues with Nega as well."

"Well, last I heard, he was supposedly dead after being crushed beneath a pile of rubble in the destroyed future." Silver started to explain.

"Destroyed future?" Blaze questioned.

"Don't worry, it's an alternate future. One that will only affect those of the Ifrit's dimension, and not us. Anyway, Nega used to be my nemesis when I lived there, and after a particular defeat I thought he was dead, but I guess he must have escaped and somehow entered the dimension where _you're_ from." Silver continued.

"So you're actually from the future?" Blaze asked.

"Yes. 200 years to be exact. And even though I had managed to defeat the doctor, the Ifrit's dimension still managed to get destroyed in the future, so I decided to head back to the past and live there forever. I remember being compelled to come to _this_ dimension when I heard of the cool inter-planetary roller-coaster that was being built, and that's where I met you." Silver replied.

"Gee, I'm just learning more and more about you!" Blaze commented, "...But we're still through!"

Silver slouched over in disappointment.

"Alright, I've finally figured it out." Sonic said, "Shadow and Rouge took the last emerald."

"What brought you to _that_ conclusion?" Tails asked him.

"Well, according to Amy, the two supposedly pulled a trailer full of supplies all the way to Mobius National Park with nothing but Shadow's motorcycle. And that's impossible; no motorcycle has the horsepower to do that. Hell, _I_ can't do that." Sonic explained, "And another big detail is that they called us to say that they'd made it safely, even though it had only been two hours since they left, and Mobius National Park is _six_ hours away! So it's pretty obvious at this point; they used Chaos Control with the last emerald in order to get to the destination for their romantic camping trip, and ended up preventing me from helping defeat Eggman Nega when he attacked us!"

"Well, let's hope we get there before Nega does." Knuckles replied, "That way, we can use that last emerald to give him a taste of his own medicine."

Sonic nodded.

"But like Sonic said, the park is six hours away from the house. And we're only one hour into the trip." Tails pointed out.

"I can fix that." Someone said from in front of the three. It was Silver, looking back from the car ahead of them.

"Since many of us apparently share abilities, I think I can get us there with Chaos Control just like Shadow did." He explained.

"Okay." Sonic replied, tossing him the yellow emerald.

After taking a deep breath, Silver raised the emerald above his head and yelled, "Chaos CONTROL!"

A blinding flash enveloped both vehicles and soon the group of eight was transported off of the interstate and into Mobius National Park.

"I can't believe that worked!" Silver said, tossing the emerald back to Sonic.

"Whoa, this park is _beautiful_!" Cream said, admiring the dawn-drenched scenery.

"And huge! Everyone split up so we can find Shadow and Rouge more easily!" Sonic said, running off to the left as fast as he could without causing more pain for himself.

Everyone did as they were told and started to search for Shadow and Rouge's campsite.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman Nega had managed to survive the unwanted ride that had been given to him, and his Egg Mobile was still intact, only suffering a few smudges. With a chuckle, he inserted all of the stolen sol emeralds into a medium-sized ray gun from his pocket, which immediately started to glow radiantly once the emeralds were inserted into it. He flew off through the park, attempting to find the heroes in order to exact his revenge.

Back in another area of the park, Sonic was sprinting through the grass-covered hills past the lake. He sniffed the air briefly.

"Hmm, chili dogs? Cupcakes? Cookies?" He pondered, running past a picnic table positioned beneath a tree, "This must be where we celebrated my birthday a few years ago...and then that Time Eater came along and crashed it."

Sonic suddenly screeched to a halt at the sight of a tent and a small trailer which was attached to a familiar motorcycle.

"This is it." He said, walking over, "And it seems that I managed to get here first. _That's_ good."

Quietly opening the tent, Sonic looked over to one side as the mild rays of sun shone on Shadow and Rouge, both sleeping in the shared sleeping bag.

He silently stepped in and said, "Guys, wake up."

Sonic saw Rouge briefly toss and turn on the far side of the bed, but nothing else happened.

"Guys, wake up! We've got a problem!" He said again, but slightly louder.

"Ugh, not yet. I'm getting laid right now. Ten more minutes." Shadow drowsily said, not opening his eyes.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"GUYS!" He yelled, hearing a flock of flickies fly out of the tree behind him.

The couple slowly woke up and noticed the blue hedgehog with a bloody bandage on his hip standing in the doorway.

"Augh!" Rouge screeched, quickly pulling the covers over the part of her chest that her nightgown was exposing.

"Geez, Sonic, what the fuck?" Shadow groaned, "...Wait! Sonic!? What are _you_ doing here!?"

"Look, I'm sorry to disturb you like this, but we came here to find the last chaos emerald! Eggman Nega is here!" Sonic briefly explained.

"Huh? But how are we going to get home?" Rouge asked.

"Well for one thing, stealing a chaos emerald without asking and putting us in danger is _no good_! And don't worry, we'll figure something out!" Sonic replied.

The couple slowly got up as Sonic stepped outside to give them their privacy. He pulled out his own personal Miles Electric and turned it on.

"Tails, I found them. We're right by the picnic table. It's under a tree and by a lake. You'll recognize the area because of how it smells. Get the others, okay?" Sonic said.

"Okey-dokey!" Tails replied from inside the screen.

Suddenly, a cackle could be heard from nearby. Sonic looked around for the source.

"Well gee, it's awfully nice of you to tell your friends and I about your current whereabouts!" The voice said.

Suddenly, Eggman Nega appeared in his Egg Mobile out of thin air, right in front of Sonic, who did a large front-flip over him, only to experience more pain in his side upon landing.

"...But _I_ already knew of them!" Nega continued, "Thanks to the signal that came from your chaos emeralds."

"Alright, here it is." Shadow said, "Don't worry, I sanitized it."

Shadow handed Sonic the green emerald before noticing the fat scientist hovering in front of them. Eggman Nega held up a ray gun that had seven holes in it, each one the exact size and shape of a sol emerald, now glowing due to them being full.

"Heh heh heh, it's a good thing I had a backup on me after you destroyed the original on the back of my mech. Now at the sight of _your_ emeralds, I would like to ask that you hand _those_ over as well, so I can have even _more_ power to take over your world." He said, pointing his weapon at the two hedgehogs.

"Oh, I would, but then all the power would probably go to your small head and it would grow even bigger and fatter than your stomach." Sonic replied as Shadow rolled his eyes at the joke.

"Huh?" Nega pondered, examining his stomach, "Rrgh! Do you ever shut up!? Fine! Since you want to do this the hard way, I guess I'll have to take your emeralds by force!"

He fired a blast at the hedgehogs, who dodged it. Rouge was coming out of the tent right as this happened and managed to dodge it too, though it ended up burning a very small but unmistakable hole in the back-end of the tent.

"What the...!?" She said, only to get yanked away by Shadow as another blast was fired, this time hitting the grass.

As the fight raged on, the others were approaching the scene. All of them gasped at the sight of Eggman Nega firing his deadly ray gun at them. Nega heard the gasp and fired a blast at them, causing them to all spread out to avoid it, with some of them even diving to the ground instead of running away. As he was focusing on attacking the others, Nega was suddenly knocked to the side by Shadow's Chaos Spear before his grounded Egg Mobile was rammed with Sonic's spin dash. The impact from the attacks sent him hurtling into the tree above the picnic table, where his Egg Mobile was rendered useless. The foliage of the tree suddenly erupted into flames, and Nega was sent scrambling for the ground, his ray gun still intact.

" _Now_!" Sonic and Shadow said in unison.

The chaos emeralds were summoned and circled around them both, before being absorbed within their bodies and causing them to glow yellow. Silver got up after having dove out of the way of the shot and saw this.

"I'll help too." He said, joining the circle and turning yellow as well.

"Uh oh." Eggman Nega said, breaking into a run.

However, he was too slow and was rammed from behind by all three hedgehogs, who had combined their powers into one large and powerful spin-dash. The force of the attack knocked two gadgets out of his possession, (the Sol Emerald Gun and the hypno-ray), though the doctor did not notice and instead continued to run into the forest, the trio of hedgehogs giving chase.

Immediately, Blaze hurried over and removed the sol emeralds from the gun, rendering it useless before briefly eyeing the other ray gun, but stopped as she read the label on it.

"'Hypnotism Ray - Causes whoever it hits to do evil things. What the effects are depends on the context of the situation'?" Blaze read aloud, "So Amy was right?"

She gasped, instantly feeling a sense of guilt for not believing her. Unfortunately, this touching moment didn't last for long as the fleeing doctor entered the field again. The angered Blaze summoned the sol emeralds once again, transforming into Burning Blaze. The doctor and his pursuers stopped at the sight.

"So it was _you_ who caused an internal rift between me and my friends!?" Blaze asked, flames bursting out of her now pink form.

"Okay, y'got me. I used my hypno ray on your silver boyfriend in order to make him cheat on you since I knew that your pink friend was outside too." Nega started, with Silver adopting an angry facial expression as he spoke).

"And as a result, I created a diversion at your residence, and I was planning to use the opportunity to steal the sol emeralds while you were distracted. That is, until you woke up and caught me in the act." The doctor finished.

Without a reply, Blaze rammed into him, knocking him far away onto the mudbank. The doctor stood up, only to kneel back down as he found that his chest had been badly beaten and a few ribs had been crushed, blood running out into the mud. He vomited some more blood as he eyed the four powered up animals approaching him. The three super hedgehogs combined their powers along with Blaze, and together they formed a large comet-shaped projectile out of themselves and hurled it at the weakened doctor, knocking him high into the air above the lake. After this, they all separated and started to ram him repeatedly one at a time, keeping him in mid-air as more and more blood flew out of him and dyed the water red with every drop. As the exhausted group of four landed back on the grass and powered down, they watched as Eggman Nega's unconscious body fell into the waters of the lake and started to sink, covered in large bloodstains. Suddenly, the electricity from the many gadgets in the doctor's pockets increased due to the conductive water around them and an explosion took place, tossing his body into the air once more. Before he could even start falling, he was snatched out of the air by an alligator who had jumped from the lake, and brought down into the depths. Everyone winced at the sight, but shrugged since they had accomplished their goal.

Before anyone could react to what had just happened, Blaze left the mudbank and ran up to the by-standing Amy, immediately throwing herself into her chest, crying.

"I'm so sorry." She bawled.

"Ow!" Sonic said meanwhile, holding his side as the once small bloodstain on his bandages started to expand.

Silver and Shadow guided him to the picnic table.


	45. Chapter 45: Sociophysical Healing

Chapter 45: The Healing of Hips and Friendships:

Much to Blaze's relief, Amy hugged her back, clearly indicating that she forgave her.

"See!? I _told_ you I didn't do anything wrong!" Silver said, his arms folded.

"I'm sorry too, Silver." Blaze replied, not letting go of Amy, "Tell you what? Tonight will be your last night sleeping out of our room."

"Thanks." Silver replied, now happy to know that things had gone back to normal.

"And I guess I should apologize to you as well, Sonic. I'm sorry for damaging your house." Blaze continued, looking at Sonic now.

"No harm done." Sonic replied, "I'm sure it won't take much, seeing how much the government pays me on a daily basis. In fact, my pay should _increase_ now after they hear about what just happened."

Blaze gave a sigh of relief.

"...And meanwhile, _we've_ still got a problem." Rouge started, "All we ask for is two weeks to ourselves and we get interrupted less than three days into the trip..."

"Let it go, Rouge." Shadow replied, only to be cut off.

"...and even if we were to stay the rest of the two weeks, or even lengthen the trip to make up for the lost time, look at what you guys did to the beautiful park!" Rouge finished, looking around.

There were parts of the grass that had been charred black from the death ray, the tree near the tent was still on fire from the wrecked Egg Mobile, and the lake's waters were dyed red and had were now unsafe to swim in. One could also see a trail of carnage through the forest from the brief chase through it.

"And did I mention that without the chaos emerald, we have no way to get home since we lied about Shadow's motorcycle having the horsepower!?" Rouge asked, before noticing Tails lying on his back, his head beneath Shadow's motorcycle. He soon stood back up, his orange fur stained with black smudges as he got on the bike and revved up the engine before attempting to pull the trailer. It worked.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, I just increased the horsepower of Shadow's motorcycle by 75%. Now you guys can get back home without relying on the emerald." Tails replied, dusting off his hands.

"I told you we'd figure something out!" Sonic said, now able to stand up again, "And as for the park, this is the only part that's been damaged fortunately, so you can still go explore the other areas."

"Thanks, guys!" Shadow replied.

"Well I guess it's so long for now." Rouge said.

"Yes. Enjoy your vacation." Amy replied, as the group walked off.

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!_

 _Hoo boy, that fight was lit! I've actually kinda'_

 _been missing this type of action for a while_

 _now! Y'know, the kind that triggers the rush_

 _of adrenaline, and leaves you feeling kind of_

 _sore after the fight is over?! But in THIS case,_

 _I'm not just sore; I'm in agony! That douche just_

 _went and swiped at me with his chainsaw, and God_

 _knows how I was able to keep fighting after that! And_

 _since I can't run as fast while I'm injured, I have to rely on_

 _the significantly slower cars to get me to the hospital! (sigh)_

Back on the road, Sonic was still groaning as he held his side, the pain repeatedly coming back even after it dissipated. The two vehicles passed the remains of the Egg Swiss-Army Knife on the highway, swerving around the large chunks.

"Sounds like Eggman Nega got you pretty good." Knuckles commented from the other side of the plane.

"Yeah, well hopefully it's not too serious." Sonic replied weakly.

After what felt like hours of agony, Sonic was finally brought into the hospital and received proper medical attention.

"Well it seems that whatever slit your waist didn't leave a scratch on any of your organs. And fortunately for you, there's not infection to be found. I've been able to stop the internal bleeding, but in order to prevent it from happening again, you'll need to take it easy until your wound heals. And knowing you, that may prove a bit difficult." Doctor Wellsworth explained.

Sonic nodded, his hip now wrapped in thicker, more durable bandages and a raw New York strip in his hand, being held against it.

"Alright, you're free to go now." The doctor concluded, leaving the emergency room.


	46. Chapter 46: Weight Gain II

Chapter 46: Weight Gain II:

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!_

 _Once again, I've led us all to victory! And_

 _saying it wasn't easy would be the understatement_

 _of the goddamn century! Though everyone survived,_

 _Blaze got some oil-stains on her shoes, Silver found_

 _out that he was possessed, and is to this day_

 _holding a serious grudge against Eggman Nega_

 _(and constantly complaining about how he_

 _wasn't the one to finish him off), and I suffered_

 _a wound that only recently healed. Even so, Amy_

 _insisted that I wait for an extra week or so to make_

 _sure of it, and thus I'm stuck here, wallowing in my_

 _own boredom!_

11 days had passed since the last chapter. At the house, peace was once again established; Silver was no longer sleeping in the living room, Amy and Blaze had become friends again, and all the damage previously done to the hallways had been fixed. Additionally, Sonic and his friends were put into the spotlight once again due to their recent defeat of yet another villain who was bent on taking Mobius over.

It was noon, and Sonic was lying awake in his bedroom with the door shut and the TV on, (though he wasn't particularly interested in it). Due to his injury, he wasn't allowed to get out of bed except to use the bathroom, and for the sake of letting him rest, his friends were not allowed to enter the room either. Lonely and bored, Sonic started blindly flipping through channels, various snippets of TV shows and commercials sounding one after another:

"Snoo-PINGAS usual, I see?!"

"Are you having heavy menstrual cycles at the age of 40 or up?"

"Screw you guys! I'm going home!"

"Sprays on blue, turns white when it's clean!"

"Lois, get the ruler! We're measuring again!"

...And so on and so forth.

Without warning, Amy walked in, carrying a tray of lunch for Sonic: A big steaming bowl of chili-dog soup, a plate full of thinly-sliced baguette toasted to a crisp, a cayenne pepper shaker (in case Sonic wanted his soup to be more spicy) and a tall glass of milk (in case he were to make the soup _too_ spicy). Chili-dog soup was simply chili con carne with sliced hot dogs mixed in, and grated cheddar on top. It was Sonic's second-favorite application of the chili-dog, losing only to chili dogs themselves.

Sonic sat up, prompting her to set the tray down before kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Sonic, I brought your favorite! How's your hi-? *GASP*" Amy asked, only to cut herself off as she saw that Sonic had landed on a Victoria's Secret commercial while flipping through channels.

"D'uhh, no pain at all today!" Sonic replied, blushing and quickly flipping to an episode of Sonic X as he said this.

"That's...good." Amy replied, "Oh, and there's more soup on the stove if you want it."

Sonic nodded, not looking up from his lunch as Amy closed the door once again. After he had finished scraping the remaining streak of soup out of his bowl with the last piece of toast, Sonic set the tray on the nightstand and figured that since nobody was looking, he would try and see if he could stand up and walk now that his injury had healed greatly. He cautiously got out of bed and found that there was no pain at all when he tried to walk.

However, something didn't feel right, and it wasn't the stitches that had been inserted into his side. Sonic headed for the bathroom and jumped in shock at the sight of himself in the mirror. During the many days that Sonic had been lying in bed, he had put on much weight. His stomach was sticking out 2 feet in front of him, and a pair of man-boobs had replaced his once broad chest.

"Oh my god! How much did I put on?!" He asked, immediately pulling Amy's bathroom scale out of the drawer.

Once the number on the scale stopped moving, it read 175 lbs.; just below 100 pounds above Sonic's normal weight (being 77 lbs). Without hesitation, Sonic dashed out of the room, though he couldn't run nearly as fast as before due to the excess weight.

Meanwhile, another commotion was going on elsewhere within the mansion. Rouge and Shadow had just arrived home from their romantic camping trip, and it appeared that they'd had a good time as one could tell by their satisfied facial expressions and relaxed attitude. The two had also gotten quite tanned, and had gotten a fair amount of bug bites. While Shadow unpacked the suitcases in the bedroom, Rouge strolled down the hall alongside Amy.

"So you're not gonna believe this, but I'm pregnant!" Rouge exclaimed.

Amy let out a squeal of excitement.

"Well as they say, wonderful things are _always_ bound to happen when you're on vacation!" She said.

"I know, right!? And _now_ I'm in the _same boat_ as you!" Rouge replied with a smirk.

"Haha, yeah! And I just _can't wait_ to help _you_ lose the baby-weight this time!" Amy added.

The two girls shared a hearty laugh at that comment, now sitting at the kitchen table and helping themselves to a box of cold, leftover pizza. Sonic Jr. walked aimlessly into the room and Amy immediately began to rub him on the head.

"You hear that, Junior? You're gonna have a sidekick!" She said, "Just like your father!"

Suddenly, Sonic rushed into the room.

"Guys! Do you see this!?" He asked.

"Now just why in the hell are you out of bed?!" Amy scolded.

"Um, because we're Sonic Heroes?" Sonic replied with a sheepish grin, only to receive a scowl from Amy, "Okay, in all seriousness, the pain's gone and I can walk normally now. But anyways, I'VE PUT ON ALMOST 100 FUCKING POUNDS!"

"Well I can see _that_! You look like your old self from back in '93!" Amy replied, followed by she and Rouge laughing again.

"Oh! Wait a second!" Rouge said, pulling a long, fake, frizzy, brown mustache out from under her breastplate.

She reached out and placed it under Sonic's nose. The girls laughed once more.

"Ha ha, real funny!" Sonic groaned, angrily ripping the Eggman-style mustache off his face, "Seriously, look what this injury did to me!"

"Well in all seriousness, I could help you lose that, just like how I helped your wife and Blaze!" Rouge said, picking mushrooms off of her second slice of pizza and not making eye-contact with the now obese hedgehog.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't wanna tire you out even more after that trip. If I work hard enough, I should be back to normal in no time." Sonic replied, proceeding to jog in the direction of the basement, jiggling as he went.

"But remember what Doctor Wellsworth said! Take it easy down there!" Amy called after him, picking an olive out of the bite she had just taken of her third slice and tossing it into a napkin, "Oh, speaking of him, mind if I call him and schedule a check-up for your baby?"

"Ugh, _anyone_ but that horny lunatic!" Rouge replied, "I swear, if he makes _one comment_ about me and my figure, I _may_ end up screw-kicking him to death before he can even check on it!"

"Oh, relax. I'm sure he would probably get fired for saying something like that." Amy replied.

"Hmph. Well I'm not taking any chances." Rouge insisted.

"Aww, but then we'd have the same doctor deliver all the babies in the household!" Amy said.

"Admittedly, that would be nice...Alright, I'll do it! But if that man lays a finger anywhere on me other than my stomach, don't blame me!" Rouge replied, watching as Amy immediately went for the house-phone.


	47. Chapter 47: The Negatives of Obesity

Chapter 47: The Negatives of Obesity:

The next day, Doctor Wellsworth was sitting in his office doing some paperwork when the intercom went off.

"Dr. Wellsworth? Your patient is here." The woman at the front desk said.

Without hesitation, the young doctor got up and headed for the waiting room, and was shocked to find Shadow and Rouge as his patients.

"Uhm, well _this_ is a surprise! I mean, when Amy called yesterday, I thought she'd gotten pregnant again, but no, it's... _you_!" He said, an eye darting onto Rouge's cleavage.

 _Goddamn it! I KNEW she wasn't single!_ He thought as he lead them to the pregnancy check-up room.

Now that he knew he would never get his hands on Rouge, the doctor proceeded to behave normally during the check-up.

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!_

 _(sigh) Somehow I KNEW that there would_

 _be a catch! Even after a major crisis (or in my_

 _case, a battle) is over, there's always that one_

 _issue that pops up later on in life and it usually_

 _stems from something that happened during that_

 _event! ...Little did I know that the issue would occur_

 _this soon after the fight! And during all those years_

 _before I became a semi-active hero, I always thought_

 _that becoming fat would never be a problem for me_

 _(no matter how long I would be immobilized for), given_

 _my insanely high metabolism! Well, sadly that won't save_

 _me now, so I guess I'll have to lose this fat the old-fashioned_

 _way and put up with a more difficult life for just a bit longer. (sigh)_

While the check-up yielded good results, things were not going as well for Sonic back at the house. All day, he had been experiencing problems with his obesity, and the excess weight did not seem to be going away fast enough. Things that he was normally good at became things he was terrible at, and simple everyday tasks became challenges.

The first issue occurred that morning when he and his small family were going to church. While he was watching Amy help Sonic Jr. do the communion, his best suit (which he had managed to squeeze himself into earlier) began to rip and his belt buckle popped off, flying to the front of the room and hitting Amy in the nose, causing her to drop Junior to the carpet as she grabbed it. (Though Jr. was completely unharmed and immediately stood back up, before proceeding to jump up and grab the piece of bread for himself).

Next came afternoon, when Amy and the girls had left for a spa day, with Amy's reason being to relax herself not only after the incident that morning, but after many days of having to care for Sonic while he was still unable to get out of bed. Due to her absence, it was now Sonic's responsibility to feed Sonic Jr. lunch and put him down for his nap. He managed to do the first part with no issue, but trouble began when Jr. accidentally dropped his Tails Doll onto the floor while he was being lifted into his bassinet. When Sonic proceeded to pick it up, he could not see it on the ground due to his stomach, and since he couldn't see his feet either, he ended up accidentally stepping on it and popping its head off. The sight of this made Sonic Jr. start crying angrily and loudly, and when he was given his decapitated toy, he refused it and used it to beat his father over the head countless times.

Once evening rolled around, Sonic was busying himself vacuuming the carpet in his bedroom since it was one of the few productive things he could do around the house (besides working out) without any trouble. The tired Amy came into the bedroom and let out a yawn, before quickly noticing that the room was sparkling.

"Wow, you got a lot done!" She exclaimed.

"And it's one of the few things I've been able to do today without upsetting anyone." Sonic replied.

"You know, I was so mad when I got home from the spa since I knew I'd have to vacuum the carpets when I got back, but you've taken that stress right off my back! In fact, how 'bout I _reward_ you?" Amy said, dragging Sonic by the arm towards the bed.

Sonic let out a sigh.

"C'mon, seriously? I'm tired! And I thought you said we wouldn't do it until _this_ one grew up a little more." Sonic replied, pointing to the bassinet where Sonic Jr. was sleeping.

"But Sonic, I need to relax! That spa day wasn't _nearly_ enough!" Amy whined, now in nothing but her undergarments as she leaned against Sonic and rubbed a finger along his arm.

"For the last time, I'm not in the mood for...!" Sonic groaned, getting under the covers.

"Just shut up and take me!" Amy scolded, slowly losing her patience.

 _Fine! If it'll shut you up!_ Sonic thought to himself as the two hedgehogs wrapped their arms around each other.

"Well don't just lay there! Say something! I like to hear words when we do it!" Amy demanded.

"Um, welcome to the sandwich shop. May I take your order?" Sonic reluctantly asked.

"Well, I'd like a six-inch with everything on it!" Amy requested.

"Uh, sorry but I'm afraid we're running low on tho- WHOAH!" Sonic replied, only to be yanked further into bed as Amy turned out the lamp on her nightstand, turning the room pitch-black.

After about 45 seconds, she turned the light back on.

"Sonic! Get up! I think you dropped a stale chili dog into the bed!" Amy gasped, looking around under the covers.

"...That was me." Sonic hesitantly replied.

"Yes, I know it was you, now help me find it and toss- Wait a second! You can't perform!?" Amy asked.

Sonic blushed before nodding sheepishly.

"Oh, this is because of your obesity, isn't it!? You _really_ need to slim down, Sonic!" Amy said.

"Don't worry, I'm already on it, and I won't be going back on my decision!" Sonic said, "...Though admittedly, I'll still miss some of the few positives of being a fatass!"

{A cutaway began, showing Sonic, Tails, Amy and Blaze watching the Sonic OVA in the living room. It was early spring so it was still cold out, and the heater in the house was broken. The cold was so unbearable that everyone but Sonic was shivering beneath blankets, not even paying attention to the movie. "Rrgh, SHUT UP, TAILS!" Sonic yelled from inside the movie. The Sonic from the present sat on the couch, laughing really hard at the scene that had just played. He sat there with no blanket on and ate comfortably from the bowl of caramel corn that they were all supposed to share; for his fat was providing him with all the warmth he needed. "Sonic, how are you not freezing?" Tails asked from the spot next to him. "I don't know. Maybe you guys are just being wusses!" He said.}

Meanwhile, Shadow came out of the bathroom to find the bedroom completely dark except for his lamp. Rouge was soundly asleep in bed on her back, the top portion of her nightgown visible as it exposed most of her chest. Getting a playful smirk on his face once again, Shadow got onto the bed on his knees and started to speak softly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Thoracic Park! Once the shuttle has come to a complete stop, please exit through the front doors in a single-file line without running." He said, "As you step out of the shuttle for the first time, you'll notice that the ground is very soft and heavenly to the touch, and you'll also notice a massive fissure off to our right..."

As Shadow spoke, he walked two of his fingers along Rouge's breasts.

"Mmm...ohh...mmmm..." Rouge moaned in her sleep as Shadow's actions caused her to tingle with pleasure.

"Mmph! Cut it out, you're giving me an orgasm!" She managed to say before he woke up to see Shadow sitting on the bed, "Oh, it's _you_ Shadow! I didn't know you wanted to do it _this_ way!"

She sat up slightly as the two wrapped their arms around each other, and Shadow got under the covers without letting go.

"W-wai-wait a minute, what are we doing?" Rouge asked.

Shadow paused as he heard this.

"We can't do it _now_! We're pregnant, remember?" Rouge continued, "We can't until it's born! Otherwise, something bad could happen!"

"You're right." Shadow sighed.

"I know, I know, I feel you, but it's for the best!" Rouge replied, rolling over and going back to sleep.

Shadow hesitantly did the same.


	48. Chapter 48: Trouble Again

Chapter 48: Trouble Again:

The only remaining structure within the destroyed Sol Dimension was a tall, mechanical fortress emblazoned with the Eggman Logo. It was surprisingly intact despite the massive explosion that had previously hit it. In fact, the structure had only suffered a few large smudges on its shiny, white exterior, making it stand out from the gigantic wreckage it was surrounded by. Despite how deserted the fortress looked, someone was lurking within it.

That someone turned out to be a pair of small robots resembling Orbot and Cubot, though one was shaped like a tetrahedron, and the other was shaped like a hexagonal prism. The tetrahedron-shaped robot was primarily white and the prism-shaped one was primarily gray. Both of them also had red lights inside their eyes and mouths, as opposed to the blue lights that Orbot and Cubot had.

The two robots were sitting in the control room, playing bridge at a small table and drinking beer mugs full of robotic oil. The tetrahedron-shaped one took a sip from his mug, causing his head to briefly tremble with electricity.

"Y'know, the boss has been gone for an unusual amount of time." His partner said.

"Well, he _said_ he'd be back to pick us up after he took over Mobius. Maybe he's still in the process of taking it over." The tetrahedron-shaped one said, refilling his mug from the pitcher in the center of the table.

"I dunno," The prism-shaped one replied, "you'd think he would be able to do that much more quickly. He _does_ have an IQ of 350 after all."

"Haha, yeah, but we both know he's still an idiot." His partner chuckled.

"You're right. But then if he's an idiot, he'd need our help! ...Alright, I dunno about you, but I'm going in to see if anything's wrong!" The hexagonal robot determined, gathering a first-aid kit and a warp pad that was identical in appearance to the one that the doctor had originally used to reach Mobius.

"Uh, I think he'll get pissed off if you arrive too soon. I'd better go too so we can share the blame!" The tetrahedronal robot said, following his partner.

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!_

 _Yes, I know what you're thinking! "Oh my_

 _God! Why is SONIC getting all the monologue_

 _sequences?!" Well calm your tits! I'll be wrapping_

 _this up soon! Anyways, I'm feeling a lot better today!_

 _Half my body-fat is gone, my speed is back, and now_

 _I can finally put Junior down for his nap without raising_

 _his ire! ...Still need to sort out the ED, though. (sigh)_

Back in Mobius, a week had passed since last chapter. By this time, Sonic's side-injury had fully healed and had left no scars. He had also lost half of his excess weight since he could now walk again, and he had finally stopped screwing up at everyday things. However, while these changes would only lift the spirits of any other person, Sonic was rather down in the dumps, for even though he had slimmed down somewhat, he still had trouble getting erections.

And he was only reminded of this at lunch time when he came into the kitchen. He had just finished cooling off after going on a fifty-mile run, and was planning to make himself a batch of chili dogs as a reward for his progress. But just as he found the hot dogs needed for this, he noticed that only one remained in the package.

"How peculiar." Sonic muttered as Amy casually walked in behind him and snatched it from the fridge.

"Huh!? Hey, get back here with that!" He shouted after her as she left the kitchen.

He chased her all the way to their bedroom with his newly-regained speed, but fell backwards after ramming into the closed door.

"So _you're_ the one who's been eating my hot dogs! Open up! I'm starving!" Sonic said, knocking impatiently.

"Sorry, but I still need that release from the other night that you couldn't give me! And until you get your drive back, I'm taking matters into my own hands!" Amy replied.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine! I don't want chili dogs anyway! I think I'll have a beer instead!" He countered, slumping back to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the two oddly-shaped robots arrived in Mobius, in the exact spot where Doctor Eggman Nega had appeared, among the wreckage and burnt ground.

"Heh, I guess being a robot has its benefits after all!" The tetrahedronal robot said as the duo left the ashy wreckage and entered the sunlight, "Alright, now to boot up the radar so we can find the boss."

He pulled a small gadget out of his hammerspace. This gadget had the innate ability to lock onto all of the small gadgets that the doctor always kept in his pockets in case he were to lose them. In this case however, the two robots were using it to track Eggman Nega down since he had been carrying said gadgets the last time they saw each other.

While waiting for a signal, the hexagonal robot looked around and soon his robotic eyes were caught by some disassembled and badly beaten robots. Some of the parts were red and some were yellow, being the brightest things within the dreary atmosphere. He started to rummage through the first-aid kit that they had taken with them in case Nega was in need of medical care, and pulled out a ray gun marked with the words 'RESURRECTION GUN'.

"Hey, what are you doing with that!? Put that back!" His partner asked, snatching the gun from him.

The hexagonal robot snatched it back.

"But robots are our friends!" He countered.

The two proceeded to tug on the ray gun, dropping the radar onto the ground in the process.

"Yes, but you might lose it! We need it in case of emergency!" The tetrahedronal robot replied.

During the tug-of-war, one of the robots accidentally pulled the trigger and a blast was fired, landing right onto the dead robots. Instantly, the long-separated parts started to assemble together again. The two non-indigenous mechs watched as gears began to slip back into place, bolts started to twist back into their sockets, and rust and dents started to disappear. Soon, the reassembling process ended and there stood Orbot and Cubot, after having been destroyed a few years ago.

Upon being reawakened, they immediately broke into a panic.

"What happened!? Where are we!? Where's the boss!?" Orbot asked Cubot, who shrugged in response.

"...And who are _these_ bies?" Cubot asked, his voice chip giving him a Jamaican accent (due to the damage he had taken before his revival) as he pointed to the unfamiliar duo.

"My name is Tribot." The tetrahedron-shaped robot said, "And this guy next to me is Hexbot."

"Nice to make your acquaintance!" Hexbot said.

"We work for an evil scientist named Dr. Eggman Nega. He's from another dimension, and came here in an attempt to take this world over, but we haven't heard from him for a long while." Tribot explained.

"Hey, kind of like us, mon!" Cubot pointed out.

"Wait a second! Your boss' name sounds awfully similar to ours." Orbot commented, "Maybe he came here to look for him. And if he found him, then maybe he nursed him back to health, so we can still save him and then get revenge on Sonic!"

"Gee, talk about jumping to conclusions!" Tribot replied snarkily.

"What are you talking about?" Hexbot asked.

"Oh, well before we were destroyed, this blue hedgehog named Sonic rammed right through Eggman, knocking him out before destroying his base." Orbot replied, pointing to the wreckage behind the group of four.

"Hmm, well maybe we can help you find Eggman while we search for Eggman Nega. How does that sound?" Hexbot asked.

"Oh, thank you!" Cubot agreed, "Thanks to you, and all ya' chirren!"

"Is that okay with you, Tribot? ...Tribot?" Hexbot asked.

"I've found the signal. Let's move! You two can come along if you want, I guess." Tribot exclaimed, not bothering to respond to his partner's question.

Without hesitation, the four robotic minions teamed up and set off to find their bosses.


	49. Chapter 49: A Hunt for the Dead

Chapter 49: A Hunt for the Dead:

A week had passed since last chapter. In the alleys of City Escape, there was a trap door in the side of one of the buildings. This building was abandoned, but it was clear that somebody was inside there. And these unknown beings turned out to be Orbot, Cubot, Tribot and Hexbot, who had been hiding out here since arriving in the city. Inside the room (which happened to be where Eggman Nega had built his final contraptions), Orbot was seen repairing the voice chip of an unconscious Cubot while Tribot was casually standing against the wall and not paying attention.

Soon, the almost complete silence of the room was interrupted as the trap door opened. In stepped who appeared to be a diminutive man in a business suit with bushy facial hair and a bowler hat. Orbot (having just finished fixing Cubot as this happened) immediately grabbed a large faucet wrench and held it up like a baseball bat. However, the supposed man ripped off his disguise and turned out to only be Hexbot, having arrived back after an outing.

"Oh, it's just you." Orbot said, giving a sigh of relief as he lowered the wrench.

"Anything new?" Cubot asked, his consciousness restored and his voice back to normal.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Hexbot replied, "I've been scouting around town in disguise, gathering information on the two doctors. Turns out that Eggman was declared dead and buried almost two years ago, and Eggman Nega was last seen flying out to the west of this city. Not only that, but he was reportedly being followed by a group of talking animals, including our nemesis Blaze the Cat. And according to the townspeople, he never came back."

There was complete silence for a few seconds.

"...But on another note, I managed to swipe us a few drinks." Hexbot finished, pulling several cans of oil, lubricant, and gasoline out of the pockets of the sports coat he had been wearing as a disguise.

"I dunno about _you_ guys, but I call dibs on the premium!" Cubot said, greedily snatching the only can of that type of gas from the pile and failing to acknowledge what had just been said.

"It can't be!" Orbot moaned, grabbing a can of 89-octane gasoline.

"Well regardless, we'll be able to save them both." Hexbot replied.

"That's great, but we seriously need to stop wasting our time hanging around here. If we know what to do, then why wait?" Tribot asked impatiently.

"Well luckily for us, I've finally gathered all the information we need, so we can start our search whenever we want. But we'll have to be careful. If anyone sees a group of robots hanging around like this, they'll call that hedgehog you've warned us about and we'll be goners in one swift blow." Hexbot explained.

"Then I guess night traveling will be the better option?" Orbot suggested.

"Seems like it, but no matter the time of day, it'll take forever to get to them on foot. ...How about this? After lunch, we'll work on fixing up this vehicle over here." Hexbot explained, pointing to an old, wheel-less, junked car that was sitting next to the wall on the far end of the room.

"Agreed." Cubot replied, his words drowned in gasoline.

 _My name is Miles Prower! But everyone calls me Tails!_

 _As for me, I haven't had to put up with much since the last time_

 _we got some action around here! All I had to do was repair the_

 _propeller on the Tornado and scrub some of that sticky goop_

 _off its tires! However, it seems Sonic hasn't gotten off too easily!_

 _He's depressed beyond belief, he's overweight, and he apparently_

 _can't feel pleasure anymore! Being the youngest guy in this house, I_

 _WOULD say that I don't know what it feels like, but given that night I_

 _spent with Cream, I have to say I'd hate to be in his shoes! I mean, not_

 _being able to enjoy one of the biggest parts of society?! That shit's fucked_

 _up! Anyway, I really hope he gets over this soon! Maybe losing the last of_

 _his weight will cure him?_

Back at the house, the sun was in its early stages of setting. And Sonic, still depressed over his current health issues was holding a can of beer as he lamented to Tails and Knuckles in the living room. Each of them was sitting on the sofa with the TV turned off.

"I'm telling you guys! Life doesn't get any worse than this! I'm still overweight by ten pounds, and trying to lose them is such a pain in the ass, I have back pain, I can't pleasure my wife..." He said, only to be cut off by Knuckles.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Knuckles yelled in irritation.

"Hey Knuckles! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop interrupting my drunk rants which I've been doing everyday for the past week and a half!" Sonic replied, his speech slightly slurred due to the effects of the alcohol.

He took another sip.

"Now as I was saying..." Sonic started again.

"Let's go." Tails suggested with an eye-roll, before he and Knuckles left the room.

"Fine! Be that way! See what I care!" Sonic yelled after them as they shut the living room door.

With no one else to talk to, Sonic eventually got bored and after finishing the last few drops of his beer, fell asleep. When he eventually woke back up, the effects of the alcohol had worn off completely, and it was dinnertime, as he could tell from the pungent smells coming from the hallway.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Sonic saw the table crammed with plates of cornbread, fried jalapeños and green tomatoes, and a large, steaming slow-cooker full of crawfish etoufee. Everyone was sitting around it, waiting for him so they could eat. The trouble began as soon as he sat down. With a slight grin on his face, Silver gently placed a Cialis tablet on Sonic's napkin.

"The hell is that?" Sonic asked, not making eye contact.

"Oh, nothing really. You've been pretty down in the dumps lately, so this is a way to...ahem...perk you up." Silver explained, followed by a brief and quiet snort as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Well, thank you Silver, but...wait! That's for erectile dysfunction! Are you trying to tell me something?!" Sonic replied.

Soon, various other members of the household started to get the giggles.

"Just what is so goddamn funny?!" Sonic demanded.

Immediately, everyone cracked up, including Tails, Knuckles and Amy, who had been showing sympathy for Sonic up until now. Even Sonic Jr. was laughing, (though this was because he was at the development stage where he would repeat what older people say).

"Hahaha, you can't get a boner! You're an insult to men everywhere!" Shadow teased, jokingly punching Sonic in the arm.

"Hey! Since you have an incompetent thing now, here's a new one!" Knuckles teased, picking a large chunk of andouille sausage out of the etoufee and tossing it at Sonic, who caught it, only to start fumbling with it upon realizing how hot it was, as red stains started to spread all over his gloves.

He ended up stuffing it into his mouth, but then both the temperature and the spiciness started to get to him. Sweat and tears began to profusely leak from his face as his muzzle turned bright red and the whites of his eyes turned pink, with his irises being replaced with circular thermometers. Letting out a high-pitched closed-mouthed scream, he dashed out of the room, now at the speed he had not been capable of running at for a long time, though he did not notice. Nobody tried to chase after him, but they all continued to laugh.

"Hahaha! What a chump!" Blaze jeered.

"Heh, _I'm_ just surprised that Sonic knew the real purpose of that tablet! Turns out that the medical industry's been giving those out as anti-depressants for _years_! I wonder when they'll finally get the news." Tails replied.

{A cutaway began, showing Zor from the Deadly Six slouching in a chair. He was sitting at a table with a pill bottle full of Cialis and a glass of orange juice on top of it. "Those quacks!" He whined, "This isn't making me happy! It's just making everything harder and harder!"}

"Hey, hey, hey! What did we say about making that kind of reference?!" Rouge asked, "It was clearly established that we're not in the same timeline as that, and discussing it could lead to disaster!"

Meanwhile, Sonic, without even bothering to look behind him, darted out into the now dark backyard and bolted for the birdbath. Having swallowed the spicy morsel of food that had been thrown at him, he dunked his head into the water, which almost instantly took effect. After a sigh of relief, Sonic climbed into the nearby tree, and sat on a thick branch, embarrassed and ashamed of his erectile dysfunction, and the fact that even his best friends were making fun of him.

"How could they do this to me? This is worse than all those Pizza Hut jokes that all the fans make about me!" Sonic groaned.

Too tired and depressed to consider anything else, Sonic went to sleep, and did not reenter the house for several days.

Back in the alleys of City Escape, the four robotic henchmen were busy reconstructing the car that they had found in their hideout. While Tribot and Cubot were doing the dirty work (such as reconnecting wires, tightening bolts, and repairing the engine and transmission), Orbot and Hexbot were doing the more mundane jobs (such as waxing the hood and scrubbing the seats).

Within the next hour or so, the four attempted to lift the car out of the trap door, but to no avail. While everyone else pondered over how to get the car onto the road, Cubot started to move around the edges of the room, callously fiddling with things and rummaging through drawers. By complete luck, he flipped a switch that opened a garage door, plenty large enough to fit the car through.

"Well whaddaya know?" Tribot asked in awe.

"Oh, it was nothing." Cubot replied sheepishly.

The four got into the car and pulled out onto the now deserted streets as the midnight moon shone down on the whole area. Now that the car that they were using had been fixed and cleaned, the four robots could now tell what it was. The car turned out to be a bright red 1961 Chrysler 300G with white horizontal stripes along the sides and vertical ones on the back end and down the hood, with each stripe being outlined in black on top and silver on the bottom. The five seats were covered in very shiny leather, and were white with red headrests, and the steering wheel had a cover on it that was made from a deflated American football. The car itself was complete with whitewall tires as well as large shiny hubcaps with black, white and silver rings on them that obscured the bolts in the wheels.

"Alright, so according to my data, Eggman's grave is in Station Square Cemetary on the outskirts of town." Hexbot explained, looking through a stack of papers that contained all the information he had previously gathered, "And I've got a GPS here, so we're good to go."

"I sure hope we packed the oil cans!" Cubot said.

"Don't worry, we didn't forget a thing." Hexbot reassured him.

"I think we all know what _this_ calls for!" Tribot said, reaching forward from the backseat and pressing a button on the control pad, which turned on the stereo.

Soon the group of robots drove off in their sweet new ride, blasting the theme music from Terminal Velocity Act 1 on the radio as they began their mission.


	50. Chapter 50: Eggman ReturnsAgain

Chapter 50: Eggman Returns...Again:

By 7:00 the next morning, the four robots had arrived at the Station Square Cemetary, which was positioned on a hill a good four hours outside of the city, (though the city could still be seen from here). They parked their car on the side of the dirt road (the road was no longer made of asphalt beyond this point) right by the iron gate and got out.

Due to the lack of care for the cemetary, kudzu was growing all over the fence and even obscuring some of the graves from view, the grass was on the verge of death due to the overabundance of weeds (including poison ivy and oak, though the robots were unaffected by this), the willow trees were overgrown and surrounded by large mushrooms, and the pond that invitees gathered around during funerals was murky brown and full of trash. Even the gate had been carelessly left open by the last person who had taken the time to care for this place. The four barely said anything during their search.

"Personally, I think we should have come while it was still dark. If someone sees us digging up graves like this, it's curtains for us." Orbot said, looking around nervously.

"I think we'll be fine. We're all the way outside of town, we're on a side road that almost nobody goes on, the next neighborhood isn't for another 40 miles, and there's nobody here. We'll be in and out in a flash!" Tribot confidently replied, not making eye contact, "And besides, we couldn't have gotten here any earlier with that 90-minute traffic jam on the way."

{A cutaway began, showing a loop-de-loop in the road that was full of traffic, with the car that the four robots were in stuck at the top. "Eveyone's buckled in, right?" Tribot asked. "Yup." Orbot and Cubot replied. Outside of the car, everyone was honking their horns non-stop and trying to look past the traffic jam to see what the hold-up was. Miles ahead however, it was shown that a semi-truck with a trailer full of electric shields had crashed and tipped over, blocking the entire road. He was positioned in one of the upside down sections of a corkscrew. The truck driver was unharmed as he stood to the side and waited for assistance to come. He shook his head and sighed heavily, gravity somehow allowing him to stay in the position where he was.}

"You know, I'm seeing a lot of Robotnik graves here." Cubot noted from behind the group, eyeing the tombstones scattered everywhere but the stone path, with many of them having the Eggman symbol carved into them, "It's a little unsettling, isn't it?"

"Well, the boss _did_ say once that his family has been attempting to conquer the world for over 50 generations. I guess all of them must've met the same fate and gotten buried here." Orbot replied.

"...Which would also most likely mean that _Sonic's_ family has been _saving_ the world for over 50 generations too then?" Cubot replied.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said in years." Orbot chuckled.

"And I just got an idea from that! How about we resurrect the old Eggmen too so we can be _truly_ unstoppable?!" Cubot suggested.

"Not possible." Hexbot replied, "The resurrection gun will not work on beings who have been dead for any longer than two years. If a dead body passes that limit by even a nanosecond, then they're stuck like that. Fortunately for you guys, you were just under a month away from reaching that limit yourselves."

"Aaaand, you blew it." Orbot said.

Soon, the four found the tombstone of the most recent incarnation of Dr. Eggman. It was positioned on top of an equally tall hill right next to the one that they had been climbing, separated only by a small three-foot dip in the ground. Unlike the rest of the cemetary, this tombstone was not in the shade, and the hill it was on was weed-free and unoccupied by any other tombstones (at least for now).

"Well, here he is." Orbot exclaimed.

"Care to do the honors?" Tribot asked, handing the resurrection gun to Cubot, who excitedly took it and started to aim at Eggman's tombstone.

"Not yet! We have to lift the tombstone first!" Hexbot clarified, as he and Orbot worked together to uncover the hole where Eggman's body lay.

After briefly sweeping away the dirt on top, they combined their strength and lifted Eggman's remains out into the sunlight. All that was left of him was his skeleton that had tiny bloodstains scattered all over each bone, his ripped clothing, and a small piece of his mustache.

"Okay, here goes." Cubot said, firing the gun.

The surge of power from the gun caused the lifeless body to shake out of the grip of Orbot and Hexbot, who both stepped back behind the others. All four of them watched in horror and excitement as they saw Eggman coming back to life. Flesh and blood started to appear out of nowhere and cover his skeleton, as did his clothes. His pince-nez sunglasses and aviation goggles levitated out of the hole where he had just been and applied themselves to his now complete face once more.

As Dr. Eggman came back to life, so did his memory and thinking abilities. He stared down at himself as more and more parts of himself came back into place, until all that was left was the hole that Sonic had previously rammed through him, which promptly began to close and repair itself. The flesh that once covered his stomach reappeared and the hole in his clothes magically stitched itself shut. Eggman stood on the hill, examining himself before noticing a piece of his mustache reattaching itself. He was finally complete again.

"Boss!" Orbot and Cubot cheered in unison as they both ran up and each hugged the revitalized doctor around one of his legs.

"My minions! What the hell _happened_ to me?!" Eggman asked, hugging them back. "...And why am I hugging you?!"

He kicked his legs forward to shake them off.

"You were dead, boss." Orbot replied.

"And so were we." Cubot added.

"Wha? How did that happen?" Eggman asked, obviously not remembering anything that happened after his death.

"Well back at the Death Egg (which was destroyed by the way), Sonic turned hyper and rammed right through you, effectively knocking you out." Orbot explained.

"What?! So Sonic won again?! Rrgh, this is really starting to piss me off!" Eggman said, immediately becoming angry.

"Well, it's nice to have you back regardless of how pissed you are." Cubot replied.

"Oh, shut up, you metallic bastard!" Eggman replied, "And just who are these two?"

"I'm Tribot. And he's Hexbot." Tribot explained.

"We work for Dr. Eggman Nega. You may know him." Hexbot added.

"Do I know him?! Hells yeah!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Yeah, well we decided to let those two tag along and help us find him, and we decided that we would help them find you too." Tribot explained.

"Wait! He's here? Well let's hurry up and find him before Sonic does. Then we can take over this world and rule it together!" Eggman said.

"Okay then." All four robots said in unison, as they proceeded to leave the cemetary.

"Well, sweet ride. But I'm driving." Eggman said selfishly as he got into the front seat of the car.

Everyone shrugged at this. Hexbot moved into the back due to his previous position being stolen, and Tribot remained in the front passenger seat.

"Alright, let's get out of here. I'm assuming you have directions?" The doctor asked.

"Yup." Hexbot replied.

"Heh heh, well let's go! All this excitement for getting my revenge is making me itch!" Eggman said, now in a black leather jacket with rhinestones sewn on every single rim, as well as a pair of larger rhinestones positioned on his chest as he swapped out his traditional sunglasses with reflective white shades that had a black tint on the upper half of each lens.

He turned on the radio.

"Oh, speaking of itching, we've been itching to say this: Happy 50th birthday, boss!" Cubot said.

"What? My birthday's not for a long time!" Eggman countered.

"Well, we were planning to throw you a surprise party the day after the Death Egg exploded, but you died, so I'm telling you now!" Cubot replied.

"Actually, that's not the case," Hexbot said, "When someone is resurrected, they will start off at the same age that they were right before they died, so Eggman here still has another day."

"Aww." Orbot and Cubot groaned in unison. Dr. Eggman proceeded to turn on the stereo, but the song that came on was 'Sonic Heroes'.

"GAH!" He shouted, quickly flipping a few stations, before stopping on 'Stayin' Alive'.

That mishap out of the way, the gang then headed off towards the direction that Eggman Nega was last seen heading in.


	51. Chapter 51: One Doctor Left

Chapter 51: One Doctor Left:

 _I am Dr. Eggman! The greatest scientist in all the world!_

 _I'm still kinda' shocked that I actually died! And to think that I was_

 _deceased for so long too! Boy am I grateful that those robots showed_

 _up and saved me! I seriously didn't know that such technology even_

 _existed! Anyways, now we're finally at the site where my best friend was_

 _last seen! Let's hope that Sonic and his annoying allies haven't caught up_

 _with him first!_

Three days later, Dr. Eggman, his minions, and their counterparts from the Sol Dimension arrived in Mobius National Park. As soon as the old-timey red sports car pulled to a stop, all five of them got out, with the four robots giving a sigh of relief after their long journey.

"Alrighty! Now to search for Nega!" Hexbot stated, pulling out the radar.

"Great!" Eggman replied as he switched out his recreational shades with his normal ones and removed his biker jacket.

Everyone else followed.

Due to the large size of the park, it took several hours to find the remaining evil scientist. Around sunset, Eggman started to grow tired of trekking and began to wheeze.

"C'mon, Doctor! We're halfway there!" Hexbot encouraged him, pointing to the screen on his handheld radar, which was the group's only guide to finding the spot where Eggman Nega was last sighted.

"I know, I know! I'm just...so...out of...shape..." Eggman gasped, sitting below a tree, "...just...for a bit..."

Everyone else shrugged.

After dark, the group of five kept traveling across the park until they came across a line of CAUTION tape that separated the area they were in from an area that had suffered much damage (this was where the final battle with Eggman Nega had taken place).

Beyond this boundary were a few abandoned construction vehicles along with various orange lawn-flags dotting the area in order to mark damaged spots. The tree that had been burned previously was now doused, and a few charred leaves remained on its branches while the rest of its foliage had fallen to the ground in the form of a large pile of ash. What remained of Nega's Egg Mobile had been brought to the ground and could be seen sitting in the back of one of the parked vehicles.

As all of them started to examine the scenery, the radar started to beep, startling each and every one of them and prompting them all to hide behind the tree.

"Well it looks like we're at the right spot. Time to start our search." Hexbot said, turning off the sound before hearing a growling noise from behind him.

Eggman offered Orbot a boost so he could see through the tree's branches.

"Well it looks like they've got this area under tight guard." Orbot stated, "They've got dogs, and some giant metal structure that strangely looks like an owl."

"Well, I'm glad we came prepared." Tribot replied, pulling out a gun-like device.

"Wait-wait-wait, where were you keeping that?" Eggman asked.

"Oh, I don't know. How are the people _here_ able to drive to work with a bunch of _loops and corkscrews_ in the fucking road?!" Tribot countered.

"Both of you simmer down. We'll need to be quick and quiet here." Hexbot said.

"Right. So, who goes first?" Cubot asked.

"Why the one with the gun, of course!" Tribot said, carefully stepping over the caution tape before quickly ducking behind the tree, the unknown pistol cocked.

One of the ten large and aggressive rottweilers started to bark, alerting the others into sniffing around for anyone who could possibly be trespassing on the area that was closed for clean-up. Not only that, but the 'eyes' of the large, owl-like structure positioned behind the trees on the opposite side of the field lit up, revealing themselves to be searchlights as they started to pan around the field in an attempt to find what the dogs had found.

"Shit!" Tribot cursed quietly, before proceeding to fire a blast at the nearest dog, knocking him unconscious and thus stopping the barking.

The shot moved quickly and made no sound at all, even during impact. This caused the remaining rottweilers to resume patrol.

"Alright guys, let's start the search. But remember to stay out of the spotlights and if a dog comes anywhere near you, signal to me. Got it?" Tribot asked.

"Sure." Everyone else whispered in unison, before quietly stepping over the caution tape.

"Ugh, all this machinery and destruction of nature. Now I know how all those aliens on Planet Wisp felt." Eggman sighed, checking for signs of his counterpart.

"Oh please. You probably would have done the exact same thing to _this place_ had you succeeded in beating Sonic." Orbot replied.

"What? Of course not! When I conquer this world, I'm actually planning to preserve this one piece of nature." Eggman countered, only to realize that their conversation had attracted the attention of two rottweilers, their barking and growling causing the spotlights to move closer and closer to the pair.

"Don't scream!" Tribot whispered from atop the tree, as he quickly knocked out those two dogs as well.

While he was at it, he fired a blast at the left eye of the robotic owl, causing it to overpower with electricity and explode, therefore lowering the machine's capabilities.

" _That_ should make things easier for us." Tribot concluded, stepping down from the tree and quickly shooting another dog before it even had time to notice him.

On the opposite side of the perimeter of the construction area, Cubot and Hexbot were also searching for Eggman Nega. The radar in Hexbot's metallic hand started to vibrate, making a noise similar to a cell-phone vibrating on a table, which startled the remaining six dogs into running towards them, barking loudly and prompting the remaining searchlight to pan towards them as well.

The two mechs started to flee into the woods along the path that Super Sonic had made through them a while ago, but they ended up cornered against a large oak tree by all of the dogs, the blinding searchlight making them all completely visible in the otherwise dark vicinity. Having spotted the intruders, the owl-like structure started to buzz loudly as if to warn the workers of the presence of trespassers. Luckily, the buzzing did not last for more than a few seconds as Tribot shot out the owl's second eye, silencing the machine.

"Uh, that's great, but what about these dogs?!" Hexbot demanded, only to realize that the remaining rottweilers had fled the scene just after dodging a blast from the tranquilizer.

Soon enough, they were all put down, and now it was completely safe to continue the search.

"Okay, so the radar says that Eggman Nega is somewhere around here," Hexbot started, before stopping at the mudbank right by the lake, "And apparently, he died in the lake for...some reason."

Without hesitation, Cubot cannonballed into the lake, only to realize that he couldn't swim. Orbot rolled his robotic eyes and pulled him out, before swimming down to the lake bed and coming back up with a skull in his hand, still attached to the rest of the skeleton and a small clump of gray hair. Tribot put his pistol away and helped him pull it up onto the mud.

"Well, looks like you found the right one," Hexbot said, "Care to do the honors?"

"You betcha!" Eggman replied, snatching the resurrection gun from him and firing a blast at the skeleton.

Instantly, the skeleton started to levitate off the ground, immediately shedding the mud and water that had gotten on it without any stains left behind. The process that had led to Eggman's resurrection began and ended in the same fashion, and within the next minute, Dr. Eggman Nega was revived.

"Ha ha ha! I'm alliiiiive!" He gloated, only to pause as he noticed a final fragment of his mustache reattaching itself.

"And it's good to see you!" Tribot replied, "Oh, and happy 50th by the way!"

"Alright, that gag's getting a little old." Orbot said.

"Agreed. _Plus_ , if I remember correctly, his birthday is nine days after mine." Dr. Eggman added.

"Damn it." Eggman Nega groaned, "Anyways, how long was I conked out?"

"Hmmm..." Hexbot mumbled, staring at the resurrection gun, which was able to track various forms of data from people that it had been used on, "Just a little over a month, sir."

" _That_ long?! Well then what took you two so long to find me?!" Eggman Nega asked, anger slowly building up inside of him.

"Well, you never contacted us (though that wasn't your fault), so we ended up waiting for a while until we got worried and came looking for you. We also had a radar that could lock onto any of those gadgets that you were carrying, so we didn't have much trouble." Hexbot replied.

"And we probably would've gotten here even sooner if Dr. Rofatnik over here didn't have to stop at every single 50s diner on the way here to try everything on the menu..." Orbot started.

"...Even though he has _both types_ of diabetes!" Cubot pointed out.

"...And then take every waitress below the age of 50 into the meat-locker to have sex." Orbot finished.

"Q-Quiet, you two!" Eggman said, blushing as he roundhouse kicked both of his minions halfway across the field.

"No worries, my friend." Dr. Eggman Nega said, putting an arm around his embarrassed counterpart, "I would've totally done the same thing! Now let's hurry up and get ready to rule the world as a two-man monarchy!"

"Right. But _first_ , we need to seek revenge on Sonic and Blaze." Orbot added, standing back up as he finished tightening a bolt that had been knocked loose after being kicked.

"...And I have just the idea! I'll explain it as we get out of here." Nega replied.

After three more days of traveling back towards Station Square (due to both Eggmen doing exactly what Eggman himself had done on the way there), the exhausted group of six pulled off to the side in their worn-out Chrysler.

"Man, that...was...epic!" Eggman Nega exclaimed, "...Though I think I may have contracted something from that one waitress of 42. You know who I'm talking about, right? The dark red hair? The New York accent with that sexy, gravelly voice to boot? And the large thighs and titties?"

"Honestly, I wasn't paying attention." Cubot replied.

"You don't even reme- Oh, who gives a damn in the long run, anyway? Least I got her number!" Nega replied, shrugging.

"Well, I think she's done for." Tribot said, commenting on the steam coming from under the hood.

"Well, regardless, I think this is the right place to set up our secret plan." Eggman Nega said, admiring the scenery.

It turned out that their car had broken down right by Emerald Coast. Dr. Eggman stood back up from bending over beneath the hood, only to get knocked to the asphault with a flying beach ball.

"Ow! Hey, what gives?!" He shouted, getting back up.

"Shhh!" Nega told him, "Everyone still thinks we're dead! Try to keep a low profile! Now. We should start looking for a suitable spot, so we can build a hideout with enough room for what we're going to do."

Everyone hopped out of the car, and after making sure that there were no signs of their identities left in the car, they hurried away to avoid capturing the attention of passers-by while beginning their search.


	52. Chapter 52: Reconciliation

Chapter 52: Reconciliation:

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!_

 _(Yawn) Well, THAT was fun. I was made_

 _fun of by my own friends, thrown out of my_

 _own house, and forced to sleep in my own_

 _backyard for days. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY_

 _BE WORSE?! Ugh, well I've had it with this_

 _new lifestyle! I'm headed back inside, and I_

 _won't let those ungrateful assholes get in my_

 _way AGAIN!_

Back at the mansion, days had passed. It was afternoon, as Sonic climbed down out of the large tree in the backyard, somewhat drowsy, and having finally lost the last of his body-fat.

"You! Down!" He snapped at a random Chao that had been sitting on his head during his nap.

The Chao flew away and continued to frolic around the garden with its fellow brethren, before spontaneously jumping onto another Chao, pinning it to the ground as it repeatedly jerked its lower body in a rhythmic fashion.

"Oh! God!" Sonic said, looking away, "Oh right...mating season. Why did I seriously come out here at a time like this?"

After asking himself that question, Sonic sighed. He knew it was the bullying from his friends that had caused him to flee into the yard.

"All right, I can do this. I _will_ go back into that house! I _will_ stand up to my friends! I _will_ find a way to treat or cure my ED! And I _won't_ let them drive me out of the house again, damn it!" He said to himself, "...mostly because I can't go another day without something to eat."

After a deep breath, Sonic opened the back door, which was unlockable from either outside or in. He walked down the hallway, half-expecting to see one of his housemates pass by and question where he had been, or even try to make fun of him again. Thankfully, he didn't come across anyone on his way to the kitchen.

Giving a sigh of relief, he made a beeline for the refrigerator and jerked the door open.

"Hmm, so what do we have? Prunes? Oh, wait, off limits! Anchovy pizza? Guessing Blaze ordered that. Uh, what's this?" He said as he rummaged around in the fridge, before picking up a fancy to-go box with red sketches of some Asian architecture on the sides.

"Ooh, Thai noodles with chicken, beef, pork, shrimp, tofu, egg, thai chilies, _and_ peanut sauce? Hell yes!" Sonic exclaimed, immediately popping the container into the microwave and setting the timer for 60 seconds, "This sounds like it could be pretty good! Besides, even _I_ can't eat chili dogs _all_ the time!"

Just 5 seconds into the countdown, however, Sonic (who had been jittering the whole time) nonchalantly stopped the heating process, leaned over to the side to reach the silverware drawer, and grabbed his lunch.

"Bah, who cares? I'll eat it cold! I'm dying of starvation right now!" He said, walking out of the room, "Hey! Someone accidentally dropped a crab rangoon in the carton! Keepers!"

 _I'm Amy Rose! I'm cute and I'm full of energy!_

 _...Well okay, maybe the latter isn't entirely true right now!_

 _I really shouldn't be surprised that something like this_

 _happened as a result of Sonic's injury! I mean, it always does_

 _with the overweight! And now the probability of him ever_

 _getting his drive back is even lower, seeing as how he's_

 _nowhere to be found! I've searched everywhere! Including the_

 _front and back yard! Ah well, this calls for desperate measures!_

Meanwhile, Amy was busying herself on the house-phone, hurriedly pacing around the hallway opposite to the one Sonic was in.

"Hello, Mobius Food Delivery? Yes, I would like 50 pounds of cheddar brats delivered to 315 Aqua Shield Lane, please." She said.

"Now just why in da' hell would someone want this much food delivered to they house?!" The lady on the other phone asked, her voice sounding like a stereotypical black woman.

"Oh, just to pleasure myself! ...Uh, with the joy of cooking for the massive...tailgating party, um, this weekend! Yeah! That's all!" Amy replied.

"I see. Well, ya' _does_ realize that you could just go buy enough fuh yo' guests at da' supermarket instead o' calling us." The lady replied, "And we only distribute food to restaurants anyways."

"Well, the supermarket most likely doesn't _have_ enough cheddar brats for what I've got planned. Besides, _those_ ones are pre-cooked and sitting in water! I want them nice, fresh and raw, so I can cook them myself to be as authentic as possible, and...enjoy munching on them bit by bit, and...sucking out the rich, delectable filling, and...slipping them nice and hot right between the buns..." Amy replied, smiling as she stared off into space.

"Alright, enough excuses! What is you, love-starved?" The lady sighed.

"What?! No! I just want to make it look like I can put on a show! ...Um, in the kitchen...as I prepare the bratwursts myself and avoid looking like a lazy bastard!" Amy countered, growing annoyed.

"Mm-hmm. _Sure_ ya' does." The lady replied sarcastically.

"Rrrrggghh! DON'T JUDGE ME, YOU NOSY BITCH!" Amy replied.

"Well _dat'_ was a little rude! Know what? You'se ain't gettin' them damn brats, no matter what yo' excuse is! _Mah_ business only delivers to restaurants, not bratty housewives like you! Now I suggest you get yo' ass off da' phone before I..." The lady countered, only to be cut off as the angered Amy nonchalantly hung up.

"Some people are just _too rude_!" She groaned, slumping away.

"And so the male hedgehog walks up to the female hedgehog, and pins her down onto the grass. Humping his haunches in a rhythmic fashion, he begins to copulate with her, all the while secreting thick saliva all over her quills in order to protect himself." The narrator said on a nature documentary on the TV, his accent British.

"Ugh, what the fuck is _wrong_ with these guys?! And they're in the middle of someone's yard too?! How uncivilized!" Sonic complained, before noticing Amy walking into the room at the sound of the commotion

"Oh, Sonic! You came back! We all were wondering when you would! And- AUGH! You're _filthy_!" She said, immediately withdrawing from the hug she was about to give him.

"Huh? I'm not-" Sonic replied, only to suddenly see himself in a hand-mirror that Amy had just pulled out.

During the several days he had spent outside and away from food or hygienics, Sonic had not only lost the last of the extra weight, but his quills had also become frizzier, and blue fur had grown all over his arms.

"Hey, all I need _now_ is a bunch of sports tape and a scarf, and then I'll look like...eww!" Sonic replied.

"Hey! What's the commotion?" A voice said from the hallway. It was Knuckles, walking into the room alongside Tails.

"Well, look who's back in! I thought you were..." Tails commented, patting Sonic on the back, before looking up to see the TV screen, "...watching _porn_?!"

"No, it's just Animal Planet." Sonic replied, before noticing Amy walking up to turn it off.

"Well enough standing around. I think that tomorrow, we should go to the beach. Life is short, and days like this don't come often." She said, bending over and turning off the TV set (with Knuckles slouching over to look up her skirt, only to be bitch-slapped by Sonic, causing him to be sent spinning before landing on the ground).

"Um, that sounds nice, but why not today?" Tails questioned.

"Well it's almost 3:00, which is when the beach closes. Plus, we're all too busy regardless. Knuckles needs to get off the floor, I need to eat lunch, and Sonic, you need to spruce up a bit, and _afterwards_ I have something important for you to do." Amy replied, grabbing Sonic by his dirty-gloved hands, " _Surely_ being out in the elements has...manned you up a bit."

"Uhm..." Sonic replied, unsure of how to respond.

"You can answer me later, just go clean up now!" Amy continued, hurrying out of the room.

Everyone else did the same, with Sonic being the last one to reach the door.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes?" Sonic replied.

"DID YOU EAT MY LEFTOVER THAI?!" She continued.

"Well what _else_ could I eat? I was in a fog, and there were no chili dogs...for reasons I already know." Sonic replied, walking off and receiving no response.

Meanwhile, out in the front yard by a window, Orbot and Cubot were hiding in the shrubs that surrounded the front porch, both of them hiding inside a large, hand-sewn dog suit, with Orbot peeking out of the mouth and extending his eyes outward like binoculars in order to see into the house.

"So it turns out that they'll be coming right to our hideout tomorrow." Orbot stated, getting back down, "We'd better hurry back so we can finish preparations."

Orbot started to move, only the realize that Cubot wasn't helping move the suit. He looked out and noticed that one of the "legs" on the dog suit was sticking up behind them, and a stream of oil was spraying out.

"Eww, seriously?" He groaned.

"What?! When ya' gotta go, ya' gotta go!" Cubot replied, after emptying his robotic bladder.

The duo then began to make their way back to their hideout on Emerald Coast.


	53. Chapter 53: It's A Trap!

Chapter 53: It's A Trap!

At around 11:00 next morning, Sonic was busying himself in the mirror, inspecting his now slim and clean frame, partially covered by a pair of swim trunks that matched his usual shoes.

"Man, I look so good, I'm gonna call out my _own_ name during..." He said, "...sex..."

He suddenly remembered his predicament.

"Hey Sonic! You coming or what?!" Amy shouted from the hallway.

"Didn't we already establish that I can't...oh wait, that's a homophone. Yes! I'm coming!" Sonic replied.

Once at the beach, the group split up, with most of the household deciding to run off and engage in seaside activities, leaving just Sonic, Amy, and Sonic Jr. on their own as they looked for a spot to set up their beach chairs.

"Aren't you excited, Jr.?" Amy asked, "This is your first time coming here since you learned how to walk!"

"Yeah!" Jr. replied, though it was impossible to tell if he actually understood his mother's words.

"That's the spirit!" Sonic said, having already set up four of the beach chairs in a half-circle formation within a few seconds, "Ready to play some tag, Junior?"

"Yeah!" Jr. replied again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Amy interrupted, "You can't just take him out there to play tag with a bunch of bigger and older people! He could get hurt!"

"Oh, don't be such a party-pooper! He'll be fine! I already taught him how to spin-dash, not to talk to strangers, and hell, I even gave him the sex-talk!" Sonic replied.

{A cutaway began, showing Sonic and Sonic Jr. sitting on the bed in the guest room. "It's...AWESOME!" Sonic said, leaning into Jr.'s face and panning his arm out dramatically as he said "awesome".}

"Wow. Surprised _Knuckles_ wasn't the one to tell him that." Amy said with an unamused tone to her voice.

"Yeah. Well, I'm off!" Sonic sped off, unintentionally sending a spray of sand in Amy's face, along with a gust of wind strong enough to knock her over onto her back.

Just as she sat back up however, Sonic Jr. sped off too, knocking her back down once more.

"Ugh!" Amy groaned, now buried in a pile of sand, with the exception of her head, arms and feet.

Looking back up, she saw Blaze and Rouge walking up towards her. Without a word, they lifted her up.

"Thanks guys." Amy said, shaking sand out of her bikini top as the other girls helped dust off the rest of her body.

Soon enough, Rouge and Blaze promptly sat down in some of the beach chairs, adopting unamused facial expressions.

"Um, what's the matter?" Amy asked.

"Well, the water's too cold, and the boys are engaging in activities that - to put it delicately - we're not a fan of." Rouge replied.

{A cutaway began, showing the five men of the house all the way down the shoreline by the water, each of them spread out across a large, unoccupied space on the beach, and having taken a stance as if they were about to start sprinting. "Alright, ready to do this, son?" Sonic asked. "Yeah!" Junior replied. The two blue blurs then started to charge spin dashes, before letting loose and rolling around rapidly in circles, spraying up sand as they went. Before long, a tall, sandy tornado had formed from their combined efforts. "Time for some 'Beach Twister Tag'!" Sonic shouted from inside the cyclone. The twister then started moving all around the beach in an attempt to chase after and catch the other players. Everyone tried to flee, but being the fastest thing alive, Sonic had little to no trouble catching them. "Alright, I think we've won...again. But how the fuck do we stop this damn thing?" Sonic asked. "I thought you said you wouldn't use that kind of language around Junior!" Tails warned. "Okay, sorry, but can anyone help? ...Ow, something hit me!" Sonic replied. Due to the lack of ability to properly navigate the tornado, the group started to move around the beach uncontrollably. Meanwhile, Rouge and Blaze were hurriedly stepping out of the water due to how frigid it was, and as they walked along the shore trying to warm up, they suddenly noticed the large column of yellow sand roaming around aimlessly (due to having caught everyone else participating in the game) as it sprayed sand outwards in all directions. During its continuous rampage, the tornado soon headed straight in their direction. Despite their efforts to run away, they too were engulfed in it. Only by accidentally steering into the pole of an abandoned volleyball net did the chaos end, for Sonic had been caught on the pole and pulled out of the twister. He found himself uncontrollably spinning around the pole for a bit before being flung into a large pile of sand where everyone else was. Various heads popped up, spitting sand out of their mouths and laughing. "Hahaha! That was _awesome_!" Knuckles said. "Agreed!" Silver replied. After everyone else popped out and ran off to play again, Rouge and Blaze were the last two to pop out of the sand, annoyed looks on their faces. As they stood up and dusted themselves off, Blaze suddenly grabbed her chest. "What's wrong?" Rouge asked. "I dunno, but my top suddenly feels _very_ loose!" Blaze replied. "Wait! That's _my_ top!" Rouge replied, looking down at herself too. The two suddenly looked at each other and screamed in shock, realizing that the tornado had tossed them around so hard that they had gotten their swimsuits swapped.}

Amy found herself laughing hysterically, before noticing her friends not laughing along.

"Uh, I mean, 'yikes'!" She quickly said, "Well, every woman needs time without her man, right?"

Rouge and Blaze nodded.

"So let's just kill time until either lunchtime comes or they decide to stop playing that stupid game!" Amy continued.

"... _Or_ until the water warms up, so we can swim and avoid the rush." Rouge added.

The three girls agreed to sit in the circle of beach chairs. Within the next 30 minutes, they had already engaged in conversation.

"Sooo, Sonic's been thinking of making a new change for the household, and..." Amy started, only to be cut off.

" _Another_ change?!" Blaze asked, setting her empty martini glass on top of the cooler, "First there was having a baby, then there was the new gaming room, then the weekend chores list! What could he possibly want to do _next_?!"

Rouge cleared her throat, prompting Blaze to look at her, before pointing to her stomach, which still had yet to form a bump.

"...Oh, yes. And we have _another_ kid on the way too! Oh, I know! Maybe he'll want to add more bedrooms!" Blaze continued.

"Oh, please! We've all seen _much_ more outrageous things on our adventures! And it's not like those changes are disrupting your lives to a significant degree!" Amy replied, "Besides, Sonic said that _this_ time, he won't follow through if the idea doesn't get enough support."

"Alright, then. Spit it out." Rouge said.

"Okay, so Sonic was thinking about getting a household pet." Amy said.

"PFFFTTT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Rouge laughed.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that he technically already _got_ a pet, what with Blaze moving in with us!" Rouge replied.

"I resent that." Blaze replied.

"No, seriously! To seal the deal, she falls asleep in the laundry basket and hates baths! What's so un-pet-like about that?" Rouge continued.

"That's because I can't get _in_ water for too long without losing my pyrokinesis for a few hours." Blaze countered.

"Break it up, you two!" Amy said, "I'm serious. And in case you haven't noticed, yes, there _are_ animals in this world who don't talk or act like people!"

"Okay, okay. In all seriousness, you mean something like a non-anthropomorphic dog, fish, bird, etcetera?" Rouge asked.

Amy nodded.

"Well then count me out." Rouge replied.

"The very idea!" Blaze added, "Besides, don't we already have a Chao garden in the backyard?"

"Well, not exactly. Right around the time we moved in, a bunch of Chao suddenly made their home back there." Amy replied, "But back to the subject, to be honest, I'm not too thrilled on the idea either."

"Yeah, who would want some animal soiling the carpets?" Rouge asked.

"Or chasing the cat around the house?" Blaze added.

"Or sticking its nose in all your nooks and crannies?" Amy added.

"Or eating your tampons out of the trash?" The three said in unison.

"Look!" Amy abruptly dropped the current topic.

She pointed out an ominous figure with a black overcoat and bowler hat, and a short stature who was creeping along the back edge of the beach, occasionally ducking behind palm trees before continuing to fast-walk through the shade. She started to follow it.

"What are you doing? Can't we leave that one to the police?" Rouge asked.

"Well, I don't care. There's nobody who poses a serious threat to the world anymore, so I'm taking stabs at crime fighting whenever possible." Amy replied, tiptoeing after the mysterious person.

Rouge and Blaze shrugged and followed suit. After a bit, the trio had followed the person to an unoccupied part of the beach, being sunlit unlike the area surrounding it, and not having a single plant or animal within its edges.

The unknown figure entered this clearing and pulled a remote out of his pocket. Pressing the single button on it, he enabled a bland-looking, yet tall metallic fortress topped with an opaque, white dome and a steeple on top to appear out of thin air.

"What?!" Blaze questioned, the girls now in crawling position as they spied on him from behind a palm tree.

"A criminal organization!" Amy said, stepping out.

The figure heard her, and quickly made the fortress invisible, before pulling out a shotgun. Using a combination of cartwheels and flips, Amy managed to dodge all of its shots with ease, but just as she was backflipping over one of the darts, she was hit in the shoulder by another one and fell to the ground, immediately sedated. Rouge and Blaze came after her, and tried to fight too, but soon three other cloaked figures appeared, and started to fire from identical guns.

While Blaze immediately dashed into the fray, Rouge pulled a pink heart-shaped bomb out of her bikini top and tossed it. However, all four enemies collapsed into smaller forms, and were able to withstand the explosion. Instead, Blaze took the knockback and was sent reeling into the palm tree they had been hiding behind, losing consciousness upon impact. Rouge then continued to fight, and managed to hit two of the figures with one screw kick, before being knocked into the tree herself, due to the third figure throwing a collapsed version of his partner into her. As she was getting back up, the leader of the soldiers had already cornered her, his dart gun just millimeters away from one of her half-exposed breasts.

"Heh heh heh. Looks like you've been... _busted_ , bitches." He said.

Before she was put to sleep with the dart, Rouge managed to see the lower part of the figure's face. It was metallic, and had a mouth resembling the grill of a car, which was glowing blue on the inside.

Once all the girls had been knocked out, the men took off their disguises, revealing themselves to be Orbot, Cubot, Hexbot, and Tribot.

"Well? Mission accomplished!" Orbot said proudly.

"Hahahaha! 'Busted'! Hah! Classic!" Cubot chuckled.

"Eh, not really his best joke." Hexbot replied.

"Enough about that, guys!" Tribot said, "Let's bring these whores to the boss and _then_ we can discuss this."

After Orbot turned the fortress visible once more, the four robots then proceeded to haul all three girls towards it.

Back on the beach, Sonic and all the other men of the house had finally stopped their game and came up to the circle of beach chairs.

"Hey! Where are the girls?" Sonic asked.

"I dunno. Any of _you_ see 'em leave?" Knuckles replied.

"Nope." Silver, Shadow, Junior, and Tails said in unison.

"Well I'm gonna pray to God they're just off getting ice cream or something." Sonic said.

"Nah, praying is useless. _I_ tried praying to God that I'd get a sequel to my own game, but years later? Pssh!" Shadow replied, folding his arms.

Suddenly, the gang heard some sirens wailing from down the street. The noise caused Sonic Jr. to start whimpering in fear and cling to his father's leg. A pair of police cars pulled off to the side of the street, right behind a brown mini-van. The Chaotix had already arrived on the scene to investigate.

"I wonder what the rush is all about." Sonic pondered.

"Hey! _I'm_ supposed to say that! _This_ game's going to be about me, since it's always you who gets games based off all his adventures!" Shadow complained.

"Not now, Shadow! Maybe once we're done we can sort that out, but for now we have work to do!" Sonic sighed.

The group ran after them, until they stopped at the same spot the girls had gone to earlier. The sand in this area was charred from Rouge's bomb, and there were a few scattered darts and fragments of a pink bombshell all over the clearing. Additionally, one of the trees nearby had been badly bent due to the chaos.

"Hey guys! Long time no...GACK!" Tails said, only to be lifted off the ground by the scuff of his neck in a green, scaly hand.

"DON'T...SAY...THE LINE!" Tails' captor said, turning out to be Vector the Crocodile as he cut him off, "Seriously, it's been said to death!"

He dropped Tails to the ground, who immediately began rubbing his neck.

"Anyways, what seems to be the problem here?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, just another case of domestic violence." Espio replied nonchalantly.

"Uh, I wouldn't call it _domestic_ violence, given the guns and bombs all over the place. Besides, _you_ of all people can't even _judge_ domestic violence properly anyway, seeing how wrapped up you are in all those ninja weapons and shit." A familiar being replied.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Junior, and Shadow all looked for the source, and realized that it was none other than Mighty the Armadillo.

"Hey! It's Mighty!" Sonic cheered.

"Long time no..." Knuckles started, only to receive a glare from Vector, "Um, well it's been a while. Why haven't you been with the others lately?"

"That's better." Vector replied.

"Oh, just some...personal stuff!" Mighty replied, only to receive dissatisfied facial expressions from everyone else, "What?! Does _every_ character in this fanfic need a fleshed-out backstory?!"

"Yeah, of _course_ it's not domestic violence! Because 'domestic' would imply that there were dogs and cats involved!" Charmy replied, returning to the matter at hand.

"And I think that _might_ have been the case!" Silver said, kneeling down and picking up a ball of damp, purple fur off the ground, "Blaze was definitely here. Maybe she was involved in the fight, and got hit so hard she coughed up a hairball!"

"Atta' boy, Charmy!" Vector said, fist-bumping the bee so hard that he was sent reeling into the bent palm tree.

"Gee, I feel pretty bad for that tree." Mighty remarked, "The destruction of nature just makes me sick!"

"And if you take a moment to smell the scene, it seems that the bomb not only exploded, but also released perfume. And given the scent, it can only be the kind that Rouge uses." Shadow added.

"But no sign of Amy here?" Sonic sighed.

"Look!" Tails called, grabbing a half-buried remote out of the sand.

"Dammit! They're doing all the solving _for_ us!" Vector said.

"Well, it's not like we didn't need the assistance! We still have to investigate the robbery of the Sonic The Hedgehog Museum, the scandal at the supermarket (no wait, that one's done) the murder of Big the Cat, and..." Espio replied.

"GUYS!" Tails barked, cutting him off, and prompting everyone else to pay attention to him, "Anyway, someone must have dropped it during the battle. But...there's no way it could have been one of the girls!"

"Of course not!" Knuckles replied, snatching it from him and pressing the single button on it. Instantly, the same metal fortress became visible.

"So _that's_ where they went!" Silver said.

"No shit, Silver!" Shadow replied, "Now let my sequel begin! You ready to help, Sonic?"

Sonic said nothing, simply standing in place and wincing in anger. Inside, he felt hot rage building up, wondering what this new threat could be doing to Amy and his friends. Empowered by his passion and euphoria for his wife, he got into a stance that made it look like he was about to sprint. Seconds later, a determined smile spread across his face.

"Alright! You guys sit this one out! Maybe go for some coffee and donuts or something!" He said.

"Hey! We're not cops, we're detectives!" Vector complained.

"Well then go and eat whatever detectives eat!" Sonic replied irritably.

"Alright, let's get those girls back!" Knuckles said, punching his fist into his open hand.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"What? Tails and I can help too, can't we?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh hell no! You two are going to babysit Junior! The three of us can save our ladies by ourselves!" Sonic said cockily.

Tails and Knuckles sighed in unison as Junior ran up and grabbed one of each of their hands, chanting "Yay! Uncle Tails! Uncle Knuckles!"

"Let's go!" Sonic ordered.

The three hedgehogs then hurried towards the mysterious fortress, beginning yet another adventure.


	54. Chapter 54: Eggman's Explanation

Chapter 54: Eggman's Explanation:

 _I am Blaze the Cat! The former princess of the Sol Dimension!_

 _Ohhh, my head! Where the fuck am I? Last thing I remember, I was_

 _confronting a group of mysterious men on the beach, but then one of_

 _them knocked by into a tree with a bomb! Am I dead? If not, where_

 _am I? And why is it so dark? And what happened to Blaze and_

 _Rouge? I WANT ANSWERS, DAMN IT!_

Within the depths of the ominous lair was a small, dark cell containing nothing but a small bench chained to the wall, as well as the still-unconscious girls. Shortly, one of them woke up. It was Blaze. She sat up and held her head.

"Ugh, what happened to us?" She pondered, slowly lifting herself onto the bench, "And what about those criminals?"

Suddenly, Amy was the second to wake up.

"Rouge? Blaze?" She asked.

"I'm over here." Blaze replied, prompting the lost Amy to look in her direction.

"Okay, just _what_ the hell are you wearing?" Amy asked, seeming to have no intention to worry about where they were first.

"Huh?" Blaze asked, looking down at herself. The clothing that the girls had been wearing before they were knocked out had been discarded while they were asleep, and replaced with skimpy, skintight, black leather G-string bikinis. The outfits also came with spiked collars that could not be removed via any visible methods, and high-heeled go-go boots that matched the bikinis.

"What's going on here?" Rouge asked, having woken up last.

"That's what _we're_ trying to figure out!" Amy replied, "All we know is that we were all knocked out during a fight with some masked criminals, placed in this cell, and dressed up in these stripper costumes."

"Hmm?" Rouge asked, looking down at herself, "Well, whoever captured us doesn't have too bad a fashion sense. I'll take this _any_ day over those hideous stripes that have been worn by gazillions of people."

 _OF COURSE she would say that!_ Blaze thought.

"That's not important right now. _First_ , we need to try and escape this prison." She said, "...I know!"

She walked over to the wall of closely-packed bars that was blocking the girls' exit, and clamped each hand tightly around one of the bars. Scrunching her eyes shut, Blaze proceeded to charge up her pyrokinesis in an attempt to melt the bars, though this didn't work, and instead she received a painful shock in the neck.

"AAGH! Damn it!" She cursed, holding her neck with one hand, and looking at her other, which only managed to emit some steam.

"What?! But I thought you said it was _water_ that stifled your powers!" Amy said, nervous now.

"Right, but somehow I can't even raise my temperature by even a fraction of a degree. Something in this room must be the issue." Blaze replied, "...Or maybe it was _this_ thing!"

Blaze attempted to remove her spiked collar, but to no avail.

"Hmm, let _me_ try!" Rouge said, stepping up to the bars, "Stand back, guys!"

She then proceeded to initiate a screw kick. However, while charging up the attack, she suddenly started spinning at a slower rate, and upon launching into the bars, she simply bounced off and flew into the wall. The other girls went to help her up.

"Yup, it's the collars that are able to stifle our powers somehow." Amy said, "And given that, I'm not even gonna _attempt_ to do anything, since we're all wearing them."

"Well we can't use our powers with these on, and we can't get 'em off, so...what do we do _now_?" Rouge asked, before noticing a light shining through the bars.

All three girls got into a nervous fighting stance as they were greeted by Orbot, holding a lantern as he approached the cell.

"Ah, you've awoke! Splendid!" He said, "The boss will see you in just a moment!"

Orbot pulled out a small remote and pressed the single button on it, lifting the bars and allowing the girls to escape.

"Wait a minute!" Blaze whispered in Amy's ear, "Isn't that guy one of Eggman's minions? What's he doing here?"

"I don't know." Amy muttered, confused as well.

The three girls proceeded to follow the robot out of the small, dark corridor, whispering a plan into each other's ears.

"NOW!" Amy yelled, diving onto Orbot, knocking his lantern to the ground and extinguishing it instantly.

The other girls joined into the fray and started tackling the small mech, attempting to disassemble him so they could escape. However, Orbot pressed the single button on a remote identical to the one he had used, yelling: "Help! Assistance! It's Urgent! Guys!"

Almost immediately, three more robots entered the fray and each of them lifted a girl off of him, holding their arms behind their backs.

"What?!" Rouge asked.

"You guys _too_?!" Blaze asked.

"Where did you guys come from?!" Amy demanded.

Orbot stood back up and let out a brief and somewhat quiet evil chuckle.

"You bitches would be pretty interested in learning the whole story. However, I must keep my lips sealed, as the boss wanted to tell you all _personally_! _Plus_ , he has a surprise for all of you; one so grand it'll make you jump right out of what little clothes you have on." He replied.

"Wait! 'Boss'?!" Amy asked, only to receive no reply.

The girls were soon escorted to an unknown area via the four robots.

 _I'm Silver the Hedgehog! The hero of the future, today!_

 _Seriously, this past week or so has been pretty tumultuous!_

 _First, Sonic leaves the house for an unprecedented amount of_

 _time, then he shows up, looking like his god-forsaken incarnation_

 _from the new TV show (which admittedly is a guilty-pleasure for me),_

 _and now we find that our wives (in my case, my fiancé) have been_

 _abducted! And as far as the latter goes, no amount of psychic ability_

 _could help me prepare for it! I may be able to predict future events, but_

 _only if my attention is undivided, which it obviously wasn't! Regardless, I_

 _hope we're not too late to save the girls!_

Meanwhile, in the lower levels of the fortress, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were all hurrying up a spiraling flight of stairs, which (much to their surprise) was the only thing to be found inside the tower.

"Well _this_ is odd." Silver said, looking around, "You'd think these criminals would be more competent in managing a huge, hidden organization like this!"

"Agreed. There's no front desk to file past, there's not a soul around to defend the place, and look! We're almost at the top without falling into a single trap!" Sonic replied.

"Well if you look around, there really isn't much to protect to begin with." Silver said.

"Well _this_ is just goddamn bullshit!" Shadow said, "I think I've changed my mind about this being my sequel! It's too fucking bland!"

The other two hedgehogs rolled their eyes. Soon, the trio arrived in an empty, spacious, dome-shaped room at the top of the tower, which greatly resembled the inside of an IMAX theater. They stopped running (and in Shadow's case, skating) and looked around, before noticing the staircase below them retracting until it tucked itself into a slot in the wall all the way down by the door they had come through. Immediately afterwards, the hole in the floor that the stairs used to come through closed itself.

"You were saying?" Shadow asked Sonic.

Back in the unknown area, the girls found themselves in a large bedroom lit only by hundreds of candles on the walls, with two soft, emperor-sized beds with emu-feather pillows and seal-skin bedding. There was a row of three armchairs against the wall opposite to the beds, which the girls sat in upon having their arms released.

"Hang tight, wenches!" Tribot said bluntly, before stepping out of a door opposite the one that the group had come through for a bit. When he came back in, Dr. Eggman was with him, not wearing his usual clothes, but rather a pair of tighty-whities with the words 'Get A Load Of This!' written in red on the back, and an open vest that matched the girls' outfits in both color and material with no shirt underneath. He was also not wearing his aviation goggles, and his usual shades had been replaced with ones that only had a bottom-half to them, providing everyone else with a clear view of his eyes.

"Eggman?!" Amy, Rouge, and Blaze gasped in unison.

"Surprised you remembered my name after so long!" The fat scientist replied with a chuckle.

"Answer this _right now_ , fatass! How did you survive after the last time you fought Sonic?! Because I remember seeing you dead in your coffin with my _own eyes_!" Amy demanded, only to receive a painful lash by means of a whip that Cubot was armed with.

"Refrain from speaking to the boss in such a confrontational manner!" Orbot replied, pointing a gun identical to the one Tribot had used on some dogs a while back right at the pink hedgehog's forehead.

"And why'd you capture us?!" Rouge demanded, only to be whipped by Hexbot.

"Alright, take it easy, mechs! I'll answer all of their questions!" Eggman said, sitting on the bed nearest to the chairs, "For starters, after I was killed, Hexbot and Tribot over there just happened to come to this world from the Sol Dimension to find their boss, Dr. Eggman Nega (who you had apparently killed as well). And along the way, they used a special resurrection gun to revive Orbot, Cubot, Nega, and of course me. ...Man, it feels weird to talk about yourself dying in such a casual manner!"

"Just get to the point!" Blaze said, only to be threatened with violence.

"Anyway, I'll get to the other question in a bit, as it connects to what I'm about to say. The following story is very dear to me, and among the most vivid in my aging memory. It also concerns my rivalry with your friend Sonic. But enough of my rambling, here's the full story:"

{Some may tell you that Sonic and I became mortal enemies simply because he was the one who stopped me the first time I attempted to turn the woodland creatures into a Badnik army...but that's simply not the case! In actuality, it was a mere lust for revenge that has been going on for _years_! You see, I was not always evil. I was once a kind, young man of about 27, with a teaching degree almost in my hands, who got along well with other members of society and even had a girlfriend by the name of Glendana, who I spent the majority of my time with. She was smart, friendly, and sexy as all hell. One day, we were out in the forest and were in the middle of the best day of our lives; we'd had a picnic of wine, cheese and grapes, and had just finished making love right on the grass as we overlooked the gorgeous and scenic canyon over the ledge right by us. Still lying down with undone clothing, I paused and attempted to move our relationship another stage forward by proposing. After I pulled out the ring and knelt down and said those sappy words and all of that shit, I was just about to ask if she would marry me. However, before I could even get _one word_ out of her, a blue blur sped by, too fast to make out, but fast enough to blow a hornets' nest from one of the trees above and right onto Glendana's head, ruining her hair and prompting each and every insect to start stinging her until she started to swell and began slowly dying from the large amount of venom! We managed to run away from the commotion, and as we caught our breath against a tree, a copperhead snake who was lurking in the grass sank its teeth into her ankle, and was only scared off by a lone, rabbid wolf who started aggressively approaching us! We both tried to run, but Glendana tripped on her high-heel and just as she was getting up, the wolf pounced, knocking both her and (unintentionally) itself into the deep canyon to perish! I could only watch on that faithful day as my only true love vanished. Overtaken by anger, I hurried home and after getting degrees in technology and robotics, and growing out my mustache, I swore revenge upon all the animals in the world for killing my main source of happiness, _especially_ Sonic the Hedgehog, since _he_ was the one who set up that whole incident! Even though my many attempts at destroying him have failed, I have never given up!}

"With all of that said however..." Eggman continued, "I _have_ toned down the intensity of my plan over the years, in that the only animals I _truly_ care about destroying now are Sonic and his friends. _However_...I _am_ willing to spare his and all of their lives if and _only_ if they let me and Eggman Nega take over the world with no resistance, and if they comply, I'll even set the three of you free so you can live your normal lives again. And that's where _your_ question comes in, Rouge! The reason I have captured you ladies is to exact my revenge on Sonic by forcing him to feel what it's like to have love and pleasure taken away from him, by making you into sex slaves for both myself and Nega, and holding you captive here, before destroying him so that he dies in a state of depression! ...Unless he agrees on the negotiations I just mentioned."

All three girls sat there with neutral expressions on their faces, clearly not moved at all by the tragic story.

"So lemme get this straight: You went through all of that just over _one girl_?" Blaze asked.

"I think he's lying," Amy replied, "Not only do his actions during most of his previous schemes have _nothing_ to do with destroying the animals and avenging this girlfriend of his (along with the fact that he only _just now_ confessed that she was the reason behind this), but given the current circumstances, _I_ think he's probably just doing this for the pleasure."

"Damn straight!" Rouge added, "And of all people to avenge! This Glendana person sounds like she was a total bitch anyway! Even if he _isn't_ lying, that's a pretty stupid motive for taking over the world!"

"How _dare_ you!" Eggman yelled, his hands curled into fists, "That's it! With that comment, I think I'll wreck _you_ first! And both of your friends here will have no choice but to sit there and watch as you get laid by _both_ of us!"

As if on cue, Eggman Nega entered the room, wearing an identical outfit to that of his counterpart, though his underpants read 'Can You Make It Here?' written in pink on the back. Amy and Blaze gasped as metal rings suddenly appeared out of the armchairs they were sitting in, trapping their arms and legs in place. They looked up and watched as Dr. Eggman harshly shoved Rouge onto the bed, where she was instantly immobilized by metal rings as well.

Laughing manically, the two doctors then stepped in front of the nightstand between the two beds, prompting Hexbot to move towards them, carrying a platter with two large bourbon bottles and two small, plastic bottles full of Viagra pills. Each doctor grabbed one of each, and after dumping an entire pill bottle into their mouths, clinked the jugs together and gulped down every drop of their contents.

"Oh yeah, _that's_ the stuff! Ya' like that, huh?" Nega said, wiping his mouth as he eyed the disgusted looks on Amy and Blaze's faces.

Chuckling, Eggman got onto the bed in a crawling position, staring Rouge down with an evil grin.

"Mmph!" Rouge grunted, trying to adjust her position by just a tiny bit, "Face it, Doc! We're not gonna let you take advantage of us like this! Once we get out of here, you'll be reported for your abusive and sexist behavior faster than Sonic can get to wherever we are, and they'll put you away forever, if not put you to death!"

Eggman suddenly dropped lower onto her body, causing her to gasp in fear.

"I swear, if you make _one more_ snarky comment, I'll beat your ass so hard...well, _actually_ it'll make you look even sexier!" Eggman warned.

Rouge groaned.

"Seriously! You're drunk! You're not well! You wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't taken all of those drugs!" She yelled, desperately attempting to talk sense into the intoxicated doctor.

"What are you talking, about? I'm not high! I'm just aroused! I haven't done it in over 20 years!" Eggman replied, "Now...bring the medication!"

Obediently, Cubot walked up carrying another platter, this one having three needle-tipped syringes with a translucent liquid inside them that was the color of melted butter.

"Oh hell no! You're not gonna get _me_ high too!" Rouge protested.

"Ohhh, this isn't a drug! It's more of a...well, I can't think of the word right now, so I'll put it bluntly and say that it's a mixture of all STDs known to mankind!" Dr. Eggman replied.

Rouge gulped, before sweating profusely and panting as the doctor proceeded to slowly bring the needle down to her arm before pulling the trigger. The injection was almost completely painless like most shots, but still horrifying. Tossing the syringe into a nearby wastebasket, Eggman started leaning in even closer, putting his hands all over Rouge's body and puckering his lips up presumably to make out.

 _Ugh! Why me?!_ Rouge thought, _Why am I stuck under some wasted fat guy who doesn't even know proper sex positions?!_

Before Eggman could do what he wanted however, a siren went off, startling everyone in the room. Orbot quickly went up to a control panel in a corner of the room and shut the siren off, before pulling up a screen, showing slightly blurry video footage of Sonic, Silver, and Shadow standing around trapped in the spherical room at the top of the metal tower, appearing to be confused over what was happening.

"Ah, it seems they took the bait, hook, line, and sinker!" Eggman gloated.

Without hesitation, he pulled on his usual red jacket to look presentable on camera, and stepped up to the control panel, pressing a button to turn on the screen, with Eggman Nega following suit.

"One, two, _three_!" He said to his counterpart.

The two evil scientists proceeded to start cackling upon ending the countdown, as if rehearsing for a play.

Inside the tower, the three hedgehogs heard the laughter echoing throughout the room, and started looking around for the source. Suddenly, multiple projections of the scene inside the lair appeared on the walls of the dome, startling the three into a fighting stance.

"Eggman?!" Sonic said in a combination of anger and shock.

"Why hello there, pesky hedgehogs! It's been a _very_ long time, now hasn't it?" Dr. Eggman replied.

"You know, somehow I'm not surprised that you came back to life." Shadow said, "After all, I killed you once singlehandedly in the past."

{A cutaway began, showing Shadow the final cutscene of one of the non-canon endings of his own game, standing over the destroyed Egg Dealer and the collapsed Dr. Eggman. "Goodbye...doctor!" He yelled, before karate chopping Eggman in the neck, killing him. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman yelled in defeat. A few hours later, a translucent white version of the doctor who lacked legs floated upwards out of his body, and looked around. "Wait! What am I doing?!" He asked, "I need to be there for the true ending!" The ghost popped back into Eggman's body, causing it to come back to life. He then forced himself back into a stand and hurriedly ran off.}

"Enough stalling, pinheads!" Silver shouted, "How are you two alive after those beatings you received?! And where's Blaze?!"

"I think I'll pass on explaining that." Eggman replied.

"Yeah, you have no idea how many times we've needed to tell the whole story to your... _friends_ over here!" Eggman Nega added, pointing to the girls over in the corner as the camera panned over to them.

The three girls realized that they were in communication with their men, and started hollering.

"Sonic! I'm in here! You've gotta hurry!" Amy yelled.

"They're making us into sex-slaves!" Blaze added.

"Hurry up and stop them before it's too late!" Rouge said.

"Duhhh!" All three hedgehogs groaned in unison as they fell backwards onto the floor, eyes replaced with hearts at the sight of what the girls were wearing.

"GUYS!" Amy shouted, prompting them to immediately jump back to their feet and focus, "Eggman's much more cruel than we ever thought! Please come and stop- OW!"

Amy was cut off, as Tribot whipped her and the other two girls across the back (and in Rouge's case, the front), causing them to wince and groan in pain.

"Heh heh heh heh heh... _That_ should keep them quiet for now! We wouldn't want them disclosing anything to you, now would we? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman Nega gloated, he and his Mobius counterpart back on the screen.

As they heard the two doctors laughing maniacally, the three hedgehogs were overcome by intense anger at the sight of what had been done to the girls. Eventually, it became too much to handle for Shadow as he started to rev up a spin-dash, his form surrounded by glowing, red and yellow auras.

"Y-You...you BASTARDS!" He yelled, launching himself at one of the projections on the wall, only to bounce off without even leaving a mark.

Sonic and Silver were quick to catch him as he fell, and after getting him to his feet, Sonic stepped forwards.

"Alright, Eggman! You listen here! I know I've said it numerous times over the years, but _this_ time, you've _really_ taken things too far! And y'know what? I'm not even gonna make an egg-pun this time! I'm gonna give you the exact same beating I gave you almost two years ago, though there'll be even more pain. I'll skin you alive with my own quills, so that every blow you receive hurts much more! I'll continue to whale on you even after you're dead, and take delight in licking the blood off your corpse!" He threatened, with Shadow and Silver looking at each other in disbelief at the sound of such violent words coming from his mouth.

"I-I'll do all I can...and then start an electric fire from your own machinery...and...and b-b-burn you to ashes with it! ...And...and I won't stop until not a trace of you or any of your minions remain! I'll...I'll..." Sonic continued, though he was overtaken by his powerful emotions and knelt to the ground, quietly sobbing.

As he did so, Silver looked down somberly, while Shadow looked away from the projections, his hands still curled in fists of rage. The three girls were still watching them too, shocked and now deeply saddened by how the doctors' plan had managed to break them down.

Sniffling, Amy started wiping some tears from her eyes. After a deep breath, she started to talk.

"No, Sonic! You haven't lost yet! You still have time! You're the fastest thing alive after all!" She said, the two laughing doctors and the four robots not appearing to be paying attention to her pep-talk, "And you can't pick _now_ to give up! You're the strongest, bravest, and most handsome hero I've ever seen! You've _never_ lost to Eggman before, so why should you lose _this_ time?!"

Sonic looked up to show that he was listening, a glimmer of hope entering his eyes.

"Even if me or the other girls don't make it out alive, I know you'll still be able to stop these douches, along with anything they toss at you! ...I-I love you, Sonic!" Amy finished, her eyes glossy and shaky with tears.

By the end of the advice, Silver and Shadow had looked up too, their spirits lifted somewhat.

"You're right." Sonic replied with a sniffle.

Suddenly, the evil laughter stopped.

"Wow! That was a record!" Eggman Nega said.

"Indeed!" Eggman grinned, pressing a large, red button on the control panel.

Inside the tower, the three hedgehogs felt the floor beneath them starting to shake, followed by a tingling sensation that told them that they were gaining significant altitude at a fast rate. Outside on the beach, hundreds of people, (both tourists and residents) gathered around the clearing and watched in awe and horror as the tower shot upwards into space.

It turned out that the tower that Eggman was believed to be in was a disguised rocket, serving as a mere trap to stall the hedgehogs, and was now blasting them off to an unknown destination.

"Holy shit!" Knuckles exclaimed, partially shielding his eyes from the sunlight as he watched the rocket ascend.

"Whoa!" Junior added.

"Alright, Sonic! You can do it! Kick some ass for us!" Tails added.


	55. Chapter 55: A Blast from the Past P1

Chapter 55: A Blast from the Past - Part 1:

 _I am Dr. Eggman! The greatest scientist in all the world!_

 _I can't fucking believe it! I've actually won! I broke the hedgehog!_

 _(Please don't sue me, DC!) Anyways, now that those nuisances_

 _have been weakened at the sight of their lovers being tortured to_

 _no end, there is no better time than now to shower them with tough_

 _enemies that they won't be able to defeat because they're overcome_

 _with negative emotions! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _(clears throat) Anyways, let Phase 2 of the plan commence!_

"Now that I've successfully weakened those fools, it's time to let them all die unhappy." Dr. Eggman gloated.

None of the girls appeared to be shocked.

"Well that may be your intention, but in reality, you're just setting _yourself_ up to die in an air of _controversy_!" Rouge replied.

"Hmm?" Eggman asked.

"You heard her! Once the guys get here, word will spread throughout _all of Mobius_ about your sexual misconduct!" Blaze replied.

"Yeah! Even if you're alive by the time it passes over, it'll still haunt you from time to time! I mean, hell! To this day, there are still people who don't trust _Shadow_!" Rouge continued.

{A cutaway began showing Shadow entering an old-fashioned bar on the outskirts of City Escape. The interior was dimly lit, and moderately crowded. Aside from alcohol and peanuts, there were also a few barber chairs in the back that allowed men to get shaves and haircuts in an old-fashioned manner. As the black hedgehog entered the building, multiple pairs of eyes darted towards him. Among the crowd, one of the barbers was scared enough to toss the razor he was using right at Shadow, who ducked. The blade got stuck in a wooden pillar holding the ceiling up, right in the middle of a poster that read "WANTED - Shadow the Hedgehog! (Dead or Alive!) Wanted for killing many GUN troops and aliens, and creating complete utter confusion over his true motives! 50,000-ring reward for capturing him, and 100,000 if you bring him in dead!", dripping lather and stubble onto the floor as it hung there. "Oh, come on!" Shadow said, "Didn't we already establish that I'm between antihero and hero?!" "Sorry! It's a false habit of his!" The bartender replied. Shadow groaned in disgust.}

"Hmph! You may be feeling positive _now_ , but when we dismember your friends soon, all of that precious hope will be lost!" Nega replied.

"That is, if they even survive the...in-flight entertainment that's given to them!" Eggman added, "...Oh, wait! I forgot to set it up!"

He stepped over to the control panel, and pressed a white button right below the red one he had pressed earlier.

"Oh yeah, sure! Launching them inside a rocket to their death is _totally_ their idea of entertainment! No, seriously! Sonic's _quite_ the sucker for dire situations!" Amy countered.

"No, I mean _actual_ in-flight entertainment, you imbecile! Just a nice...4D movie for them all to watch - and I have a hunch that it'll be pretty familiar to them too!" Eggman replied with a slight evil laugh.

 _I'm Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate Life-Form!_

 _Rrrrgh, nothing is going right today! First, my favorite swim-trunks_

 _decide to fucking rip on me, forcing me to wear my other pair, then_

 _the girls get kidnapped, and THEN we learn that those obnoxious_

 _doctors are still alive when there's really no way they could've_

 _survived after we served their asses to them on silver platters with_

 _fries and shakes! And just when I thought it couldn't get any goddamn_

 _worse, I see their minions ruthlessly flogging my wife! Ohhh, those men_

 _are gonna pay once I get to them! ...Unless Sonic decides to hog the_

 _spotlight again and make sure he's the one to deal the final blow!_

Inside the tower, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were casually sitting on the floor anxiously.

"Let's hope this rocket leads to wherever Eggman is." Shadow said.

" _And_ Eggman Nega!" Silver added.

"You know guys, I've been thinking..." Sonic started, prompting the other two to give him their undivided attention and eye-contact, "Even though it's clearly not true, given that discussion a few moments ago...part of me thinks that maybe...maybe Amy's _glad_ to be where she is now."

"Nonsense!" Silver replied.

"I dunno, though. Maybe she's only faking it! Maybe she's not trying to resist Eggman at all! Maybe she's just going to submit, or even embrace him! I mean, I've had ED recently! Maybe she's secretly happy that he's doing this since she'll finally get that release she's been wanting!" Sonic continued, sounding more serious.

Shadow put a hand on Sonic's arm.

"Look, you two have been married for almost two years now! There's no way in hell that she would just randomly turn on you like that!" He said.

Sonic appeared to have snapped out of it.

"Yeah, I should just forget it," He said, "After all, we'll still save them either way!"

" _That's_ the spirit!" Silver said with a thumbs-up.

Suddenly, the three hedgehogs were distracted by an ominous, bright light coming from the center of the room. When they all stood up and walked over to inspect it however, the light grew and became even brighter, prompting them all to shield their eyes. However, simply shielding their eyes wasn't enough, so they had no choice but to lie face down on the floor and attempt to block as much light as possible from their faces.

When the light finally died down, Sonic stood up and found himself on a long, metallic bridge in what appeared to be a futuristic city in space.

"Alright, guys! You can get up now! We can see fine!" He said, looking around, only to see that Silver and Shadow were nowhere nearby.

"Hello?" Sonic called, "Silver! Shadow! Where _are_ you guys?!"

There was no answer.

"Shit." He cursed, "I guess I'll have to go find them. ...But...where am I?"

Sonic proceeded to walk around, admiring the scenery and taking in the fact that he was alone in a large and echoey place. During his search, however, he heard some other noises echoing through the city. These ones sounded like the engines of motorcycles. He looked over the edge of the bridge he was on, since the noises appeared to be coming from one of the bridges parallel to it.

Suddenly, the sound came back, this time on the same bridge as Sonic. Sonic managed to look behind himself quickly enough to see the source, and being just as fast as it, was able to make it out; it consisted of two fast-moving figures, one blue, one silver.

"Wait a minute, is that Silver?!" He pondered, "But...how did he get so fast? Hey! Wait up!"

Sonic proceeded to chase after them, eventually catching up as the three ran past a large neon sign that read 'Stardust Speedway'. The two beings up ahead noticed Sonic chasing after them, and split up, with the silver creature proceeding to fly behind Sonic. Sonic however, was busy inspecting the blue figure up ahead, and noticed that it had glowing red eyes.

" _Metal_ Sonic!" He realized, before hearing some mechanical noises behind him.

Looking back, he saw the silver mech proceed to shoot large jagged spikes off of his body. Sonic managed to start screeching to a halt and let them fly overhead, but the spikes still ended up destroying the bridge ahead of him, creating a wide gap and a cloud of smoke, which he fell into since he could not slow down soon enough.

Metal Sonic was hovering over on the other side of this gap, and using his X-ray vision too see through the smoke and rubble, managed to see that his organic counterpart had survived the assault and was jumping off of the falling chunks of the bridge in order to break his fall.

Sonic managed to land on his feet on top of one of the buildings, sliding forward a tiny bit, before noticing the two mechs jumping towards him from behind and winding up punches. He managed to backflip right over their heads as they landed, and got into a fighting stance. With all three of them standing on the building together, Sonic could finally recognize the silver robot (who turned out to be Silver Sonic; the penultimate boss of Sonic 2).

"Seriously, what is it with Eggman reusing old robots lately?!" Sonic asked himself, "I mean, I've already beaten you two before, so wouldn't this be all the easier?"

After he and his combat partner looked at each other for a second, Metal Sonic fired an energy ball from the cannon built into his abdomen, which was promptly dodged by Sonic via a sidestep.

"Heh, I guess you guys aren't the talkative types! ...Not like you ever _were_ anyway!" Sonic said, before noticing that the energy ball had turned around and was homing in on him.

"Well damn!" He continued, " _There's_ something new! Good to see that the Doc actually bothers to upgrade you guys!"

Sonic then proceeded to backflip over the energy ball again, and began charging a spin-dash right as it was turning around to continue the chase. Just as it was about to hit him, he accelerated forwards and knocked it right into Silver Sonic, electrocuting him and sending him flying off the building's roof. Immediately, Sonic boosted full speed towards Metal Sonic, who teleported out of the way. Sonic quickly pulled to a stop and barely avoided falling off the building as well.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, " _That's_ a new move too! _This_ should be interesting!"

Without warning, Metal Sonic proceeded to rev up the jet engine that stuck out of his back and zoom towards his rival, who calmly started to charge up yet another spin-dash. The two blue blurs collided, and after a brief struggle as they tried to overcome each other, Sonic managed to send him reeling backwards into the air, and seize the opportunity by homing attacking him in the stomach. Metal Sonic landed on one of the many metal bridges that snaked their way around the city, and looked up to see Sonic jumping off of the building after him in order to try and land another hit.

However, he was too quick, and somersaulted out of the way, before blocking a second homing attack with his arms. Just as Sonic managed to stick the landing on the ground, his metal counterpart teleported behind him and launched him a considerable distance with a kick. Sonic once again landed on his feet and felt some moderate pain in his side from the bruise he had just been given.

"Ngh! Ow! The bastard hit me somewhere that _just healed_!" Sonic groaned, though could not dwell on the issue for too long, as Metal Sonic had charged him again.

He dodged it once more, though this time with a side-flip and took off running at an incredible velocity as he chased down his attacker. The blue robot proceeded to fire more homing energy shots at him, which were all dealt with swiftly. The first one was knocked into the second, the third was forced to explode on the bridge due to having been dodged too quickly, the fourth had been disposed of in a similar way as the third, though on the wall instead, and the fifth was knocked into Metal Sonic with a homing attack. While he was sliding along the ground in a stunned state, Sonic boosted into him again, knocking him into the air once more, before following up with a high jump into the air, preparing to kick him from above.

However, he was intercepted as Silver Sonic suddenly reappeared and flew past him while curled into a ball, one of his spines creating a very small and slightly bloody cut on Sonic's arm.

"Ugh!" He grunted as he landed on his feet yet again (though he was forced to bend his knees to break his fall).

Silver Sonic did not slow down one bit, and after bouncing twice on the bridge, proceeded to roll along it at high speed, leaving a trail of black scratches and sending sparks flying out behind him. Sonic managed to stay ahead of him, and soon caught up with Metal Sonic, who was still stunned after being hit by his own projectile. In a stroke of genius, Sonic repeated the attack pattern he had just used, and this time he was able to successfully land the kick. Metal Sonic was knocked into the approaching Silver Sonic, jamming his rotating spikes and causing them to break off, while also causing the two to suffer several scratches and spin out.

Sonic screeched to a halt, and watched as they slowly started to get up, slightly sparking and buzzing quietly from the considerable damage they had taken. Silver Sonic proceeded to charge a spin-dash, but only managed to go forward a few feet before slowing down and uncurling. He looked at himself and realized he was missing his quills.

"Hah! You guys seem pretty beat up already! And to think that _that_ was only a warm-up!" Sonic said, before quickly homing attacking Metal Sonic again, knocking him off the bridge, before boosting into the defenseless Silver Sonic.

Before he could touch the ground, Sonic proceeded to charge up a spin-dash, and launch into the air, ramming through Silver Sonic several times at high speed, before knocking him back to the bridge with a downward kick. He then ran around in circles fast enough to create a small tornado, lifting the mech off of the ground once more and carrying him over the edge, before spin-dashing right into his abdomen and holding his position as the two proceeded to fall down diagonally towards the base of one of the buildings. At the last possible second, he jumped off the robotic corpse and watched from a distance as it flew full speed into the building, creating a dust cloud. After it subsided, a large pile of rubble and chunks of the building was revealed to have crushed Silver Sonic.

However, Metal Sonic had survived the last hit dealt to him, and charged Sonic from behind by means of his rocket booster, pushing him into the wall of another building like an American football player in mid-tackle. After being pressed against the wall, Sonic had no time to react as Metal Sonic raised a yellow hand with sharp white fingers and clamped it around his neck, in an attempt to gag his rival. Not giving up, he stared seriously, but not angrily into the eyes of his adversary, noticing that one eye had been completely blown out and the other slightly cracked.

Suddenly, Sonic had an idea. He noticed that his legs were the only part of him not being held by Metal Sonic. Slowly, he started swinging his legs back and forth, swinging them higher and higher each time, his robotic rival not noticing what was happening. Finally, Sonic swung both feet high enough to kick Metal Sonic right between his legs, strong enough to cause his remaining eye to black out and his grip to weaken. Looking down, a bunch of screws and bolts could be seen falling from the dent that had been created. All of the beating that Metal Sonic had just taken made him very frail, as upon falling to the ground, his head and limbs immediately separated from his torso.

After dusting his hands off, Sonic lifted Metal Sonic's decapitated head from the ground and examined it.

"Sonic, you asshole! I was upgraded to be unstoppable! I was supposed to win this time! It's not fair! You must have cheated somehow!" He said in a fake, robotic voice, before tossing the head back to the ground.

"Alright, enough fooling around." Sonic continued, "I've gotta get out of here and find the others."

Looking around, he noticed that one of the many bridges within the city was headed straight for the planet Mobius below. Without hesitation, he performed a few jumps off of the nearby walls and proceeded to sprint along it, following the path out of Stardust Speedway.

Meanwhile, inside the lair, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega were both watching the screen from their positions on the beds, their expressions infuriated at how Sonic had dealt with the robots.

"Grrr! This is annoying!" Eggman said, "No matter what upgrades I give Metal Sonic, he always loses!"

"Keep your hair on, Eggman." Blaze said sarcastically.

"Oh wait! It's already gone!" Rouge replied, followed by the three girls laughing, clearly optimistic despite the potentially deadly circumstances.

"Rrrgh! Things are definitely _not_ going well with my latest invention...at least for now!" Eggman continued.

"You mean ' _our_ ' latest invention?!" Eggman Nega added.

"Whatever. Let's just send that blue nuisance a few years ahead in time and see how he holds up against enemies that he hasn't fought in forever! Mwahahahaha!" Eggman cackled.

"Tribot! Speed up the transition!" Eggman Nega ordered.

"With pleasure." Tribot nodded, as he pressed yet another button on the control panel.

Back in space, Sonic was just nearing the planet, when suddenly, the bridge behind him started disappearing in a flash of light. He sped up, trying to reach his destination, but the light that was following him was too fast and outran him, leaving him with no choice but to fall at high speed down to the world below. As Sonic was falling, he could vaguely hear echoes of the two doctors laughing maniacally.


	56. Chapter 56: A Blast from the Past P2

Chapter 56: A Blast from the Past - Part 2:

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!_

 _I'll admit! We walked RIGHT INTO this one!_

 _Ever since we accidentally boarded that rocket,_

 _we were suddenly separated by a light of all_

 _things, and then I was forced to battle those_

 _old robots all by myself, followed by a sudden_

 _drop into nothingness! While none of this makes_

 _sense, my hunch that it'll lead us to Eggman is_

 _pretty damn huge!_

When Sonic came to, he found himself in a grassy clearing surrounded by a tropical forest. A few ruined temples were visible in the distance, along with some scattered water springs, a train station, a small wooden hut, and even Angel Island, hovering just meters above the nearby ocean, its Master Emerald shrine occupied, though the emerald itself was only partially there.

"Whoa. This place seems pretty familiar too. The forest, the lakes, the L-train, that hole in the cliff that somehow leads to the Ice Caps, and...wait! Isn't the Master Emerald not even _on_ that island anymore?! And I thought Tails got rid of that workshop!" Sonic said, "Gee, all this stuff from the past! It kinda' reminds me of one of my more recent adventures, just without being forced to hit puberty again!"

After looking around for a bit, Sonic also noticed a gray, mechanical structure in the distance.

"And I'm willing to bet that _that's_ where _Eggman_ is! That guy loves technology like crack!" He said.

{A cutaway began, showing Sonic staring down Dr. Eggman, who was inside the cockpit of Metal Robotnik (the final boss of Sonic 2), preparing to fight. Before the two could exchange blows however, the theme music from Aquatic Ruin Zone started to play. With a sigh, Sonic sheepishly pulled out a smartphone, and tapped the call button. "Amy, what is it? I'm kinda' in the middle of something here!" He asked, starting to pace around, "Hmm? Why yes, I _would_ like homemade ice cream after dinner tonight! ...Huh? Oh, what flavor? Hmm, I choose chili dog. What?! Oh, come onnnnnn! Ugh, fine! Rocky Road, I guess! But hold the almonds! They always get stuck in my teeth!" Meanwhile, Eggman was watching Sonic the whole time, saliva dribbling from his chin as he stared at the phone in Sonic's hand. "Alright, see you at home!" Sonic finished, hanging up, before noticing Eggman's facial expression. "Oh, you like this? Well, I don't blame you. I love it too! I can look up the best places to get chili dogs, manage my ring account, play Sonic Dash, the works!" He continued. Suddenly, Eggman jumped out of the mech and sat in a dog-like manner right in front of his adversary, shaking his rear around as if he had a tail. "Can I hold it for a bit? _Pleeeeeeaaassse_?!" Eggman begged. "Sorry, but I kinda' need this thing. Besides, _you_ probably have more advanced technology than I could ever _hope_ to get my hands on." Sonic replied. Eggman started whining like a puppy. "Grrrrrr! I don't care! I just want my own smartphone! Please give it to me! Please please please please please please! Ahwoooo!" The doctor continued, proceeding to run like a dog in circles around Sonic, before accidentally proceeding to chase an imaginary tail. "Here, Eggman! You want this?! You want the phone?! Huh?! You want it?! Who wants the phone?!" The hedgehog said at last. Eggman grew even more hyper, jumping around and panting like a dog as well. "Me! Me! I do! I do!" He chanted as he moved about. "Well then here! Fetch!" Sonic said, tossing his cellphone through one of the large, round windows of the Death Egg, breaking the glass. With a loud bark, the overweight doctor jumped through the window after it, not realizing that he was falling through space until it was too late. "OH, FUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!" He shouted. Having defeated the doctor again, Sonic proceeded to snicker like a dog.}

Without waiting a moment longer, Sonic sprinted out of the clearing and into the woods, passing by a sign that read 'Mystic Ruins' along the way. As he was dashing through the jungle however, Sonic heard the footsteps of someone else within the foliage, appearing to rival his own speed. He pulled to a stop for a bit and looked around. The footsteps had completely stopped.

"Weird..." Sonic uttered, before shrugging and taking off again.

Trouble began when he entered another grassy clearing, this one being right next to a pond. At a speed almost as fast as Sonic's, a red creature glided into the area from his right and after winding up a punch, thrust a large fist forward in an attempt to hit him. Sonic only managed to outrun him within the last split-second, and ground to a halt to look back at the being who had attacked him.

"Knuckles?" Sonic asked, cautiously stepping closer.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Knuckles replied.

"Seriously, what the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you and Tails to watch Junior!" Sonic continued.

"Pah! Who the fuck is this 'Junior' you speak of?" Knuckles asked, "I never pictured _you_ of all people to be so full of shit!"

Knuckles proceeded to charge Sonic again (this time via spin-dash), with Sonic sidestepping out of the way, causing the red echidna to crash head-first into a tree.

"You know, my son? Looks like me, but with pink stripes and a lighter shade of blue? About to turn one hedgehog-year old?" Sonic asked, "N-never mind that! What are you doing here, and why'd you attack me?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Don't be so naïve, Sonic! _You_ know what you did! You stole the Chaos Emeralds, and I need them back this instant!" Knuckles replied, not showing any visible damage from his crash.

"And he thinks _I'm_ full of shit!" Sonic muttered with a sigh, before speaking up again, "Alright, then. If you want them so badly, then why don't you try and take 'em from me?!"

"You're gonna be sorry you asked!" Knuckles replied, cracking his hands.

Sonic got into a fighting stance, watching as Knuckles jumped high into the air and initiated a downward punch towards him. He quickly jumped backwards and retaliated with a homing attack right on his head, knocking him to the grass, before ramming him again just as he landed. While he was spin-dashing in place right on Knuckles' stomach, Sonic was caught off guard as Knuckles knocked him off with a punch.

Just as he was getting back to his feet, he found himself being swung around in circles by his ankles, before being whacked on the ground repeatedly like a sledge hammer. Knuckles then forcefully curled Sonic into a ball, and dribbled him around like a basketball for a spell, before knocking him out of his own hand with a powerful kick. Sonic managed to land on his feet, and was prepared to block another punch from Knuckles, before punching him back in the face. He then used the brief time while he was stunned to run behind him and knock him across the clearing and into a tree yet again with a roundhouse kick.

"Oof!" Knuckles yelled during the impact, before slowly getting up and rubbing the newly-formed bump on his head, as blood trickled out of his nose and mouth.

"Well! Look who's the last one standing!" Sonic taunted, "Now if you'd be so kind as to explain what led you to believe all this nonsense..."

Suddenly, Knuckles charged forwards and knocked Sonic back a considerable distance with a punch. Sonic managed to backflip during the knockback and kicked off of a tree to maintain his mid-air momentum, before homing attacking his opponent back. However, the attack was blocked by both of Knuckles' fists, and after a brief struggle of the two trying to overcome each other, Knuckles reigned supreme and forced Sonic back. After landing on his stomach, and spitting some blades of grass from his mouth, Sonic was quick to notice that Knuckles was coming up behind him.

He quickly got back to his feet, and front-flipped over the charging echidna, counterattacking with a homing attack to the back, which only managed to make him stumble. Upon regaining his footing, Knuckles quickly raised his fists skyward.

"Activate 'Shovel Claw'!" He yelled, causing the spikes on his gloves to turn silver.

He dug into the ground, barely dodging a dropkick that Sonic had attempted to hit him with. In a fighting stance, Sonic proceeded to look around cautiously for signs of where he might pop up, but Knuckles had tunneled too deep down to notice anything. Suddenly, he popped right back up from the ground with his fist in the air, punching Sonic right in the stomach.

"A-hoof!" Sonic groaned as he was hit, before landing on his stomach yet again.

Behind him, Knuckles approached and got into a fighting stance, with Sonic quickly balancing on his hands and holding his legs out behind him, like a donkey getting ready to kick. Immediately, Knuckles started throwing a rapid series of punches which Sonic blocked with a rapid series of kicks. Neither of the two seemed to be struggling to overcome the other, at least until Knuckles resorted to grabs instead of punches. He managed to grab Sonic's feet again, and spun him around for a bit before tossing him upwards. He then quickly climbed up a nearby tree and jumped off its trunk to reach him.

"Activate 'Fighting Gloves'!" Knuckles ordered, his gloves turning yellow almost immediately upon command.

He then landed a series of quick yet powerful punches to Sonic's face and torso, before bringing his fists together and dealing a strong downward blow with both fists that knocked him back down to the ground. Sonic was unconscious by the time he landed, and was only awakened by the suddenness of Knuckles landing on top of his stomach from the high height, before backflipping off of him and getting into a fighting stance. Groaning in pain, Sonic weakly got to his knees, his head rocking dizzily due to having had the wind knocked out of him. A few cuts were present on his face and body from Knuckles' pointed spikes hitting him so hard. He proceeded to start uncontrollably coughing up blood, panting occasionally.

Inside the lair of an unidentified location, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega were sitting in chairs and eyeing the screen, taking a break from their sexual harassment as they watched Sonic and Knuckles fight. The screen's camera zoomed in on the nearly-downed Sonic, much to the delight of the two doctors (and to their robotic minions, who were quietly snickering in the corners of the room while guarding the doors at each end) and to the shock and disgust of the girls.

"Ugh, gross!" Rouge said, looking away as best she could with the metal bands holding her in the armchair.

"He _has_ to persevere! He's just _got_ to!" Blaze said.

"Sonic! No!" Amy whined, "You've got to get up! You can do it, Sonic!"

"Hah! _Told_ ya'!" Eggman gloated, pressing a button on the control panel which caused two large cartons of caramel corn to emerge from some round slots, "Now to watch as my interactive hologram finishes off your last glimmer of hope! Ahahahahaaaaa!"

"You mean ' _ours_ '?!" Eggman Nega added, only to receive a pimp-slap to the face.

Back in Mystic Ruins, Knuckles slowly started to approach Sonic.

"You seem to be holding onto your last moments of life pretty hard! I just _know_ you won't give up those Chaos Emeralds easily, even after a beating! So I might as well just kill you now so I can pry them from your corpse like mushrooms off of a pizza! But don't worry, because I'm gonna make it quick, and painless." Knuckles taunted.

"For the last time, Knuckles!" Sonic said, finally through spitting blood, but still panting, "You're so...full...of shit!"

"HAH!" Knuckles replied, "Is that so? Well, maybe you can come back and debate that with me after you become a ghost! Face it! You've lost!"

"Ohhh, I'm not done yet..." Sonic managed to say, getting back to his feet.

Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then. But just see if you can really defeat me! Here, I'll even leave myself open for ya'! Go on!" He said, his hands placed gently on his hips.

After panting for another split second, Sonic proceeded to charge up a Super Peel-Out, running in place at a speed upwards of Mach-1, his arms extended behind him, and his legs moving so fast that it looked like a red figure-8 was below his torso.

"Oh, cool! You're taunting me!" Knuckles said, "I'm not sure how that'll work, but I'll let you try it out for the hell of it!"

Suddenly, Sonic dashed into the woods at high speed, creating a gust of wind and causing some of the grass in the clearing to fly up and into Knuckles' face.

"Pfft! How pathetic! You really (pfft) think you can just flee (pfft) like that?!" The red echidna said, spitting grass out of his mouth.

Suddenly, Sonic zoomed through the clearing again, ramming through Knuckles again and creating another stripe on the grass. Before Knuckles could talk, however, Sonic repeated the same tactic multiple times, the last of which ending with him running around Knuckles several times to make him dizzy and cause several stars to circle around his head. By the time he had stopped in front of his stunned foe, Sonic had made the grass within the clearing resemble the fairway at a golf course. He then proceeded to deliver a powerful kick to Knuckles right in his groin, which knocked him into a tree, caused the stars around his head to shatter like glass, and gave him excruciating pain. He let out a blood-curdling scream, which echoed across the Mystic Ruins, sending flickies flying out of the trees.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHH! LOW-BLOW! LOW-BLOW! GOD DAMN IT!" He moaned, holding his crotch and wincing in pain, "Oomph! Fuck this motherfucking son-of-a-bitch in the asshole for kicking my goddamn dick with his bullshit shoes! Augh!"

It turned out that the tree that Knuckles had been knocked into was a durian tree, which was shaken from the impact. With an audible thump, one of its fruits fell right on top of his head.

"YOW!" He screamed again, grabbing his head, before a second durian fell onto his already bruised crotch.

"AA-HOWCH! AUGH! SONIC YOU BLUE BITCH!" He moaned again, log-rolling a short distance away from the tree.

Sonic sighed.

"Way to go, Knucklehead!" He said, stepping back.

"Huh?!" Knuckles asked, unable to stand due to how much pain he was in, "Oh shit!"

Sonic was busying himself by curling into a ball and charging up a spin-dash, before he let loose and knocked Knuckles upwards at a diagonal trajectory, still spinning in place on his stomach as he pushed him through the air. He then jumped off and landed back on the ground, watching as Knuckles continued to fly away due to still having a lot of mid-air momentum.

He crashed into the top of the same tree he had just been knocked into, and then the tops of many more trees, until he crashed into a cliff in the distance and fell onto his stomach. At the end of the forest, Knuckles weakly lifted his battered and bloody head, only to drop it back down as countless durians from the last tree he hit fell on top of him, followed by all of the trees he had hit, which fell on top of him like dominoes. All of this caused a tremor which led to a rockslide, and soon a pile of boulders from the cliff fell onto him too. Sonic winced as Knuckles let out one last blood-curdling scream before disappearing beneath the elements. He then looked down disdainfully, realizing what he had done.

"I can't believe it," He said, "I-I killed Knuckles."

Back in the lair, both doctors were pounding the control panel, furious at how Sonic had triumphed over them again.

"Yeah! Way to go, Sonic!" Rouge and Blaze said in unison.

"Sonic! Don't listen to them! That was just a hologram!" Amy said desperately.

"Rrgh!" Eggman Nega groaned, "Well we still have a few more tricks up our sleeve, right bud?"

Eggman nodded.

Without hesitation, Nega pressed another button on the panel, its purpose unknown.

Back in the ruins, Sonic still felt guilty over what he had just done.

"Well, I guess I'd better find the others and stop those eggheads." He said, walking sulkily into the woods, before noticing that he had passed a sign. The sign read 'Step Into This Pond And You Shall Be Healed'. Sonic shrugged and stepped into it, feeling its effects immediately. The cuts, scratches, and bruises he had suffered all disappeared.

"Well _that's_ a relief!" He said, before noticing the blood he had coughed onto the grass flying right towards him and into his mouth, which he forcefully gulped down, "Ugh, though I don't think I quite needed _that_ , but alright."

"GRRR!" Eggman growled, "I thought I told you to turn off the healing properties of the Mystic Ruins' water!"

"Oops, wrong button! Heh!" Nega replied sheepishly.


	57. Chapter 57: A Blast from the Past P3

Chapter 57: A Blast from the Past - Part 3:

 _I'm Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate Life-Form!_

 _Man, I've seen some shit on my previous adventures, but this_

 _takes the cake for outright weirdness! But my REAL question is:_

 _what is the cause of this sudden déjà vu? Was there a gas inside_

 _that dome that's causing us to hallucinate? Did this even affect all_

 _of us, or is it just me? Because right now, I'm just standing here in_

 _White Jungle, right by the GUN base, even though we both know_

 _that this area was obliterated years ago, and Sonic and Silver are_

 _nowhere to be...huh?! Someone's approaching now! Maybe they_

 _can help me!_

It turned out that the mysterious simulation device actually contained a fusion of various locations from Sonic's past, rather than an exact recreation of just one area, for after zooming through the jungles of Mystic Ruins for a while, Sonic noticed that the jungle had turned to forest, and there was now a fog nearly covering the entire place. He had now arrived in Green Forest on Prison Island, despite having not crossed any oceans. Within the next few minutes, the mechanical fortress he was headed for grew even closer, until he was finally just steps away from entering the grassy clearing that surrounded its entrance. However, he skidded to a halt and stepped behind a tree as he noticed that someone else was within the clearing, before realizing that it was Shadow.

"Hey! Shadow!" Sonic called, stepping into the open.

Back in the lair, Dr. Eggman Nega was sitting in his seat adjacent to Dr. Eggman's, rubbing a newly-formed bump on his bald head.

"Alright, can I trust you to press the right button this time?" Eggman asked.

Nega nodded and pressed another button on the control panel.

"There you are! Have you seen Silver?" Sonic continued from on the screen.

"Well, actually I...huh?" Shadow replied, before noticing a small blast of sparkly pink aura (the result of the button press) shooting downwards from the sky.

It bounced along the ground before passing through his chest, causing him to grab his head briefly before starting to glare at Sonic, his irises glowing a much brighter red than usual. The hypnotized Shadow immediately attempted to nail Sonic in the face with a foot-jab, though Sonic dodged it by bending over backwards, retaliating with an upwards kick towards Shadow's extended leg, sending him flipping backwards until he barely broke his fall. Sonic recovered from his counterattack via the same method.

The girls gasped.

" _Now_ I'm not liking this!" Rouge said.

"I don't blame you! I know Sonic and Shadow's former rivalry like the back of my hand...or perhaps even _more_ than the back of my hand!" Amy added, "If they're forced to fight each other, they'll _kill_ each other!"

"I know, isn't it splendid?!" Eggman Nega cheered.

"Indeed! I simply _love_ using my enemies against each other, don't you?!" Eggman added.

"Guys, just...c-calm down." Blaze replied somewhat hesitantly, "I-I'm sure Silver will arrive at some point and...break them up!"

"Hah! I appreciate your confidence, Kitty, but Silver's been sent to a different part of the virtual world, incredibly far away from where _those_ two are! You see, this machine may _look_ like a large dome-shaped room with holographic scenery, but thanks to my most advanced technology..." Eggman began.

"You mean ' _our_ ' most advanced technolo-AAH!" Nega added, only to be roundhouse kicked into the wall.

"... _this_ simluator is much different! You can interact with the objects inside it just like in the real world, you can take damage inside of it and come out with the same wounds, and there aren't even any walls...once the simulator's turned on anyway! Where your men are right now, there's as much room as an entire planet - enough to build small civilizations or even bustling cities! Hell, you can even fly upwards indefinitely and you will never hit the roof of the dome!" Eggman finished, much to the awe of the girls.

"Back off, faker!" Shadow ordered, "You have no business on this island! I'm about to infiltrate that prison over there, and I don't need annoying inferiors like you getting in my way!"

"Man, I've been experiencing this case of déjà vu all day!" Sonic said, "Anyway, snap out of it Shadow! We're not rivals anymore! In fact, we were just planning to stop Eggman together, along with Silver!"

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, Sonic! But no matter, I'll let you wallow in your own delusions...at least until this island blows up!" Shadow replied.

"BLOWS UP?!" Sonic asked.

"Damn right!" Shadow replied, "Now if you'll excuse me...CHAOS..."

He held up a yellow chaos emerald as he said this, but was intercepted as Sonic homing attacked him in the stomach, canceling the chaos control and knocking him across the field.

"I know you're just fooling around, Shadow! And I'm gonna do whatever it takes to snap you out of this, even if it means beating you into submission!" Sonic said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Shadow replied, getting into a fighting stance as well, "But only so I can keep you out of my way!"

Shadow then proceeded to launch a series of chaos spears, which Sonic effortlessly avoided by running around the clearing haphazardly. He then teleported towards him, and knocked him into a tree with a punch. However, Sonic managed to kick off of the tree and launch himself back at Shadow, winding up a punch, which was dodged. This time however, Sonic was quick enough and managed to boost into Shadow after he teleported, knocking him across the clearing. He then proceeded to boost towards him once more, though Shadow managed to lift the chaos emerald above his head.

"Chaos, _Control_!" He yelled, slowing down time.

He then skated behind Sonic and roundhouse kicked him into the tree that he himself was supposed to be knocked into.

"You're too slow!" He taunted.

After cornering him, Shadow then proceeded to close his eyes and generate red energy throughout his entire frame.

"Chaos..." He started, unaware that Sonic was weary of what was happening.

Sonic initiated a spin-dash and zoomed out of the way, making it to the other side of the clearing as Shadow let out the word "...BLAST!", unleashing the lethal attack that caused a blinding, bright red explosion that left the trees on that end of the clearing engulfed in flames, and the grass on that end charred.

Shadow realized his misfire, and proceeded to skate towards Sonic at a moderate speed. Sonic however, jumped backwards and kicked off of the tree behind him, before landing a homing attack right on Shadow's head, knocking him over. Just as he landed, however, Shadow got back up and blocked a punch with his open hand. The two then started to engage in close-quarters combat, though to no avail, as both of them were too fast for each other and ended up doing nothing but repeatedly clashing their fists and feet together.

However, Shadow turned the tables on his blue rival, and unleashed a chaos spear, knocking Sonic up into the air. Immediately after doing so, he started to charge up a spin-dash on the ground. After letting loose and launching himself upwards, however, he was not prepared for Sonic to do the same. The two hedgehogs ended up doing nothing more than ram into each other repeatedly while in ball form, bouncing off of each other, and then rocketing towards each other again. After a particular clash where the two remained pressed against each other for a spell, they separated, followed by Shadow heading back towards the ground as Sonic gave chase.

They proceeded to roll around, chasing each other around the clearing for a bit, only to bring the fight back up into the air by running up along the tree trunks. Once in the sky again, the two hedgehogs then uncurled themselves and as they crossed each other's paths, they struck their iconic pose from Sonic Adventure 2. Immediately after, they proceeded clash spin-dashes with each other a few more times, and briefly chase each other around in tight circles for a short while. Finally, while about to clash with Shadow yet again, Sonic made a bold move and uncurled himself, before landing an axe-kick right onto Shadow, canceling his spin-dash as well, and managing to land his heel right onto the back of his neck.

Shadow plummeted towards the ground, and barely managed to land on his feet. He knelt down and held his neck in pain, as he eyed Sonic landing back in the clearing as well. With no time to react and the excruciating pain in his neck holding him back, Shadow could only watch as Sonic started to speed towards him in an attempt to follow up. Behind him though, he heard the door to the prison mysteriously open, revealing a dark hallway lit by various neon lights. Wasting no time, Shadow got up and fled into the door with Sonic giving chase.

Inside the door however, was not a prison. Instead, the hallway consisted of a narrow metal bridge and many metal structures covered in neon, surrounded by a night-like background. They had arrived in Final Rush. Soon enough, Shadow noticed Sonic following him and pulled out a white pistol, before firing countless bullets. Sonic barely managed to dodge all of them, and pounced on Shadow, tackling him to the ground as they wrestled over the gun. Shadow pulled the trigger a few times, though this did nothing more than fire some stray shots off into the distance, missing Sonic. Eventually, the gun ran out of ammo, and only by a kick to the stomach could Sonic be knocked off of his adversary. Sonic landed hard on the ground, and rolled backwards a little. Holding his stomach, he stood up, and eyed Shadow making his getaway. He boosted after him, and caught up within seconds.

When the two hedgehogs were within a few feet of each other once again, Shadow proceeded to fire off some more chaos spears, which were promptly dodged. Suddenly however, Sonic noticed that Shadow had started to skate considerably slower than he had just been. With a cocky smirk on his face, the black hedgehog proceeded to charge up another attack.

"Chaos, _Lance_!" He yelled, shooting an even more powerful chaos spear, which flew past Sonic.

Still sprinting ahead of his foe, Sonic was taken by surprise as the projectile whizzed past him and hit the bridge, blowing it up and creating a large gap. Sonic was knocked into the air above the gap via the explosion, and as he was launched, he was quick to see Shadow attempting to homing attack him. However, he quickly grabbed a nearby chunk of debris and swung on it in order to get behind him. When Shadow realized that he had missed, he uncurled himself and started flailing. Sonic took the opportunity to catch up with him, and knock him onto the other side of the bridge by means of a roundhouse-kick to the back of the neck, before jumping off of the falling debris in order to get on there himself.

Upon the moment when his feet hit the bridge once more, Sonic wasted no time, and sped towards the incapacitated Shadow, and launched him into the air with a flip-kick. He didn't let up with his assault though, and jumped high into the air, before ramming through Shadow several times in quick succession while curled into a ball. He ended the move with a downward kick, right in Shadow's stomach, causing him to gasp in pain and cough up some blood. The two hedgehogs then plummeted towards the ground with Sonic's foot still poking into Shadow's abdominal region, about to pin him to the bridge. However, Shadow made a desperate move and grabbed Sonic's extended leg, catching him by surprise. He then swung him around in forward circles, and tossed him into the air again, before following up with a series of punches and kicks. He ended the combo with another chaos lance, which hit Sonic in the back, and launched him face-down towards the bridge, pinning him downwards. He landed hard on his stomach in a large explosion, and became unconscious instantly.

He awoke just seconds later to see a small pool of blood around his face, having dripped from his mouth. He weakly got up onto his knee and saw Shadow standing in front of him, arms lowered with his hands curled into calm fists, and a streak of fresh blood on his muzzle.

"You just won't give up, will you?" He said.

"Don't act so surprised." Sonic said as sternly as he could through his panting, and squinting his left eye (he had gotten a black eye from where he had hit the tree headfirst).

"You're right! I shouldn't!" Shadow replied, "You showed me that same determination during our fun little game of 'Cops and Robbers' back in the city. And unlike _most_ games of 'Cops and Robbers', there actually were cops this time! And yet you disobeyed them. So hell bent on pursuing me, that you broke the law _twice_!"

Sonic sat there still, glaring at Shadow as he chuckled at his own remark.

"Alright, enough blather," Shadow said, wiping his mouth and stepping forward slightly, "It's time to end this!"

Sonic could only watch as Shadow proceeded to levitate off the ground, staring at him with a wicked grin. He then removed the inhibitor rings around his wrists and ankles, and dropped them callously to the ground, a golden aura immediately surrounding his form.

"Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Shadow said, before curling into a ball and flying off into the distance as a golden comet, before looping around and charging straight at the downed Sonic.


	58. Chapter 58: A Blast from the Past P4

Chapter 58: A Blast from the Past - Part 4:

 _I'm Silver the Hedgehog! The hero of the future, today!_

 _Sometimes, I wish that my ability to expect the unexpected_

 _wasn't limited by whether or not my attention is undivided,_

 _or how close I am to the source of trouble! 'Cause almost every_

 _time something like this happens, I'm unprepared! Anyways, I'm_

 _extremely curious right now! After that light died down, Sonic and_

 _Shadow were nowhere to be found, and I was standing in the middle_

 _of Forest Falls Zone, before I was forced to race against a hologram_

 _of Sonic, and won! Then I heard some agonized screams and some_

 _tumbling rocks way out in the distance! My only hope NOW is to use_

 _my psychic powers to try and locate the others! Hmmm..._

Meanwhile, in another part of the virtual world, Silver the Hedgehog was busy walking through a grassy plain with many trees and waterfalls. Though the dirt was checkered, this was not Green Hill Zone.

"Ugh! Seriously, where could they be?!" Silver groaned, holding his index and middle fingers up to his forehead and shutting his eyes, "Fuck! I'm not getting a signal!"

Back in the fortress, Blaze was lying on the bed with a traumatized look on her face, as Dr. Eggman climbed from the bed she was trapped on, while Amy and Rouge sat on their armchairs with fists clenched and eyes shut tightly as if praying for their men.

"Alright, bud! Your turn!" He said.

"Wait! Not yet! This is a good part! Silver's learning the hard way that our Retro Simulator has no psychic-service! Hahahaha!" Eggman Nega replied, standing anxiously at the control panel.

"You mean, _mine_?" Eggman replied, "Don't make me come over there and burst that bulbous pink nose of yours!"

"Uh, I don't think you should be talking!" Nega replied.

Back in the plains, Silver overheard the entire conversation despite his mind-reading abilities being disabled.

"So you like to play dirty, huh Eggheads?!" He called out.

"GAH!" Both doctors screamed in a feminine manner, causing the girls to start chuckling in the background.

"How did he hear that?!" Eggman asked, "I could've sworn I specifically programmed the machine to inhibit that type of powers so that they wouldn't immediately find their way out!"

"I don't know!" Nega replied.

"Uh, boss? I think you left the microphone on." Hexbot said from the corner.

Both Eggmen blushed, before hurriedly switching it off.

"Hah! Classic Eggheads! IQ of 300, my ass." Silver chuckled as he proceeded to walk into the nearby woods, passing a sign that read 'Leaving Forest Falls Zone'.

Pretty soon, Silver had left Forest Falls and was deep within the misty foliage of Green Forest, though he took little notice of his new surroundings. It wasn't until he entered a half-burnt grassy clearing with a metallic base right next to it that he looked up and realized what was going on.

"What the hell happened here?" He pondered, "Could it have something to do with that tremor I heard earlier? If so, what could be causing all of this carnage?"

He then looked to his right and noticed the odd passageway that was just inside the door to the prison.

"Weird." He noted, before suddenly receiving a strong and slightly painful sensation in his mind.

He clasped his middle and index fingers to his forehead again, and saw a vision of Sonic and Shadow fighting with Shadow clearly possessing the upper hand and almost killing Sonic.

"Shit! I've gotta find out what's going on!" Silver exclaimed, immediately levitating himself off the ground via his telekinesis and speeding in midair into the prison at a speed very close to Sonic's.

"What?!" Both Eggmen shouted.

"B-But we...we specifically programmed...!" Eggman said.

"Wait! What do you mean ' _we_ specifically programmed'? It was all _your_ doing! I had absolutely no input!" Eggman Nega replied, arms folded.

"What are you babbling about, you imbecile?! It was a collaboration project!" Eggman countered.

"Oh! So _now_ you decide to share the credit?!" Nega replied.

"Hah! I totally called that!" Blaze said triumphantly.

"Face it, docs! Your inventions always fail! You might as well just let them go, pay their medical bills, get us out of these bust-binding clothes and constricting collars, drop us back off on the planet, and fuck off, before you two drink and drug yourselves to death." Rouge said.

Back inside the prison, Shadow was in the middle of his ultimate attack and getting ready to deal the final blow to the completely defenseless Sonic. Sonic shut his eyes and hung his head, as Shadow was headed for him at high speed and about to take his life. Meanwhile, further down the bridge, Silver was flying towards the scene as fast as he could. He noticed the gap in the bridge, and figured he was getting close. He picked up even more speed, and soon was within several yards of the fight.

"Guys! Cut this out! What the fuck's going on?!" He shouted towards them, with the only response he received being Sonic, who looked up to find the source of the screams.

Shadow was getting even closer.

"Shadow! Stop it! What's gotten into you?!" Silver continued to yell, "Gah! It's no use! Nothing's working!"

He picked up even more speed. Now flying as fast as he could possibly go, he extended his right arm, the blue markings on his right glove and gauntlet glowing.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed, diving into the fray and using his telekinesis at the last second.

With all of his psychic powers being concentrated into his hand and not through his entire body, he landed on his stomach on the ground and slid forwards briefly. Due to his head being down, Silver could not see what had happened, though upon looking up, he saw that he had managed to stall Shadow's attack with his psychic powers. However, Shadow's full powers were extremely strong and the two attacks had difficulty trying to overcome the other. Overtime, Silver's concentration started to weaken, and Shadow took the opportunity to break free of his telekinetic hold by releasing a burst of golden aura, which forced his two opponents to shield their eyes.

When the light died down, it turned out that this last-minute burst of power was not an attack, but rather a desperate attempt to overcome Silver's attack. Likewise, this had not killed nor damaged Sonic and Silver, but merely exhausted Shadow's chaos powers; for after completing the maneuver, he only remained in midair for a second more before falling limply to the ground unconscious. Silver weakly got up panting, as his powers had been exhausted as well.

"Well, I did it." He said, "Though I'm pretty curious as to why all this strange stuff keeps happening. First I hear a blood-curdling scream and a bunch of trees falling over, followed by a rockslide and a big tremor, and then I see a bunch of carnage not a long way from here, and see you two almost killing each other."

Sonic got up, resting his hands on his thighs and panting.

"Well...I can definitely explain _some_ of that." He said weakly, only to collapse to his knees again with a groan in pain.

"Here! Lemme fix that!" Silver replied, placing his palms onto the back of Sonic's shoulders and closing his eyes, generating blue aura through his body and into Sonic's.

Almost instantly, Sonic felt rejuvenated. He could feel himself healing and regaining his strength in the process. Once the healing was complete, Sonic stood up and admired himself. Though his body still retained visual evidence of the damage he had taken, all of his physical damage had been completely undone, and now he felt as if he were in perfect health and shape.

"What was _that_?!" Sonic asked. "I haven't named this move yet, but apparently I can use my psychic powers to heal myself or others." Silver replied.

"Neat. What else can you do with them? Can you send a storm of meteors flying onto your opponents? Shoot out tiny fireballs that explode in pillars of flame? Guide a ball of electricity into yourself and turn into a deadly projectile?" Sonic asked.

"No, no, and no. And you'd best shut up now, before you start committing treason." Silver replied, before noticing Shadow twitching and slowly getting up.

He and Sonic entered a fighting stance. Within seconds, Shadow got up onto his knee and looked up at the two of them, his exhaustion gone, but his powers still needing to recharge. He then noticed Sonic, and started to glare at him, his irises glowing red once more. He then launched a homing attack directly at him, though before Sonic could even react, he was stopped in midair via Silver's telekinesis. He was then thrown into one of the walls on the bridge, the force of the impact finally knocking the pink energy out of him, stripping him of his mind-control. The small pink ball of energy then proceeded to bounce aimlessly along the ground.

Back in the lair, Eggman Nega was continuing to watch the screen as Eggman was lounging on the unoccupied bed.

"C'mon, Nega! Hurry up and swipe your V-card on this bitch before the bourbon wears off!" Eggman whined.

"Hold on a sec!" Eggman Nega replied, "Yes, _that's_ it! Go to him! Go!"

"Really? _That's_ your excuse?! It doesn't need motivation! My special 'Possessing Molecular Substance' has been infused with a special kind of LDF that I made myself. It automatically targets the nearest living being in order to find itself a host." Eggman replied, "And it seems that it's picked Silver to do the job! I guess that means that the boys will be re-living yet _another_ fight! And _this_ time there'll be no psychic party-pooper to heal their wounds!"

Silver however, was quick to realize what was happening, and grabbed the energy with his psychokinesis before it could jump onto him, launching it off the bridge, where it fell through space and combusted on the way down.

"GODDAMN IT!" Both Eggmen shouted, pounding their fists in rage.

"Heh! I'm surprised that they're getting all anal about _that_ , instead of the fact that the acronym for their hypnotizing energy is 'PMS'!" Amy said, followed by she and the other girls laughing heartily.

"Yeah?! And _we're_ going to go anal on _you_ if you don't be quiet!" Eggman Nega warned.

"Alright, I think we've seen enough of this." Eggman groaned, standing up and heading back over to the control panel, before pressing a button and activating the screen and microphone.

During the few seconds of the screen booting up, the two doctors opened their message with some evil laughter like last time.

"What was _that_ all about?" Silver asked.

"Well, earlier on, I was talking to Shadow and asked him if he'd seen you, but before he could answer, that pink energy shot into him and then he went apeshit." Sonic replied, before hearing the laughter.

Suddenly, projections of the two doctors appeared once again, prompting Sonic and Silver into a fighting stance once again, while Shadow continued to sit unconscious against the wall.

"My my my, you're quite the persistent bunch, aren't you?" Eggman taunted, "You all almost killed yourselves just to save each other during the fight I set up between you."

"Wait! _You_ were behind this?!" Sonic replied.

"Oh, right, we forgot to tell you! Sonic, remember how you and I teamed up to defeat the Time Eater a few years back?" Eggman asked. Sonic nodded.

"Well, there was a reason for that! For during the epic showdown, I managed to steal a fraction of its soul, and I spent the time after that saving it until the perfect idea came up." Eggman continued.

"And that idea was the 'Retro...Simulator'?" Eggman Nega briefly looked at a sheet of paper, "Yeah, that's right! Anyway, it's an alternate reality powered by the Time Eater's soul, where we've been showering you all with enemies from your past in an attempt to kill you. But little did we know that you'd triumph over them all, especially given the deep emotional state we left you in, which _should've_ weakened you, preventing you from persevering and leaving you all to die while drowning in negative emotion."

Amidst the conversation, Shadow slowly regained consciousness and started to look around, before finally standing up and putting his inhibitor rings back on as he did this.

"Well, tough luck!" He said, having apparently heard the discussion, "Because we've always known better than to take a bastard like you seriously. We _will_ find a way out of here, and we _will_ lay waste to whatever 'ultimate weapon' you have in store for us afterwards!"

This prompted Sonic and Silver to step closer to him.

"Hmph. I see how it is." Eggman replied, " _Well_ then! We've still got a few more rounds for you! As we watch you guys try to take them on, and hopefully lose, we'll _simultaneously_ be busying ourselves with some... _other_ type of fun."

The doctor then pulled Amy into the camera's line of sight by her arm and held her close. Sonic realized that he had a hand on her buttocks.

"Wait! You mean, you didn't...?!" He asked.

"Oh no! _That_ was only a means of faking you out and threatening the girls into compliance. However, the clock is ticking! Take too long with the rest of the enemies we've prepared for you, and it'll be _way_ more than a threat!" Eggman replied with an evil chuckle.

After a few seconds more of cackling, both Eggmen turned off the camera, but left the microphone on for a bit afterward, so the hedgehogs could hear their laughter for a few extra seconds, before it finally died down.

"Alright, guys! Let's hurry up and kick some ass, so we can get out of here!" Sonic finally said.

"Yeah!" Silver replied.

"Alright!" Shadow replied.

Reunited once more, the trio then started to run across the bridge in an attempt to find their next destination.

However, back in the lair, Eggman was still standing in front of the control panel, the screen still focusing on the three hedgehogs despite them no longer being able to see the doctors.

"We'll soon see about _that_!" He chuckled, pressing yet another button on the panel.

In a brief flash of light, a line of dash-panels suddenly appeared on the very bridge that Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were on.

"Wait! What the hell?!" Sonic asked, noticing the odd spectacle ahead.

The trio attempted to slow down, but could not do so fast enough, and hit the dash-panels, immediately speeding off uncontrollably in the opposite direction.

"Gah! I can't stop myself!" Silver said.

"Just don't crash!" Shadow replied.

"Somehow I'm not surprised!" Sonic said, "If they were going through all the trouble of bringing back old events from our past, then it could only be a matter of time until they brought back auto-pilot running!"

"Yeah! Auto-pilot running into that bottomless pit!" Shadow replied.

Running uncontrollably at blinding speeds, all three hedgehogs careened off of the edge and into the gap that they had created in the bridge, falling quickly through the darkness of Final Rush, and into the unknown.


	59. Chapter 59: A Blast from the Past P5

Chapter 59: A Blast from the Past - Part 5:

Down in the deeper recesses of the Retro Simulator, there was a rather odd-looking area consisting of a dirty and mossy cobblestone floor with white and yellow lines painted on it, (much like the lines typically painted on a city street) surrounded by trees and destroyed buildings that were caught on fire, and all being accented by a red sky. A few scattered black aliens were seen flying off in the distance, though they appeared to show no interest in this area. It just so happened that this place was a fusion of three different locations from the past: Camelot, Westopolis, and Chaotic Inferno Zone. The three hedgehogs landed in the arena, though this time they stuck the landing. Sonic performed a front-flip during his descent and landed with one leg and its opposite arm out behind him. Meanwhile, Shadow made use of Chaos Control to instantly warp onto the ground, and Silver caught himself with his telekinesis, before dropping just five inches and landing on his feet.

"Where the hell are we?" Sonic asked, "This kinda' looks like Camelot."

"No, I think it's Westopolis." Shadow replied.

"Nope. It's Chaotic Inferno Zone." Silver replied.

Before any of them could say anything more however, a snarling noise could be heard from somewhere in the distance, followed by the flapping of some large wings and some echoey footsteps that sounded like those of a horse. In a fighting stance, the trio looked around, but it was impossible to tell where the sounds were all coming from due to the echoey nature of the area they were in. Soon enough, a bright light suddenly came into view over the trees, prompting them to face in that direction. Within a new more seconds, three large beings emerged from the woods. One was a blubbery, purple and red beast with alien-like facial features and a single green eye, held off the ground by a pair of small, mosquito-like wings. Another was a demonic, winged dragon-like creature who appeared to be composed purely of magma rocks and fire. The third and final enemy was a man covered entirely in complex armor, who was carrying an absurdly large sword while riding atop an equally armored horse.

"King Arthur?!" Sonic said.

"Black Bull?!" Shadow said.

"Ifrit?!" Silver said.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't that chili dog-obsessed blue rat who tried to attack me earlier!" King Arthur mocked.

"For the last time: I am _not_ a rat! I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic replied, "...Oh wait! Wrong villain!"

"And I see you have your friends Lancelot and Galahad here to back you up this time?!" The king continued, "...Wait! Lancelot and Galahad?! How dare you turn your backs on me, knights!"

"Um...I think you've mistook us for someone else!" Silver replied.

"Doesn't matter though." Shadow added, "We'll still kick your asses all the same!"

"Well then! It looks as though this will be a 3-on-3 duel!" King Arthur replied, readying his sword as Black Bull and Ifrit moved in closer to him.

"Challenge accepted!" Silver replied.

As soon as everyone got into a fighting stance, Sonic, Silver, King Arthur, and Ifrit all darted into the woods, leaving Shadow alone in the clearing with Black Bull. The alien beast let out a large roar, spraying gray slime all over Shadow, which he promptly shook off in a dog-like manner. Immediately after doing so, Shadow pulled out yet another gun and began firing it off rapidly, though the bullets did not hurt Black Bull but rather bounce off of his blubbery exterior. The repelled bullets hit the ground and created a small explosion that was dodged with a simple front-flip.

Upon running out of ammo, Shadow callously tossed the gun away, but was not prepared as the beast swiped at him with his flipper, sending him sliding along the ground. From a distance, Black Bull proceeded to fire a barrage of large fireballs. Shadow, however, was unfazed by the attack he had suffered and was quick to get up and slow down time via Chaos Control. He skated around the fireballs and launched a homing attack right at his opponent's eye, and continuing to spin in place on it, causing blood to spray outwards in the process. When he finally cancelled the attack, he immediately backflipped out of the way as Black Bull proceeded to flail his flippers wildly and roar in agony.

After recovering, he then proceeded to breathe a thick stream of fire at Shadow, who was still recovering from his evasive maneuver. At the last second, the black hedgehog launched a Chaos Lance back at him, blocking his fire breath. After a few seconds of the two projectiles trying to overcome each other, the Chaos Lance managed to break through the flame breath and fly right into Black Bull's open mouth, electrocuting him and leaving him stunned. Not hesitating for a moment, Shadow skated over towards the downed beast and landed a series of punches and kicks to his face, ending with a roundhouse kick into one of the dead trees lining the clearing. Afterwards, he grabbed his tail and proceeded to swing him around rapidly, before flinging him in the air and sending him flying above the treetops. Without delay, Shadow proceeded to skate after him.

Upon catching up to Black Bull, (who had landed in another clearing) he proceeded to jump towards him, about to land a dropkick right in his eye, but was swatted away and sent rolling across the dead grass for a spell. As soon as he got back up, however, Shadow quickly found himself backflipping out of the way of another breath of fire. After kicking off of the tree behind him, he launched himself back towards the Black Bull's face, and above the oncoming assault. He managed to land a hard aerial punch to his eye, spraying out more blood, and landed right in front of his stunned foe. As he was preparing to punch him again, however, Shadow was hit by Black Bull's flipper again, and sent reeling backwards into a tree, before landing on the ground. Before he could get back up, a tree branch fell onto his leg due to having been shaken down from the impact. Though it didn't injure Shadow, it was still too heavy for him to lift off, and he found himself cornered by his foe. The beast proceeded to open his mouth wide and lower his head down towards the defenseless Shadow, who could do nothing more than desperately try and pry his leg free.

"Nngh!" He groaned, trying to lift the branch, before eyeing Black Bull's widened mouth looming closer and closer, "Wait, that's it!"

Shadow decided to willingly let his enemy ingest him, which he did, via slight suction, and not using his teeth at all. Inside the alien's rather cramped stomach, he could feel powerful muscles squeezing the chamber tightly and giving him less room to breathe, attempting to squeeze the life out of him. In the process, he started to release some digestive juice. A drop of it landed on Shadow's arm and burned off a tiny patch of his fur.

"Okay, _now_!" Shadow said, "Chaos, _Blast_!"

From outside, Black Bull could feel a painful cramp in his stomach, which prompted him to start shrieking. As this happened, his body began to inflate until it almost became a perfect circle, before it exploded, with the explosion accompanied by a loud farting sound. Shadow stood up from inside the smoking corpse, covered in blood and other bodily fluids.

"Hah! That was all too easy!" He said, shaking the liquid off of his body, "Farewell, douche!"

Shadow then proceeded to skate off into the woods to find the others.

After Shadow left the scene, Sonic immediately entered from above, using the rubbery flesh of the dead Black Bull like a trampoline to break his fall.

"WHEEE!" He shouted, performing a front-flip and taking off running into the woods as soon as he landed.

Upon running through the forest for a bit, Sonic finally caught up with Ifrit. He launched a homing attack at it from behind, hitting its tail and sending it spiraling forwards before it fell to the ground. He then boosted into it while it was grounded, to knock it upwards again. The fiery beast retaliated by spewing several fireballs, which were dodged with a well-timed series of quick-steps, and a backflip. While Sonic was still airborne, Ifrit launched an even larger fireball, which nearly hit him, but was stopped at the last second by Silver's telekinesis. Sonic managed to stick his landing on the ground and looked behind him to see Silver step into the open and launch the massive fireball back at Ifrit, sending him reeling backwards until he crashed into a particularly large tree and almost knocked it over. However, he immediately got back up and started flying full speed towards the two hedgehogs again, prompting them to both take off quickly. Once Ifrit caught up, it proceeded to swipe its claws, attempting to hit Sonic and Silver, though it missed repeatedly. Sonic retaliated by revving up a spin-dash, and launching himself right at the beast's wing, tearing through it and rendering it useless, as well as causing molten lava to spew out rather than blood. With an ear-grating shriek of pain, it proceeded to continue flying, but much more slowly and more erratically.

From behind, Sonic rammed into the other wing, hindering it even more. In its painful frenzy, Ifrit began haphazardly spewing large fireballs in random directions, one of them knocking Sonic right out of the air and sending him reeling into the woods. Silver ground to a halt at the sound of his screams.

"No!" He yelled, before proceeding to dodge the incoming rain of fire via a series of backflips and spins.

He began to levitate himself in mid-air and catch a large amount of the fireballs via his telekinesis. He then merged all of them into each other to create a massive projectile, and launched it back at its creator, who was directly hit and sent reeling backwards again, before exploding.

Meanwhile, Sonic landed somewhere else in the woods and got up onto his hands and knees to instantly find himself at the feet of King Arthur's horse. Without hesitation, he leapt from his position and performed a triple-backflip, before landing a few yards away in a fighting stance.

"My! Aren't _we_ feeling a bit aggressive?" King Arthur taunted.

"Hmph. Well, I'm not in the mood for jokes this time, Crowny! I've gotta go smack the ever-living crap out of Eggman, so I can save my wife from his sexual harassment!" Sonic replied.

"Who is this 'Eggman' you speak of?" King Arthur asked.

 _Oh right! Eggman wasn't there!_ Sonic thought, "Never you mind! Now! Are you gonna take your chances with me, or are you gonna go peacefully and keep your armor?" Sonic asked.

The king said nothing.

"Well?!" Sonic asked.

Suddenly, King Arthur raised his sword high into the air as its tip started to glow. He then released a pink bolt of lightning which shot upwards before coming back down in the form of five different bolts. Sonic sped out of the way by means of a Super Peel-Out, and ground to a halt.

"Hah! _Some_ body doesn't know chivalry! According to _that_ ruleset, a knight never flees a foe!" King Arthur finally said, caressing his blade in his armored hands as he spoke.

He then held it out to his side, and gently swiped it, sending out a large number of dark magic spheres floating towards Sonic, who promptly dodged them by taking off running. As the projectiles homed in on him, he continued to run, eventually choosing to scale a tree and jump off of the top. King Arthur was still on the ground, cackling at Sonic's attempts to run away, and unaware of his current position. Sonic landed a homing attack right on the king's head, which did no damage, but stunned him long enough to leave him open to his own projectiles, which all hit him and created a large black cloud of fog.

"What?!" King Arthur asked, "D'oh! What was that?! Gah! Oof!"

Sonic slid backwards out of the dust cloud in a fighting stance, waiting for it to clear. When the fog lowered, King Arthur was revealed, he and his horse still standing as they had been, though with many dents scattered all over their armor.

"Oh, so you're gonna force _that_ shit on me?" Sonic said, "Well then, so be it. But don't expect any mercy!"

"O-ho, I think _you're_ the one who shouldn't expect any mercy, rodent! Now. Let the _real_ fight begin!" King Arthur replied, raising his sword.

He swung the massive blade downwards, creating a large dent in the ground, but missing Sonic despite its long range. Sonic had managed to jump out of the way as he noticed that the tree he was just in front of had been split right down its trunk. He retaliated by boosting towards his enemy, and managed to knock his horse over. He attempted to hit the downed king with a downward aerial kick, but was caught off guard as he revealed his sword again.

With no choice but to cancel the attack and land on the ground close by, Sonic had to quickly dodge the incoming slash. He charged up a spin-dash, and launched himself at King Arthur again, but this time his horse managed to defend him by flailing his legs. One of his kicks managed to knock Sonic (still in his ball-form) back into the woods. He managed to uncurl himself and break his landing in a separate clearing.

"Goddamn it!" Sonic cursed, "I can't attack him directly with that long and powerful sword of his! And trying to take it from him is too risky! Hmmm..."

He looked around as he pondered, and a stone appeared in his peripheral vision. It had a sword with a golden hilt sticking out of it.

"Perfect." Sonic said, hurrying over to the stone.

Hearing the king's horse approaching, he quickly drew the sword out and got into a fighting stance with it, before feeling it vibrating in his hand.

"What the fuck?" He asked himself, before noticing the hilt of the blade glowing.

"Fool! A knight _never_ uses such foul language!" The sword snapped, its accent British.

"Oh, it you, Caliburn! Man, I'm so glad _you're_ here!" Sonic replied.

"You speak as if we have met previously. And we have not." Caliburn replied.

"Yeah yeah, well no time to explain! I've got some armor to pierce!" Sonic said nonchalantly, returning to his fighting stance.

"B-But wait! You are but a squire! I cannot let you...!" Caliburn started.

"Sorry! Can't hear you!" Sonic replied.

King Arthur's horse finally entered the clearing and halted.

"Ah, so you've finally found a sword to combat me with, eh?" The king jeered, "But don't think you can just get close to me without fear. For my sword is longer, more finely crafted, and infused with magic!"

"Heh." Sonic grunted, before drawing back his sword, "Hyaah!"

Sonic lunged forward through the air, front-flipping rapidly with Caliburn held out in front of him. At blinding speed, he sliced right through King Arthur's horse with his buzzsaw-like maneuver, splitting it in two.

"Gah!" King Arthur yelled, jumping off of his horse's back at just the right moment to avoid the sharp blade.

Sonic landed on both feet, his knees bent harshly and Caliburn's handle held in both hands, its bloody blade sticking out to the side and slightly behind him. He stood back up and looked behind him to see the horse give out an ear-grating neigh of pain, his eyes bugging out from below his facial armor and blood gushing out of his wound. He eventually faded away in a puff of dark smoke, leaving only a large bloodstain on the ground.

"You may have a point there, Crowny." Sonic said, "But this isn't just any sword I've got here! It's a sacred sword, and there's nothing it can't cut through!"

"Wait! How did you know that?!" Caliburn asked.

"Will you shut the hell up already?!" Sonic asked, ignoring his question.

"Language, Knave!" Caliburn snapped.

King Arthur had barely managed to stick his landing, and was kneeling on the ground, his sword sticking into the dirt, when he noticed the puddle of blood on the grass.

"Hoofers? HOOFERS! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Damn you, hedgehog! Damn you!" He moaned.

Caliburn gave out a sigh.

"You shall pay dearly, you prickly prick!" King Arthur continued, rising to a stand.

"Save it, Crowny!" Sonic replied, "Besides! _Now_ it'll be a _fair_ fight!"

Enraged, King Arthur stuck his blade out in front of him and started dashing straight towards Sonic.

"Hah! Too slow!" Sonic replied, front-flipping over his oncoming foe. The king was quick to turn around though, and blocked Sonic's attempted slash with his own sword, and the two began clashing swords repeatedly, before Sonic chose instead to nail King Arthur with a straight-on stab, only to be blocked with a stab from the king as well.


	60. Chapter 60: A Blast from the Past P6

Chapter 60: A Blast from the Past - Part 6:

 _My name is Miles Prower! But everyone calls me Tails!_

 _You readers are lucky as hell! You all got to see what surely_

 _exciting things Sonic and the others are doing up in space! But_

 _me?! I was put on babysitting duty with Knuckles! I swear,_

 _sometimes I feel that Sonic is just too headstrong and confident_

 _in his abilities at times, even to the point where he won't let me_

 _tag along with him, even though he never hesitated to do so on_

 _our earlier adventures! I first noticed the beginning of this streak_

 _when he set out all by himself to rescue Amy and didn't even_

 _notify anyone! And now he thinks that he can just waltz into the_

 _lair of those mysterious villains with nobody to aid him except for_

 _Silver and Shadow?! Ugh! Whatever! I still think there's a huge_

 _chance that he'll ultimately win! It's just the fact that he never_

 _sought my help that bothers me! I know of a certain comic-book_

 _character who can attest to that!_

Back on Mobius, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic Jr. were still waiting on the beach for the return of Sonic and co.

"You can do it, Sonic! You've never failed before!" Tails said, his hands balled into fists and his eyes tightly shut, "...Well, except for that one race against Eggman on extreme gear some years ago, but still!"

"Pah! You're really spending your energy on _that_?! Of _course_ they're gonna win! Even without anyone rooting them on!" Knuckles replied.

"I guess you're right." Tails replied.

"Yeah! Instead, why not spend your energy on something more productive, like making a new invention, or getting a coming-home gift for Sonic, or...trying to find out what babes took off their swimsuits and tossed them into this tree!" Knuckles said, immediately running up to a palm tree and punching its trunk, causing three bikinis to fall free from the leaves.

One was white, one was violet, and the other was hot pink. The hot pink one had no shoulder-straps and had a white ring connecting the cups. Tails had followed him to the tree, and was instantly knocked to the ground after being hit in the head by a coconut that had fallen from its branches during the impact. Knuckles picked up the top half of the hot pink bikini.

"Damn, look at that cup-size!" He said, before reading a tag inside one of the cups, "Whoa, 36DD?! Man, these chicks must've been smokin' hot!"

"Wait a second! That's _Rouge's_ swimsuit, you dumbass!" Tails scolded, snatching the top from Knuckles.

"Oh, so these crooks not only stole the girls, but also stripped them naked?" Knuckles asked.

"I guess so." Tails replied, gathering up all the swimsuits and folding them up neatly into a stack.

"Well assuming that these thugs didn't give 'em any new clothes, then they're some lucky guys!" Knuckles continued.

"You are so perverted, you know that?" Tails asked.

"Really? You're that surprised? Even when it's been the case for years now? You should know by now how I am around women!" Knuckles replied.

{A cutaway began, showing Knuckles alongside several other adult humans in a cooking class, all standing at individual countertops. Leading the class was a young, black-haired woman with rather prominent breasts and hips, wearing a red t-shirt, white khakis, and a tan apron extending from her waist to her knees. "Alright, class! Get started on preparing that meringue. I'll be wandering around, in case anyone needs help." She said. While she was walking around, occasionally stopping at various stations, Knuckles could not divert his eyes from her figure. When she finally reached the center of the room again, she asked: "Okay, have everyone's egg-whites seized up yet?" "Uh, no, but something _else_ just did." Knuckles replied.}

"Hey guys!" A voice called from the distance.

"AAAHH!" Tails yelled in shock, almost dropping the stack of swimsuits and flying off, before accidentally ramming into the palm tree behind him and plummeting to the ground.

"I was going to ask Tails to join me at the beach, but it turns out that he's already here!"

Tails looked up. The voice turned out to be Cream, who was clad in a bright yellow bikini with red straps.

"Oh, it's just...you! Heh heh!" Tails said in a seduced tone, quickly tossing the swimsuits into Knuckles' hands so he wouldn't look suspicious.

He then walked up to his girlfriend and the two shared a kiss, with Tails placing his hands on Cream's hips. After they ended the kiss, Cream began to speak again.

"So who's swimsuit tops were you just holding?" She asked.

"Oh, uh...well, I..." Tails stuttered.

"Is there something you need to tell me?!" Cream continued, "Because I don't accept liars!"

"Eh, no, there isn't." Tails replied.

"Oh? Well then who's tops were those?! Don't lie to me, Tails! _Especially_ after I gave you my all!" Cream demanded.

"Uh, well...(how do I explain this)?" Tails replied.

"Some dickbags made off with Amy, Blaze, and Rouge, and apparently discarded their suits in the process. So now Sonic and a few others just went to get them back, and we're waiting for them." Knuckles butt in.

"Oh my!" Cream said.

"Phew!" Tails sighed quietly.

"So when did they leave?" Cream asked.

"Er...about 30 minutes ago." Knuckles replied, checking the wristwatch that was concealed beneath the cuff of his glove.

 _I'm Dr. Eggman Nega! The greatest scientist in the Sol Dimension!_

 _You wanna know something funny? I actually find it kind of entertaining to watch those_

 _hedgehogs fight against the interactive holograms that we sicced on them! Sure,_

 _every time they beat one, it means that they're getting closer to us and preventing us_

 _from achieving our ultimate goal, but on the other hand, it's always cool to see what_

 _tactics and moves they'll use to overcome each minion! I'm pretty sure it would make_

 _a killer action show, and it sure beats boxing for my money! ...Wait, what?! Oh, oops!_

 _I, uh, went on a tangent there! Anyway, FUCK THOSE ANNOYING MAMMALS!_

"Grrr! How did he find that sword so easily?!" Dr. Eggman groaned, looking at the screen from his position on one of the beds.

"And how is he so skilled at it despite having only used it for a few minutes?" Dr. Eggman Nega added from the other bed.

"Uh, I think he practices fencing when he's not fighting us." Cubot guessed.

"Or maybe his swordsmanship is hereditary?" Orbot asked.

"Or you know, he's wielded that sword in the past, and already knows how to use it?" Amy replied from below Nega.

" _Probably_ wasn't a good idea to reuse old enemies from their past, huh Doc?" Rouge asked from below Eggman, only to be punched in the face.

"Bitch! Who asked you?!" The doctor barked, glaring at Rouge the entire time as she slowly recovered from the attack, a streak of blood running from her nose, "In fact, with that remark, I'm taking away your reach-around privileges! And I'm going to make it extra painful too!"

"Oh, that reminds me! HEXBOT!" Eggman Nega called, "BRING US OUR SECOND ROUND!"

Hexbot hurried into the door with another platter containing Viagra and bourbon. The doctors once again each ingested a full container of medication and an entire bottle of bourbon, before letting out loud belches that spread a pungent odor throughout the room and prompted all of the girls to cover their ears. When the noise subsided, all of them featured expressions of horror.

"Alright, _that's_ overkill!" Blaze said.

"Heh heh heh!" The Eggmen cackled.

"Oh...big deal! That's... _still_ nothing compared to anything... _Shadow_ can muster!" Rouge said, desperately trying to shrug off the shock, "Now, can we hurry up with this? 'Cuz my ass is starting to chafe!"

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!_

 _I can't talk too long, folks! I'm currently_

 _under attack by some twisted knight whose_

 _taste in fashion is ridiculous as fuck! I'm not_

 _too worried about it, though, seeing how I beat_

 _his ass twice before! And it's not like the others_

 _can't come in and aid me if I screw up! All I_

 _can say is this: If Silver hadn't used his psychic_

 _heal on me, I definitely wouldn't be feeling this_

 _confident about my current situation!_

Back in the woods, Sonic and King Arthur were still dueling within the small clearing. Neither of them had managed to successfully land a hit on the other, but neither of them gave up as they continued to slash and block.

Sonic proceeded to execute a slash from above in an attempt to hit the king's head, but King Arthur held his sword in reverse grip, and when the very tip of Caliburn touched it, he swung his sword outwards with enough force that it sent Sonic reeling back. He kicked off of the tree behind him and launched a counterattack in the form of a downward stab to the head, which he managed to land, though he was not able to penetrate King Arthur's armor, as he was soon swatted off prematurely.

The king retaliated by spinning rapidly in circles with his sword held out, which Sonic dodged. However, the attack did not end, and the king proceeded to chase after him through the woods while continuing to spin. As Sonic was fleeing from his adversary, he managed to catch back up to Ifrit, and slashed at it with Caliburn, effectively slicing off its tail. The demonic fire dragon let out a shriek of agony, and turned around, before preparing to let out a stream of fire breath at Sonic. However, the beast was launched away due to Shadow, who had leapt into the fray and used an aerial dropkick.

"Nice sword." He said after landing on the ground.

"Thanks." Sonic replied, before hearing the sounds of tree trunks being slashed in two.

He proceeded to run after Ifrit, with Shadow skating right next to him. The two found the flaming monstrosity in another clearing, fighting Silver. Silver used his telekinesis to catch an incoming fireball, and hurled it back towards Ifrit, who simply flew through it and continued to charge. He tried to grab the beast itself, but his powers were not strong enough, and Ifrit sent Silver flying across the clearing with a swipe of its arm. It continued its rampage, and smacked him again, face-planting him into a tree. Too stunned to defend himself, Silver lay there weakly as Ifrit prepared to attack him again. As the pyrokinetic being prepared to finish him off, it was soon intercepted once more by Sonic and Shadow, who both homing attacked him at the same time. Sonic immediately got into a fighting stance as Shadow helped Silver back to his feet.

"Whoa! Where the fuck did you get _that_?!" Silver asked, gawking at Caliburn.

"Language, Galahad!" Caliburn snapped.

"Okay seriously, why is everyone calling me that?!" Silver said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Ifrit got back up into the air and let out a roar, but he and everyone else within the clearing was cut off at the sound of a spinning blade echoing through the dead forest. King Arthur reappeared, still continuing his spin-attack as he began to chase everyone else into the woods.

As the three hedgehogs were fleeing their enemies, they also took the time to fight them during the chase. Sonic jumped behind his allies and proceeded to engage Ifrit in a duel, rapidly slashing at him with Caliburn, though Ifrit blocked his assault with a flurry of claw-swipes. He then proceeded to front-flip over the beast and land a chop in the back of its neck with the hilt of the blade. Ifrit let out a roar in pain from the attack. From a good distance ahead, Shadow unleashed a Chaos Lance, which was caught by Silver, who was halfway between him and Sonic, before being hurled right into Ifrit's open mouth. During its scream, it swallowed the deadly projectile, which cut it off, and instantly caused an explosion in its stomach, blowing its abdominal region wide open and causing more molten magma to gush out. While the flaming monster was stunned, Silver followed up with a series of uppercuts and a kick down to the ground, which caused the flying monster to bounce back upwards. He ended the combo with a psychic push, launching Ifrit right into the approaching king, and causing it to instantly die in a final splash of lava upon contact with the sword. Immediately, the trio of hedgehogs returned to the ground and continued to run alongside each other, exchanging high-fives at the second kill.

Suddenly, King Arthur cancelled his spin-attack and jumped high into the air, before dropping back down with his sword aimed for the ground, attempting to stab them from above. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were quick to notice, and all jumped out of the way, with Sonic jumping the shortest distance.

"Leave him to me, guys!" He ordered, getting into a fighting stance as the king halted just a few yards in front of him.

Silver and Shadow obeyed him and stood back. Without warning, King Arthur lunged forwards with his blade aimed directly in front of him. Sonic, however, was quick enough and held his sword in reverse grip, before swinging it once the tip of the king's sword touched it, thus causing him to stumble backwards. Sonic took the opportunity while he was stunned to initiate the same buzzsaw attack he had used to kill Hoofers, though he was blocked as King Arthur managed to recover and hold the side of his blade out. Despite this, Sonic chose instead of kick off of the opposing sword and front-flip over his enemy, before slicing him right in the back of his calf, creating a nightmarish purple wound and causing blood to run out onto the ground.

"Aagh!" King Arthur screamed in pain, before attempting to slash at Sonic, who was quick to dodge it.

Sonic then proceeded to dash in circles around the king, who was too slow to try and hit him. Without warning, the armored monarch was slashed in his other leg, causing him to bleed even more. Dizzy and in agony, King Arthur was left wide open. Thus, Sonic seized the opportunity to hit him again by attempting to hit him in the head with a downward stab. However, the king was able to notice him through his hazy vision and blocked his strike with the side of his blade, with Sonic having no choice but to jump off and attempt to strike at his abdomen. However, he was blocked there too. During a brief period where the two swordsmen were holding their swords against each other in an attempt to overcome the other, King Arthur suddenly swung his sword outwards, creating a strong gale which sent the bystanding Shadow and Silver flying backwards, while Sonic thrust Caliburn into the ground to hold his footing.

From a distance, Arthur proceeded to lightly swing his blade from side to side, sending out black balls of magic, which Sonic promptly sliced through without issue and continued to run towards him. Then the king raised his sword skyward and let out a bolt of pink lightning, which then rained down towards the ground. Sonic managed to dash ahead of its landing spot just as it was about to hit him. However, Caliburn was still extended behind him as he ran, and the blade was struck by the lightning, thus electrocuting both him and Sonic, who fell limply to the ground, covered in black smudges.

"SONIC!" Silver and Shadow yelled in unison, before realizing that King Arthur had jumped high into the air and was trying to stab Sonic from above while he was down.

"Sonic! Look out!" Silver shouted.

Sonic came to fast enough, and somersaulted out of the way as King Arthur landed his move, which missed him.

"Hm hm hm!" The king chuckled cockily.

"Huh?" Sonic asked, before noticing that a ring of sparkly golden aura had pulsated outwards from King Arthur's point of impact.

The ring was so strong that it sent him reeling backwards into a large, dead oak tree. Sonic weakly got up, and barely managed to block a series of slashes with Caliburn, before swinging him around in rapid circles with enough force to send King Arthur back a few feet.

"Hah!" The king grunted, raising his sword skyward, its blade glowing gold.

Sonic decided to take the chance to attack him while he was open, but screeched to a halt as the king quickly lowered his sword. He then proceeded to swing his sword forwards like a sledge hammer, and attempt to hit Sonic, who held Caliburn sideways in order to block the attack. However, King Arthur simply lowered his sword slightly more, and effectively sliced Caliburn's blade off.

"Wh-wha?" Sonic asked, before being sent reeling into the tree again, this time via a blow in the stomach from the hilt of King Arthur's sword.

The king did not let up with his assault, and charged the defenseless Sonic again, before abruptly stopping in front of him. Everyone was silent for a while, uncertain as to what would happen next. Suddenly, he thrust his sword into the dead tree's trunk, causing it to crumble, and causing a branch to drop onto the downed Sonic, immobilizing him. With his opponent unable to do anything more, King Arthur jumped high into the air to try and use his downward stab attack again, the tip of his blade aimed right at Sonic's head.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Silver and Shadow shouted in unison, as they hurried into the fray to try and stop him.

They managed to arrive a few yards away from the kill, just as the king was just a few feet away from eliminating his foe. Without warning, however, a bright green light emitted from the point of impact, right as the king's blade was about to touch Sonic. This caused Silver and Shadow to screech to a halt and shield their eyes. Suddenly, just as King Arthur's sword touched the glowing spot, the green light grew even more intense and unleashed a burst of energy that repelled the king and sent him reeling backwards, until he landed on his butt. Immediately, the tree branch that was on top of Sonic was also launched in that direction, but was promptly sliced through.

When King Arthur recovered, he was shocked at the sight of the being that stood before him. In the place of Sonic stood a figure that resembled him only in overall shape. He was covered in thick, navy-blue fur except for his chest, wrists, muzzle, the tips of his quills, and his now exposed hands, which were baby-blue. Compared to Sonic, his arms were much thicker and his shoes had spikes on the bottoms and along their stripes, replacing their usual golden buckles. As previously mentioned, his hands were no longer concealed by his gloves, revealing sharp claws, and a row of fang-like teeth was hanging out of his mouth. He proceeded to crush what remained of Caliburn in his clenched fist, and after letting the tiny chunks fall to the ground, let out an ear-splitting wolf-like howl that echoed across the clearing and sent crows flying out of the dead trees that surrounded it.

"Holy fucking shit!" Silver gasped.

"What?!" King Arthur asked, now back on his feet.

Without a word, the beast charged towards the king and swiped at him with his claws, creating a trio of dents in his stomach armor, and causing him to spin around rapidly from the force of the attack. He then capitalized on the opportunity by winding up a punch, and letting loose, nailing King Arthur right between his armored legs.

"YOW!" He screamed, reeling backwards.

The furry monstrosity stood his ground, waiting for his enemy to react, which he in fact did. Standing back up and holding his crotch in pain, the armored monarch proceeded to jump high into the air and attempt to strike him by swinging his sword like a sledge hammer. The attack was promptly dodged with a triple-backflip, though the king was well aware of this and attempted to charge the beast head on upon touching the ground. Silver and Shadow gasped in shock at the sight.

"Look out!" Shadow yelled.

The feral creature did not respond, but simply stretched out his muscular arm a little bit and stopped the attack simply by grabbing the sword with his large, clawed hand. There was a brief period of time where the two struggled to overcome each other, before the beast managed to overpower his foe and snatch the sword out of King Arthur's hand, the blade somehow not injuring his hand in the process. He then used both of his hands to thrust the sword down onto his raised knee and effortlessly snapped it in two, the two fragments immediately losing their shine as this happened.

"NOOOO!" The king yelled.

The beast stepped back.

"You! You...!" King Arthur yelled, charging at him with a desperate punch attack, before becoming exhausted and dropping to his knees about halfway towards him. The beast adopted a cocky smirk.

"Heh heh heh! Looks like you've lost quite a bit of blood!" He said, his voice raspy.

King Arthur looked down at his calves, which had begun bleeding again due to the amount of movement he had been making. Wasting no time, the transformed Sonic proceeded to start kartwheeling rapidly, his fists and feet nailing the weakened king repeatedly in the face and torso. He then uppercutted him in the groin again, the force launching him high into the air. Jumping after him, Sonic then brought both fists together and sent King Arthur flying back towards the ground at high speed with a downward punch, which had enough force behind it to make him bounce back upwards slightly. Landing back on the ground, Sonic stretched his arm out a tremendous distance and grabbed the king before he even had time to land, and after twirling him around on his index finger for a spell, he whacked him on the ground a good distance in front of him, before swinging him back behind him and whacking him on the ground again. He repeated this several times before jumping high into the air yet again and extending his arm towards the ground, he whacked King Arthur on the ground one final time.

The king took a bit of time to recover, but he managed to sit up. His armor was covered in dents and holes that were dark purple on the inside, as well as plenty of bloodstains. When Sonic landed back on the ground, he immediately freaked out and got to his feet, before proceeding to limp away as fast as he could.

"I flee! I quit! Please spare me!" He moaned.

"I don't think so, pal!" Sonic growled, proceeding to stretch his arm out once more and wrap it around a distant tree, before spreading it across the clearing's exit.

The king tripped over it, and Sonic took the opportunity to run after him on all fours, before jumping onto his enemy, and sinking his razor-sharp teeth into his shoulder, somehow penetrating his armor and causing blood to gush out of the wound as King Arthur cried out in pain. After withdrawing his bite, Sonic did not get off of the king, and instead extended his arm out to grab the broken blade from his sword. Without hesitation, he stabbed the sword deep into King Arthur's torso, causing even more blood to gush out. Eventually, the screaming king disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, eventually leaving behind nothing but a puddle of blood.

As this happened, Sonic let out a mighty roar as he raised his head and chest skyward and held his arms outwards and slightly behind him with his fists curled. Afterwards, he callously dropped the sword into the puddle of dark blood and dusted his hands off. Silver and Shadow hurried up to him.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Silver asked.

"And if so, what form _is_ that? I've seriously never seen it before!" Shadow added.

"Funny story. Several years back, Eggman was draining the energy from the Chaos Emeralds in order to awaken Dark Gaia, a.k.a. the being that lives inside our planet and destroys it every billion years, and since Dark Gaia's power was spread all over the world, some of it channeled into the ray, and into the emeralds, and finally into me since I was so close to the emeralds." Sonic explained, "Initially, I could only transform into this at night, and it was automatic too, but when I eventually set things right, some guy named Chip who had helped me on my quest gave me a special bracelet that lets me transform into it at any time by tapping into the power of the planet itself, even in broad daylight. I call this form the 'Werehog', which...doesn't really make sense in terms of mythology, but who the hell cares?"

"Wow." Shadow and Silver replied in unison.

Sonic then swept aside the fluffy fur around his left wrist, revealing a bronze bracelet with a lime-green pearl-like jewel on it. He gently rubbed the gem for a few seconds, causing a flash of green light to envelop him. When it cleared up, Sonic was back to normal. The difference in how the two forms looked was so drastic that Silver and Shadow both did a double-take at the sight of this.

"Hmm. Well _that_ was fun!" Sonic said, rolling the cuff of his glove back up to conceal his bracelet once more, "Now to keep searching for Eggman!"


	61. Chapter 61: A Blast from the Past P7

Chapter 61: A Blast from the Past - Part 7:

 _I'm Dr. Eggman! The greatest scientist in all the world!_

 _(sigh) I honestly didn't think it would come to this! Those goddamn_

 _hedgehogs singlehandedly beat all the minions I sent after them,_

 _they cheated their way out of a fight amongst themselves, and now_

 _they're using the 'real superpower of teamwork' to beat the others!_

 _Rrrrrrggggghhh! Well, I guess the only way to ultimately defeat them_

 _is with an element of surprise! Heh heh heh...those jackasses will_

 _NEVER see THIS bad boy coming!_

Back in the holographic version of Stardust Speedway were the remains of Metal Sonic. His head and limbs were separated from his torso, exposing several wires, which occasionally let off some sparks. Without warning, a rectangular projection of Dr. Eggman in the unknown lair appeared, gazing over the destroyed robot.

"I think I've seen enough of this." The doctor said, pressing a button on his control panel.

A thick bolt of electricity suddenly shot down from the sky and entered Metal Sonic's torso, causing it to jitter due to gaining power. With the help of the electrical impulse, five magnetic extensions appeared from the open sockets, each one attracting a missing robotic part back to its usual place. When Metal Sonic was finally reassembled, he sat up and looked around the ravaged city, before noticing a large puddle somehow moving along the streets towards him.

"Good to see you back! As an awakening present, might I introduce you to a new friend?" Eggman continued.

Metal Sonic said nothing, watching as the puddle suddenly took on a translucent physical form. It resembled a large dragon-like creature with several large tentacles, and had blue scaly skin on the back of its main body. A few transparent spikes were jutting out from the back of its head, each one containing a green organ within it. It was a resurrected Perfect Chaos. Still watching the scene from the bedroom, Eggman pressed yet another button, causing the two beings to become enveloped in a yellow aura and start levitating off the ground. Finally, they merged into each other, resulting in a blinding flash of light. From inside the lair, the two doctors, four robots, and three girls shielded their eyes at the sight of the bright light covering the entire screen. When it finally died down, everyone but Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega shrieked in terror at the sight. In the place of the two beings was Metal Madness, a humungous, demonic form of Metal Sonic that had been created by infusing him with the power of Chaos.

"Yes! Yes!" Eggman cheered, "It worked! It actually worked! Heh heh! Now, Metal Overlord! Go after those meddling hedgehogs and process them into hot dogs!"

"Aw, really? But I prefer hamburgers!" Nega declined.

"Rrrgh! Fine! Process them into bologna!" Eggman said.

"But I just said..." Eggman Nega interrupted.

"Oh, can it! It's a fucking compromise!" Eggman replied.

As ordered, Metal Madness levitated around 10 feet into the air and instantly teleported out of the scene.

 _I'm Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate Life-Form!_

 _I gotta say! All this combat is making me pumped, and admittedly,_

 _somewhat excited for what could be around the corner! Sure, not_

 _all of it was fun (particularly that overgrown insect, who went down_

 _like a little boy in a grown men's prison), but other than that, this will_

 _surely be the source of many fond memories to come!_

Back in the dead forest, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were running along a mulch trail through the woods, looking for a way out.

"So is there anything else you can do in that form?" Silver asked.

"Well, besides hand-to-hand combat, I can also stretch my arms out over long distances to either grab objects or grapple to faraway spots, use my new shoes to keep my traction in check, and convert the pain of my beaten enemies into raw power. And since I learned how to swim early on into this story, I'm sure the added muscle will help me swim faster." Sonic explained, "Not to mention that I can stay warm in frigid weather due to the excess fur, and bite into tough steak without having to chew it for _five damn minutes_."

"And as for weaknesses?" Shadow inquired.

"Well, I can't run as fast or jump as high, so my Werehog form basically turns me into a non-athletic powerhouse." Sonic replied, before stopping at the sight of something curious within the clearing the trio was in.

Sticking up from the ground was the rim of a large crater that appeared to be bottomless.

"Really? _Another_ big drop?" Shadow sighed.

"Are you serious, Shadow?" Sonic asked, "We've only had to suffer a huge fall once so far, and even then, we all saved ourselves and survived, so we'll be fine here too! It's not like you to whine like this!"

Shadow said nothing in response.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic said, jumping non-hesitantly into the crater and free-falling into the dark abyss.

After briefly looking at each other, Shadow and Silver jumped after him.

Deep into the darkness, the trio noticed that the temperature was getting noticeably hotter. Soon enough, however, they realized that the heat was from the gigantic pool of magma below.

"D'ehhh! And even then, we saved ourselves and survived!" Shadow mocked in a high, squeaky voice, "Face it, Sonic! You're not always right!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up! And when did I ever _say_ that?!" Sonic replied.

"How about _both_ of you shut the fuck up?!" Silver interrupted.

"Regardless, there's a large floating rock below, so we _can_ still save ourselves!" Sonic replied, ignoring Silver.

Without hesitating, Sonic proceeded to perform a few front flips in order to try and stick his landing on the stone platform below, but only ended up losing control and flipping rapidly.

"Gah!" He screamed, "Too much wind-resistance!"

Shadow tried to do the same, but failed as well, leaving Silver with no choice but to catch the two furry spheres with his telekinesis, while also levitating himself and carrying the trio all the way down onto the rock.

"Thanks, buddy!" Sonic said, dusting himself off.

Shadow grunted in agreement as he got to his feet, followed by Silver nodding as if to say "you're welcome".

Shortly after the three hedgehogs regathered their bearings, a deafening rumble could be heard, echoing throughout the planet's core in which they were standing. The force of the tremors rattled the very platform they were standing on, causing Sonic and Shadow to fall flat onto their backs, with Sonic accidentally rolling dangerously close to the platform's edge. Silver managed to prevent himself from being knocked over by catching himself with his telekinesis. As minutes passed, the source of the tremors finally revealed itself in the form of two large monsters.

One had a snake-like body with a boomerang-shaped head adorned with three large, green eyes and a small mouth, alongside a pair of long arms, (each hand tipped with blue, six-foot-long claws) and a glowing purple mohawk on the back of its head. The other was a very grotesque and demonic pink being with a single eye, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and six muscular arms jutting out from a proportionately large torso. Beneath, he had an incredibly tiny waist and thick legs that ended in miniscule feet and were clothed in white pants. Throughout his exposed skin were what appeared to be glowing tattoos in odd, illegible patterns.

"Really? Only two? Given what happened _last_ round, I was expecting that all rounds after that would have three bosses apiece." Shadow said, "...So where's the _third_ mook?"

"Forget _that_! Just who in the hell _are_ these guys? _I_ sure can't remember fighting them!" Silver replied.

"That's easy!" Sonic remarked, "That guy on the left is Dark Gaia, the entity I told you about earlier, and _this_ oaf is Alf-Layla wa-Layla...or at least an incomplete version of him."

"Well _that_ explains it!" Shadow said, "Once again, how come _you_ get to go on all the action-adventures, while I just stop minor felonies as a damn GUN agent?!"

"Well, you _were_ supposed to accompany me on my adventure that involved Dark Gaia, but shit happened." Sonic replied.

"My, my, such hypocracy! _I_ thought you didn't even _like_ name calling!" Alf mocked.

"Yeah?! Who asked _you_?!" Sonic replied, he and his comrades entering a fighting stance.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up!" Silver said, "Before we start this, just how the actual fuck are we supposed to take on those giants?!"

"Oh, that's no big deal! So far, these bosses haven't been as strong as they originally were, so I think we can take 'em just fine." Sonic replied.

"'So far?' What if that changes?" Shadow asked.

"Good point." Sonic replied, "Well, when I originally fought Dark Gaia, I had the help of the Gaia Colossus, who was this large monster made of stone temples. After he beat him up for a bit, I ran along the body of the Colossus and beat the ever-living shit out of those big eyes, before he transformed, gaining even more eyes, which I destroyed as well, alongside more beatings. And strangely, at one point during that fight, I felt a lot of tingles. Almost as if someone was rapidly pressing a button 60 damn times!"

"Well, there's just one problem with that:" Shadow said, "We don't have any Coliseums or whatever around here."

"Wait! Maybe we can replicate one!" Silver chimed in, gaining the eye-contact of his cohorts, "Maybe I can use my telekinesis to form all of these rocks around myself and provide the same effect. And I'm sure if it works on Dark Gaia, it'll probably work on that _other_ guy too."

"I have a name, you know!" Alf replied angrily.

"Sounds like a plan." Sonic said.

Without a word, Silver began to draw in countless rocks from the surrounding area towards himself, until he was coated with them. Drawing in even more, he proceeded to form them into limbs, and even individual fingers and toes, until only his head was exposed. Sonic and Shadow then jumped onto his rocky shoulders and entered fighting stances, while Silver punched his stone fist into his palm.

"Oh, and don't think you'll be fighting them alone, we'll help too." Sonic added, "...Just in case you didn't notice!"


	62. Chapter 62: A Blast from the Past P8

Chapter 62: A Blast from the Past - Part 8:

"Whoa! Check out that manly armor!" Blaze awed, her cheeks turning a vivid red as she eyed Silver's transformation.

"Nah, it's a little drab for my tastes." Rouge replied.

"I just don't get it!" Dr. Eggman yelled, "Why are you three so goddamn happy?! This is supposed to be a dangerous and emotionally troubling situation, and yet you just shrug it all of like it's an everyday thing?! What kind of bullshit is _that_?!"

"Well, when you've been kidnapped for this many hours with no indication of exactly when the rescue-party is gonna show up, the mere shock of being kidnapped kinda' wears off." Amy replied, "Plus, when you put it beside leveling Station Square, blowing the moon in half, breaking the planet into seven fragments, dragging five planets across the universe and fucking up five solar-systems in the process, and enslaving a race of aliens, sexual harassment is pretty much child's play."

"I _guess_ that makes sense." Eggman replied.

"Ha! That pothead! He seriously thinks that putting on a little muscle is going to let him stand a chance against them?!" Dr. Eggman Nega gloated, clearly not paying any attention to the discussion.

"Good point. Why do _we_ get the stupid enemies?!" Cubot asked.

"If you were to ask me, I'd say that it was a _clever_ idea to fuse those rocks together! Even if their plan fails, it's still something!" Orbot replied.

"Yeah, they only seem stupid when you compare 'em to our bosses!" Hexbot added, with Tribot nodding in agreement.

"Less buttering up, more patrolling!" Eggman barked back.

"Hah! You pothead! You seriously think that putting on a little muscle is going to let you stand a chance against me?!" Alf Layla wa-Layla mocked.

"Why do I get the feeling that he's quoting that dialogue from someone else?" Sonic asked.

"Heh! I don't think you have any right to call _me_ the pothead here! _You're_ so incompetent, you fail to do something as simple as acknowledging your own damn comrade!" Silver snapped.

"...Was that cocky?" He asked his teammates, receiving a thumbs-up from Sonic and a shrug from Shadow in reply.

"Pah! Foolish dumbass! Feigning arrogance won't work against _me_!" Alf replied, charging up an enormous purple ball of energy covered in typewritten words between all six of his hands.

He then released the deadly projectile and hurled it straight at the trio of hedgehogs at an alarming velocity.

"Hold on tight!" Silver warned, before winding up a punch.

He then let loose just as the ball of energy hit him, and after a few seconds of his stone fist and the projectile struggling to overcome each other, Silver managed to overpower it and send it reeling back towards its point of origin. Alf, meanwhile, was hovering in mid-air, cackling with glee.

"Huh?" He asked, "Oh shit!"

The ball of energy hit the wide open Alf Layla wa-Layla, resulting in a deafening explosion and a large, thick cloud of smoke, which Silver did not hesitate to fly into.

"Damn! I didn't think he'd be able to block _that_ one!" Alf said.

Within the smoky expanse behind him was the transformed Silver with Sonic and Shadow each standing on one of his rocky shoulders.

"Now." Shadow said quietly, before launching a chaos spear at the group's adversary, which struck the metallic sword at the tip of his tail, electrocuting him.

"Gah!" Alf wailed in agony, "Oof! Hey! Yow! What is that?!"

Following his paralysis, Alf found himself being attacked by some small yet painful forces all over his body, which he could not see at the time. Within another minute, the thick cloud of smoke dissipated, revealing Sonic and Shadow rapidly homing-attacking him. Right as he was about to swat them off, Alf suddenly felt a sharp pain between his legs, due to a homing attack that Sonic managed to land. He grabbed his crotch, but this left him open to another attack: Shadow proceeded to land an aerial dropkick right into a magenta sphere that was bulging out of his chest, squishing it in and causing even more excruciating pain. After a blood-curdling scream, Alf stepped back as Shadow landed back on Silver, and in the midst of panting heavily, he gave a massive heave and regurgitated a fair amount of blood, which created an audible sizzling noise upon falling into the magma below.

"Okay, just what in the hell was _that_?!" Sonic asked.

"I thought I told you before. I have the ability to use my chaos powers without calling out their names." Shadow replied.

"Actually, you didn't." Sonic replied, before all three of them noticed Alf slowly recovering from his damage.

However, Silver was quick to continue his assault. He nailed Alf straight in the face with a punch, before twirling him on his stony index finger and tossing him upwards before flying after him. He then attacked him with a rapid series of punches and after sending him ricocheting off the roof of the lava-filled dome with a flip-kick, he launched him back down towards the lava by bringing his fists together and smacking him downwards with a powerful thrust. As soon as he hit the lava, Alf bounced back up with a squeal of pain, and while he was stunned, Silver knocked him towards his comrade with a hard blow to the face. Before either of the monsters could stop it from happening, the blade at the end of Alf's tail struck Dark Gaia straight right in his central eye, causing crimson blood to gush out like a waterfall and a loud shriek in agony that shook the entire cavern. As Alf Layla wa-Layla wrenched his tail out of the once occupied eye-socket, Dark Gaia grabbed his face in pain.

Alf finally had a chance to recover and proceeded to charge straight at the transformed Silver, who had reentered a fighting stance. The demented genie raised all six of his hands and fired off a purple ball of energy from each one. Silver swerved from side to side to avoid the first four, and blocked the fifth by crossing his rocky arms. Finally, he wound up a punch and repelled the final orb, but Alf flew through it effortlessly and continued his fast approach. Silver brought his arms together to block an incoming flurry of punches, and just as he was slowly bringing them back down, Alf slashed at him with his tail, effectively slicing off one of Silver's stony fingers, though since it was not a part of his body, it did not hurt.

Alf proceeded to follow up by aiming a downward slash at Silver's exposed head, but was knocked off balance as Sonic charged up a spin-dash and launched right into Alf's stomach. Shadow dove after him, and after the two gave him a second beating with countless homing attacks, he jumped up and delivered a powerful punch right into his single eye, squishing it in a significant distance and causing Alf to wail in pain and tightly hold his face in his hands (not before Shadow jumped off) as blood gushed out from between his fingers. As Shadow retreated back onto Silver's shoulder, Sonic continued his assault by grabbing the incapacitated Alf's tail and using the midair momentum he still possessed to fly around him in rapid circles, getting him tangled up with his own tail. He then jumped right in front of him while holding the blade, and rammed it right into the reddish orb on his defenseless chest. With a blood-curdling scream, Alf Layla wa-Layla began flailing around in pain, his beaten eye constantly shifting, twitching and bugging out, and dark blood cascading from his mouth and chest. This was followed by a blinding flash of light, causing everyone within the cavern to shield their eyes. When it finally died down, Alf had reverted to his normal form known as Erazor Djinn. He now had two eyes, and his teeth were smaller and more realistic. He had also lost four of his arms, and had been reduced to about a third of the size he had just been. His overall proportions were more human-like, the blade that occupied the tip of his tail (which was no longer present) became a golden sword that was being clenched in his hand, and the tattoos that covered his purple skin were less wild and had lost their glow. He was panting heavily and was covered in bruises and bloodstains.

Promptly, Silver lunged forwards and grabbed Erazor with his hands, proceeding to squeeze him tighter and tighter in an attempt to crush him. Shadow watched silently as he did this, but when he happened to glance at Silver's opposite shoulder, his eyes widened.

"Silver!" He said.

However, his words fell on deaf ears, as Silver was still focusing on squeezing Erazor, whose grunts and cries of pain were drowning out his voice. After rolling his eyes, Shadow leapt to a spot closer to Silver's exposed head.

"Hey! Listen!" He called into his ear, startling him into letting the evil genie go.

"What's the big idea?!" Silver groaned, "I had him just where I wanted him!"

"Look!" Shadow replied, pointing down towards the sea of lava below.

While shielding their eyes from the blinding light, nobody had noticed Sonic falling towards his scalding death after his attack.

"SONIC!" Silver called out in alarm.

"No worries! I got this!" Sonic yelled back, "Oh, and by the way, Shadow: I heard your little remark back there, you traitor!"

Without hesitation, Sonic unrolled the cuff of his right glove, revealing what appeared to be an ordinary-looking analog watch. He began to frantically tap the glass with his index finger like a touchscreen, causing the drawing on the face to switch between a bubble, a small flame, and a bolt of electricity.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" He said quickly, before finally landing on the flame.

By this time, Erazor Djinn had regained his composure and saw the vulnerable Sonic.

"Flame of Judgement!" He cried, pointing his finger straight at the falling hedgehog and releasing a small fireball, which homed in on him, only to combust and disappear six inches away from him.

"What?!" Erazor yelled, before proceeding to swipe his sword, sending out boomerang-shaped fireballs with each slash.

Sonic landed right on top of the lava completely unharmed, with the flaming barrier completely visible around him. He noticed the projectiles coming straight for him, but merely reacted by folding his arms and adopting a smug facial expression. The flames once again dissipated against his fire shield.

"It's my Elemental Shield Generator!" He said, "Pretty cool, huh? Tails built it for me as a birthday present when we were celebrating it back in Mobius National Park!"

"Really? It was _that_ birthday? I thought _that_ time, Tails was being stingy and gave you nothing but a chili-dog; a.k.a. something you could have literally gotten any other day." Shadow replied.

"Oh hush! You weren't even paying attention! All I remember _you_ doing was standing against a tree with your arms folded, staring into the horizon!" Sonic replied.

"SILENCE!" Erazor yelled, "I may have suffered that setback, but I won't leave here without a victor-OOF!"

His sentence was cut off as Silver punched him straight in the stomach, sending him reeling right into Dark Gaia's hands. He ended up being impaled in five different spots by his long claws, before being shaken off, too much in pain to react other than letting loose a terrifying scream and countless gagging noises. He fell into the magma below with a splash, and somehow had the energy to pop back up, bobbing at the surface and flailing his arms wildly, before tiring out and slowly sinking downwards. The lava that was sent flying up from the splash hit Sonic's fire shield and ran off like rain on a window.

"Great work, Silver!" Sonic called.

"Don't thank me just yet." Silver replied, "We still have the matter of Dark Gaia."

A good distance away from the trio stood Dark Gaia, who proceeded to let out a tremendous roar that echoed throughout the planet's core. Without a word more, Silver flew towards the beast as fast as he could go while weighted down by the countless rocks he had drawn to himself. However, the seemingly savage creature was aware of this, and reached down into the pool of magma, which did not burn his hands in the slightest. He came back up holding a large slab of molten rock in each hand, and tossed them both at his foes. As Silver flew directly towards the oncoming assault, Sonic was boosting across the lava, still using his fire shield as he ran, causing drops of lava to spray behind him. He then began rolling along the lava's surface for a spell while curled into a tight ball, before launching upwards and destroying one of the two oncoming lava rocks by ramming through it. Just as this happened, Silver had punched the other one, and Sonic was given a chance to land on his extended fist. After dodging and countering several more hot rocks, Dark Gaia realized that his adversaries were getting closer and after charging up for a second, released a massive white laser from his mouth.

"Great. What _now_?" Sonic asked, "I mean, I could probably withstand that with my electric shield, but what about _you_ two?"

"Well, _I'm_ too slow to fly around it." Silver replied.

"Damn it, you guys! Stop worrying!" Shadow said, "Chaos...LANCE!"

Shadow released a large projectile from his hands, which hit the laser as it approached the trio, stopping it in its tracks, before finally breaking through it and flying straight into Dark Gaia's mouth. He swallowed it, but it only caused him to get electrocuted. The smoke cloud resulting from the laser being broken apart also allowed Silver to reach Dark Gaia without being seen. While he was still stunned, he nailed him in the stomach with a hard punch from his left hand (causing him to cough up a large amount of blood), following up with a downward smash to the top of the head with his right. He ended the combo by pummeling the beast with a countless number of quick punches, and then seizing him by the neck and holding him down towards the lava. However, Silver had forgotten that Dark Gaia was immune to the magma, and was unprepared when he stood back up and grabbed his stony body in his clawed hands, letting out a loud snarl in the process.

"Oog! Rrgh!" He groaned, struggling to get free.

In this struggle, he noticed that some of the rocks that he had telekinetically pulled towards himself were crumbling slightly due to being squeezed so hard.

"Hang tight!" Sonic said, now no longer standing within an elemental shield.

He jumped off of Silver's rocky shoulder and dove onto his arm, before sprinting down it at full speed. Shadow followed suit on his respective side of the body. As he was watching his two comrades running down along his arms, Silver looked back up and saw that Dark Gaia was charging his laser up again.

"Uhm, any day now, guys!" He said hurriedly, nervously staring into Dark Gaia's mouth.

"Almost there!" Sonic called back, putting on even more speed.

He eventually reached the end of Silver's middle finger, and bounded off, before landing a homing attack directly in Dark Gaia's right eye, causing it to disappear in a large burst of blood. Shadow was skating down Silver's right arm, but felt it shaking due to Dark Gaia's attack, causing him to stumble.

"C'MON!" Silver shouted, prompting him to continue.

Shadow eventually reached the end of Silver's other middle finger and launched the same attack on Dark Gaia's other eye. In his agony, he let go of Silver at last, canceling his attack and screeching in pain as he held his profusely bleeding face in his clawed hands. The frequency of his roars sent Sonic and Shadow flying off of his head, and back towards Silver, who caught one of them in each stone fist, without crushing them. After the two jumped back onto his shoulders, the trio of hedgehogs stood in silence as they watched their adversary's rather elongated reaction to the major damage he had taken.


	63. Chapter 63: A Blast from the Past P9

Chapter 63: A Blast from the Past - Part 9:

"Aaaannndd, down goes the Infernal Bastard!" Amy quipped.

"Another victory for the Blue Blur and his team!" Rouge added, "At this rate, he'll reach the finals in a heartbeat!"

"Right you are, Rouge! But the question still remains: Who will enter the ring next?" Blaze asked.

"Quiet, you!" Eggman Nega barked.

"Now I'm starting to worry." Eggman groaned, "We only have so many interactive holograms for them to face, and if they don't die soon, who knows how we'll fare when they eventually reach _us_?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, we all know you'll lose no matter _what_ tricks you have up your sleeves!" Amy added.

"I have just about had it with you obnoxious vixens." Eggman growled.

"But wait! What's this?! The challenger is getting back up!" Blaze quipped, "Boy is he lucky that we don't do the whole '10-seconds to knockout' thing for this tournament!"

Back in the cavern, Dark Gaia slowly rose back to a stand, letting out shrieks that made him sound like he was panting. When he was finally back upright, he let out another powerful roar that almost sent Sonic and Shadow flying off of Silver's shoulders. All three hedgehogs got into a fighting stance as they watched Dark Gaia undergo a rather disturbing transformation. His entire head split open across the front, revealing a large mouth full of tiny tongues, which shortly gave way to reveal seven large green eyes. Two incredibly long tongues also sprouted out from the sides of his central eye and hung down like the tongue of a dog. Below his head, four extra arms suddenly ripped through the skin on his sides, causing so much blood to escape his body that it would have killed him if he were human.

"W-What the fuck?!" Silver gasped.

"That's his second form that I told you about earlier." Sonic replied.

"You guys haven't seen shit! If you think _that's_ gross, you should play the Japanese version of my game!" Shadow scoffed.

"Whatever. Time to turn this guy into blood-sausage!" Sonic said.

Before any of them could move, Perfect Dark Gaia summoned six long tentacles with neon-blue dragon heads on the ends (with each head having a green eye in its mouth) which came up from below the lava. The dragon heads began to glow, before suddenly causing a blue barrier to appear around the beast. Silver cracked his stony knuckles and flew towards it. He attempted to punch the shield, but it didn't even leave a scratch, and instead caused the stones that made up his right hand to crack slightly.

"Well damn!" He said.

"Something tells me we'll need to be strategic." Shadow said, before noticing the eyes that the heads on the tentacles had in their mouths, "Aha!"

He fired a chaos spear at the nearest head, landing a direct hit in its eye, and causing the barrier to weaken a little, creating a hole just big enough for both he and Sonic to get through.

"Good thinking, Shadow." Sonic said, jumping over to the arm opposite to the one he was standing on, "Now we'll need to power up, and go after him while we have a chance.

Shadow nodded.

"You two fly in and distract him. I'll take down this shield and then we'll regroup." Silver replied.

Without waiting a second more, Sonic and Shadow gripped each other's fists tightly as if they were about to handshake, summoning the Chaos Emeralds in the process. The emeralds began to encircle them both with increasing speed, until they were enveloped in a blinding flash of light. Soon, both Sonic and Shadow were in their super forms. The two powered-up hedgehogs promptly flew through the hole in the shield just as it was closing. Silver watched as they made their way in, before proceeding to yank on the nearest tentacle, easily ripping it off of Dark Gaia's body and causing him to bleed some more. As it was still writhing around violently in his hand, he spun it around rapidly and tossed it like a javelin at another dragon head, causing its eye to get destroyed by its sharp teeth.

Inside the barrier, Super Sonic and Super Shadow continued to fly towards Perfect Dark Gaia, who became aware of their approach and began spewing large neon-lavender energy-balls, which were swiftly dodged. The last of these was much larger than the rest, and was hit with a chaos spear (much stronger due to the added power from the chaos emeralds) from Shadow, which fused into it. With a powerful kick, it was sent back to its point of origin, who took the hit and was sent falling backwards from the impact. After standing back up, he hardly had any time to recover before Shadow nailed one of his eyes with a strong punch, partially blinding the beast and triggering a waterfall of blood. Sonic rejoined his cohort and took out the eye just opposite of the one Shadow had hit. While their foe was stunned, the two hedgehogs looked around and saw the force-field dissipate completely. Silver didn't hesitate to fly towards them and begin to face off against Dark Gaia in an empty-handed fight, clashing their fists and claws together in rapid succession. Eventually, Silver managed to dodge an incoming claw-swipe and nail Dark Gaia in the face with a two-handed thrust. He then seized him by the throat and gripped him tightly, pinning his two uppermost arms to his sides in the process.

"Alright guys! I got him!" He shouted, "Try and finish him-WHOAH!"

However, Silver had forgotten that in his perfect form, Dark Gaia had six arms instead of just two, and he used his four remaining arms to grab Silver's stony body, effectively immobilizing him, (while also using his other two after they were freed). Sonic and Shadow were hovering off of the sidelines and immediately flew in. Silver saw this, but then looked straight ahead once more and saw that Dark Gaia was charging up his laser again.

"Hurry, Sonic!" He yelled, before feeling his right leg being freed, for Super Shadow had rammed through one of the beast's many hands with a mid-air spin-dash, slicing off its claws.

Silver took advantage of this opportunity and nailed his captor in the gut with a strong kick, causing it to withdraw three more of its hands. Super Sonic rammed through the remaining two, and Silver was freed, but not before Dark Gaia let loose its laser, which had not been cancelled out despite the interference.

"Silver! Look out!" Sonic yelled, attempting to fly into the scene, only to be stopped by Shadow.

When the laser finally dissipated, Silver was revealed to have blocked himself with the rocks he had summoned, showing no obvious signs of damage.

"The hell?" Sonic asked, before quickly noticing an incoming claw-swipe and flying out of the way.

He retaliated by ramming his foot into another of Dark Gaia's eyes, with Shadow taking out two others. Silver rushed in while the beast was stunned, and began pummeling him with a series of punches and kicks, with a final blow that sent him falling backwards. He got back up, swaying back and forth due to having the wind knocked out of him, and covered in countless bruises and bloodstains.

"Now, Sonic." Silver said, prompting him to make eye-contact, "FINISH HIM!" He brought his stony hands up to his mouth in a tubular formation as he said this.

Sonic nodded.

"You heard him, Shadow!" He said, "Ready to do that thing we did back in the old days?"

"You don't even need to ask!" Shadow replied, flying closer to his former rival.

The two powered-up hedgehogs interlocked their hands and pressed the flats of their shoes together, before spinning rapidly until they became a large golden ball of energy. The projectile rammed straight through Perfect Dark Gaia's remaining eye, effectively finishing him off. The two hedgehogs ended the attack and flew back onto Silver's shoulders, powering down in the process. The trio watched with satisfaction as Dark Gaia (in the midst of leaking much blood and letting loose an ear-splitting roar in agony) slowly sank into the lava below him.

"Whew!" Sonic gasped, "I'm surprised I didn't pass out from exhaustion this time!"

"Forget that! What about Silver's little act of treason right before the final blow?" Shadow asked, glaring at Silver's exposed face.

Silver could only muster a sheepish grin as his cheeks flushed a crimson hue.

"In any case!" Sonic interrupted, "How do we get out of here?"

"Hmm." Silver thought aloud, "This time, there doesn't seem to be a mechanism that would automatically send us on our way, or a blatantly obvious pathway to the next fight. Maybe we have to wait for another foe to show up before we can progress?"

"Great. Just fucking great." Shadow said sarcastically, as he kicked a small stone off of silver's shoulder.

It bounced off the wall and ceiling of the dome, and landed inside a crack in a faraway rock platform. An unknown mechanism inside this crack caused the lava below to turn into harmless water. A twenty-inch drift of heavy snow fell from seemingly nowhere above the heroes' heads, and formed some ground below as well. The rocky walls of the planet's core were then replaced with a large, ring-shaped iceberg, and the ceiling became an aurora-filled night sky. Suddenly, all the rocks within the dome (including the ones that were coating Silver's body) turned into small glaciers and fell down towards the bottom, leading the heroes to all fall down into the snow, only to immediately get back up.

"Welp. At least it wasn't a metal floor, like the one in Final Rush." Shadow said, shaking some snow out of his fur, "Get knocked onto _that_ floor too hard, and you're in for one hell of a concussion."

"Holy shit!" Blaze exclaimed, "I've never seen a trick-shot like _that_ before!"

"GRRR!" Eggman growled, "This is unfair! They were supposed to find a hidden tunnel below the magma, and go through an obstacle course with a pathway for each of them!"

" _Then_ they would need to either die trying to complete it, or find a switch at the end, which would split that rock open and change the environment _that_ way!" Eggman Nega added.

"Gee, what are the odds that your trap would backfire?" Amy replied sarcastically.

"Just like this entire scheme, might I add?" Rouge added.

"Oh! Those hedgehogs may have had some luck on their side, but _we've_ got some luck here too!" Eggman replied, " _Lady_ luck!"

"Okay, we get it. We're your prisoners." Amy replied with an eye-roll, "And I think the readers get it too."

Back in the frosty cavern, the trio was still pondering how to escape their current predicament. Sonic looked out across the icy lake and noticed an iceberg much taller than the others in the area.

"That gives me an idea!" He exclaimed, "Guys. Maybe we can head over there and see if we can spot anything of interest from the top."

"Great, but...how can we even make it across the lake?" Silver asked, "I mean, if you try to boost across that water, your shoes might freeze, and _I_ sure can't get across."

"Why's that?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I kinda' exhausted my psychic powers during those last two fights, and they need to recharge." Silver replied.

"That's what'cha get for dragging all those rocks with you." Shadow jeered.

"Dude, there was literally no other way we could've taken those two brutes on!" Silver barked back.

"Let's stay on topic please!" Sonic interrupted.

"Well anywho, I didn't exhaust my powers during that fight as much as he did, but using Chaos Control to cross the water might drain them completely." Shadow said, "I guess the only way to reach that iceberg now would be to swim...if we could _do_ that."

"That's it!" Sonic exclaimed, "I actually got over my hydrophobia somewhat recently! Maybe I _can_ get across!"

Receiving nothing but a pair of shrugs in response, Sonic proceeded to reveal the Gaia Bracelet from beneath the cuff of his left glove, and rub the green gem on it for a few seconds, transforming into the Werehog once again. He cannonballed into the water and proceeded to breast-stroke across the lake, his extra fur allowing him to maintain his body heat, and his extra muscle allowing him to swim faster. Before he was even a tenth of the way across the lake however, he began to sink and found it exceedingly difficult to stay afloat. He suddenly plunged below the water's surface and sank like a rock.

"SONIC!" Silver and Shadow called out in unison.

Underwater, Sonic stayed calm and activated his Elemental Shield Generator, causing a bubble-like shield to envelop him.

"Heh, good thing this gadget is waterproof! Who the fuck knows where I'd be if it wasn't?" He said, "On another note, I guess this transformation gives me _too_ much extra weight! Then again, I _can_ walk on the bottom of water, and _that's_ cool!"

Sonic proceeded to run along the icy lake-bed as fast as his transformed legs could carry him, being completely impervious to drowning due to his Aqua Shield.

"Wait! Walking on the bottom of water?! Man, those fans were right! I _am_ turning into Mario!" He exclaimed a few minutes later.

When he thought that he'd made it across, Sonic proceeded to jump upwards as high as he could with the extra fur and muscle weighing him down, and use the Aqua Shield's bouncing ability to eventually reach the surface of the water. He managed to grab a ledge and climbed onto it, deactivating his shield again once he was safe. Looking up, Sonic could tell that he had found the right place, so he looked around for the ledge that his comrades were on, and waved for them.

"I'M OKAY! I'M GONNA CLIMB TO THE TOP AND SEE IF I CAN FIND A WAY OUT!" He shouted across the lake.

Silver and Shadow nodded.

With the help of his spiked shoes and razor-sharp claws, Sonic had no trouble climbing the slippery iceberg. Standing on top, he let out a triumphant howl that shook the cave and sent several humungous icicles tumbling down towards the water, creating a set of platforms that could allow Silver and Shadow to cross it. However, he also caused a large snow-drift to fall on top of his comrades.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOUTING! YOU NEARLY KILLED US!" Silver yelled across the lake.

"SORRY!" Sonic yelled back, before proceeding to look around for an exit.

He noticed an ominous cave along the wall of the dome covered in a thick yet translucent ice sheet. Promptly, he extended his arm all the way across the gap and pulled himself towards it. Now Sonic was on a fairly wide ledge along the icy wall, appearing to wrap around the entirety of the dome. He curled his hand into a fist and prepared to shatter the ice, but soon noticed an X-shaped incision in the ice he was standing on.

"Hmmm." Sonic uttered as he started inspecting it, only to suddenly feel the ground shaking.

Just as he swiveled his head around to see the source of the sound, he was caught off guard as a large blue robot with a complex design burst through the wall that was blocking the cave's entrance.

"What?! You again?!" He asked, before quickly ducking beneath a strong punch and using his stretchy arms to grab Metal Madness' arm and swing around behind him, "Hah! I should've _known_ you'd be back, Metal Sonic! You just don't know when to quit, do ya'?!"

"J-Just what the hell _is_ that thing?!" Silver gasped.

"It's Metal Madness; the second-strongest form of Metal Sonic." Shadow replied, "Why they chose to sic _this_ form on us, and not Metal Overlord is beyond me."

"You're being _awfully calm_ about this, Shadow." Silver said, "We'd better go help him out!"

The two hedgehogs proceeded to cross the icy bridge that Sonic had created, but one of the frozen platforms suddenly broke beneath their feet, with Shadow barely landing on the next one, and Silver needing to catch himself in midair to avoid a frigid fate.

"Whoa! Your hover shoes are melting the ice!" Silver said.

"Yeah, well we've got no other choice. Let's go!" Shadow nonchalantly replied, continuing to skate to the iceberg that Sonic had scaled.

Realizing the urgency of the situation, Silver chose not to argue further and continued running, managing to keep up with Shadow and touch all of the ice platforms just before they vanished completely. Once they were on the other side, the two started to frantically scramble up the iceberg, but had much trouble.

Meanwhile, Sonic was still fighting off Metal Madness. He dodged an incoming laser blast that burned a second hole into the ice wall, and punched him in the face, causing him to slide back on his feet a bit. He attempted to follow up by running towards the colossal mech and winding up another punch, but was knocked off guard with a tail-swipe, sending him sliding along the ledge and almost falling off, before he managed to grip it with his claws. Another two lasers were aimed right at the incapacitated Sonic, but were barely dodged.

"Dammit! If this guy keeps up, he'll destroy the ledge!" Sonic groaned, proceeding to swing forward and back on the ledge, and using his momentum to climb back up, nailing Metal Madness in the torso with his spiked shoes.

Back on his feet, the hedgehog looked around, and noticed another long ledge along the dome wall, this one possessing an odd lever on it. Before he could make a beeline for it though, Sonic had to bend over backwards in order to dodge an incoming kick, and counterattack with a rapid series of cartwheels. In the midst of his attack though, he was grabbed by Metal Madness' hand and thrown hard at the ice wall, causing cracks to form from the impact. Sonic climbed out of the newly-formed hole unscathed, and punched his oppressor in the face with both fists at once. By the time they both got back on their feet, the robot was covered in scratches and dents, some with sparks occasionally flying from them.

"You might as well give up, already." Sonic said, checking his claws in a vain manner, "We haven't even fought for five minutes, and you look so battered up _already_! Face it, you're better off fleeing with your metallic tail between your legs!"

By this time, Silver and Shadow had finally managed to reach the top of the iceberg after lots of excruciating struggles.

"Man, that was exhausting." Shadow said, panting.

"Oh, please! You just climbed an iceberg without gear! The physical toll from that shouldn't mean _shit_ for the Ultimate...!" Silver countered, (also panting) only to be cut off.

"Silver, _please_ don't set him off! _Especially_ not in the middle of a mission!" Sonic called from across the gap.

"My bad." Silver replied, receiving an uncomfortable glare from Shadow, "Well regardless, _we're_ just gonna sit this one out! You look like you've got things under control!"

"No problem!" Sonic replied, before seeing that Metal Madness was charging up another attack.

While he did this, two missiles were fired from his hands, one of which had a claw on it. The clawed one latched onto Sonic's arm, creating a small cut, but was promptly pulled off and tossed back at its creator, only to explode on his form with no effect. The second missile was apparently a homing missile, as it repeatedly pursued Sonic upon being dodged. Sonic managed to duck into the hole he had been knocked into previously, and the missile detonated just outside it. The coast being clear, he jumped back out, only to find that the ground was cracking and falling apart at a fast rate. He looked up and noticed that the weapon that Metal Madness was using was his flame-thrower, which he was letting loose.

Desperate, Sonic looked around quickly, before noticing a long and thick icicle sticking sideways off the wall of the dome. He grappled onto it with his stretchy arm, and pulled himself away, just as the part of the platform he was just on was melted completely. When the smoke subsided, Metal Madness looked around for his foe, unaware that he had escaped.

"Hey!" Sonic called out, attracting his foe's attention in the process, "If you're looking for me, I'm over here, you oversized panini-press!"

"Really, what is it with people referring to evil robots as overgrown kitchen appliances?" Cubot asked from within the lair, "I mean, what makes him look like a panini-press in the first place?"

"Forget that, you moronic bucket of bolts!" Eggman silenced, "The _real_ question is: how is Sonic besting him so easily? He's not in his super form, and he doesn't even have his friends backing him up!"

"And people seriously claim that this guy's an evil 'genius'?" Amy whispered to her fellow prisoners, "Hello! He transformed into a mini-sasquatch, which made him stronger, you dumbass! It really doesn't take a genius to figure that one out!"

"ROASTED!" Eggman Nega shouted, only to get kicked hard in the groin as punishment, "But seriously, it's not the transformation that's helping him. Since we couldn't access the power-sources that these bosses originally ran on, we had to use standard electricity to replicate them. Not to mention that in general, holograms are _never_ as strong as the things they're projecting."

Without hesitation, Metal Madness jumped across the large gap onto the platform that Sonic was on, (with the platform he was previously on crumbling completely) causing it to crack slightly. He attempted to hit him with a downward punch, but his attack was dodged. Out of the way, Sonic proceeded to run over towards the lever at the other end of the platform as fast as he could in his Werehog form, but found that the middle portion of the ledge was thinner and more fragile than the ends. He stopped running due to this, leaving himself open to a tail-swipe from Metal Madness, which knocked him down again. With the ice shattering beneath him, Sonic quickly transformed back to his normal self, thus making himself lighter, and experienced much trouble getting back to his feet. Barely managing to avoid falling through the platform, he continued fleeing his foe until he got close to the lever. He attempted to brake in order to be able to grab it, but the slippery ice had significantly lowered his traction. He managed to grab the lever, but the extra momentum he possessed caused him to slide right past it and careen off the ledge, breaking the lever off in the process. Metal Madness stopped just at the end of the platform, the bridge between its ends completely gone. Due to the lever having been pulled, a massive avalanche occurred, beginning several fairly large icicles falling from the ceiling, damaging his robotic body even more. A massive snow-drift soon followed, and the weight it put on the platform caused it to break beneath his feet. Metal Madness ended up falling down into the frigid waters, short-circuiting instantly, followed by a flash of light, revealing him to have reverted back to standard Metal Sonic. After struggling at the surface for a bit more, he sank down to his defeat due to the water having shut off and frozen his circuits.

"Nice one, Sonic!" Silver called, now back on the ground "...Sonic?"

Unbeknownst to his comrades, Sonic was still falling down towards the water, where he would meet a similar fate to his adversary. Silver caught him with his telekinesis just inches above the water's surface and reeled him in.

"You okay?" Shadow asked.

"Just peachy." Sonic replied, dusting himself off, "But I _did_ find the exit though. Hold on!"

After transforming into his Werehog form yet again, Sonic used one arm to tie Shadow and Silver up, and the other to grapple onto the ledge that had the cave on it. He then transformed back to normal and the trio entered it.


	64. Chapter 64: The Grand Finale - Part 1

Chapter 64: The Grand Finale - Part 1:

 _I'm Silver the Hedgehog! The hero of the future, today!_

 _Phew! Hopefully, that was the last enemy we have to fight before_

 _we finally reach the doctors and rescue the girls! I mean, it's not that_

 _I can't fight or anything, but y'know, it's ALWAYS nice to take a short_

 _break from the action once in a while! Plus, even though I have my_

 _psychic heal, not even THAT can get rid of exhaustion! Ah well,_

 _regardless of such, I'm still gonna persevere, and I sure as hell_

 _won't give up, no matter how bleak the outcome looks to be!_

Well into the cave, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow continued walking. The opening to the icy dome that they had just been in was several kilometers behind them and no longer in sight. The trio's surroundings were completely dark and the only sounds in the vicinity were their echoing footsteps.

"I swear, every now and then, I expect another enemy to pop up and surprise us." Sonic said calmly.

"Don't worry." Silver replied, "I don't get surprised. And so far, I'm not detecting anything, so we're good."

"Hmmm, I guess having psychic powers would _do_ that to you." Sonic replied.

"Hah! Bullshit!" Shadow interrupted, "If you don't get surprised, then what was the deal with your reactions to some of the previous enemies we faced?"

"Oh, I _knew_ those guys were coming! I just didn't know who they were." Silver replied.

Suddenly, several pairs of small lights lit up along the cave floor, leading to a spotlight at what appeared to be the end of the passage. Without a word, the three hedgehogs sped up towards it. At the end, a large red button could be seen on top of a thin pedestal in the center of the spotlit area. After briefly scanning the area, Sonic readied his finger to press the button.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything telling me otherwise, so..." He said.

"Don't touch it!" Shadow shouted, making Sonic twitch in shock, withdrawing his finger in the process, "Don't you remember what happened the _last_ time a big red button was pressed?"

"Oh, get real, Shadow! It's just a spin-off franchise!" Sonic replied.

"...Which also contains the worst portrayal of me I've ever seen, and is the reason why so much of your precious fanbase has turned their backs on you!" Shadow continued.

"Damn it! Can't we talk about this later?! We have some fatasses to kill!" Sonic dismissed, pressing the button, "...And I'll have _you_ know that I actually _like_ the show! It's only the prequel game that's subpar!"

Shadow rolled his eyes in response. Suddenly, a voice from some invisible loudspeakers began to speak, echoing throughout the dark passage. The three heroes recognized it as Dr. Eggman's voice.

"Congratulations! You have overcome the many trials of...The Retro Simulator! Now, sit back and relax as you enjoy your reward!" The speaker said.

"Nice try, Eggman! You're not fooling...!" Sonic replied, only to cut himself off as he saw a set of three soft armchairs and a large table rising from round slots in the ground.

The chairs were arranged in a circle around the table, which in of itself was crammed with a variety of refreshments, including shrimp cocktail, finger-sandwiches, baked brie, steam buns, buffalo wings, fried calamari, Mexican bean-dip, crab cakes, a chocolate fountain, and a large alcoholic punch bowl in the center. Following this, a large movie-screen lowered from the ceiling at the end of the room.

"Okay then." Sonic finished, as he and his partners sat down and began to eat, "I'd be _lying_ if I said I wasn't getting a _little_ hungry during all that combat!"

" _I'll_ say!" Silver agreed, tossing an entire third of the baked brie into his mouth and chewing it quickly.

"I always knew that Eggman was an evil prick who's more annoying than even the Sonic fanbase, but I never knew he was such a good cook!" Shadow said, dunking a finger-sandwich into his cup of punch, downing it in a single bite, and licking his fingers in rapid succession, "I know most people don't expect _me_ of all hedgehogs to give such praise, but this shit deserves _way_ more than five stars!"

"Just one problem though: no chili dogs." Sonic added, receiving eye-rolls from both of his friends.

"Okay, so what's _this_ about?" Rouge asked, immobilized on top of one of the king-sized beds.

"Well, since that trio of meddlers found a shortcut through my Retro Simulator..." Eggman replied, only to be cut off.

"You mean ' _our_ ' retro sim- AUGH!" Eggman Nega interrupted, only to be kicked hard in the stomach.

"As I was saying, since they found that shortcut, they completed the trials sooner than I thought, and thus would have appeared an hour early. So I decided I'd give them a little reward for their heroic efforts before their ride ends. Besides, it's _always_ nice to have a good time before you get annihilated." Eggman continued.

"You _do_ realize you just contradicted the entire reason why you instigated this whole scheme in the first place, right?" Blaze asked, "Y'know, with the whole 'destroy Sonic while he's in a negative emotional state' shtick?"

"Tell me about it! I can hear FanFicSins bitching about it _already_!" Amy added, immobilized on the bed right next to Blaze's.

Eggman gave a facepalm at his own mishap, prompting a giggle from all three girls and even Orbot, Cubot, Tribot, and Hexbot.

A good hour later, the Sonic OVA was airing on the movie-screen inside the rocket ship that Sonic and co. were in. The punch bowl was empty save for some particularly large chunks of fruit, the chocolate fountain had been shut off and licked perfectly clean, and almost all of the other refreshments had been completely polished off. The only remaining morsel was a lone crab cake, still sitting on top of its platter, which was being gripped in the hands of Silver and Shadow as they tug-of-warred over it, exchanging harsh glares and quiet growls. Ignoring the minor commotion, Sonic was sitting his seat, completely mesmerized by the film.

"You might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you, since _I_ know every-!" The on-screen Sonic said as he glared at Metal Sonic, before the movie was shut off.

"NOOO!" The real Sonic yelled, "It's was just getting good!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You've seen that countless times already!" Silver replied, as Shadow snatched up the last crab cake for himself while his guard was down and popped it into his mouth, "Damn it!"

Without warning, the movie screen returned to its slot in the ceiling of the room, and the hedgehogs all felt a sensation that told them that their rocket was landing. Upon landing, the rounded dome split open, revealing nothing but the vast reaches of space. The trio hopped out of their ride and landed on an asteroid which was part of a huge belt that the rocket had landed on. The lack of gravity and oxygen had no effect on them whatsoever.

"Sooo...what next?" Shadow asked.

"Beats me." Sonic replied.

" _I_ can tell you what's next." Silver said, his eyes tightly shut and his index and middle fingers pressed against his temples, "Something big is headed our way, and judging by the psychic waves it's giving off, we're most likely gonna fight it."

Once again, Silver's prediction was correct, for within another minute, a massive, spherical, metallic space-station flew into view, close enough that the trio could just barely make out its occupants.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't those inquisitive rodents! You know, the ones who cheated their way through my Retro Simulator, and not only wasted me a boatload of cash, but also prevented what could have been a good ten more chapters!" Dr. Eggman called, his voice being projected to the trio via an intercom.

"Save the editorials for later, asshole!" Sonic called back, "Now if you two are interested in keeping your worthless lives, then you'd be more than wise to hand over Amy nice and easy!"

"What? What happened to those graphic death threats from earlier?" Eggman Nega asked, "First you said you were going to brutally kill us, and now you're willing to let us go?"

"It's just the delicious meal getting to him." Eggman whispered into his partner's ear.

"We can _hear_ you, y'know!" Shadow called.

"Regardless, I'm afraid I won't be handing over these fine women...er, I mean animals unless you agree to one condition!" Eggman continued.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Silver inquired.

"You three must promise to let us take over this world, and not interfere with our plans whatsoever!" Eggman Nega replied, "And as a bonus, we won't lay a finger on anyone you hold dear!"

The three hedgehogs were silent, taking in what had just been told to them.

"Well? We don't have all day! The choice is yours!" Eggman called.

"Let _you_ conquer the world that I put in countless years and effort into protecting?! No way in hell! You must be out of your fucking minds!" Sonic replied, "If we can't get them back, then we'll just beat them out of you!"

All three hedgehogs got into a fighting stance after he said this.

"Well _fortunately_ , we had just the plan for this sort of situation! _Now_ , hedgehogs! Prepare to bear witness to my greatest..." Eggman started, only to receive an uncomfortable glare from Eggman Nega, "Fine! _Our_ most brilliant invention yet! Let your eyes devour it, and let it nourish your goody-two-shoes hero-minds!"

"You _could've_ just said 'feast your eyes'." Sonic said, clearly unamused.

"Yeah, well _this_ way sounds more menacing!" Eggman replied, before pressing yet another button on the control panel.

A large antenna appeared on top of the spherical fortress, and immediately sent out a large neon-yellow ring of energy. Within another thirty seconds, several large robots had flown towards the location of the lair and were hovering around it. This group consisted of the Sonic 3 version of Metal Robotnik, the Egg Viper, the Egg Emperor, the Egg Dealer, the Egg Dragoon, and the Nega-Wisp Armor. The three hedgehogs watched quietly as they saw what was happening. All six robots were suddenly enveloped in a neon-yellow aura, as was the fortress itself, and were drawn into Eggman's base, resulting in a blinding flash of light that took a good two minutes before it died down.

"W-WH-WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK _IS_ THIS SHIT?!" Shadow shouted, a remark of that kind incredibly rare for him to make.

"Lemme guess: another Death Egg? Like maybe 'Mk. IV' or something?" Sonic asked, trying to stay calm, but still intimidated nonetheless.

"W-What?! Ha ha! N-N-NO! What the hell would give you _that_ idea?!" Eggman asked, a hand behind his head, "Anyways, don't think you're gonna fuck up _this_ evil scheme! Nyahahahaha!"

The heroes all took a second to look at what had just occurred. The fusion of all six mechs with the space station had formed a massive robot roughly the same size as the planet Mobius itself, and capable of crushing the very asteroid that they were standing on. It had a round central body shaped like the original fortress, but was now colored in the likeness of Eggman's face, though with half of his mustache being gray and one lens of his glasses possessing no top-half, in order to reference Eggman Nega. The backside was adorned with a large pair of robotic wings, allowing the mech to fly and hover, and the Egg Viper's tail. Sprouting out from its central body were eight gigantic arms. Two of which belonged to the Nega-Wisp Armor, one was the Egg Dragoon's blaster, one was the Egg Dragoon's drill, one was the Egg Emperor's lance, one was the Egg Emperor's shield (now with the slot-machine from the Egg Dealer built into it, which determined what attack would be used), and the remaining two were the arms of Metal Robotnik. The entire mech was controlled by the two doctors, each wearing a specialized glove and boot (each was attached to the control panel in the bedroom via several wires) that seemingly gave each of them manual control over one side of the robot.

"Uh, Sonic?" Silver asked, "I know we were inevitably going to face them in some epic finale, but...how are we gonna stand a chance against _this_ damn thing?!"

"I guess it's time to power up!" Sonic replied, "...Like I do at the end of literally _all_ my adventures!"


	65. Chapter 65: The Grand Finale - Part 2

Chapter 65: The Grand Finale - Part 2:

 _I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!_

 _It wasn't easy, but we've finally made it to_

 _Eggman and Eggman Nega! And we're only one step_

 _away from saving the girls! I gotta admit! The mech_

 _they're trapped in looks pretty damn intimidating!_

 _But the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the_

 _help from my friends should make this fight a snap, right?_

"Alright, you've been staring at us for a while now. Can we get started already?" Eggman groaned impatiently.

Sonic said nothing in response, instead turning to Silver and Shadow as the three hedgehogs stood in a circle.

"Uh, hello? Sonic?" Eggman Nega asked.

"Ready?" Sonic asked his team.

"Ready." Shadow and Silver replied in unison.

The trio shut their eyes tightly and interlocked their fingers, summoning the Chaos Emeralds, which began to circle them with increasing velocity before being absorbed by their bodies. Once the blinding light died down, the hedgehogs were revealed in their super forms.

"Ah, I see, you're just getting ready!" Eggman said, "Now then. Let us settle this ongoing rivalry once and for all!"

"You'd best say all the generic villain lines you want _now_ , Doc!" Silver warned, entering a fighting stance along with his partners, "Because once we trash this robot like we've done to all of your minions, we'll make sure you never speak again!"

"He still needs a little work on the arrogance." Shadow muttered.

"Enough talk, Eggbrains! Let's do this!" Sonic said, as he and his comrades flew into the fray at a high speed.

The slot-machine built into the Death Egg Mk. IV's shield began to rotate, until each wheel stopped on a random icon. One landed on a missile, another landed on a spiked ball, and the third landed on an Eggman emblem, which doubled the output of both attacks. A barrage of the aforementioned projectiles was fired off. Super Shadow flew ahead and destroyed all but one of the missiles with Chaos Spears, before catching the final one in his hands and throwing it back, immediately chasing after it. However, the missile was destroyed with a bullet from the Egg Dragoon's blaster, causing an explosion that knocked Shadow back. Super Sonic and Super Silver were undeterred and continued to dodge the spiked balls. Sonic flew ahead and attempted to spin-dash through one of the "eyes" on the mech, though he was deflected by the shield and his attack didn't even leave a scratch. Silver attempted to toss back some of the projectiles with his powered up telekinesis, which made the mech flinch but did not damage it at all. While attempting to grab the fortress itself while it was stunned, he suddenly found himself trapped inside a purple cube fired from one of the Nega-Wisp Armor's arms and punched away. Regrouping with Shadow, the two proceeded to fly haphazardly around the colossal robot, trying to find an opening.

"Hah! Like _that'll_ work!" Eggman Nega jeered, activating all of the weapons (minus the drill) at once.

Suddenly, a massive barrage of spiked balls, missiles, purple cubes, laser beams, and bullets was unleashed, forcing the trio to retreat back to the asteroid belt, but they kept getting hit along the way. Finally out of range, they quickly huddled and began discussing battle tactics. After a simultaneous nod, Super Sonic curled up into a spin-dash. Super Shadow fired an energy ball into him, powering him up and making him glow even brighter. Finally, Super Silver used his telekinesis to grab every single projectile near the mech, and coated Sonic with them, creating a large sphere. Afterwards, he used a psychic push to send it hurling right towards the Death Egg, with Shadow running in place on top of it to maintain its momentum. Before either doctor could react, the mech was hit right in the front by the ball of projectiles, stunning it and keeping it occupied as it tried to lift it off. Shadow got off of the ball and snapped his fingers, detonating the energy ball that was in its center and causing an explosion that sent the mech flying into the asteroid belt, finally suffering a bit of damage. Sonic flew out of the explosion unharmed, and locked his fingers with the others, touching the flats of his feet with theirs as well. The trio spun around in this formation and turned into a large, comet-like projectile, launching themselves towards the incapacitated robot at an alarming speed. However, while they were recovering from the impact, Eggman was quick to notice the incoming attack and activated the Egg Dragoon's drill, which blocked them and (after a brief spell of the two attacks trying to overcome each other) stopped their assault, breaking them up in the process. Dazed, the three hedgehogs were all open to attack. Silver was promptly snapped up by one of the Nega-Wisp Armor's arms, and Sonic was punched into a large asteroid by one of Metal Robotnik's arms. Shadow showed the most resistance, dodging most of the attacks thrown at him. When he attempted to fight back with a Chaos Lance, he was taken by surprise as the Egg Emperor's lance effortlessly sent it flying back with a slash, sending him hurtling into the same asteroid.

"Well _this_ is disappointing!" Eggman Nega said, "My ancestor told me that you had more fight in you than that!"

The two doctors continued to cackle at the sight of their enemies barely conscious. Inside the Death Egg Mk. IV, all three girls were still immobilized in their armchairs as they watched the battle taking place, now growing nervous as their lovers seemed to be nearing their end. Blaze in particular was somewhat angered by this, her rage causing the temperature in her body to increase, and causing the metal bands holding her limbs in place to melt slightly, followed by the collar around her neck starting to emit a small amount of steam. The weakening of her bindings gave her just enough power to summon the Sol Emeralds, which caused her fellow prisoners to let out a quiet gasp, but didn't draw attention from the doctors, or the four robots.

 _My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails!_

 _Still no word from Sonic on his current status, or just whatever the_

 _hell is going on up there. Being his best friend, I can't help but worry,_

 _even though I'm still confident, given what I've seen him do in the past!_

 _Regardless, I'm still holding up down here pretty well! Even when you're_

 _as worried as I am, the beach is always a great place to go!_

Meanwhile, back on Mobius, Tails was busy working with a chemistry set as he sat on the sand, while Cream stood behind him, looking over his shoulder with curiosity. Sonic Jr., however, was paying no mind to this, and instead sitting a fair distance away as he built a small sand-castle. Knuckles was sleeping soundly on a nearby beach-chair, a few empty alcohol bottles lying on the sand around him, and the lid of the nearby cooler open, its only contents being a pool of water that occupied half its volume (the result of all the ice having melted). Without warning, the silence was broken as a sound akin to a cell-phone vibrating on a coffee table could be heard, startling Tails into almost dropping a long-necked beaker of scarlet liquid, and causing Knuckles to jump up in shock and land on the ground. One could see that a green aura was glowing out of his rear end.

"Uh, Knuckles? Are you alright?" Tails asked, popping a cork into the beaker and putting his chemistry set away.

"I'm fine, but something else isn't." Knuckles replied as he pulled out the Master Emerald and set it on the ground, Tails, Cream, and Junior walking closer to him as he did so.

The emerald was glowing much brighter than usual, but not bright enough to blind anyone who looked at it. Knuckles leaned in and began to stare at the emerald's topmost surface like a crystal ball, before Tails and Cream saw his eyes widen.

"Uh oh, this isn't good!" He suddenly said, followed by Tails and Cream looking at each other, confused.

"Oh, a-heh! I guess I should've explained this!" Knuckles chuckled, "See, since the Master Emerald is connected to the Chaos Emeralds, I can use it to determine not only where the other emeralds are, but to also see who is in possession of them, and whether or not their power is being used. In this case, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow are using them, but they're in some deep shit, judging by the signals the emerald is giving off...and by what I'm seeing here."

The others gathered around to see for themselves, and saw a reflection of Super Sonic and Super Shadow lying limply against a large asteroid, their eyes weakly open.

"Oh no! SONIC!" Tails said, growing worried, before beginning to turn angry, "Ooh! I _told_ him he should've let us come with him! _Now_ look at what happened! I know that arrogance has always been a part of his personality, but _he'd_ better think _twice_ before doing something that reckless again!"

"Relax, Tails! There's still time!" Knuckles assured, "Quick! Everyone touch the Master Emerald! Junior, you too!"

Everyone obeyed and placed both of their hands on the emerald's surface, causing it to glow even brighter. Once the light died down, Knuckles was revealed to have turned carnation-pink, and Tails was now glowing neon-yellow. Cream and Junior were the only ones to not undergo any transformations, as the former simply did not have one, and the latter was too young to have one anyway.

"Whoa!" Cream awed, "Tails, you look so hot!"

"Heh heh, thanks!" Tails blushed.

"Once again, thanks to the Master Emerald's connection to the Chaos Emeralds, it has the ability to power them up even from long distances away and grant their users extra strength. And since the emerald was being touched by two people with super forms (i.e. me and Tails), that immense power also entered our own bodies!" Knuckles explained, putting the Master Emerald away.

"Yeah yeah, that's great! Now let's hurry up and save Sonic!" Tails begged, "...Oh wait! I almost forgot!"

He let out a loud bird-call that echoed across a gigantic radius and caused several golden flickies to fly from all over and join Tails.

"Wow! And you can call animals too?! Aren't you the cutest little thing?!" Cream asked.

"I can't really vouch for that, being a straight echidna and all, but yeah, he's powerful in that form, alright." Knuckles replied, "Now we don't have any more time to lose!"

"Alright!" Tails cheered, "Oh, but Cream? Could you please watch Sonic Jr. while we're gone? Whenever I'm asked to babysit, Amy always says she'll make a scarf out of me if anything happens to him, and you're really the only one here who can watch him now. Plus, I doubt she'd make a scarf out of her best friend, so in a way, I'm kinda' saving _both_ of our skins."

"Don't worry about it! I've got him! Now hurry up and bring them all back safely!" Cream ordered.

With a final thumbs up, Super Tails and Super Knuckles flew up into space to try and find the hedgehogs.

 _I'm Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate Life-Form!_

 _It was no picnic, but we finally made it past all those recycled_

 _foes and are set to ultimately put an end to this twisted scheme!_

 _However, it seems that this was more difficult that we all thought!_

 _We could barely land a hit on this robot, and have already gotten_

 _our asses handed to us! I know most people don't expect me of_

 _all hedgehogs to say something like this, but we could really use_

 _some back-up right now!_

Back in the depths of outer space, Super Sonic and Super Shadow were still on the asteroid that they had both been knocked into, though now they were slowly struggling to get onto their hands and knees, their golden bodies flickering somewhat. Their eyes widened slightly more as they heard the constant evil laughter stop.

"Whew! Man, how many fucking times have we beaten _that_ record today?" Eggman Nega asked, panting.

"Beats me, but we can figure that out later." Eggman dismissed, "Time to stop delaying the inevitable and exterminate these rodents!"

Still shaking, Sonic and Shadow finally managed to get back on their feet, though it looked as though they were going to collapse again any second.

"Oh, so you got back up, eh? Y'know, part of me thinks that you're not hedgehogs, but cockroaches in hedgehog-suits!" Eggman quipped.

"Real...funny..." Sonic groaned, before suddenly feeling a strong power entering his body.

He and Shadow stopped trembling and felt their strength returning by the second, though with some extra strength tagging along. As the two hedgehogs examined their bodies, they were taken by surprise by a blinding flash of light. When it died down, they were both revealed to be glowing even brighter, and were now flashing multiple colors (save for Shadow's red stripes).

"Wait! What _is_ this shit?!" Shadow asked, having never entered a hyper form before.

"It's my hyper form! I didn't know _you_ had one too!" Sonic replied, "And oddly, this is the second time I've transformed into it against my will!"

Both doctors looked at each other with slight worry.

"Regardless, this should work in our favor!" Sonic said enthusiastically, dropping into a fighting stance.

Nobody said anything for a few more seconds, but everyone was startled when one of the Nega-Wisp Armor's arms began to shake vigorously.

"Uh, Nega? Could you stop trembling? You still have your motion-controllers on." Eggman asked.

" _That's_ not me." Nega replied, confused.

Suddenly, the head at the end of the arm burst open with an explosion, rendering that arm useless and revealing Silver, who had also gone hyper. He quickly rejoined his partners as they stared down the partially damaged fortress.

"Well, _that_ killed the moment." Eggman said, "But we still won't give up! After them!"

The Egg Emperor's lance was swung around, sending out some sonic booms that homed in on the heroes, who merely hovered in the air and took the hit, not even flinching as they did so. Both doctors' jaws dropped.

"Was that all you got?!" Hyper Sonic taunted.

"If so, then now it's _our_ turn!" Hyper Shadow added.

Before anyone could continue the fight, what appeared to be two comets flying in their direction could be seen, one pink and the other yellow. Both entered the scene, too fast to make out, but immensely powerful. The pink one rammed two large fists right into the front of the mech, knocking it back a considerable distance, while the yellow one flew in and sent it flying upwards with a whip of its two tails. The Death Egg Mk. IV landed right on the remaining half of the moon (which somehow did not shatter after it was hit) and got up a few seconds later. The two comets flew back towards the trio and slowed down, allowing them to see their true forms.

"Tails!" Sonic cheered, "What's up?!"

"I think we should be asking _you_ that!" Knuckles replied.

"Yeah! Ya' kinda' had me worried there for a bit, Sonic!" Tails added, "Maybe next time, you'll think twice about not letting me come along for the ride!"

Sonic said nothing in reply, but then realized that Knuckles was nearby.

"Wait...KNUCKLES?!" He asked, "I-I though you were dead!"

"Huh?" Knuckles replied.

"Y'know, you somehow managed to stow away on the rocket and then you fought me! You almost won, but I beat you and sent you flying right into a mountain! You were killed in an avalanche!" Sonic explained.

Knuckles could only scratch his head in response.

"Eh, forget it!" We've got work to do!" Sonic dismissed.


	66. Chapter 66: The Grand Finale - Part 3

Chapter 66: The Grand Finale - Part 3:

 _My name is Dr. Eggman! The greatest_

 _scientist in all the world! Is this bullshit, or what?!_

 _Just when I thought I had finally defeated those_

 _meddlesome hedgehogs, they suddenly got their strength_

 _back and now Tails and Knuckles have joined them too!_

 _Rrgh! Now my hope of winning this fight is at an all-time low!_

 _Just what am I going to do?!_

"This is _really_ not looking good!" Eggman Nega moaned, "Now there are _five_ of them?!"

"Oh, quit your worrying! Five animals means five rugs for the fortress we're going to build once we conquer the world!" Eggman grinned, activating several of the mech's weapons.

Hyper Silver quickly used his beefed-up telekinesis to catch every single projectile that was fired off, giving the others a chance to fly in. Hyper Shadow began rapidly firing off Chaos Lances, which were all either swatted away with the Egg Emperor's lance or blocked with its shield. Super Tails flew behind the mech while it was occupied and began spinning his tails around rapidly, dealing several rapid yet powerful blows to its backside and lowering its guard, thus allowing Shadow to take out both the Egg Dragoon's blaster, and the remaining arm from the Nega-Wisp Armor by jamming them with Chaos Lances. Super Knuckles then intervened and grabbed the fortress' tail, before swinging it around at an incredible speed and launching it upwards. Silver took the opportunity to toss all the objects he had just caught right back at the robot, damaging it some more, before doing the same with Hyper Sonic (who had curled himself into a ball) and knocking him right into the asteroid belt. All five heroes took a step back and watched as the Death Egg slowly got back up, covered in large dents, scratches, and the occasional exposed sparking wires.

"Honestly, Eggman, sometimes I think you're _too_ optimistic." Eggman Nega groaned.

"Yeah, well when you're a villain who always loses, you kinda' _need_ to stay optimistic if you want to avoid depression and the health issues that go along with it." Eggman replied, folding his arms.

"Hahaha! _You're_ one to talk about health!" Eggman Nega said, poking his counterpart in the stomach.

"Gee, just look who the fuck is talking!" Eggman replied, punching his counterpart in the stomach, "On a serious note though, at least our robot is still functional, the battle doesn't have any guaranteed outcome yet, and we're both still alive! It could be worse!"

"The only way _I_ could see this getting worse is if the bitches-" Eggman Nega started, only to be forcefully cut off.

Before either he or Eggman could react, a flaming fist nailed him directly in the face, sending him reeling to the back of the room where he created a hole in the dry-wall upon impact. He was rendered unconscious, his face covered in third-degree burns, his nose bent and crushed in, glasses cracked, and his mustache completely burnt off.

"Wha?!" Eggman shouted in alarm.

Back outside, all five heroes watched as the entire robot shook due to the commotion inside it, causing it to forcefully tilt backwards and unleash the Egg Dragoon's drill.

"Flickies! Unite!" Tails called.

Immediately, his army of golden flickies flew in towards the incoming drill and they each gripped it in a specific area with their beak, causing it to slow down and allowing them to control it. They turned it around and sent it spiraling back towards the Death Egg, where it struck the slot-machine built into the shield and destroyed it, causing the entire shield to disintegrate as well as the arm that was holding it, and preventing the mech from using almost all of its attacks.

Neither doctor took notice of this. Eggman Nega slowly rose to a stand and rubbed his face, immediately growing shocked at the pain radiating throughout it (as well as the fact that his mustache was gone), while Eggman continued to stare in wonder and horror at the being who had punched his counterpart. It turned out to be none other than Burning Blaze, having used the Sol Emeralds to escape her confinement. Without a word, she used her immense heat to melt the bands around the limbs of her fellow prisoners and to destroy the collars that were stifling their powers. Both doctors gulped. Outside, everyone watched as the entire fortress began to rock and sway all over the place due to the doctors being distracted, for all of the girls were attacking them.

"Here goes!" Hyper Sonic called, boosting straight towards the mech. He rammed through it, sending it spiraling for a spell, before he launched it back towards his teammates via a roundhouse kick. Super Tails sent his flicky army at it, watching with a proud smile as they began to peck rapidly at its entire body, somehow forming large dents in it. He then called them off and launched the mech himself with a tail-whip. After a series of rapid punches from Super Knuckles, the Death Egg Mk. IV was launched again, but was caught in Hyper Silver's telekinesis.

"Shadow! Catch!" He yelled, tossing it upwards.

Hyper Shadow said nothing and instead sent the fortress flying off into the distance with a Chaos Blast. Everyone followed it. By the time they caught up, it had become lodged in the Eclipse Cannon (which was built into the currently inactive Space Colony ARK) with seemingly no way to escape.

"Something tells me we'll need to activate that cannon again!" Tails exclaimed, popping all of his fingers at once, "And this is where _I_ come in! Boy do I love hacking into machinery!"

"Like you've had absolutely no role in this battle so far?" Knuckles replied.

"Before we shoot anything, we need to get the girls out of there first." Sonic butt in, "Come on, you two!"

Silver and Shadow joined him, and the three teamed up to repeat the tactic they had attempted to use previously. This time, it worked, and they managed to ram a smoking hole right in the front of the mech, ending up inside the bedroom where the girls had been held. Without a word, Tails rammed a hole into the ARK to prepare the cannon. Before taking any action, the three hedgehogs took a second to watch the action going on. Burning Blaze was seen repeatedly dashing through Eggman Nega with her boost, sending him falling back onto the floor each time he tried to get up. She ended the combo with a vicious claw-swipe and a kick, knocking him into the wall again. He weakly got back onto his feet, covered in bloody scratches and burns, before he was knocked backwards, letting out a blood-curdling scream as he was hit directly in his broken nose with a screw-kick from Rouge. Meanwhile, Amy (with the ability to summon her hammer having returned) was seen repeatedly trying to smack Eggman, who was barely dodging all the attacks. She managed to hit him on the head, but he was unharmed save for a bruise and got back up. Orbot, Cubot, Hexbot, and Tribot were merely running around frantically and somehow not getting hit. Before any of the men could intervene, Knuckles could be heard.

"Hey Shadow! Tails says he needs some chaos powers to start the cannon! And he says he might need Silver's help to stabilize the ARK in case something backfires!" He called.

"We're coming!" Shadow called back, he and Silver flying back out.

Now it was just Sonic left to deal with the main threat. Without hesitation, he stepped forwards, gaining the attention of Blaze.

"Thank God you're here, Sonic." She said, "Uh, here! Take this! You'll need it!"

She shut her eyes and held out her palms, sending out what looked to be a stream of flame directly into Sonic's chest. Sonic recoiled at first, but realized that he wasn't feeling anything and let it happen. Now he was glowing even brighter, and the colors he was flashing changed from yellow, green, and pink to three shades of orange. With the added power of the Sol Emeralds onto his hyper form, he was now Ultra Sonic.

"Whoah! This power feels incredible!" He awed.

"I'll bet. And I didn't even know you could _combine_ so many power-sources at once!" Blaze replied.

Ultra Sonic nodded, before quickly noticing Eggman Nega continuing to get up even though he stood no chance. He rammed into him with a series of rapid spin-dashes, much faster than he could have ever done so in even his hyper form.

"And stay down this time, bitch!" He said, before dashing off to take care of the other villains.

He effortlessly destroyed Orbot, Hexbot, and Tribot with homing-attacks, leaving only Cubot behind. Cubot began to shiver in place, watching as Sonic continued to step towards him. He suddenly twitched as an idea came to mind and pulled out the Resurrection Gun, before firing it at Orbot.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic said, picking up some more speed.

To his luck, the gun was jammed, and he boosted right through Cubot while be was busy examining it. Back in the corner of the room, Eggman Nega somehow got up yet again, but Blaze noticed it.

"Don't you ever give up?!" She asked, forcefully kicking him back down and stomping on his back repeatedly. She ended the combo with a flip-kick, causing him to ricochet off the ceiling and rammed through him with a Burst Dash, effectively taking him out in the same way as Sonic had killed Eggman earlier on.

"Nice work, Sonic!" Amy jeered, running in and hugging her powered up husband.

"Don't praise me just yet." Sonic replied, "I still have Eggman to deal with. No way am I letting him go after what he did."

Amy nodded.

"Hey guys!" Knuckles called from outside, prompting everyone to look up, "The cannon's ready! Just give us the word and we'll fire away!"

"Um, could you hold off on that for now? I have some personal business to take care of here!" Sonic called back, "See you on the ground, girls!"

As if on cue, Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles flew in and each grabbed a girl, before flying off towards the planet. As Blaze left, Sonic could feel the power of the Sol Emeralds leaving his body, reverting him back to his hyper form, though he didn't think much of it as this was all he needed to vanquish his foe. With them gone, he looked around, determined to find and kill Eggman. During his scan of the bedroom, he noticed half of a long, brown, frizzy mustache sticking out from under one of the beds. Without hesitating, he sped over to it and used his increased strength to lift the bed above his head, causing Eggman to yelp in fright upon being discovered.

"No, Sonic! Please! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! I fucking swear!" He said desperately.

"Cut the crap, Eggman! Even though there's no planet-shattering cannon for me to get trapped in this time, I'm still not gonna let that bullshit change my mind! I don't know if this has gotten through your thick skull yet, but I'm a hedgehog of my word!" Sonic said, balling up his fists, "...So do you have anything left to say before I lay waste to both you and your precious fortress?!"

Eggman did not reply, instead moaning and shivering in fright as he slowly rose to a stand against the wall.

"Suit yourself." Sonic said, before revving up a spin-dash and letting loose, only to find that Eggman had managed to get out of the way.

As soon as he saw him bolting for the other end of the room, he revved up again and launched himself at the doctor, intentionally doing it from a shorter distance so he wouldn't knock him back too far. He then landed a roundhouse kick right in the side of his torso, sending him crashing into the wall. Eggman tried to get back up, but quickly dropped back down as he felt immense pain in his side. A massive bloodstain had formed on his clothing and was forming an even larger puddle on the floor.

"I hope that shattered every single rib you have, you mustachioed bastard!" Sonic spat, walking closer, "I'll bet _now_ you know how it feels to have the things you love taken away from you! You would do well to think about these words as you enjoy your last few breaths of air...even though we're in space."

"Ugh, p-p-please! Sonic!" Eggman groaned.

"SHUT UP!" Sonic replied, punching him flat onto the ground and stomping hard on his back, making an audible cracking sound and causing him to scream again, "I'm done here."

He flew out of the hole he had created in the Death Egg Mk. IV and signaled to Tails to fire the cannon. After a few seconds, both the Death Egg and the Space Colony ARK were eliminated in an explosion so large it could be seen throughout the world. Despite its size, it only took a minute or two to die down, revealing nothing but a thick cloud of smoke.

"Thanks, Tails." Sonic said, "Now if you don't mind, could you go back to Mobuis and meet up with the others? I want to stay behind and make sure he's actually dead."

"But Sonic, he _should_ be...!" Tails replied.

"Just do what I said." Sonic calmly cut him off.

"O-Okay." Tails replied, flying back home, followed by his army of flickies.

When Hyper Sonic made his way into the wreckage, he found that the ARK remained mostly intact, though its cannon had been destroyed completely. The remaining chunks of the Death Egg were floating aimlessly around the now flat surface of the ARK. He proceeded to fly towards this part of the remains and landed on it. However, to his shock, he noticed that Dr. Eggman still had a hint of life inside him, and he was weakly resting on his hands and knees, his breathing unrealistically heavy.

"What?! How is this possible?!" Sonic asked, startling him, "You just never know when to die, do you?!"

Now Eggman had grown more alert, watching and trembling with fear as Sonic began fast-walking towards him. In desperation, he dug into his pockets and pulled out a small remote with a single button on it. After pressing it, a long beam resembling a bolt of electricity was emitted from the antenna, hitting Sonic in the chest and causing him to scream in agony, for the power of the Super Emeralds was being painfully removed from his body.

"Heh heh heh heh." Eggman weakly chuckled, before being taken by surprise as the power that was sucked into the remote suddenly began to enter his body.

Sonic, now reverted to his normal form, was weakly resting on his hands and knees and panting when he looked up and saw Eggman being lifted back to a stand as if by levitation.

"You...you BASTARD!" He managed to shout, before he was suddenly grabbed in the doctor's fist.

Eggman laughed menacingly as he continued to harness the immense power for himself. Not only did the energy restore his strength, but also increased it exponentially. Sonic, in the midst of kicking his legs madly and desperately trying to pry off the hand that was choking him, could only watch through squinted eyes as his enemy's limbs grew to three times their normal length and became so muscular that they began ripping his clothes to shreds. The doctor's transformation continued; he grew to three times his normal size, became muscular all over, and his clothes continued to shred until nothing but the top half of his pants and the back of his jacket remained, the latter acting like a cape. His mustache turned black and became longer, and all of the individual locks that stuck out became razor-sharp and pointed. His teeth sharpened as well, and claws sprouted out from his now exposed hands. The increase in muscle-mass was so drastic that even his skin could barely hold it all, as some tears appeared all over his body, some of them revealing raw, pink flesh, and others leaking blood. Some of his vertebrae were partially visible on his back now. Finally, due to the power of the Super Emeralds increasing his heart rate by so much in so little time, Eggman couldn't help but regurgitate some blood onto the ground at his feet. He leaned in close to Sonic and let out a massive roar, spraying a mixture of blood and saliva all over him. He then tossed him harshly to the ground and roared in his face again. Panting, Sonic managed to roll a few feet away and get back onto his feet, mortified at what was happening as he massaged his neck. Suddenly, Eggman's sunglasses fell to the ground, their lenses shattering upon impact. Looking at his face, one could see that his eyes had become red with black sclera, and he had gained a snake-like tongue. He let out a massive roar that almost sent Sonic flying off of the destroyed ARK, his tongue waving around in a zigzag-like fashion and yellow and red rings rapidly expanding within his eyes.

"Whoo yeah! Check out this body!" Hyper Eggman awed, his voice much deeper and louder as he admired himself, "Hot damn, just think of the possiblities! I could be on the cover of a fitness magazine, I could be an irresistible pimp, or...defeat a certain hedgehog in one clean stroke!"

Sonic, having already recovered from the sudden attack, proceeded to shake his entire body clean in a dog-like manner, before dropping into a fighting stance.

"I'd like to see you try!" Sonic replied, determined to fight, but skeptical about the possible outcome.


	67. Chapter 67: The Grand Finale - Part 4

Chapter 67: The Grand Finale - Part 4:

 _My name is Miles Prower! But everyone calls me Tails!_

 _This may have just been the greatest adventure I've ever been_

 _on in my life! Bit of a shame that it ended so fast...much like a lot_

 _of our other adventures from before. Ah well, at least the girls are_

 _safe, nobody got hurt, AND Sonic Jr. still ended up being babysat_

 _(thus allowing me to have a pelt for another day)! However, Sonic_

 _is still convinced that Eggman survived that huge explosion that_

 _somehow didn't damage our planet, so he chose to stay behind._

 _...Which...makes sense, I guess. And not only am I really skeptical_

 _about his beliefs, but even though I had just vowed not to, I let_

 _him go all by himself yet again! RRGH! WHY DOES THIS_

 _ALWAYS HAPPEN?!_

After a good thirty minutes of travel, Super Tails, Super Knuckles, Super Shadow, and Super Silver finally arrived back on Emerald Coast, landing right by where Cream was waiting, babysitting Sonic Jr. while simultaneously guarding the beach chairs and other belongings that were owned by the household.

"You made it!" She cheered, running over and hugging Amy, who was taken by surprise as she had only been touching the ground for a second or two, "...Ohhh..."

"Yeah, it's a long story." Amy sighed, knowing well that Cream was recoiling due to the prison outfit she was wearing.

Before long, Junior emerged from within the circle of beach-chairs, running towards his mother with open arms at an alarming speed, before leaping into her arms.

"Aww, hi Junior! Ohhh, Mommy missed you so much! Did you behave?" Amy replied, having barely caught her son after his sudden approach.

"He was no trouble at all." Cream assured, "All he did was sit there and eat the oranges out of the cooler. I hope you weren't saving them for some drinks or anything."

Blaze and Rouge soon approached the three as well, before turning around. They all saw a blinding light behind them die down, revealing Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails in their normal forms. Tails was the first to approach the girls, moving at a comfortable jogging pace as opposed to the casual strolling pace that the other boys were moving at.

"Alright, now that we've gotten you all out of there, were any of you hurt in any way?" He asked.

"Well, I guess that punch bowl from earlier had some blueberries in it, since I could feel hives forming on me right before the fight, but going super cured me." Silver replied.

"That's all well and good, but I was kinda' referring to the girls." Tails replied.

"Eh, not really." Blaze replied.

"Yeah. Given the context of our situation, you'd think Eggman would've actually banged us, but aside from faking us out and threatening us a few times, he never did." Rouge added.

Tails adopted a mortified facial expression.

"...Well, okay then." He replied.

"Er...what about about those injections he gave us?" Amy asked.

"...Oh, right. He also injected us with a mixture of all STDs known to mankind." Rouge quickly added, "But yeah, that was really it."

"Well fortunately, I have just the thing!" Tails replied, pulling out the same beaker full of scarlet liquid that he had finished synthesizing earlier, "This solution I've been working on can cure _anything_ ; colds, infections, bloating, viruses, aches, allergic reactions, signs of aging, high blood pressure, cholesterol, poisoning, hangovers, addictions, depression, mental disorders..."

Everyone nearby rolled their eyes as Tails continued his overly long description of the product.

"...all three types of diabetes, all known forms of cancer, and of course, all known STDs!" Tails finished, "With no side-effects whatsoever! And all you have to do is apply some of it to whatever body part is afflicted. It's perfectly digestible, it can be taken in any dosage size, and you can _even_ spill it on white clothes without leaving permanent stains."

"Cool story, bro." Rouge replied impatiently, "Now can you just give us the cure?"

"Wait, Tails is an _inventor_?!" Blaze asked in disbelief, "For how long?!"

"All my life, pretty much! _You_ know how it is with people who were bullied as kids. Hated by their peers, but loved by their teachers!" Tails replied, "I've invented _all kinds_ of stuff. Tear-resistant condoms that are machine-washable, push-up boxers, a modded 3DS that removes the dumb friend-code feature, and hell, I've even found a way to breed the allergens out of peanuts, so now _everyone_ can enjoy them!"

"THE DAMN _CURE_ IF YOU DON'T MIND!" Rouge shouted in Tails' face.

"Oh...uh, right. Here it is." Tails replied, handing over the beaker, which Rouge promptly snatched from him.

Meanwhile, back in the depths of space, Sonic was still staring down Hyper Eggman while in a fighting-stance, determined to ultimately defeat him even though the odds of such happening were much slimmer.

"Hahahahah! Oh, Sonic! Such a persistent, headstrong little fucker!" Eggman gloated, "Y'know, despite the fact that you never know when to shut the hell up, that ego of yours is truly your strongest characteristic. It's what I like about you!"

Sonic did not reply, instead continuing to glare harshly at his nemesis.

"...And believe you me, even after I've conquered the world, there'll still be a small part of me who's really gonna miss that arrogance." Eggman finished, "Now. Once I break your back with just two fingers, I'm gonna wait a bit, making sure you're the one I kill last. You'll just sit there all helpless and paralyzed, as I make short work of every single one of your friends, your wife, _and_...your precious little son... _Junior_ , is it? Heh heh heh heh!"

As Eggman let out the last few words of that sentence, he made sure to lean right into Sonic's face in order to taunt him. Sonic himself was overcome with intense anger at that comment, his eyes narrowing and his fists trembling with rage. With his judgement clouded, he nailed his opponent straight in the cheek with a punch, which didn't even leave a mark, but was enough to make him back up a little.

"D'awww, did I strike a nerve there, Sonic?" Eggman asked mockingly, "Well we'll see who the crazed one is once I strike _all_ of your-!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sonic shouted, "Just shut your damn mouth, already!"

"If you insist..." Eggman replied, before immediately jumped high into the air.

With a roar capable to shattering the sound-barrier, he landed back on the platform, smashing it with both fists and causing it to crumble into several smaller chunks. Sonic managed to roll under him and jump off before this happened however. He immediately proceeded to jump from asteroid to asteroid, trying to stay out of Hyper Eggman's field of vision. Eggman, however, managed to save himself by climbing onto an asteroid himself. He proceeded to scan the area around him to look for Sonic, but he could not see him.

Sonic continued his retreat. He spotted a much larger asteroid ahead, and made a beeline for it. However, as he swung over a smaller one in order to maintain his momentum, this caused it to be sent reeling right in Eggman's direction. The large rock hit him in the shoulder, once again not damaging him in the slightest, but letting him know where his enemy was.

"Sneak attacks, eh?" He grunted, "You're gonna have to do better than _that_!"

Eggman proceeded to hop across the asteroid belt as well, now able to see Sonic clearly. Sonic heard the rocks shattering behind him and sped up, proceeding to knock more small asteroids into his foe to slow him down as he made his way to the large one. By the time Eggman caught up, he had some small bruises scattered around his upper body, and Sonic had already hidden behind the massive rock.

"You can't hide from _me_ , you little blue jackass!" He called out as he looked around.

Sonic, still out of Eggman's view, proceeded to curl into a ball and roll in place at a high velocity, a baby-blue aura coating his body and what appeared to be several tiny balls of the same aura circling around him.

"C'mon now, hedgehog! I don't have all day! I need to make sure my new powers work before I can crush everything you hold dear!" Eggman yelled again.

Sonic was now wary that his foe was nearby. He stood up, his entire body covered in the same aura that had coated him a few seconds ago. Attempting to lure Eggman into the right position, he tossed one of the small asteroids around him into an adjacent asteroid-belt, the resulting noise it made prompting the doctor to pounce in that direction. Stepping behind the large rock once more, he dropped into a squat.

"Ready...!" He yelled.

"Huh?" Eggman asked, looking around.

"GO!" Sonic yelled, launching himself at the asteroid he was behind.

Sonic's Light-Speed Attack sent the massive rock hurtling towards his foe, who was successfully hit by it before he could react. This caused him to be sent hurtling through space and through several smaller asteroids in the belt, still pinned by the larger one he had just been hit with. Both he and the rock crashed onto the remaining half of the moon, forming a massive impact-crater. Sonic hurried over to their landing-spot to find his foe lying flat on his back, surrounded by fragments of the asteroid. He quickly jumped onto him and proceeded to deck him in the face with several punches and kicks, before he was swatted off.

"You really thought that would kill me?" Eggman taunted, rising back to a stand, "Face it! I'm immortal now! You might as well just lie down now, so I can end this!"

"Not a chance." Sonic spat, "I'll never lose to you!"

He proceeded to launch a homing attack right at Eggman's chest, which only bounced off. Eggman grabbed him before he could land and punched him out of his hand, sending him flying into an asteroid. However, Sonic kicked off the rock and launched himself back into the fray. Upon hitting the ground, he was forced to quickly dodge an incoming series of claw-swipes. He dodged the last of them with a series of backflips and after kicking off of Eggman's still-outstretched arm, he landed a roundhouse kick on his cheek, which left him stunned, allowing him to continue his assault with several homing attacks. He ended his combo by spin-dashing in place on Eggman's head for a bit before quickly jumping off to avoid his fist. The doctor accidentally punched himself in the head in his attempt to hit Sonic, toppling himself over onto his back. He got up a few seconds later, standing with a heavy slouch and twitching, all the while letting out some long, guttural groans. His body was now starting to show damage from both his own mishap, and the beating that Sonic managed to give him, mostly in the form of bruises and scrapes.

"Hmm?" Sonic asked.

"Rrrrggghh...gotta...use...every...drop of...my...uuuuggghhhh...POWERS!" Eggman growled.

Without warning, he arched his back and let out a roar of agony. One at a time, two massive bat-like wings ripped through his back on either side of his spinal column, causing copious amounts of blood to gush out with each wing, and continue running out for a spell.

Suddenly, Eggman stood up straight again, proceeding to fly upwards and out of Sonic's reach, cackling as he ascended, and paying no mind to the blood that was flying off of him as he flapped his newly-grown wings. Sonic wasted no time in trying to homing-attack him, though he was quickly punched away, and kicked back onto the ground the second time. Still possessing enough strength to press on, Sonic stood back up, pondering exactly how he was supposed to reach his enemy. He had to move quickly, dodging a handful of downward swoops and claw-swipes. Then it finally dawned on him, as a brief flashback of his fight with the Dark Gaia Phoenix passed through his mind. With a cocky smirk, he unrolled the cuff of his left glove, immediately proceeding to rub the green pearl on his bracelet for a bit.

Hyper Eggman looked on from above as Sonic was enveloped by a lime-green light.

"Oh, goody! A power-up! I was kinda' hoping for a more even fight to begin with! Easily disposing of your enemies is extremely boring, admittedly!" He taunted.

Once Sonic's transformation into his Werehog form was complete, he wasted no time in nailing Eggman in the groin with his fist, now with the help of his stretchy arms. He then grabbed his ankle and attempted to pull him back down to the ground, though Eggman was too strong and he would not budge. When the doctor attempted to claw at his extended arm, Sonic quickly used his lighter weight to his advantage and swung around his airborne target, causing his attack to miss. Sonic briefly let go of Eggman's ankle before quickly grappling onto his right wing, impeding his flight immediately.

"Oof! Hey! Get off!" Eggman retorted, "AAUUGGHH!"

Sonic sank his razor-sharp teeth into the wing he was gripping, using both them and his claws in unison as he tried to aggressively rip it out. Eggman retaliated with a punch, which Sonic blocked with one of his hands, before clawing him across the face and punching him to keep him subdued for a little longer. When he felt the right wing begin to loosen, he began working on the left wing, proceeding to snap the bone inside it to quicken the process. Eggman could only roar in agony as both of wings were dislodged from his back, causing even more blood to spurt out as he fell back down onto the moon. With one wing stuck to his claws and one in his mouth, Sonic proceeded to discard them both and break his fall with a few front-flips.

Eggman managed to land in the same manner, feeling somewhat weakened from Sonic's assault. The Werehog proceeded to nail his foe in the face and torso with a series of rapid cartwheels, before sinking all ten of his claws into the sides of his stomach. Eggman screamed once more as he did this, before he was suddenly knocked onto his back with a punch and kick to the face. He quickly attempted to halt Sonic by grabbing his neck, but his hand received a massive bite, and he was clawed in the face once again, causing him to let go. Sonic immediately pounced on his foe, his spiked shoes damaging the doctor's torso in the process, and proceeded to nail Eggman in the face with a flurry of rapid punches and claw-swipes. However, this attack was abruptly cut short after he accidentally cut his hand, for he had forgotten that Eggman's mustache had become jagged and sharp. Eggman used this opportunity to punch Sonic off of him while his guard was down, and after he landed right at his feet, he foot-jabbed him all the way to the other side of the moon. Without hesitating a moment longer, he made a massive leap with his fists brought together above his head. Sonic managed to somersault below him as he landed, immediately extending his elastic arm for a punch to the back of the neck. However, Eggman caught his fist in his clawed hand, much to his surprise.

The doctor turned back around, and forcefully yanked Sonic towards him by his arm, ensuring that he made a direct impact with his extended fist. He repeated this attack several times, using both his free fist and his feet, before ending the combo with his elbow. He then let go of Sonic's arm, causing it to immediately retract towards its owner, who was hit in the face with his own hand, causing him to get launched back to the other side of the moon in a slingshot-like manner. Before Sonic could land, Eggman had already chased after him, catching up surprisingly quickly despite his much higher weight. He grabbed him with one hand and used the other to repeatedly punch him in the face and torso. He then grabbed his arm, and swung him around in rapid circles, the arm stretching out as Sonic gained velocity. The helpless Werehog found himself getting beaten by the countless asteroids he was smashed into, until Eggman finally released his grip and sent him reeling through more asteroids and out into space. The doctor proceeded to jump after his enemy and send him flying off in a different direction with a hard punch to the stomach.

Meanwhile, on Planet Wisp, countless wisps of all colors and shapes were frolicking about without a care in the world, before they heard a husky scream, telling them that some being was falling onto their planet. Everyone stopped moving and talking and watched as Sonic crashed onto the peak of a massive plateau that overlooked the entirety of the surrounding grassy meadows. The impact shook the entire planet, and left a massive crater in the aforementioned mountaintop. A green light suddenly emanated from the crater, before it died down, revealing Sonic, who had taken so much damage that he was forcefully reverted to his normal form. He was unconscious, his entire body covered in bruises and cuts, and some fresh blood trickling out of his nose and mouth. Before long, a massive shadow enveloped both him and much of his surroundings, causing all the wisps in the vicinity to fly away in a panic. Sonic came to just in time, and jumped out of the way as Hyper Eggman made his landing, which made such a big impact that an entire sixth of the mountain broke off. He let out a triumphant roar that sent the resulting smoke flying away from the scene, only to discover that Sonic had dodged his attack. The hedgehog in question was staring his opponent down, glaring at him while in a fighting-stance, but nonetheless breathing heavily.

"Hah! Is that fatigue I see on your face?!" Eggman taunted, "Is Sonic the Hedgehog actually _tired_?! Who would've guessed?!"

"Hmph." Sonic grunted, clearly not in the mood to trash-talk.

"Bah, whatever. With your immense energy depleted, it looks like the tides have turned in my favor." Eggman continued.

"Don't rule me out _yet_ , fuckboy!" Sonic said darkly.

"Oh, so I was wrong! You _do_ have some fight left in you, huh? Not like that'll help you though. The power of the Super Emeralds is all mine now, and you still couldn't match me by squeezing every last drop out of that beast mode of yours!" Eggman finished, "So what chance do you think you have?"

Sonic said nothing, instead beginning to charge up a Super Peel-Out. Eggman let out a laugh, which was much darker and more foreboding than his usual one, all the while baring his fang-like teeth.

"Really? A taunt? _That's_ all you could come up with?" He gloated.

Without warning, Sonic launched himself forwards at a blinding speed, ramming right through Eggman's leg and knocking him off balance. As he struggled to stand back up, he was knocked over as Sonic boosted through his other leg. Before he could hit the ground, however, he was nailed in the back with a spin-dash, which sent him flipping backwards for a bit before he finally landed on his back. Still curled into a ball, Sonic launched himself high up into the air, before uncurling and aiming his foot right at Eggman's face, gaining momentum as he plummeted towards his foe. Eggman, though rather slow to get up, soon noticed the blue blur attempting to stomp on him. He opened his mouth wide with a chuckle, causing Sonic's eyes to widen as he soon realized his mistake. As soon as his foot landed in the doctor's mouth, Eggman immediately slammed his jaws shut on his leg, prompting a blood-curdling scream from his trapped foe as he desperately tried to escape. He rose to a stand and spat Sonic out with enough force to send him bouncing along the ground, until he landed in the very crater that he had formed earlier. With his entire body wracked with fatigue and excruciating pain, Sonic was left with no choice but to lie on his side, grimacing in closed-eyed pain as he used his arms and hands to apply as much pressure as he could to his leg in order to stop the excessive bleeding. Eggman slowly walked towards him.

"I gotta hand it to ya', Sonic! Your blood tasted delicious!" He said, "It's giving me even more ideas about what to do with your loved ones after this is over!"

"You..." Sonic started, "You sick, twisted, conniving, BASTARD!"

"My my, such big words! I am impressed!" Eggman said sarcastically.

"I have just about had it with you and your goddamn taunts!" Sonic groaned, struggling to get up onto his knees.

"Did I hear that right? Sonic the Hedgehog complaining about trash-talk?" Eggman asked.

"RRRGGGHHH!" Sonic grunted, his anger building up again.

"Honestly, what's the point in getting up _now_?! You've lost already! I'd love to kill you right now, but I want you to be my _last_ victim! In order for that to happen, you'll need to sit quietly!" Eggman replied.

"Like hell!" Sonic replied, " _You're_ not killing _anyone_ here, Eggman! Not on _my_ watch!"

"I appreciate your attempts to be the hero, but you don't stand a chance against me! I've only been toying with you for this entire fight and you're already walking the line between life and death!" Eggman continued.

"Yeah?! So _what_ if I got my ass handed to me?!" Sonic asked, "Every good fighter always has a trump card!"

"Can we leave politics out of this, please?" Eggman asked.

"Shut the hell up." Sonic replied nonchalantly, "I'll just need to crank the recklessness up a little. Part of me is probably gonna regret this, but it's the only way to bring you down once and for all."

Eggman watched with an unamused look on his face as Sonic removed his right glove and flipped him off, simultaneously revealing a golden ring on his middle finger.

"Ooh, I'm so offended." Eggman said sarcastically.

"I got this as a souvenir on one of my adventures. Though three of the World Rings are normally required to activate it, there's actually a similar power-source found _outside_ the book, and it's very plentiful." Sonic explained, "It lets me harness the negative emotions of others and convert them into raw power."

Eggman let out a hearty laugh.

"Gimme a fucking break!" He chuckled, "You've gotta be pretty damn naïve to think I'll believe that shit! It's pretty clear that you're just delirious from the beating I just gave you, so the best remedy would be to simply drop dead now!"

"Don't kid yourself." Sonic warned, "This battle is over."

"Whatever." Eggman replied, folding his arms and rolling his eyes.

Without saying anything more, Sonic, who was still panting with half-closed eyes, held out his right hand towards Mobius, the ring on his middle finger glowing a divine shade of gold.

"HATRED!" He yelled suddenly, prompting the ring to glow lime-green.

Back on Mobius, all of Sonic's friends were hanging out on the beach, when that all-too-familiar green glow started to emanate from Knuckles' rear end.

"Uh, Knuckles? What's going on?" Silver asked.

Knuckles promptly pulled out the Master Emerald, and began gazing at it, before quickly adopting a shocked facial expression.

"What is it?" Amy asked, he and the others hurrying over to get a look.

Everyone saw, to their shock, that Sonic was still in space, and was nearly dead, all the while being stared down by a large, demonic and grotesque version of Dr. Eggman.

"So Sonic was right after all!" Tails admitted.

"Wait! _That's_ Eggman?!" Cream asked in disbelief.

"SONIC! NO!" Knuckles yelled into the emerald, even though it was no use, "Ooh, that overgrown menace will _pay_ for what he did to Sonic! I swear it!"

"What kind of monster is willing to brutally kill those who the people of the world love just to take it over?!" Shadow asked.

"I'll never forgive that man for this!" Silver said, "Using the emeralds' power to wipe out innocent lives like that?! That power belongs to the _citizens_ , damn it!"

Without warning, everyone standing around the Master Emerald was enveloped in a lime-green aura, which suddenly disappeared.

"Suddenly, I'm feeling a little tired." Rouge noted, sitting down onto the sand as everyone else followed suit, due to so much negative emotion being taken out of them so quickly.

All of the hatred that his friends (along with the rest of the world) felt was concentrated into a lime-green beam that shot up into space. Eggman watched in slightly piqued curiosity as the beam shot directly into Sonic's ring, before shooting right into his chest. Sonic's eyes shot wide open as he absorbed such a large amount of hatred in such a short time. He let out a blood-curdling scream as he vomited copious amounts of blood onto the ground in front of him.

"You dumbass! You think you're gonna power yourself up?! All you're doing is _killing_ yourself!" Eggman said.

"If it means saving the world and eradicating you from this universe, then so be it." Sonic replied nonchalantly, before aiming his hand towards Mobius again and causing the ring to glow bright red, "RAGE!"

Back on Mobius, Charmy Bee was casually lounging in a patched-up armchair, playing _Tails Adventures_ on his Game Gear, when Vector suddenly burst in.

"Yo, Charmy! What the hell gives?!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" Charmy asked, not even looking up from what he was doing.

Before he replied, Vector yanked the handheld from Charmy's hands and snapped it in two with his jaws.

" _I'll_ tell you what's 'wrong'! You got the cases mixed up!" He replied angrily, "Remember all that evidence we gathered on the 'Murder of Big the Cat' case?! Well, I dunno _how_ ya' goofed _this_ one up, but you sent it to the investigators behind the 'Robbery of the Sonic the Hedgehog Museum' case instead, and vice-versa!"

"Really, Vector. You're blowing up over nothing, here. It was just an honest mistake!" Charmy retorted, "And now you owe me a new Game Gear!"

"Shut it, kid! _You're_ not playing _any_ more video games until you get your shit together! Your screw-ups have happened _way_ too often to just keep shrugging them off as 'honest mistakes' anymore!" Vector continued, "Our reputation is dangling by a thread as it is! If you keep this up, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to-!"

Suddenly, Vector was enveloped in a bright red aura, which instantly vanished.

"...fire...you...uuuggghhh..." He moaned, for the removal of all the anger within his heart brought a sudden wave of exhaustion over his body, and caused him to collapse on the ground, immediately asleep.

The rage that Vector (and the rest of the world) all had within them was soon concentrated into a massive red beam that shot right into the ring on Sonic's finger, before shooting into his chest and causing him to puke up even more blood. By this time, he was panting heavily, and his body was swaying as he tried to maintain his balance. Eggman stood there and let Sonic continue to damage himself, for he knew that nothing he said or did would change his mind.

"SADNESS!" Sonic yelled, a noticeable quaver in his voice due to the strain he was placing on his body.

The ring on his finger began to glow cadet-blue.

Back on Mobius, Doctor Wellsworth was sitting at his desk in his office, his eyes shaky as he stared at an image on his computer screen. The image was simply an x-ray scan of Rouge's body, but given his affectionate feelings for her, it was still enough to cloud his thoughts with despair.

"Oh, Rouge...(sniff)...I-I...guess it (sniff)...just...wasn't...meant...(sob) to be!" He cried, wiping his eyes with his hand and blowing his nose into his pocket handkerchief.

On the edge of insanity, he broke out into loud, choking sobs that echoed throughout the hospital and attracted the attention of several colleagues. Before anyone could come into the office however, Wellsworth was suddenly enveloped in a cadet-blue aura that disappeared soon after its arrival. Once it vanished, the sadness within the young doctor's heart was completely gone, and a wide smile spread across his face. By the time one of his colleagues opened the door, he was grinning ear-to-ear and was acting genuinely ecstatic even though visual evidence of his previous despair still lingered on his face.

"...Well _that_ felt good! Nothing to see here, guys!" He said happily.

Once again, that single drop of sadness joined with the rest of that same emotion that had accumulated all over the planet. The cadet-blue beam launched itself into space and right into Sonic's ring, before once again entering his chest. After a third moment of strain on his heart, Sonic regurgitated more blood and began to sway uncontrollably, before finally collapsing onto the ground, too utterly spent to stand up any longer.

"Hahahaha! What a fool! He thinks he can use the emotions of others as power?!" Eggman asked, "Anyone who's smart enough to foil my plans countless times should know that piling all of that stress on your heart will only lead to their demise!"

He walked over to Sonic's limp body and picked it up ever so gently, letting it rest face-up on his large palm.

"Hmmm. I was _planning_ to let you live a little longer so you could watch me slaughter your allies and let me savor your screams, but it seems you're too battered up to even make it back to the planet." The doctor sighed, "Ah well. I guess you've left me with no choice then. So in a way, you _did_ win after all."

He held Sonic's body out in front of him with one hand, before winding up his arm and hurling him off in the direction away from Mobius at an incredible velocity.

"So long, you blue shithead!" Eggman called after him in the midst of maniacal laughter, "You always were a pain in my ass!"


	68. Chapter 68: The Grand Finale - Part 5

Chapter 68: The Grand Finale - Part 5:

Back on Mobius, all of Sonic's friends were still on Emerald Coast, sitting anxiously in the circle of beach-chairs with the Master Emerald in the middle. Though it was well past dusk, the group was allowed to stay as long as they wanted due to their celebrity-status. Despite the beautiful, clear, starry skies, and the peaceful waves, nobody was paying attention, instead leaning forward with their eyes glued to the glowing emerald, watching the scene between Sonic and Hyper Eggman, which ended in the former's apparent defeat.

"No...NO... **NOOO!** " Knuckles roared, a combination of heartbroken despair and hot rage in his voice, his fists and teeth clenched and his eyes trembling as he fought to hold back tears.

"I-I can't believe...it-it's c-come to this!" Amy moaned, before breaking out into a sob as she cried hard into Cream's shoulder.

"Dada?" Sonic Jr. asked in a shaky voice.

"SONIC!" Tails moaned, showing no restraint whatsoever as he expressed his emotions, "WHY?! WHY'D YOU DO IT?! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO FUCKING HEADSTRONG?! YOU COULD'VE EASILY...gotten...out of there..."

Tails cut himself off as he proceeded to sob as well, while Blaze and Rouge cried much more quietly, making sure to wipe and dab their eyes and noses unlike everyone else, and only letting out the occasional sniffle. Shadow, being the most stoic member of the household, did not show any visual evidence of his grief, save for hanging his head downwards and shutting his eyes loosely. Silver behaved in a similar manner, but one could tell that his composure was a little less stable, as his face twitched occasionally.

"Well, I guess that's that." Rouge said somberly, "Sonic's suffered his first loss."

"Not counting that one Extreme Gear tournament, yes." Blaze added with a sniffle, "Kind of a shame that this loss not only applied to the battle, but also to his life."

"Yeah, a real shame." Tails groaned, blowing his nose hard before he clasped his hands together in front of his face, "Don't worry, Sonic. You will _never_ be forgotten. Your legacy will live on. I'll ensure it."

"I'm sure he would've been very proud of that, Tails." Cream replied mid-sob, gently stroking Amy as she continued to cry into her shoulder.

Tails sniffled a little more before speaking up again.

"The thing _is_ though, how am I gonna stand a chance against Eggman now that he's like that? It can only be a matter of time before he makes his way back down here and starts wreaking havoc." He said.

"Don't sweat it, Tails. It takes more than brains or power to win a fight. A big part of _any_ man's strength comes from his allies." Silver replied, "But let's not think about that right now. We're clearly too shook up by this tragedy to fight anytime soon, so until that time comes, we should just take as much time as we need to grieve."

For a great length of time after that comment was made, everyone remained silent, paying no mind to the fact that the Master Emerald was glowing brighter than it had been seconds ago, nor to the deranged laughter that Eggman was letting out.

Back in space, the powered-up doctor was still standing on Planet Wisp, high up on the massive plateau that he had just fought Sonic on top of. He continued to stare off in the direction where he had chucked his adversary, still trying to take in the fact that he had managed to defeat him.

"I-I can't believe it!" He said excitedly, "After all these years, I've finally won! Maybe once I conquer the world below, I'll break into a brewery and celebrate! This new body can probably handle more than _twice_ the alcohol that I could drink before! Heh heh heh!"

His musings were interrupted as he noticed a small but unmistakable purple twinkle off in the distance.

 _What was THAT?_ He thought to himself, before he was suddenly caught off guard.

Though it was much too fast to make out, a purple being surrounded by a flaming, orange aura rammed its foot right into Hyper Eggman's face, squashing it in a significant distance and disintegrating his mustache, all the while knocking every single fang-like tooth in his mouth loose. The force of the kick sent him spiraling all the way around the axis of Planet Wisp, though he was stopped after the being held out his foot and tripped him, causing him to land hard on his back in the exact same spot he had just been in. He slowly got up onto his hands and knees, coughing hard and choking as he spat all of his teeth one-by-one out of his mouth, coughing up some blood as well, given how they had scratched up his throat. When he was finally done, he jumped in shock at the sight of his attacker slowly landing on his feet just a few meters away from him. The being in question resembled Sonic in overall shape, but with midnight-purple fur, pale white skin on his muzzle and chest, much longer quills, no garments save for a golden gauntlet on each wrist and ankle, and a complete lack of irises, pupils, or a mouth. He also had some lavender-colored stripes around his lower arms and feet, and two extra-long ones running along his top quill and down his face. His leg was still considerably swollen from where he had been bitten, but he appeared to be completely unaffected by this. This was none other than Darkspine Sonic, a transformation that he could only undergo by taking on the emotions of rage, hatred, and sadness. The doctor did a double-take at the sight of this.

"S-Sonic? Is that...you?" He asked uncertainly.

"You could say that." Darkspine Sonic replied, a gruff and sinister tone to his voice, "Honestly, I find it pretty hysterical how you thought I was dead!"

"Well, given the beating I dished out to you, I see no reason why I shouldn't have." Eggman replied, "But that was just pure dumb luck. Don't think a new coat of fur-dye is gonna make you stand a chance against me!"

"We'll see about that!" Sonic said, his face not changing at all.

"Rrrraaaaggggghhh-HAH!" Eggman grunted, charging towards his foe as fast as he could, attempting to nail him with a hard punch to the face.

"Time Break!" Sonic yelled in reply, holding his hands out and releasing a burst of red aura that spread out and slowed down time around the two.

He retaliated by nailing the doctor back in the stomach with a flame-accented punch, following up by ramming through him with several rapid spin-dashes, and dealing a flip-kick that sent him up into the air. Once the first hit had been landed, time sped back up again. Before Eggman could recover, Darkspine Sonic had already teleported right by him and knocked him back onto the mountaintop (causing the entire mountain to crumble to the ground upon impact) with a punch to the chest. However, due to the immense force from the hit, Eggman was sent all the way through the planet, popping out at the other side, where Sonic had already teleported. He was subsequently elbowed in the groin, leaving his face open to a roundhouse kick, which was promptly dealt to him.

"DADADADADADADADADADADADADA!" Sonic screamed as he decked his enemy in the face and torso with a barrage of punches and kicks that came out at lightning-speed, but hit like tanks.

"WAAHH! DADADADADADADADADADA! WAH-HAH!" He screamed again as he ended the combo with a strong foot-jab to the stomach, which caused Eggman to cough up a fair amount of blood as he was sent reeling upwards again.

Soon enough, Darkspine Sonic teleported right above Hyper Eggman and thrust both of his feet right into his head, squishing both it and his neck in a significant distance and consequently sending him falling back down at an alarming speed. He then knocked him back up with a somewhat weaker uppercut and sent him reeling off into the distance with a two-handed punch. While he was briefly taking his time to decide what attack to use next, Sonic soon noticed several Wisps flying up towards him, one of each color, having recognized him despite his transformation. Yacker was the one leading the pack.

"Great! I'm glad you could all make it! Now do you mind using those powers of yours?" He asked.

Yacker replied by speaking in his incoherent alien language, making gestures that Sonic interpreted as "We're on it".

"Speed Break!" Sonic yelled, flying after the incapacitated doctor at a high speed, his arms and fingers extended in front of him as he spun around rapidly in a drill-like formation, red streaks flying off of him in the process.

Not long after, all of the Wisps flew after him and entered his body to let him use their power. Within seconds, he has absorbed the powers of Boost, Spikes, Burst, Rocket, Drill, Hover, Laser, Cube, Frenzy, and Void, causing his entire body to be surrounded by a white aura as he began to rotate even faster, his entire form flashing in all of the aforementioned colors. Sonic picked up a lot more speed and finally caught up with the still-flying doctor, before hitting him in the stomach, drilling him with enough force to push him through space at light speed, while also causing a near-constant stream of blood to be forcefully regurgitated as he was being attacked.

"FINAL COLOR BLASTER!" Sonic announced as he continued the attack.

After continuing to push Eggman around for a spell, he then let him go, the momentum he still possessed causing him to continue flying through space and through countless asteroids. The doctor was sent crashing through Planet Wisp a second time, and he emerged covered in purple water and dirt. Then he was sent crashing through the Sweet Mountain, emerging with his entire form covered in cake and frosting. Following this, he crashed through the Aquarium Park, which washed all the debris off of his body, but left him with countless cuts from the shattered glass. Finally, he reached the planet where the Asteroid Coaster had been built several years ago, falling into one of its many acid-volcanoes and crashing out the other side, covered in burns and even more cuts. The force of Sonic's attack was so strong that Eggman still had plenty of momentum behind him; enough to send him all the way back around Mobius' solar-system and right back to Sonic's position. The hedgehog responded by extending his foot again, tripping the doctor as he passed by, which slowed him down tremendously. He then used the same attack he had just used to push him at high speed all the way down towards the planet below.

Speaking of Mobius, the entire population was undergoing a state of complete emotional peace and relaxation, which had thus ended all worldwide conflicts and lowered crime-rates exponentially. This was all due to the fact Sonic had siphoned every ounce of negative emotion from everyone. One middle-aged man in particular was all by himself, his small motorboat parked out in the middle of the ocean as he was dangling a fishing-rod into the deep unknown below him.

"Gee, I don't think I've ever felt this good in _years_!" He exclaimed with a sigh, "...Though admittedly, cheating on my wife of thirty years with the transvestite twin of my college girlfriend came pretty close! Still though, it's almost as if someone took a metaphorical vacuum and sucked all the anger, hatred and depression out of me!"

Without warning, the area around the man grew dark.

"Wait, what's that?! Did I catch something?! I'm not feeling any tugs!" He said, before noticing that the shadow was coming from above him, "OH FUCKING HELL!"

Once the massive shadow grew to its maximum size, Darkspine Sonic and Hyper Eggman crashed right through the boat, sending countless chunks of wreckage, hundreds of fish of all sizes, and thousands of gallons of water high into the air. The resulting impact also caused several tsunamis to spread out, though they managed to shrink to harmless size by the time they reached the surrounding shorelines. Once the entire ordeal had subsided, the man was revealed, dripping wet and sitting on top of the back-end of his boat.

"Well that's just great!" He groaned, before a large mahi-mahi suddenly dropped into his hands, "SCOOOOOORRRREEE!"

Once the two had penetrated the ocean's surface, Sonic did not stop his attack as both he and his opponent continued to drill down towards the bottom of the ocean, causing all sea-life around them to scatter, and destroying the ones that were too slow. Within another five minutes, they both reached the ocean floor, down in the cold, inky depths of the water. Sonic _still_ didn't stop, however, as he drilled his way into a hydrothermal chimney (effortlessly moving against the hot, strong current coming out of it, before drilling right through the planet's core and coming back out through a volcano on a tropical island. When he felt that Eggman had received enough of a beating for now, he abruptly ended the attack and (after crashing through countless more asteroids) the doctor finally landed on the remaining half of the moon, the impact not destroying it, but causing it to shake and leaving yet another massive crater in its surface.

Sonic slowed down and landed on the moon on his feet, all ten Wisps exiting his body as he walked slowly towards the weakened Eggman, who was resting on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. Suddenly, the crazed scientist felt a strong sensation that told him that his new powers were fading away.

"WHAT?! NNNNNOOOOOOOO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I THOUGHT I WAS-!" He yelled as he examined himself, parts of his body briefly flickering back to their original form as if they were parts of a malfunctioning hologram.

"Invincible?" Sonic asked, "Well it turns out you weren't. And now I finally have you where I want you!"

With one final burst of glowing white energy, Eggman reverted to his original form, his limbs skinny and his abdominal region chubby, along with his much smaller size and normal-looking eyes. His mustache was still burnt off, his clothes were still ripped, and his skin was still completely covered in cuts, burns, bruises, and fresh blood.

"...Yeah, like I was saying." Sonic continued, walking towards the doctor at a slightly faster pace and grabbing him by his ankles, "I'd say it's been nice knowing you, but it's been anything but."

Eggman could only let out a gulp as he was spun around in circles at a constantly increasing velocity, before he was finally tossed way off into the distance. Darkspine Sonic wasted no time and teleported to his location, before hitting him with one final homing-attack.

"So long, asshat!" He yelled as he watched his defeated nemesis fly right into the sun, a tingle of satisfaction coursing through his body as he was blackened by the solar rays before finally being disintegrated by the core.

After a bit, Sonic let out a sigh of exhaustion, before noticing that his own power has fading as well, in the form of countless red, green, and blue balls of aura that shot out of him and began flying off in random directions, only to fizzle out a short time later.

"I-I've...I've...f-finally...won..." He managed to say before he passed out and fell onto a large asteroid below him, falling asleep almost instantly as he was reverted back to his original form, though now without his physical injuries, due to the power he had just taken on healing him.

From that point on, Sonic sank into a deep sleep, absolutely overcome by fatigue that stemmed from taking on so much negative emotion at once, as well as the fact that he had effectively sacrificed one year off of his lifespan in order to take on such unstable powers.

Meanwhile, back on Mobius, the household was still resting on the beach, all asleep around the Master Emerald, which had been playing the entire scene of Sonic's surprise victory, though everyone but Tails had slept through it, too tired and depressed over Sonic's supposed death to pay any attention to it. The young fox looked around; everyone else in the circle of beach-chairs was still sleeping, some snoring at various volumes and others drooling a little. The thing that everyone had in common, however, was the presence of dried tears and flushed skin on their faces.

"Well, Sonic, I dunno what to say." He whispered, "You've overcome all odds once again, but next time, please let me or any of your other allies help you. You had us all worried there, especially me. Now I suggest you let your energy return before coming back, but if you take too long up there, I'll pick you up myself. Don't worry, I've reconfigured the Tornado so it can fly in space too."

"Who are you talking to, Tails?" Knuckles asked from behind him, his voice drowsy.

"Oh, uh, Sonic." Tails replied quickly, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Knuckles asked, placing one of his massive hands on Tails' shoulder, one of his sharp knuckles just centimeters away from cutting his cheek.

Tails nodded.

"Yeah, well, don't be ashamed. We all do. Even Shadow. _Boy_ has he changed so much." Knuckles replied.

"Y-Yeah." Tails replied.

Suddenly, some TV static could be seen inside the Master Emerald, before an image of Omochao holding a microphone came up.

"I didn't know the Master Emerald could tap into public broadcasts." Tails said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yeah, cool, isn't it?" Knuckles asked, "I often use it to watch porn after you go to sleep. You can even wirelessly hook game-systems up to it."

Before Tails could respond, Omochao spoke up.

"Breaking News: a massive black-hole has appeared out of nowhere due to causes unknown as of this time." He said, "According to the most recent satellite-footage, it's set to consume all of existence in exactly one hour, so everyone, you'd best carry out your last plans now. Your last meal, your last movie, your last sex, do it all now!"

Back in space, Sonic was still snoring lightly on top of an asteroid. He suddenly cracked an eye open at the sound of what seemed to be a massive vacuum. Immediately afterwards, both of his eyes were widened as soon as he realized what was happening. Due to the Super Emeralds still being in Eggman's possession when he had died, their power had started a violent reaction to the sun's heat, and formed a massive and rapidly-expanding black-hole.

"Oh shit." Sonic cursed, quickly getting onto his feet and broke off into a run, just as the void was closing in on him.

However, he realized that he wasn't going anywhere, and every step he took was only causing the asteroid he was on to roll in place like a circus-ball. He proceeded to jump across the asteroid belt as quickly as he could, gaining a bit of distance. However, he soon came across a gap too wide for him to cross, and he survived only by grabbing onto a pair of asteroids on the other side, gripping one with each hand. As the black-hole caught up to him, Sonic suddenly found his left arm dangling loose as the asteroid it clung onto was sucked in, before quickly attaching it to the other one. However, an asteroid about twice as large as the one he still clung to rammed through it, shattering it to pieces and pushing Sonic further into the vortex.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled desperately, an arm extended in front of him as he was engulfed by the black-hole.

Back on Mobius, Tails and Knuckles were still wide-awake, staring anxiously at the Master Emerald as everyone else was slowly beginning to wake up.

"This is really bad." Tails said somberly.

" _What_ is?" Cream asked, followed by a yawn.

"A black-hole just appeared somewhere up in space and it's primed to swallow us all whole unless something's done about it!" Knuckles replied.

"Huh?!" Silver gasped in alarm, hurrying over to the emerald to see the newsfeed for himself.

"What?!" Shadow asked, following suit.

"So this is how it ends for us, then?" Amy asked in an emotionless tone, "Oh, I _really_ wish we could've at least gone up in space and recovered Sonic's body!"

"Well it'll take a _miracle_ for _that_ to work." Blaze replied, "With any luck, that black-hole has already consumed him by now."

" _P-PLEASE_ DON'T SAY THAT!" Amy yelled back, tears welling up in her eyes due to the raw nerves that were still present after his supposed demise.

Back in space, all hope seemed to be lost for the blue blur, for his unconscious body was still lingering inside the black-hole and it was only a matter of time before it would be crushed. However, a bright streak light suddenly shot into the vortex, followed by several more, until they nearly dominated its entire form. After a few seconds, an even brighter flash of light occurred. When it died down, the black-hole was gone, revealing the universe just as it had been before it first appeared, complete with its sun, moon, and planets. The flashes of light that had neutralized it were also revealed to be countless Wisps, who had all pitched in and managed to save Sonic, in a similar manner to how they had done so on one of his previous adventures. Eggman, however, was still dead, for he had hit the sun before the black-hole appeared. The Chaos Emeralds within him had also been knocked out in the process, and were sent hurtling back towards Mobius, though nobody paid any mind to this. Without hesitation, a group of Wisps (one of each color) carried Sonic, who was still unconscious, down towards his home-planet as everyone else returned to Planet Wisp.

"WHAT'S THIS?! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Omochao exclaimed in shock, "Well, folks! It turns out that the apocalypse has been cancelled (or at least delayed until some billions of years into the future), and we can all live in peace once again for a while!"

"WAHOOO!" Everyone in the household cheered, watching the news report in the Master Emerald, which showed the black-hole being neutralized by a bright light.

"Well _that's_ a relief." Rouge sighed contently.

"Tell me about it." Amy replied, "But still...that leaves the question about whether or not we can still find..."

She was cut off as a bright light appeared just to the left of the circle of beach-chairs, before dying down to reveal Yacker and a bunch of his fellow Wisps, carrying Sonic down to the ground with them. They gently set him on the sand and (after one final wave of goodbye from Yacker) flew off immediately.

"Sonic!" Amy said as she hurried over to his body, followed by her friends.

"C'mon, Sonic! Don't you _dare_ die on me!" Knuckles grunted anxiously.

"Sonic, you can't." Tails groaned, his eyes growing shaky with tears once again.

"N-No! Sonic! _Please_ wake up!" Amy moaned, "SONIC!"

She broke out into a sob once more as she leaned into Sonic's chest, everyone else proceeding to look down mournfully, for it appeared that the black-hole had ensured Sonic's death. Or so it seemed. Not long after she had leaned into his chest, Amy suddenly felt a pulse right against her head, followed by a large, gloved hand touching her back. She looked up to find Sonic with his eyes half-open, smiling weakly at her.

"Sonic?" She asked hesitantly

"Yeah, I'm here. What is it?" Sonic replied.

Everyone gasped, before they all let out a yell of "SONIC!".

Sonic was taken by surprise as he was pulled up onto his feet and forced to hug all of his friends more than once. After a bit, everyone got off of him to give him some breathing-room.

"Sonic, I-I..." Tails said, "I can't believe you made it through that!"

"I'm pretty sure you said that the _last_ time I was engulfed by a black-hole, Tails." Sonic replied, "You _know_ I _would've_!"

Tails shrugged.

"Yeah! Fuck you, Eggman!" Sonic Jr. suddenly exclaimed.

Amy and Sonic's jaws dropped.

"Junior! Where the fu... _heck_ did you learn that word?!" Amy demanded, before quickly glaring at Tails and Knuckles.

"Uhhhh, don't look at _me_!" Tails replied quickly.

"What are you _talking_ about?! That wasn't me!" Knuckles replied.

Without a word, Amy let out a loud battle-cry as he revealed her hammer, proceeding to chase after the two for a spell, before two audible smacks could be heard. She soon returned to Sonic's side.

"Words cannot express how grateful and proud I am of you, Sonic!" Amy said, hugging him once more as the two locked lips for a good ten seconds.

"Thanks, Amy. I appreciate it." Sonic replied, before suddenly pulling off as he felt a tingle down below, "H-Hey! My _sex-drive's_ back! YAHOOEY!"

Everyone else but Amy adopted a grossed-out facial-expression.

"Oh my, uhm...oh yeah!" Amy said, before clearing her throat.

"Oh, right." Sonic replied, lifting his wife off the ground and holding her like a baby, "Welcome to the sandwich shop! Can I get you that six-inch topped with everything that you've been craving?"

"Hmmm, that sounds pretty nice, but _actually_ I'm in the mood for a deep-fried twinkie!" Amy replied.

The two began walking back towards their car as they continued their discussion.

"Coming right up!" Sonic replied, "...Oh, but uh, I apologize if it hurts a little on the way down, or leaks too much when you start eating it! And sorry if you find a little bit of red food-coloring in the cream-filling! I haven't made one of these in a _long_ time!"

Behind the couple, Knuckles (now with a comically large bump on his head) shoved the Master Emerald into his hammerspace and helped Shadow, Silver, and Blaze carry the beach-chairs, while Tails (also with a bump on his head) and Rouge carried the heavy alcohol cooler together.

"Way to make us do all the heavy-lifting, assholes!" Knuckles yelled after them in irritation, only to receive no reply of any kind.


	69. Chapter 69: The Obligatory Epilogue

Chapter 69: The Obligatory Epilogue:

Just one month after Eggman's final scheme had been singlehandedly thwarted by Sonic, the household's excitement over Sonic's victory still had not waned, and they continued to bring it up each day, though not without the occasional minor scrutiny over how Sonic had lost a full year of his life in order to defeat the doctor. By this time, it was Christmas morning. Sonic Jr. was excitedly walking through the hallways, almost unable to contain his hype for the imminent gift-opening session in the living room. As he was prancing about, he saw Knuckles in the kitchen, preparing Christmas dinner with the help of Tails.

"Hey, Junior! Do you mind going to get your parents? We're almost ready to head to the living room." Knuckles said.

"Okay, sure!" Junior replied, now fully capable of speech.

After the young hedgehog left, Knuckles turned to Tails, who was removing what appeared to be a casserole out of the oven with his oven-mitt-covered tails while spooning gravy all over the turducken.

"Do you _really_ need to make that damn thing every single year?!" Knuckles asked irritatedly, "You _know_ you're the only one here who eats it, and Cream's at her dad's house this year, so there's no one to help you finish it!"

"Well hey, it just isn't Christmas without fruitcake!" Tails replied nonchalantly.

Junior, meanwhile, made his way to Sonic and Amy's room, where he could hear them vocalizing.

"Ohhhh yeah, Sonic! Faster! FASTER!" Amy exclaimed.

"Heh heh heh! I _know_ you've been dying for this! I can feel your heart-beat shaking the bed!" Sonic replied.

Despite being old enough to speak, Junior still lacked a considerable amount of common-sense, and slipped into the door, prompting both of his parents to give a yell of "OH SHIT!"

"J-Junior? Wh-what are are you doing in here?" Sonic asked cautiously.

"Nothing. Knuckles told me to come get you guys. He says to stop what you're doing and come to the living room so we can open presents!" Junior replied honestly, "...But, um, if you don't mind me asking, what _are_ you two doing?"

"N-Nothing at all!" Amy replied.

"Are you guys eating sandwiches in bed? I thought you said food wasn't _allowed_ in the bedroom." Junior kept pushing.

"Not even close." Sonic replied.

"Then...why does Mom have mayonnaise around her mouth?" Junior asked.

Both parents were speechless.

"Eh, just forget it! Go to the living-room! We'll be there soon!" Sonic replied.

"Okay. Hurry up!" Junior demanded.

Both parents gave a sigh of relief as their son finally left the room. Within another ten minutes, everyone had gathered in the living-room, sitting on the rug and couch as they began unwrapping presents.

"Rouge, this one's for you." Shadow said.

Rouge wordlessly handed her blanketed bundle over to Shadow's lap and took the present in her own, immediately proceeding to unwrap it, only to reveal two large packages of lace lingerie.

"Ugh, _again_?! Who keeps _sending_ me these?! Everyone knows going commando is all the rage these days!" She said in disgust, "And how did they know my exact size too?! That's so creepy!"

"It was _your_ turn this year, wasn't it?" Amy muttered to Blaze.

"Yup. And I even picked out granny-panties just to piss her off even _more_!" Blaze muttered back as she tried her hardest to stifle a laugh.

"Whoa! A hydraulic quill-sharpener?! Thanks _a lot_ , Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, affectionately hugging his best friend as he stood by his large, metallic present with several holes in its front, "It _almost_ makes up for last year when you gave me that chili-dog-kit, even though we both know that I can make them ten times better without it."

Tails blushed with a hand behind his head.

"Oh boy...it's a...sweater?" Silver said, trying and ultimately failing to hide his disappointment.

"Do you like it?" Blaze asked calmly.

"D'aww, what the hell? It doesn't matter what the gift _is_ , it's who it _came_ from that matters most!" Silver replied after a brief pause, slipping on his dark-gray sweater before hugging his fiancé.

"Hey! Watch that language, Silver!" Amy warned, in the midst of opening another gift.

After a few seconds, Silver stood up and proceeded to walk behind the couch.

"Regardless of what you got _me_ , I made sure to get you something extra special, Blaze." He said, "I'll just be a second!"

Blaze nodded, before immediately becoming distracted by several gifts that were tossed her way.

"D'awww, look at these!" Rouge exclaimed, holding up a pair of salmon-pink baby-socks, "Oh, I'm sure she'll love them! Thanks Knuckles!"

"Well I just knew you'd be asking us to help take care of your kid, so I figured I'd pitch in early." Knuckles replied.

"How sweet." Rouge calmly replied, before proceeding to wave the socks above the blanket-wrapped bundle in her lap, "You see these? You see what Uncle Knuckles gave you? Huh?"

Without warning, the entire rack that was holding all of the stockings fell off the fireplace, causing some of the gifts within them to spill out. Every gasped as they made an impact with the floor, though once it subsided, Junior did not hesitate to crawl over and begin rummaging through his own stocking. Blaze scooted over to her own stocking, noting how stretched-out and baggy it was. She lightly prodded it, before Silver poked his head out, startling her.

"SURPRISE!" He yelled.

"Umm...I thought you were going to get my present." Blaze replied.

"What are you talking about? This _is_ your present! ME!" Silver replied.

Blaze said nothing in response.

" _What_?! But I thought you said you wanted me in your stockings!" Silver said dumbfounded.

Everyone in the household let out a hearty laugh.

Meanwhile, back on the hill that had been permanently damaged by the remains of the Death Egg Mk. III, a pair of arms covered in black sleeves could be seen peeking out from below a large chunk of wreckage, the hands at the end covered in white gloves covered in dried bloodstains and mud, with the fingers limply spread outwards. A black-booted leg could be seen approaching the scene.

 ** _~ ~ ~ The End ~ ~ ~_**


End file.
